Les Chevaliers Dragons Livre III
by kittyfree
Summary: Nos compagnons ont vaincu leurs ennemis offrant ainsi une vie paisible aux habitants du Royaume de Sanc. Mais contrairement aux apparences, une ombre plane encore sur leur destinée. Livre final.
1. Mal être

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** faut lire.

Oui… je sais… j'avais promis de ne plus écrire jusqu'à la fin de mes examens… mais j'ai pas résisté.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III **

**Chapitre I : _Mal-être_**

Un an et demi était passé depuis la disparition de Lady Une. Dès lors, une ère de paix et de prospérité s'était installée sur le Royaume. Les Hauts Seigneurs de Sanc avaient veillé au bien-être de leur peuple ainsi qu'à la reconstruction des villes et villages laissés à l'abandon après la vague de terreur qu'avaient engendrées les troupes de Treize. Les soldats royaux, sous les ordres du nouveau Comandant en chef Lucrézia Noin, avaient quadrillé la totalité du pays à la recherche des derniers dissidents. Beaucoup d'anciens hommes de mains de Lady Une avaient été retrouvé, jugé et exécuté. Le sentiment d'insécurité avait alors disparu au sein de la population laissant la place à une impression de douce euphorie.

Une seule chose semblait encore intriguer les habitants de Sanc ; l'absence du Seigneur Maxwell. Plusieurs rumeurs couraient de villes en villes à ce sujet. On le disait en voyage à l'étranger pour des négociations diplomatiques ou envoyé en mission par leur souverain. Certains soutenaient même qu'il s'était épris d'une jeune et belle princesse étrangère et qu'il parlementait afin d'obtenir sa main. Tous ignoraient l'exacte réalité et les rares personnes mises au secret avaient laissé les rumeurs se propager sans jamais en démentir aucune. La population n'avait qu'une seule certitude, leur roi attendait le retour du jeune chevalier pour fixer la date de son mariage, car il était d'usage que tous les Hauts Seigneurs soient présents à la cérémonie afin de montrer leur allégeance à la nouvelle souveraine.

En attendant le retour du jeune élu, les Terres Sud bénéficiaient de la protection de deux chevaliers-dragons ; les Seigneurs Yui et Barton. Les deux jeunes hommes se relayaient à Samarra et en assuraient la régence durant l'absence de leur ami.

Rien ne paraissait perturber les longues journées de ce beau mois d'août, sauf peut-être les nombreuses caravanes de marchandises qui faisaient route vers Hotan, la grande capitale du fief de l'ouest.

* * *

Hotan était connu par delà les frontières pour son grand marché qui, une fois par mois, regroupait à lui seul les produits les plus rares et les plus insolites. Il n'était donc pas surprenant depuis quelques jours de voir défiler dans la région, les commerçants les plus réputés du Royaume et parmi eux les Maganacs. Ce qui était toutefois plus inhabituel c'était le chevalier qui escortait le convoi ; le Haut Seigneur Chang en personne. 

Wufei revenait d'un court séjour au sanctuaire de Nataku et avait croisé sur son chemin la caravane des Maganacs. Il avait eu la bonne surprise d'y trouver Rashid et lui avait proposé de poursuivre leur voyage ensemble.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de vous rencontrer hors de votre cité ? », interrogea l'homme du désert avec bonne humeur.

« J'avais quelques recherches à effectuer pour Quatre mais une missive de Mei Lan m'a fait écourter mon séjour. »

« Une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« Non. Elle m'informait simplement du retour de Zechs. »

« Il était en formation auprès d'un ancien commandant des armées royales. »

« C'est exact. »

« Depuis combien de temps était-il absent ? »

« Plusieurs mois. », répondit le jeune homme. « Maître Hau et lui ont quitté Hotan dès les premiers jours d'automne. »

« Son retour est une excellente nouvelle. Je serai heureux de le revoir moi aussi. », poursuivit le chef des Maganacs en observant le représentant de Nataku.

Wufei acquiesça silencieusement sans montrer une quelconque trace d'anxiété. Rashid trouva cela étrange car il savait que Zechs et lui étaient liés. Il l'aurait cru plus empressé. Puis il se rappela à qui il avait affaire. Wufei était loin d'être quelqu'un de démonstratif, surtout en public. Il aurait dû s'en souvenir. Rashid laissa l'héritier du clan Chang à sa réflexion silencieuse sans plus l'interroger à ce sujet.

Pendant ce temps, et contrairement aux apparences, le jeune élu bouillonnait littéralement d'impatience. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour franchir au plus vite la distance qui le séparait encore de sa cité et revoir enfin son compagnon.

* * *

Leur vie commune avait malheureusement été courte et semée d'embûches. Les premiers temps, Zechs avait essayé de faire bonne figure afin de rassurer son entourage. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté et la présence de Wufei à ses côtés, il avait peu à peu perdu toute joie de vivre. Il s'était senti inutile et totalement perdu face à sa cécité. Au bout de plusieurs mois, même le babillage incessant de Chun, le fils de Mei Lan, n'avait plus réussi à lui soutirer le moindre sourire. Le jeune chevalier avait tenté en vain de l'aider, allant jusqu'à penser qu'ils avaient peut-être fait une erreur en quittant la capitale. C'était déjà difficile pour Zechs d'accepter de vivre avec son handicape mais en plus il s'était retrouvé dans un environnement étranger, loin de l'endroit qu'il considérait comme son foyer. 

Au plus dure de la crise, Wufei avait hésité à lui proposer de retourner sur les terres de Quatre. Mais il avait craint que ses paroles soient mal interprétées et que le soldat en déduise qu'il ne voulait plus de lui à ses côtés. L'héritier du Clan Chang avait fini par parler de ses doutes à Mei Lan. La jeune prêtresse l'avait écouté sans le juger, comprenant et partageant ses inquiétudes. Elle lui avait alors suggéré d'attendre encore un peu avant d'en parler à Zechs, espérant qu'une solution leurs viendrait à l'esprit. Le jeune chevalier avait accepté sans rechigner car malgré les moments difficiles qu'ils traversaient, il ne souhaitait pas voir son amant s'en aller loin de lui.

Au bout d'une semaine, la réponse à ses questions vint elle-même frapper à sa porte.

Wufei se souvenait très bien de cette après-midi là. Zechs était installé dans les jardins du palais tandis que le jeune seigneur essayait désespérément de se concentrer sur les différents projets d'aménagement des rizières que ses conseillers lui avaient soumis. Il était à peine trois heures lorsqu'un des serviteurs vint l'informer qu'un voyageur demandait audience. N'arrivant de toute évidence pas à focaliser son attention sur les nombreux papiers qui jonchaient sa table de travail, Wufei accepta de bonne grâce cette interruption. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit apparaître son ancien professeur de combat, Maître Hau.

Dépassant largement le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, cet ancien officier de l'armée royale possédait une carrure impressionnante de par ses épaules larges et ses muscles sculptés comme dans de la roche. Un crâne complètement rasé, une mâchoire carrée et des yeux noirs qui pouvaient à eux seuls vous transpercer de part en part, renforçaient cette image inébranlable que dégageait Maître Hau. Pendant plus de vingt ans, il avait bataillé auprès de l'ancien souverain comme Commandant en chef des armées royales (1). Grâce à sa force et à son esprit tactique hors du commun, jamais les troupes de Sanc n'essuyèrent de défaites. Encore à ce jour, ses exploits étaient parmi les plus racontés à travers le pays.

Après cette longue période de guerres, il avait toutefois renoncé à son commandement pour se consacrer à la formation de jeune prodige. L'héritier du Clan Chang avait été le dernier garçon à avoir profité de son enseignement. C'est en grande partie grâce à lui que Wufei était devenu l'homme que tous respectaient aujourd'hui.

« Je suis très heureux de vous revoir Maître Hau. », dit le chevalier en saluant respectueusement son ancien mentor.

« Moi aussi Wufei. Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu. », répondit l'ancien guerrier. « Comment va mon élève préféré ? »

« Je vais bien, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. »

Les deux hommes prirent place dans les fauteuils de bois sombre qui meublaient le bureau de Wufei et se firent servir du thé tout en poursuivant leur conversation. Petit à petit, le ton de leur entretien devint plus sérieux et Maître Hau se mit à aborder un sujet plus épineux.

« J'ai appris que l'ancien Commandant des armées royales avaient pris ses quartiers ici. »

« C'est exact. Suite à sa capture par Lady Une et aux sévices qu'elle lui a infligé, il a dû renoncer à son poste. »

« Et comment assume-t-il ce changement ? »

Wufei sembla hésiter à aborder ce sujet. Il avait toute confiance en son ancien mentor mais il s'agissait d'une partie de sa vie qu'il souhaitait protéger. Le guerrier sentit l'incertitude de son ancien élève et décida de prendre les devants.

« Tu peux parler librement avec moi. », poursuivit Maître Hau. « Ton… attirance pour lui est presque aussi ancienne que ton entraînement à mes côtés. »

« Nous n'avions pas ce genre de… »

L'homme de guerre fit un geste de la main pour l'interrompre.

« Tu étais juste trop jeune pour t'en rendre compte. Ce que tu pensais être du respect ou de l'admiration a pris une toute autre dimension lorsque tu as atteint l'âge adulte. Crois en un vieux sage. », plaisanta Maître Hau avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Il n'arrive pas à faire le deuil de son ancienne vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune seigneur acquiesça.

« Je pourrais peut-être lui venir en aide. Me permettrais-tu de m'entretenir avec lui ? »

« Bien sûr. Ma maison est la vôtre. »

« Je te remercie. », répondit Maître Hau en se relevant.

Le palais réservé au Seigneur de l'Ouest et à son entourage, était en fait une multitude de bâtiments inspirés de l'architecture asiatique. Un grand mur d'enceinte protégeait la propriété seigneuriale du reste d'Hotan, ne laissant à la vue des habitants que la teinte rouge des tuiles de terre cuite qui décoraient les toits des différents pavillons. Parmi toutes ses bâtisses, une seule constituait en réalité la demeure de Wufei. Placée au centre de cette « ville dans la ville », elle était la seule à posséder un jardin intérieur afin de fournir une oasis de repos ainsi qu'une intimité parfaite au chevalier-dragon.

Toute les essences les plus rares d'arbres et de fleurs en décoraient les moindres recoins. L'atmosphère y était des plus reposante en ce début d'automne. Les feuilles des arbres centenaires s'étaient parées de couleurs chatoyantes et l'air encore chaud pour la saison transportait le parfum enivrant des plantes exotiques.

Wufei et Maître Hau trouvèrent Zechs assis sous l'avant-toi de la demeure familiale. Pour toutes personnes ignorant son handicape, le soldat aurait pu paraître perdu dans la contemplation de végétation environnante mais pour son compagnon, l'inactivité de Zechs prouvait malheureusement qu'il ressassait encore de sombres pensées.

Le blond perçut rapidement les pas des deux hommes sur le parquet de bois. Lorsque ces derniers furent à sa hauteur, Wufei lui présenta son ancien professeur. Tout d'abord surpris, Zechs ne put cacher une expression de curiosité bien légitime. Le chevalier de Nataku connaissait suffisamment son amant pour savoir que le simple nom de Maître Hau titillerait son intérêt. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il avait raison et que Zechs n'avait pas tout à fait perdu de son entrain.

Après un début de conversation assez banal, Maître Hau demanda à s'entretenir en privé avec le soldat. Wufei les laissa donc en tête à tête, espérant que son ancien professeur réussirait là où lui avait échoué. Les deux hommes discutèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et lorsque leur discussion prit fin, l'homme de guerre retourna voir son ancien élève.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. »

« Il n'y a aucun mal. », lui assura Wufei. « Aurai-je le plaisir de profiter de votre présence pendant quelques jours ? »

« Malheureusement non. Il me faut repartir. », répondit Maître Hau. « D'ailleurs je dois te parler à ce sujet. »

L'élu de Nataku acquiesça en silence bien qu'une pensée soit déjà entrain de se former dans son esprit.

« J'ai proposé à Zechs de m'accompagner. »

« Qu'a-t-il répondu ? »

« Il a accepté. »

Wufei acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai d'ailleurs été surpris d'apprendre que tu lui avais déjà parlé de cette possibilité. »

« Pas tout à fait. Je lui ai juste expliqué qu'il existait un homme qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à travailler ses dons pour le combat afin de palier à sa cécité. Mais je savais aussi que vous ne preniez que ceux que vous jugiez digne de votre enseignement. »

« C'est exact. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas l'intention de former un nouvel élève. »

« Alors pourquoi le lui avoir proposé ? »

« Il est doué. », expliqua Maître Hau. « Son potentiel est impressionnant et sa volonté de vivre, bien que chancelante, est non moins présente et transparaît dans ses paroles. Je comprends pourquoi notre souverain l'avait nommé comme son bras droit. »

« C'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. J'espère que vous saurez l'aider. »

« Je ne peux que lui offrir mon expérience. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse combattre son mal-être et ainsi vaincre ses démons. »

« J'ai confiance en lui. Il saura faire face. »

« J'espère que tu es dans le vrai. Sinon cet entraînement le brisera complètement. », répondit Maître Hau avant de se lever et de prendre congé.

« J'aurais encore une question à vous poser si vous le permettez. »

« Quelle est-elle ? »

« Qui vous a parlé de Zechs ? »

Maître Hau accepta de bonne grâce d'y répondre.

« C'est Mei Lan. »

Face à cette réponse, un léger sourire apparut sur les traits du chevalier.

« Je m'en doutais. »

Wufei raccompagna son ancien Maître jusqu'à l'entrée de sa demeure, où il eut la surprise de voir Zechs prêt au départ, un simple sac de voyage posé sur ses épaules et un grand bâton de bois dans sa main droite.

Wufei s'approcha de son amant, un peu indécis quant à l'attitude qu'il devait adopter. D'un côté, il ne souhaitait pas voir Zechs le quitter mais de l'autre, il savait que cette séparation serait peut-être la seule chose qui lui redonnerait l'envie de se battre.

« Je suis désolé de partir ainsi. », dit le soldat en sentant le malaise qui habitait Wufei.

« Ne le sois pas. Je peux comprendre tes raisons. »

Ils restèrent en face l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes avant que Zechs ne fasse mine de s'en aller. Mais la main de Wufei sur son manteau de voyage l'en empêcha.

« Fais attention. », murmura-t-il. « Maître Hau est loin d'être homme à ménager ses élèves. »

« Je ne te décevrai pas. », dit gravement le soldat.

Wufei, tout d'abord surpris par cette phrase, ne put empêcher une vague de colère de l'envahir. Pour se calmer, il inspira profondément avant de resserrer ses doigts sur l'étoffe du vêtement de son compagnon. Lentement, il se rapprocha de Zechs et c'est en détachant chaque mot qu'il lui répondit.

« Ecoute-moi bien. Je peux accepter le fait que tu aies besoin de temps pour te reconstruire, je peux accepter que tu sois obligé de me quitter pour le faire mais jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS tu ne me décevras. », gronda Wufei. « Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête ! »

Zechs posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon et acquiesça doucement. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que le soldat ne brise le contact et ne se détourne pour rejoindre Maître Hau.

Dès lors, les mois s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Le jeune chevalier n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Zechs. Bien qu'un peu inquiet, cela ne l'étonna pas outre mesure. Il connaissait bien son ancien mentor et savait qu'il ne souffrait aucune ingérence dans les entraînements qu'il dispensait.

Pendant que son compagnon réapprenait à vivre, Wufei reprit peu à peu ses marques en tant que Seigneur de l'Ouest. Son peuple n'avait heureusement pas souffert de ses longues absences et cela grâce à Mei Lan. La jeune femme avait su l'épauler d'une main de maître sans jamais montrer la moindre faiblesse face au lourd fardeau qu'il lui avait laissé. Parmi toutes les nobles de la cour, elle était la seule personne à posséder l'entière confiance de Wufei. Mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela car ils avaient grandi ensemble, lui en tant qu'héritier du puissant Clan Chang et elle comme aspirante à la fonction de prêtresse du dieu dragon.

Wufei se souvenait parfaitement de leur première rencontre…

* * *

Les parents de Mei Lan avaient été assassiné par les hommes de Treize. Orpheline à l'âge de six ans, elle avait survécu grâce à la bienveillance d'une vieille femme de son village qui l'avait présentée à l'ancienne prêtresse de Nataku ; la grand-mère de Wufei. La représentante du dieu avait accepté de la prendre sous son aile et de la former aux cérémoniales et aux devoirs qui incombaient aux serviteurs du dragon, tout comme une dizaine d'autres aspirants. 

C'est lors d'une visite à sa grand-mère que l'héritier du Clan Chang aperçut pour la première Mei Lan. La fillette tentait vainement de porter une vasque presque aussi grande qu'elle. Mais le poids de la céramique ainsi que sa fragile constitution la faisait chancelée dangereusement et malgré sa détermination la fillette finit par se prendre les pieds dans le bas de sa robe. Si Wufei ne l'avait pas rattrapée, elle se serait affalée sur le sol à l'instar de la coupe qu'elle transportait et qui s'était brisée en milliers d'éclats.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention. », dit le futur Seigneur de l'Ouest sur un ton inhabituellement sérieux pour son âge.

La jeune enfant releva sa tête et scruta son « sauveur » de ses iris noirs. Elle fut surprise de voir devant elle un garçon d'environ huit ans, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une tunique d'un rouge sombre. De petits dragons avaient été brodés au fil d'or sur ses manches ainsi que sur son col Mao. Il avait les cheveux aussi sombre que les siens et peut-être aussi long mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûr car ils étaient attachés en une petite queue de cheval.

Elle était si concentrée à le dévisagée qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'air un peu décontenancé qu'affichait Wufei devant l'expression béate qu'offrait la fillette. Le jeune garçon finit par hausser un sourcil avant de se détourner pour poursuivre son chemin. Il en fut toutefois empêché par une menotte agrippée à la manche de son vêtement.

« Attends ! », s'exclama Mei Lan d'une petite voix.

« Que veux-tu ? »

La fillette sembla hésiter à poser la question et continua d'observer le jeune garçon.

« Si tu n'as rien à me dire, je vais m'en aller. »

« Je… je voudrais savoir si… si tu es mon grand frère ? »

« Ton grand frère ? En voilà une drôle de question. Nous ne nous connaissons pas, comment pourrais-je être ton grand frère ! », répondit-il un peu froidement.

Dès que ces mots furent prononcés, les yeux de la fillette s'emplir de larmes.

Quelque peu gêné par cette réaction, Wufei la scruta sans réagir. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait cette fillette avec ses questions bizarres.

Deux larmes s'échappèrent et vinrent glisser sur les joues rondes de Mei Lan. Devant un tel spectacle Wufei soupira, tout comme son père faisait lorsque quelque chose le perturbait, et finit par s'agenouiller pour se mettre à la même hauteur que la fillette.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu si je suis ton frère ? », interrogea-t-il en essuyant à l'aide de sa manche, les quelques larmes qui barbouillaient le visage de la jeune enfant.

« Parce que maman m'a dit un jour que si j'étais sage, peut-être que j'aurais un frère avec qui jouer et que quand il sera grand, il me protègera. », répondit la gamine en reniflant. « Tu es grand et tu m'as protégé… donc tu peux être mon frère. »

Wufei resta muet devant le raisonnement enfantin de la fillette.

« Et pis… tu as les même cheveux que moi. », poursuivit-elle en attrapant l'une des mèches noires qui s'échappaient du cordon de cuire. « Dis ?… tu veux pas être mon grand frère ? Je suis toute seule ici. Les autres enfants ne veulent pas jouer avec moi. »

« Ils te maltraitent ? », s'inquiéta le garçon.

« Non mais ils ne veulent pas être mes amis parce que je suis trop petite. », répondit Mei Lan en reniflant une nouvelle fois. « Et pis… ma maman et mon papa me manquent. Je voudrais qu'ils soient là. Mais c'est pas possible parce qu'ils sont partis au ciel. »

Les lèvres de la fillette se mirent à trembler et les sanglots redoublèrent. Wufei ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais la détresse de Mei Lan le toucha.

« D'accord. »

La fillette releva son regard embué de larmes vers Wufei.

« Je serais ton grand frère. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

Un merveilleux sourire naquit sur le visage de la fillette.

Dès lors, les deux enfants se côtoyèrent régulièrement. Au fur et à mesure des années qui passèrent, leur lien d'amitié se renforça et se transforma en un sentiment identique à celui qui unit en général les membres d'une même famille.

Wufei apprit l'art de la guerre et Mei Lan fut initiée au culte de Nataku.

Ils restèrent unis, dans les bons moments… comme dans les mauvais.

Lors du massacre du Clan Chang, la jeune femme fut la seule survivante. Suite à cette tragédie, la présence de Mei Lan à ses côtés empêcha Wufei de sombrer dans la folie que la douleur avait fait naître en lui. Ils eurent tous les deux besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se remettre de cette épreuve. La jeune femme trouva un certain équilibre auprès de l'homme qui devint par la suite son époux, tandis que Wufei retrouva Zechs et ses compagnons.

Mais le destin était cruel.

Lors de leur affrontement contre Treize, le mari de Mei Lan fut tué, la laissant à nouveau seule.

Wufei se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée où il avait dû lui annoncer que l'une des seules personnes qu'elle chérissait venait de trouver la mort. La prêtresse avait d'abord nié violement cette vérité, criant, pleurant et frappant de ses poings le torse du chevalier. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi on lui avait enlevé l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Elle qui avait donné tellement à Nataku, pourquoi n'avait-il pas protégé son époux ?

A bout de force, elle avait fini par s'évanouir et sa frêle silhouette avait glissé sur le sol, sa robe rouge l'entourant telle une corolle de sang. Wufei fit venir immédiatement un médecin au chevet de la jeune femme. Mei Lan délira plusieurs jours sous les affres d'une violente fièvre. A son réveil, ce qu'elle espérait n'être qu'un cauchemar vint à nouveau la frapper de plein fouet. Mais un espoir fit renaître sa foi dans l'avenir lorsque le médecin, qui l'avait veillée, lui apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Elle se mit à chérir ardemment ce dernier souvenir qui la liait à son amour et finit par donner naissance à un merveilleux petit garçon.

Ce ne fut que quelques années plus tard que Wufei proposa à Mei Lan d'adopter son fils afin d'en faire son héritier. Au début, il avait quelque peu craint sa réaction. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée d'accéder à sa requête. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, bien au contraire. La prêtresse prit cela comme un grand honneur et accepta sans hésiter.

Dès lors le petit Chun, que Wufei considérait depuis sa naissance comme son propre fils, le devint officiellement.

* * *

Depuis cette époque, Chun avait bien grandi et il demeurait avec Mei Lan, Zechs et ses frères d'armes l'une des rares choses qui embellissaient la vie de Wufei. 

C'est la tête emplie de tous ces souvenirs que le Haut Seigneur passa les portes de la cité de Hotan… tout compte fait le voyage s'était révélé plus rapide que prévu.

Lorsque qu'il pénétra dans sa demeure, le jeune chevalier se rendit immédiatement dans les jardins. Il espérait y trouver Zechs sachant que cet endroit était son lieu favori parmi tous les possibilités qu'offraient le palais seigneurial. Arrivé sous l'avant-toi qui délimitait la demeure familiale des jardins, Wufei se figea.

Debout au centre de la végétation, se tenait son amant. Sous la lumière déclinante de cette journée d'août, l'ancien Commandant des armées de Sanc était en plein entraînement. Armé d'un long bâton de la taille d'un adulte, le soldat effectuait des mouvements vifs, puissants et réguliers. Ce simple bout de bois qui, dans les mains d'un autre n'aurait présenté aucun intérêt, s'était transformé en une parfaite arme de combat.

Vêtu entièrement de noir, le soldat avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds pour ne pas être gêné. Ils avaient un peu poussé depuis son départ de Hotan et lui arrivaient à présent jusqu'au bas du dos. Les yeux de Zechs étaient clos et son expression respirait le calme et la concentration. Cela faisait longtemps que Wufei ne l'avait vu avec une telle aura de paix.

C'est à ce moment précis que le soldat stoppa ses mouvements. Malgré son occupation, il semblait avoir perçu la présence du chevalier. Un sourire naquit sur le visage du blond. Mais contrairement à ce que Wufei aurait pu croire, Zechs ne se dirigea pas dans sa direction mais vers un arbre où était posé un bâton identique à celui qu'il utilisait pour s'entraîner.

Zechs s'en saisit et se retourna à nouveau vers Wufei. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse prononcer une seule parole, le soldat lui lança l'un des bâtons, puis il se mit en position de combat. Le chevalier rattrapa l'arme avec souplesse s'attendant plutôt à quelques paroles chaleureuses plutôt qu'à une confrontation.

Un peu amusé par cette étrange tradition qu'ils entretenaient, l'élu de Nataku releva le défi.

Il s'approcha de Zechs et se mit à son tour en position. Dès qu'il fut prêt, le soldat attaqua les hostilités en frappant son compagnon sans aucune hésitation. Ses coups étaient extrêmement puissants et d'une précision effarante pour quelqu'un qui ne possédait plus la capacité de voir. Pendant les premières minutes, l'élu de Nataku ne fit que parer les attaques du blond, juste pour s'assurer que son ami maîtrisait effectivement la situation et qu'il ne risquait pas de le blesser en prenant entièrement part au combat. Puis, Wufei se mit petit à petit à contre-attaquer. Ses offensives furent d'abord rares et sans réelle violence mais face à la force employée par le soldat, l'héritier du Clan Chang finit par comprendre qu'en face de lui se tenait un guerrier à part entière.

Une sorte d'euphorie gagna doucement le chevalier. Il retrouvait enfin les sensations que leurs anciens affrontements avaient toujours fait naître en lui ; la montée d'adrénaline et l'excitation.

Wufei finit par ne plus retenir ses coups.

Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent avec force et ils purent sentir le bois vibrer sous leurs doigts. Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus vifs et leurs attaques de plus en plus violentes. Ils perdirent toute notion de l'environnement qui les entourait, ils n'étaient concentrés que sur une seule chose : leur combat.

A un certain moment, leurs bâtons se croisèrent et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que le jeune chevalier pouvait sentir le souffle rapide de son amant caresser sa peau. Lentement, il releva légèrement son regard vers le visage de Zechs. Ce dernier affichait un sourire rayonnant autant dû à leur combat qu'au plaisir de sentir à nouveau la présence de Wufei près de lui.

Les visages finirent par se rapprocher petit à petit, tandis que le sourire de l'ancien Commandant disparaissait doucement pour laisser la place à une expression plus sérieuse. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et Wufei ressentit une décharge électrique remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son désir pour Zechs se réveilla à ce contact et le submergea totalement. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et sa langue vint caresser avec un mélange d'empressement et de supplication les lèvres offertes du blond. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier bien longtemps pour répondre à cette implicite requête. Une fièvre finit par envahir leurs corps tandis que leur baiser se faisait plus affamé.

Wufei était sur le point de lâcher son arme afin franchir les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient encore du corps chaud de son amant, lorsqu'il se fit brutalement repousser par Zechs. Le chevalier fit quelques pas en arrière pour conserver son équilibre avant de fixer le soldat sans comprendre sa réaction.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… », commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par l'un de ses serviteurs qui vint le prévenir qu'un messager était arrivé avec une missive à lui remettre en personne.

« Désolé d'avoir était aussi brusque mais je ne l'avais pas senti venir assez vite. », expliqua Zechs lorsque le domestique fut parti. « Je sais à quel point tu souhaites protéger ta vie personnelle. »

Wufei observa son amant quelques instants. Ce dernier semblait attendre sa réaction, craignant certainement qu'il ne se fâche face à son geste.

« Tes excuses ne sont pas suffisantes. », répondit le Seigneur de l'Ouest avant de se rapprocher à nouveau du soldat.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois en face de lui que l'élu de Nataku précisa sa pensée d'une voix chaude.

« Tu vas devoir trouver un moyen de me faire oublier cet outrage. »

A ces mots, Zechs retrouva son sourire.

« Je ne vis que pour vous plaire Mon Seigneur. »

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à nouveau.

« Je vous appartiens corps et âme. »

« Voilà des paroles douces à mon oreille. », plaisanta Wufei avant de se séparer de son compagnon. Car il sentait bien que s'ils poursuivaient dans cette voie, jamais il ne verrait ce fameux messager.

« Maître Hau a fini ton initiation ? »

« Oui. », répondit Zechs. « Il m'a appris beaucoup et je peux désormais reprendre ma vie de soldat.

A ces mots, Wufei se tendit. Il ne doutait pas des capacités de Zechs. Non, ce qui l'effrayait c'était la possibilité de le voir le quitter pour retourner auprès de Quatre.

« Comptes-tu rester auprès de moi ? »

« Si je suis toujours le bienvenu, oui. »

« Tu es ici chez toi. », répondit avec franchise le jeune chevalier.

« Je te remercie. »

Les deux hommes déposèrent leurs armes avant de se diriger vers la bâtisse. Wufei avait un messager à rencontrer… un coursier qui venait des Terres de Shinigami.

* * *

(1) pour ceux qui sont un peu perdus, sous le règne du père de Quatre, il y a eu trois Commandants des armées : Maître Hau puis Treize et enfin Zechs. Lorsque Quatre a succédé à son père, il a conservé Zechs comme chef de ses troupes mais il a dû ensuite nommer Lucrézia Noin lorsque le soldat renonça à son poste à cause de sa cécité. 

A suivre...


	2. Nouvelles vies pour anciens amants

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** (kitty va se planquer)

Encore merci à Kida Saille, Syth the Evil Angel, Shali Maxwell, Josy, Bubul, Yami Shino, Hayko Maxell (laisse-moi ton e-mail stp sinon je pourrai pas répondre à ta review… et à tes questions ;), Kalas (ou Katia pour les intimes… lol), et Florinoir, pour toutes vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III **

**Chapitre II : _Nouvelles vies pour anciens amants _**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. La capitale de Sanc était encore endormie et rares étaient les artisans qui déambulaient dans les ruelles désertes. Au château aussi, l'heure était au repos. Il y avait bien quelques serviteurs qui s'affairaient à la cuisine mais pour le reste de la « maisonnée », il n'était pas encore temps d'abandonner les bras accueillants de Morphée. La seule personne déjà attelée à la tâche, hormis une partie du personnel, était le jeune roi.

Comme tous les jours, depuis la fin de leur combat contre Lady Une, Quatre passait deux heures complètes dans la bibliothèque avant de rejoindre le reste de sa famille pour le petit-déjeuner. Il était sur un projet qui, malgré les mois écoulés, n'avait en rien perdu de son intérêt à ses yeux. Personne n'en connaissait le sujet, mis à part certains de ses anciens compagnons d'armes. Le jeune souverain n'était pas certain que ses suppositions aboutiraient et par conséquent il avait préféré agir en toute discrétion.

Afin d'éviter les questions indiscrètes, il avait trouvé refuge dans le seul lieu qui lui permettait de combiner tranquillité et source d'informations ; la grande bibliothèque du palais. Cet endroit contenait les écrits les plus anciens concernant la légende des dieux-dragons. A travers les siècles et les générations, chaque Raberba-Winner l'avait enrichie d'ouvrages aussi variés que rares. Tous les documents les plus importants avaient été placés ici. Mais malgré leurs efforts et cette passion commune pour l'histoire du Royaume, peu d'écrits relataient avec précision l'époque où les dragons avaient régné en maîtres sur Sanc. C'était pour cette raison que Quatre n'avait toujours rien trouvé de probant et cela malgré ses efforts assidus et le nombre d'heures incalculables où il était resté penché sur ces vieux manuscrits. A court d'idées, il avait même fini par contacter certains de ses compagnons, espérant que peut-être les fresques décorant les différents sanctuaires pourraient le guider dans ses recherches.

* * *

C'est d'un geste las, que Quatre referma un énième livre poussiéreux avant de s'étirer de tout son long et d'étouffer un bâillement sonore. Cette attitude, fort peu élégante pour un souverain, demeurait totalement nécessaire pour détendre un corps endoloris par les nombreuses heures d'études. Il en avait fini pour aujourd'hui, en tout cas en ce qui concernait ses affaires personnelles car d'ici peu, ses conseillers l'attendraient à sa table de travail, prêts à attaquer une montagne de paperasse. 

Quatre passa une de ses mains sur ses yeux et les frotta légèrement. Il avait besoin de vacances ! C'est à ce moment-là que des coups se firent entendre à la porte de la bibliothèque et que le jeune souverain vit apparaître sa fiancée.

Vêtue d'une élégante robe longue aux reflets moirés, la princesse Dorothy Catalonia était comme à son habitude d'une très grande beauté. Le vêtement mettait en valeur la silhouette élancée de la jeune femme, accentuant sa taille fine et laissant entrevoir la naissance d'une poitrine qui aurait séduit plus d'un gentilhomme. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées, effleurant ses reins à chacun de ses pas. Son regard azuré, à peine relevé par une légère ombre de fard, le scrutait avec bonne humeur comme à son habitude.

Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant que Dorothy vivait au palais en tant que fiancée officielle du roi de Sanc. Elle était arrivée avec les derniers flocons de neige apportant les prémices d'un printemps radieux. Dès lors, Quatre et elle avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble dans le but d'apprendre à se connaître. L'élu de Sandrock avait rapidement été rassuré en constatant que celle qu'il avait choisi pour partager sa vie, était non seulement une jeune femme d'une beauté peu commune mais aussi une aristocrate dotée d'un esprit brillant. Plus qu'une bonne éducation, elle possédait un instinct inné pour la politique et s'était même révélée d'excellent conseil à plusieurs reprises. Elle paraissait aimer le pouvoir. Pas assez pour être aveuglée par son attrait mais suffisamment pour supporter la pression que le rôle de reine engendrait.

Elle possédait la beauté.

Elle possédait l'intelligence.

Elle ferait une souveraine parfaite.

* * *

« Bonjour Dorothy » 

« Bonjour Quatre. Puis-je vous déranger quelques instants ? »

« Faîtes seulement, j'avais fini. »

La jeune femme entra dans la bibliothèque et referma la porte avant de s'avancer vers son fiancé. Ce dernier lui offrit un siège et se mit à ranger les quelques livres qu'il avait utilisés.

« En fait, j'aurais aimé vous convaincre de m'accorder un peu de votre temps ce matin. », poursuivit-elle.

« Avec grand plaisir. Que souhaiteriez-vous faire ? »

« Un peu d'escrime. »

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réponse car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprise auprès de la jeune femme, c'est qu'elle possédait une passion pour le combat à l'épée, ainsi qu'un grand talent. La première fois qu'elle lui avait proposé un face à face, le jeune chevalier avait été plus que surpris de son adresse. En général, ce sport était réservé aux hommes de l'aristocratie ou aux membres de l'armée, il était donc rare de voir une princesse le maîtriser et encore plus atteindre un tel degré d'excellence.

« Nous pourrions nous entraîner à l'extérieur. », proposa Dorothy.

« C'est une excellente idée mais j'ai bien peur que votre tenue ne soit pas adaptée à ce genre d'exercice. », répondit Quatre en détaillant la jeune femme.

« Vous avez raison mais je craignais que vous ne refusiez ma demande. »

« Je vous délaisse. », admit Quatre. « Je manque à tous mes devoirs. »

Dorothy fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.

« Je suis la fille d'un roi. Je sais que le rôle de souverain n'est pas de tout repos. », répondit-elle.

« Vous êtes trop généreuse à mon égard. Si nous devons nous marier, il me faut vous faire une place dans ma vie. »

Quatre se leva et tendit sa main à Dorothy.

« Je vais m'arranger pour me libérer aujourd'hui. Nous en profiterons pour passer la journée ensemble. »

La jeune femme l'observa quelques instants en silence avant de poser sa main dans celle de son fiancé. Elle se leva gracieusement et avant que Quatre ne puisse comprendre, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout d'abord un peu surpris, l'élu de Sandrock finit par répondre à cette charmante invitation. C'était doux, presque une caresse. Un goût fruité vint rapidement envahir les sens du souverain. Un parfum envoûtant provenant des lèvres de sa promise.

Dorothy mit fin à leur échange mais ne s'éloigna toute fois pas de Quatre.

« Puis-je vous avouer un secret ? », demanda-t-elle presque dans un murmure.

Le chevalier acquiesça, les yeux plongés dans les iris azurés de la jeune femme.

« J'étais quelque peu angoissée lors de ma venue à Sanc. Je devais quitter mon pays pour devenir l'épouse d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas. »

« C'était une réaction normale. »

« En fait, je craignais que le souverain à qui l'on m'avait promise se révèlerait être… comment dire… », commença Dorothy en baissant les yeux.

Percevant son hésitation, Quatre la poussa à poursuivre.

« Vous pouvez me parler sans détour. »

« Je craignais que vous ne vous montriez trop empressé à mon égard. », dit-elle en relevant son regard. « Mais votre conduite a été celle d'un gentleman. J'ai pu dès lors apprendre à vous connaître sans appréhension et je dois vous avouer que j'ai aimé ce que j'ai découvert. »

« Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Je voudrais que vous vous sentiez chez vous à Sanc, que mon pays devienne votre nouvelle patrie. »

« C'est ce à quoi j'aspire également. »

La jeune femme lia ses doigts à ceux du souverain.

« Quatre je ne veux pas d'un mariage de convenances. », commença-t-elle. « Je sais que parler d'amour serait prématuré mais j'espère qu'avec le temps, je saurai gagner votre affection… et votre confiance. »

Suite à cette déclaration, Dorothy ne prononça plus une seule parole et attendit la réaction de son futur mari.

Cette dernière ne fut pas longue à venir.

Quatre souleva la main de la jeune femme toujours enlacée à la sienne et en embrassa doucement le dos.

« Vos aspirations sont aussi les miennes Dorothy. », commença l'élu de Sandrock. « La régence d'un royaume est une tâche ardue et j'apprécie déjà à sa juste valeur votre présence mes côtés. Il est vrai que nous ne pouvons commander nos sentiments et je pense que le temps saura nous apporter une réelle complicité. Mais il y a une chose que je peux d'ores et déjà vous promettre ; votre bonheur restera l'une de mes priorités quoi qu'il advienne dans l'avenir. »

« Merci. », murmura la jeune femme.

Quatre lui sourit avant de poursuivre sur une note plus légère.

« Vous devriez aller vous changer si vous souhaitez que nous nous entraînions avant le petit-déjeuner. »

« Oui vous avez raison. », répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je vous attendrai à la salle d'entraînement. »

Dorothy acquiesça avant de quitter la bibliothèque non s'en avoir échangé un dernier regard avec Quatre.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois seul que le jeune souverain repris un air grave. Lentement, il se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc et laissa son regard vagabondé sur la nature environnante. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et vint embuer la vitre de façon éphémère. Toutes les paroles qu'il avait prononcées étaient sincères. Il espérait ardemment que son union avec Dorothy lui apporterait le même bonheur que son père avait partagé avec sa mère.

Tout du moins, essayait-il de s'en persuader.

Car s'il voulait être sincère avec lui-même, il admettrait que seule une personne pouvait réellement lui apporter une telle félicité. La seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais aimée et la seule personne qui ne pouvait lui donner l'héritier que le Royaume de Sanc exigeait.

Plus d'un an s'était écoulé sans qu'aucune nouvelle de Trowa ne lui parvienne. En fait, cela datait de la fin de la guerre contre Lady Une et du départ de ses compagnons dans leur fief respectif. A plusieurs reprises, Quatre avait hésité à le contacter, ne serait-ce que pour savoir comment son ancien amant se portait. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, craignant d'une part la réaction de Trowa et d'autre part de voir ressurgir des sentiments qu'il tentait de toutes ses forces d'oublier.

Il se sentait d'ailleurs encore coupable des répercutions que sa rupture avec le chevalier de l'Est avait engendrées. Réléna était repartie auprès du Professeur Noventa pour veiller sur le sanctuaire de Sandrock et n'avait dès lors plus donnée de nouvelles si ce n'est à travers des missives officielles et impersonnelles.

Selon la tradition, Dorothy et lui auraient dû se rendre auprès de la jeune Prêtresse afin d'obtenir la bénédiction du dieu-dragon pour leur union. Bien que respectueux des coutumes de son pays, Quatre ne s'était pas plié à cette cérémonie et cela malgré l'insistance de ses conseillers. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à infliger à sa cousine une nouvelle blessure en lui demandant de voir à travers ses visions son futur bonheur marital alors que lui-même avait été la cause de la rupture de ses fiançailles.

Réléna ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir volontairement caché la vérité. Elle lui en voulait, et cela à juste titre. Le jeune souverain savait que sa cousine l'aimait profondément, leur lien de sang était aussi important pour lui que pour elle, et c'est pour cela que sa trahison l'avait à ce point blessée. Réléna lui avait demandé du temps.

Du temps pour accepter.

Du temps pour oublier.

Et Quatre le lui avait donné. A cause de son égoïsme, il avait perdu deux personnes les plus chers à son cœur et dès lors, il s'était promis de tout faire pour les protéger. Même si cela devait signifier de ne plus les revoir.

Le chevalier en était là de ses sombres pensées lorsque des coups se firent à nouveau entendre. Un majordome pénétra dans la pièce, lui annonçant l'arrivée d'un messager de la plus haute importance qui demandait audience. Intrigué, Quatre accepta de le recevoir et le serviteur s'effaça pour laisser entrer le mystérieux émissaire.

La surprise de l'élu de Sandrock fut complète lorsqu'il vit apparaître la silhouette d'une jeune femme.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir votre Altesse. », dit-elle en le saluant d'une révérence.

Quatre s'approcha de la messagère et la pria de se relever.

« Sally tout le plaisir est pour moi. », commença-t-il. « Que me vaut le plaisir de recevoir la Prêtresse de Shinigami à Sanc ? J'espère que vous m'apportez de bonnes nouvelles ? »

A ces mots, la jeune femme lui sourit avant de lui exposer la raison de sa venue.

* * *

« Trowa attends ! » 

Le jeune homme se figea au pied des marches. Il était sur le point de quitter le palais lorsque sa sœur l'interpella. Catherine dévala les escaliers et vint se poster face à lui.

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas reprendre la route ? », s'exclama la jeune femme. « Tu viens à peine d'arriver. »

« Heero est retourné dans le nord. Je dois me rendre à Samarra pour m'assurer que nos ordres ont bien été suivis. »

« Mais tu pourrais rester quelques jours ici. Tu n'es à Thalya que depuis une semaine. »

« La prochaine fois je resterais plus longtemps c'est promis. », répondit le seigneur de l'Est en s'approchant de sa monture. Mais sa sœur l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

« Tu te répètes. », dit la jeune aristocrate en fixant Trowa. « Ca fait des mois que tu me chantes le même refrain. »

« Catherine ne dis pas de… »

« Il n'y a pas de Catherine qui tienne ! », s'écria-t-elle. « Je ne te reconnais plus Trowa. Tu as tellement changé. Tu es devenu tellement distant et froid, même avec moi. »

La Prêtresse de Heavyarms s'approcha encore de son frère et posa sa main sur son bras comme si elle souhaitait établir un contact physique pour compenser la perte de leur complicité.

« Que fuis-tu Trowa ? », poursuivit-elle d'une voix brisée. « Si quelque chose te ronge, tu peux m'en parler. Nous nous sommes toujours tout dit alors je t'en prie, parle-moi. »

« Je t'assure Catherine, je vais bien. »

« Tu mens ! Je te connais mieux que personne alors ne me raconte pas d'histoires. »

Trowa soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux bruns. Il paraissait si fatigué depuis quelques mois, comme s'il avait pris dix ans d'un seul coup. Il mangeait peu, dormait encore moins et ne cessait de travailler. Que ce soit pour son fief ou celui de son ami Duo, il était en permanence sur la route, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige rien ne semblait le toucher.

Et c'est cela qui inquiétait Catherine.

Son frère n'avait jamais été du genre démonstratif mais c'était quelqu'un d'attentif, de prévenant et surtout un homme qui savait garder la tête froide dans n'importe quelle situation. Même après l'assassina de leur père, lorsque le jeune homme était revenu à Thalya, il avait fait preuve d'une maîtrise de lui-même effarante en de telles circonstances. Le nouveau Seigneur de l'Est avait pris ses nouvelles responsabilités sans attendre et avait su mener d'une main de maître toutes les affaires de son fief.

Mais depuis plus d'un an, Trowa avait changé.

Il avait beau tout faire pour paraître égal à lui-même, Catherine n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose le rongeait et s'il ne resaisissait pas rapidement les choses finiraient par s'aggraver à un point de non retour.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? », murmura la jeune femme.

Trowa posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur et se baissa légèrement pour lui faire face.

« Tu as raison. », dit-il d'une voix grave. « Il y a certaines choses que je tente d'effacer de mon esprit et malgré mes efforts ça se révèle… difficile. »

« Certaines choses ? », interrogea Catherine sceptique. « Ne sait-ce pas plutôt quelqu'un ? »

Trowa fronça les sourcils, mi-surpris, mi-contrarié.

« Sait-il au moins à quel point tu souffres ? », s'enflamma sa sœur. « Ca n'est pas parce que sa position lui offre tous les privilèges qu'il doit se permettre de… »

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Trowa avait posé un doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence. Il n'était pas en colère mais il ne souhaitait pas entendre les paroles cinglantes de sa sœur.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Peut-être mais j'en connais les conséquences. », répondit-elle en le scrutant. « Ca te détruit Trowa. A petit feu mais ça te détruit ! Et IL en est la cause. »

« Tu as tort. Il n'y a ni victime ni bourreau dans cette histoire mais seulement deux personnes qui ont eu la naïveté de croire qu'ils pourraient trouver le bonheur l'un près de l'autre. »

« Il va se marier ! Comment peux-tu encore penser que vous partagez les mêmes blessures. »

« C'est simple. », expliqua Trowa d'une voix calme. « Parce que je le connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. »

Le Seigneur de l'Est se pencha et embrassa sa sœur sur la joue.

« Je ne compte pas me laisser abattre si c'est ce que tu crains mais il me faudra encore du temps. », termina Trowa pour ensuite prendre place sur sa monture. Il fit un dernier mouvement de tête pour saluer sa sœur avant de quitter son château.

Les rues de Thalya étaient noires de monde. En cette fin de matinée l'activité battait son plein. Trowa traversa lentement la cité se mélangeant à la foule. Les hommes le saluèrent respectueusement tandis que les femmes lui dispensèrent quelques sourires charmés. Le peuple de l'Est avait toujours éprouvé un profond respect et une grande admiration pour la famille Barton. De génération en génération, chaque Seigneur avait su apporter expansion et sécurité au fief. Le fait que Trowa se soit révélé être l'un des légendaires chevaliers-dragons n'avait fait qu'intensifier l'engouement des habitants pour leur suzerain… et c'est aussi cela que le brun tentait de fuir.

Dès la sortie de la ville, Trowa accéléra la cadence. Il fit galoper sa monture comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Plus vite mon ami. », murmura-t-il en se penchant à l'oreille de l'étalon « Plus vite. »

Obéissant à son maître, l'étalon s'empressa d'augmenter sa vitesse, ses sabots frappant avec force la terre meuble de la forêt. Les branches basses des arbres vinrent frôler la joue de du cavalier lui laissant de fines écorchures sur sa peau. Mais malgré ces quelques désagréments, Trowa ne ralentit à aucun moment la vitesse de sa course. Ses escapades étaient l'une des rares choses qui l'apaisaient. Plongé au cœur de la forêt, entouré uniquement de la faune animale, le jeune homme se sentait enfin à sa place.

Pendant trois jours, il cavala à vive allure jusqu'au plus profond de ses terres, là où rares étaient les humains qui un jour en avaient foulé le sol. Trowa stoppa sa chevauché lorsqu'il atteignit une grande clairière située au pied des montagnes. Cette masse rocheuse faisait partie de la chaîne qui séparait les Terres de l'Est de celles du Sud. Il était impossible d'accéder au fief de Duo via ce chemin même en tentant de l'escalader. Les montagnes étaient beaucoup trop escarpées et l'attitude trop importante. Cela se serait révélé mortel pour l'inconscient qui aurait tenté une telle ascension.

Un silence digne d'une cathédrale y régnait. Mis à part le bruit du vent dans les branches des arbres, rien ne venait troubler l'atmosphère paisible de ce lieu. Le chevalier descendit souplement de sa monture et vint flatter l'encolure de l'animal.

« Je ne serai pas long. Reste ici. », chuchota-t-il en détachant son bouclier et son épée qui étaient, jusqu'à présent, solidement attachés à la selle.

L'étalon fit un mouvement de la tête assez similaire à un acquiescement et son maître le laissa seul.

Trowa s'avança à travers les vestiges de ce qui semblaient être les restent d'antiques colonnes de pierre. Au fond de la clairière, collé au flanc de la montagne se dressait un ancien bastion. L'architecture de l'édifice était simple et austère, la seule originalité demeurait dans sa forme ; elle n'était pas rectangulaire ou carrée comme la totalité des habitations du Royaume mais complètement… ronde. Seul la moitié de la construction était visible, formant un demi-cercle parfait. L'autre partie semblait avoir été construite directement dans la montagne. Les murs patinés par les années, arboraient à présent une teinte foncée. La nature avait depuis longtemps reconquis ce territoire en tapissant la plus grande partie de la bâtisse de mousse et de lierre. Une grande porte de bronze vert foncé en protégeait l'accès. Toute la surface métallique avait été décorée au burin de millier d'icônes. Contrairement au reste du bâtiment, la porte était en excellent état comme si le temps n'avait eu aucune prise sur elle.

Trowa s'avança et posa l'une de ses mains sur le métal froid. Il laissa ses doigts frôler les gravures tout en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels. Après quelques secondes, les pans s'ouvrirent lui laissant un libre accès au temple d'Heavyarms. Le chevalier y pénétra et les portes se refermèrent sans bruit sur sa silhouette.

Dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil, des dizaines de torches s'allumèrent accueillant le jeune élu de leur clarté. Le hall dans lequel Trowa venait de faire son entrée possédait des dimensions aussi impressionnantes que celles du temple de Shinigami. De part et d'autre de l'accès principal, on pouvait facilement distinguer de plus petites portes réservées aux disciples du temple, tandis que tout au fond de la pièce se découpait la forme d'une entrée bien plus imposante que les précédentes. Un grand arbre y était estampé ressemblant fortement à un chêne centenaire. Trowa traversa le hall et se dirigea directement vers le grand portique, ses pas résonnant sur le sol de pierre sombre. L'accès s'ouvrit à son approche sans que le jeune homme n'eût à faire un seul geste pour cela. Il pénétra dans la salle suivante réservée aux cérémonies en l'honneur d'Heavyarms.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus venu dans le sanctuaire. Contrairement aux temples de ses compagnons, celui de l'Est n'était que très peu utilisé. Même Catherine ne s'y rendait que rarement. Il n'y avait donc rien de surprenant à ce que tout soit resté dans le même état que lors de sa dernière visite.

Si les dimensions du hall avaient pu paraître gigantesques, il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible avec la seconde « chambre ». Une fois à l'intérieur, il devenait impossible de distinguer les murs qui la constituaient tant cette salle était vaste. Le sol était constitué de marbre vert foncé poli à un tel point qu'il reflétait toute chose aussi parfaitement qu'un miroir. Le plafond quant à lui demeurait aussi invisible que les murs tant la hauteur de plafond était élevée. La seule chose visible dans cet étrange endroit se trouvait tout au fond de la salle.

Derrière un autel de pierre, se dressait un arbre colossal. Une quarantaine d'hommes auraient pu se tenir à bout de bras les uns à côté des autres sans jamais réussir à faire le tour du tronc. Les nombreuses branches qui s'étendaient telle une voûte naturelle, étaient chargées de larges feuilles représentant à elles seules toutes les teintes de vert que la nature pouvait créer. L'arbre était illuminé par des centaines de petites lumières qui voletaient de part et d'autre de la pièce dispensant la seule source de clarté.

Trowa contourna l'autel et vint se placer devant l'arbre. Il détacha son épée de son ceinturon et ôta le bouclier solidement attaché sur son dos. Lentement, il approcha ses armes du tronc et lorsque le métal froid effleura l'écorce rugueuse, cette dernière devint aussi fluide que de l'eau et Trowa put ainsi déposer l'épée et le bouclier à l'intérieur même de l'arbre. Lorsqu'il retira ses mains, elles étaient vides et le tronc avait retrouvé son aspect solide.

Le jeune seigneur resta quelques instants immobile, prenant conscience qu'il venait de renoncer volontairement aux armes sacrés de Heavyarms. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, de plus en plus de doutes s'étaient immiscés en lui, créant un déséquilibre dans son esprit. Les pouvoirs des dragons étaient d'une puissance inouïe, encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient conjugués aux armes des élus. Sachant que son esprit influençait directement ses pouvoirs et comme toutes menaces de guerre étaient à présent écartées, Trowa avait préféré limiter d'éventuelles pertes de contrôle en scellant une partie de sa puissance dans les armes du dieu de l'Est. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant ; trouver un moyen d'endormir complètement l'âme du dragon afin qu'il se sépare son corps… définitivement.

Le chevalier quitta le sanctuaire sans un regard en arrière, laissant derrière lui le symbole de son pouvoir.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Trowa rejoignit son cheval qui l'attendait sagement sous l'ombre de la forêt. Dès qu'il se fut assuré que les sangles étaient toujours bien attachées, le jeune Seigneur monta souplement sur sa monture et s'apprêta à reprendre sa route en direction des Terres du Sud. C'est un cri strident qui le stoppa dans sa démarche.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il put apercevoir une tache blanche qui se mouvait dans le bleu azuré de l'horizon. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Reconnaissant l'oiseau qui paraissait le chercher, Trowa émit un sifflement sonore. L'oiseau piqua du nez vers lui et après quelques arabesques gracieuses vint se placer sur son bras. Le chevalier caressa le plumage blanc moucheté de noir avant de donner au rapace un morceau de nourriture provenant de ses provisions.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Me ferais-tu des infidélités ? », murmura-t-il en apercevant un message fixé à la patte de son ami ailé.

Trowa fronça les sourcils tout en détachant la missive. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui il avait enseigné l'art de dresser les oiseaux de proie lui donnant ainsi la possibilité d'approcher son rapace. Et cette personne était actuellement dans l'incapacité de le faire… tout du moins le croyait-il.

Une fois le message en sa possession, le chevalier laissa le faucon s'envoler afin d'en lire son contenu. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les quelques lignes tracées à l'encre noire, le laissant à la fin de sa lecture quelque peu … surpris.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de se rendre à Samarra tout compte fait.

* * *

A suivre 

Bon… on a Wufei, Zechs, Quatre, Trowa... il manque plus que… ah oui… comment pouvais-je les oublier… Le Duc de Septem et le Ministre Ventei !


	3. Voir la mer

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** smile

Voici un long chapitre (… ils s'allongent de plus en plus vous ne trouvez pas…), qui j'espère saura répondre à certaines de vos questions. J'aurais pu le couper et en faire deux parties distinctes mais ça aurait été dommage.

Encore un grand merci à Syt the Evil Angel, Shali Maxwell et à Kalas (ou Katia :-)) pour vos reviews ! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III **

**Chapitre III : _Voir la mer_**

Le soleil venait de se coucher sur la mer de Sanc, embrasant le ciel de nuances orangées et pourpres. Une poignée d'étoiles brillaient déjà, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de l'astre nocturne. La journée avait été chaude malgré la proximité de l'océan et c'est avec soulagement que les habitants de Halkia commencèrent à sentir une brise fraîche se lever sur les Terres du Nord.

Dès la tombée de la nuit, les flammes des torches, avaient été allumées et vacillaient à présent légèrement sous la caresse du vent. Elles illuminaient toutes les ruelles de la ville ainsi que le port où de nombreux navires étaient appareillés. Le commerce et la pêche, plus que florissant cette année-là, expliquaient le volume important de marins qui animaient de leurs rires et de leurs chants les tavernes de la cité. De toute évidence, ils étaient bien décidés à profiter de leurs quelques jours de permission durement gagnés.

Parmi toute cette joyeuse foule, seules deux personnes ne semblaient pas enclines à se divertir et à goûter aux nombreux plaisirs que pouvait offrir le chef-lieu des terres du Nord. Leurs silhouettes, qui se découpaient dans le semi obscurité de la ville, se dirigeaient d'un pas allègre vers la résidence de la famille Yui. L'une d'entre elles appartenait à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux larges épaules. Sa haute stature forçait naturellement le respect malgré le fait qu'elle soit adoucie par le calme de son regard ambré ainsi que l'aura de paix qui semblait se dégager de lui. Il était vêtu d'une longue toge à la coupe droite qui frôlait légèrement les pavés de la ville à chacun de ses pas. Le tissu de grande qualité était d'un beau bleu sur lequel se découpait des idéogrammes typiques des personnes dévouées au culte du dieu-dragon Wing.

Il n'était pas rare de voir des prêtres et prêtresses du sanctuaire déambuler dans la cité mais ce qui attirait l'attention était plutôt le fil d'or qui scindait le front de l'homme et qui allait se perdre dans sa chevelure d'un blond cendré. Rien de surprenant donc de voir plusieurs visages curieux se retourner sur leur passage et suivre des yeux les deux silhouettes.

Car le Grand Prêtre Odin Lowe, c'est ainsi qu'il se nommait, ne voyageait pas seul. Il était accompagné d'un autre individu qui paraissait de tout évidence être un guerrier, si on se fiait à l'épée qu'il conservait dans un fourreau de cuire. Bien que les badauds fussent nombreux à les dévisager, aucun d'entre eux ne put apercevoir le visage du second voyageur car ce dernier le maintenait obstinément dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés devant les grandes portes de la demeure de la famille Yui qu'il se découvrit, dévoilant une chevelure brune à l'apparence rebelle. Reconnaissant immédiatement les traits de leur Seigneur, les gardes s'empressèrent de leurs ouvrir l'accès.

Le palais de Heero ressemblait étrangement à ces forteresses de pierres brutes souvent décrites dans les contes de pirates destinés aux enfants. Sa forme rectangulaire et simple n'en était pas moins impressionnante. La demeure surplombait la mer du haut des récifs où les vagues venaient s'écraser avec régularité. Le bastion constituait un excellent point d'observation sur le seul accès maritime du Royaume, ce qui expliquait que tout le long de la façade avait été placé des dizaines de cannons ainsi que de nombreuses meurtrières.

Par le passé, plusieurs pays ennemis avaient tenté d'envahir Sanc mais leurs essais s'étaient à chaque fois révélés infructueux. Le port avait été construit dans une crique dont l'unique entrée demeurait un passage entre deux très hautes falaises. A cet endroit, la navigation était des plus périlleuse et se révélait même mortelle pour les non-initiés. Et si par miracle, leurs ennemis arrivaient à passer cette défense naturelle, ils se retrouvaient immanquablement face à des hommes de guerre surentraînés prêts à les accueillir.

Heureusement pour le Royaume de Sanc, les inconscients assoiffés de pouvoir n'étaient pas nombreux et aujourd'hui, le peuple profitait d'une paix durement gagnée.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une fois les hautes portes franchies, que le Grand Prêtre se permit d'afficher un air de parfaite satisfaction.

« Je suis heureux d'être de retour. »

Heero acquiesça en silence.

« Mais c'est dommage, à quelques jours près, nous serions rentrés à temps pour fêter votre vingt-sixième anniversaire. Vos conseillers auraient été ravis. », le taquina l'homme d'église.

« Je n'en doute pas », répondit le jeune guerrier en grinçant des dents. « Ils adorent me montrer en société tout comme ils le feraient avec un chien savant. »

« Il faut dire que vous leurs en laissez rarement l'occasion. »

Odin connaissait suffisamment le chevalier pour savoir que ce dernier abhorrait les mondanités et faisait toujours tout son possible pour y échapper. La missive du jeune roi était tombée à pique et avait permis à Heero de s'éclipser sans préciser sa date de retour. Bien que l'héritier de la famille Yui fût un excellent seigneur, il n'en demeurait pas moins buté dès lors qu'il s'agissait de « frivolités sans importance », comme il se plaisait à les appeler.

Mais comment le lui reprocher lorsque l'on connaissait la trahison des conseillers de ses parents ?

A la mort de son père et de sa mère, ceux qui avaient prêté serment de le protéger coûte que coûte, se retournèrent contre lui et complotèrent dans le but de l'assassiner. Il n'avait à l'époque que douze ans. C'était bien trop jeune pour se retrouver seul face aux responsabilités d'un fief, et surtout face à une trentaine d'assassins potentiels.

Fort heureusement, Odin avait senti le vent tourner. Peu à peu, il avait glané suffisamment d'informations pour comprendre que la vie de son jeune maître était en danger.

La veille de ce qui devait être la date de son assassinat, le Grand Prêtre avait profité de la protection de la nuit tombée pour préparer un cheval et emmener le jeune garçon jusqu'à la sortie de la ville.

« Chevauchez jusqu'à la capitale et présentez-vous au roi. Il saura vous protégez. »

« Vous ne m'accompagnez pas ? »

Il y avait certes un peu de crainte dans les iris azurés de l'enfant mais aussi de l'inquiétude et une grande force de caractère.

« Je vais rester ici et essayer de les envoyer sur une mauvaise piste. Je gagnerai le maximum de temps pour vous permettre d'atteindre le palais de notre souverain. »

Odin Lowe s'agenouilla face à celui qu'il avait promis de protéger et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Ne vous arrêtez sous aucun prétexte ! J'ai mis dans les sacoches suffisamment d'eau et de vivres pour votre voyage. »

Heero acquiesça doucement avant de prendre place sur sa monture.

« Soyez prudent Mon Seigneur et que les dieux veillent sur vous. »

« Vous aussi soyez vigilent. », répondit le jeune garçon.

Puis juste avant de partir, il planta son regard dans celui bienveillant d'Odin.

« Merci. », dit-il avant de partir au galop.

A partir de ce jour, Heero n'avait plus donné sa confiance. Pendant longtemps, les seules personnes qu'il avait considérées comme sûres avaient été ses compagnons, l'ancien roi de Sanc et le Grand Prêtre de Wing.

Cependant, il n'avait pu gérer son fief seul et malgré le soutien inébranlable d'Odin Lowe, il avait dû se résoudre à s'entourer de conseillers. Il les avait soigneusement choisis, sélectionnant personnellement chacun d'entre eux. Mais bien que les années se soient écoulées et que ces hommes aient prouvé maintes fois leur loyauté, Heero demeurait toujours sur ses gardes et évitait au maximum les bains de foule et autres mondanités clinquantes.

Mais pour une fois, toutes ces raisons n'expliquaient pas son manque d'entrain.

Cela faisait un an et demi que Duo était parti pour le sanctuaire de Shinigami afin de terminer sa formation. Depuis son départ, les mois qui défilaient, semblaient se rallonger de plus en plus et il tardait à Heero de revoir son amant. Il ne pouvait nier que sa présence lui manquait et il se demandait régulièrement combien temps il devrait encore patienter avant de le voir réapparaître.

Lui-même avait passé cinq années complètes pour acquérir et maîtriser la puissance de Wing. Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir Duo revenir après quelques mois seulement d'entraînement puisqu'il possédait déjà une grande expérience dans l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Mais l'emprise que détenait Shinigami sur le jeune chevalier faisait mentir les pronostics les plus optimistes.

Lors de leur dernière confrontation avec les hommes de Treize, Duo s'était fait entièrement submergé par l'âme du dieu de la Mort et sans l'intervention de Wing, jamais il n'aurait pu reprendre le dessus. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe et Heero demeurait inquiet face à cela. Son ami était certes puissant mais son esprit était devenu fragile suite aux assauts continuels de Shinigami.

Le représentant de la famille Yui émit un léger soupir d'incertitude face à la tournure de ses pensées, ce qui attira l'attention d'Odin Lowe.

« Y aurait-il un problème ? »

« Aucun qui ne puisse se résoudre par une bonne nuit de repos. »

Le Grand Prêtre observa son Seigneur avec ce qui semblait être un sourire de compréhension.

« Votre ami vous manque. »

Heero se tourna à son tour vers l'homme qu'il considérait presque comme un père.

« Vous êtes trop perspicace. Un jour cette qualité vous perdra. »

Odin étouffa un rire discret avant de reprendre leur conversation.

« Il reviendra. »

« Je le sais. »

« Alors pourquoi cette triste mine. »

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre que quelque chose tourne mal. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de rencontre le Seigneur Maxwell mais d'après ce que vous m'en avez dit, il semble être un puissant guerrier. »

« C'est exact. Mais Shinigami l'est encore plus. », répondit Heero. « De surcroît, la missive de Quatre n'est pas sans m'intriguer. »

« Il est dommage que nous n'ayons rien trouvé de solide au temple de Wing. », admit Odin. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il y ait un quelconque lien avec le dieu de la Mort. Les craintes de notre souverain sont peut-être infondées. »

« C'est possible mais après tout ce que nous avons traversé, j'ai appris à me fier aux intuitions de Quatre. Et le fait que les âmes des dragons soient encore en nous alors que toute menace semble écartée et effectivement préoccupant. »

« Est-on sûr de cela ? », interrogea le Grand Prêtre. « L'esprit du dieu ne pourrait-il pas quitter le corps de son chevalier uniquement à la mort de l'élu et non pas après la disparition du danger qui l'avait éveillé ? »

« Nous n'en sommes pas certains. Il n'existe à notre connaissance aucun écrit à ce sujet. Nous ne pouvons que supposer. », admit le jeune chevalier.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le palais, laissant derrière eux les clameurs de la ville. Une agréable sensation de calme les envahit dès leur entrée dans la bâtisse. Ils traversèrent les longs couloirs au sol lambrissé de bois précieux. Sur les murs blancs, des torches étaient accrochées par d'élégants arceaux en fer forgé et diffusaient une lumière douce.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu tout en se dirigeant vers le centre de la bâtisse. Arrivés au pied d'un grand escalier, Heero et Odin se séparèrent pour la nuit. Le jeune seigneur gravit rapidement les marches qui le séparaient de ses appartements privés. Pas qu'il fut réellement fatigué par le voyage qu'il venait d'effectuer mais l'idée même de tomber sur l'un de ses conseillers et d'être entraîné dans de longues conversations politiques, ne le tentait guère.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la porte de sa chambre qu'il se détendit réellement car cet endroit était le seul qui lui était complètement réservé. Mis à part Odin Lowe et un domestique, qui était à son service depuis son plus jeune âge, personne n'était autorisé à y pénétrer.

Sur la grande porte en chêne, on pouvait admirer une sculpture qui représentait une magnifique caravelle fendant la mer de Sanc. La gravure était l'œuvre d'un des meilleurs artisans de l'est et avait été commandée lors de la naissance de Heero par son père. Le jeune chevalier passa lentement la main sur la surface en bois et suivi les lignes harmonieuses de l'esquif. Il resta ainsi quelques instants à contempler l'un des souvenirs qui le liait à ses parents avant de se décider à franchir le seuil.

La pièce était spacieuse. Un grand lit recouvert d'une épaisse courtepointe était installé dans le fond de la chambre. Un imposant bureau, sur lequel était allumé une lampe à huile, lui faisait face. Quelques fauteuils à l'allure confortable, une commode et une grande armoire finissaient de meubler la pièce. C'était sobre et élégant, sans fioriture ni dorure quelconque. Le seul détail qui marquait cet endroit comme le lieu privé de Heero était la grande cheminée, éteinte pendant l'été, sur laquelle étaient sculptées les armoiries de la famille Yui.

Le jeune chevalier ôta ses bottes en cuire ainsi que sa cape de voyage, devenus inutiles en ce lieu. Il détacha aussi son épée de son ceinturon, la déposant sur sa table de travail. Une fois délesté de tous ces accessoires, Heero se dirigea vers la commode sur laquelle était placée une grande vasque en porcelaine blanche ainsi qu'une jarre d'eau.

Un à un, il défit les boutons de sa chemise avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol sans regret. Ce fut presque avec délice, qu'il se rafraîchit, laissant l'eau s'écouler sur ses épaules et sur son torse ôtant les traces de son voyage. Il se sécha ensuite rapidement sans toutefois se rhabiller, appréciant la sensation de la brise qui entrait par les hautes portes-fenêtres ouvertes et qui caressait sa peau.

C'est donc pieds et torse nus que Heero se dirigea vers le balcon et s'y accouda pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Sa chambre donnait directement sur la mer et la lune ronde et pleine y miroitait, diffusant une lumière bleutée. L'océan était calme ce soir et les vagues qui venaient doucement mourir au pied du bastion ne faisaient que renforcer la sensation de plénitude que dégager cet endroit. Le jeune homme resta accoudé contre la rambarde de pierre, profitant des quelques heures de repos qui l'attendaient. Puis il finit par se détourner de la vision quasi-hypnotique de l'astre lunaire et se décida à rentrer dans sa chambre.

Il laissa les portes-fenêtres ouvertes afin de profiter de l'air marin et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Ce ne fût qu'une fois en train de détacher les premiers boutons de son pantalon qu'il se rendit compte qu'un objet brillait sur l'un de ses oreillers. Bien que le reconnaissant immédiatement, c'est d'un geste presque hésitant qu'il tendit la main pour s'en saisir. Ses yeux détaillèrent sans réellement y croire la courbe du pendentif ; un bijou qu'il avait souvent vu et même, pour un temps, porté. Une croix en argent finement ciselée qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Reprenant soudain ses esprits, Heero se leva précipitamment et se mit à fouiller la pièce du regard. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil mais malgré cela, il ne détectait aucune présence.

Etait-il possible qu'il soit venu durant son absence et ne le trouvant pas soit parti sans attendre ?

Ses yeux firent à nouveau le tour de la chambre mais cette fois plus lentement, scrutant chaque coin d'ombre, chaque interstice. Ses doigts se resserrèrent avec force sur le pendentif au fur et à mesure que ses observations se révélaient infructueuses.

Ce ne fût qu'une fois arrivé à la hauteur des portes-fenêtres ouvertes qu'il vit un individu drapé d'une sombre cape. L'homme était assis sur le rebord en pierre du balcon à l'endroit précis où lui-même se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Heero s'approcha lentement de lui, presque effrayé de le voir disparaître s'il se montrait trop empressé. Ce ne fut qu'à un mètre de lui, que l'homme leva son regard et que des prunelles marines rencontrèrent des iris améthystes où pouvait se lire une lueur d'espièglerie.

Avant même que Duo ne puisse prononcer un mot, il se retrouva happé par le brun qui l'enserra de toutes ses forces, plongeant son visage dans la chaleur de son cou. L'odeur du chevalier du Sud envahit complètement ses sens, l'enivrant comme l'aurait fait la meilleure des liqueurs. Après un instant de flottement, l'élu de Wing sentit une main se perdre amoureusement dans ses cheveux.

Malgré leurs corps enlacés, Heero n'en revenait toujours pas ! Un an et demi sans le voir, sans le toucher et maintenant, il le tenait fermement dans ses bras, l'emprisonnant complètement afin de l'empêcher de s'évaporer tel un mirage. Sa main se referma encore plus sur la cape de Duo comme s'il essayait de se fondre en lui par cette simple étreinte. La réaction de son compagnon fut… inattendue. Le chevalier du Nord le sentit rire doucement et intrigué, il relâcha quelque peu sa prise afin de lui faire face.

« Tu va finir par m'étouffer. », dit Duo avant de passer ses doigts sur la joue de son amant. Il pouvait sentir sous sa caresse la barbe naissante de Heero. « Tu m'as manqué. », chuchota-t-il comme si cette simple phrase eut été le plus grand des secrets.

Le brun lui offrit un sourire tout en laissant ses mains s'égarer sur ses cuisses. Il rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de Duo sans quitter les iris pourpres qui le scrutaient intensément.

« Toi aussi. », répondit Heero en frôlant sa bouche. « Tu m'as manqué. »

Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans toutefois approfondir leur baiser. Elles prirent leur temps, en n'accordant à l'autre que de simples effleurements. Elles se firent caresses sous les soupirs des deux amants. Elles se firent joueuses sous le regard facétieux de Duo. Elles se firent désirer pour mieux se faire implorer. Puis elles devinrent gourmandes.

Leurs baisers s'embrasèrent à l'instar de leurs corps.

Duo tenta de se libérer des assauts de son compagnon…

« Hee… ro. »

« Hn »

Mais se fit très vite bâillonner de la plus charmante des façons.

Les mains du Seigneur du Nord s'égarèrent en toute simplicité sous les vêtements de son compagnon, caressant ses flancs avec ardeur tandis qu'il pouvait sentir les doigts du châtain se crisper sur son dos en une tentative vaine de garder la tête froide. Peu à peu, les mains de Heero se firent exploratrices et s'égarèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale engendrant une multitude de frissons qui vinrent parcourir son échine jusqu'à sa nuque.

L'élu de Shinigami mit fin une nouvelle fois à leur baiser, détournant un peu son visage pour s'échapper. Mais très loin de se vexer pour si peu, Heero laissa ses lèvres parcourir le contour de sa mâchoire, déviant ensuite vers une gorge accueillante qu'il eût tôt fait de marquer comme sienne.

La morsure était dangereusement douce… et excitante.

« …Ro ? »

« Hn ? », répondit le brun trop occupé à accomplir sa tâche avec assiduité.

Duo laissa échapper un gémissent de plaisir en sentant les mains du brun remonter de plus en plus haut sur ses cuisses. Il commençait à avoir vraiment… vraiment chaud.

« Heero. », répéta-t-il en prenant le visage de son compagnon dans ses mains afin de l'empêcher de mener plus en avant ses offensives. « Attends… »

Le chevalier du Nord releva son regard vers Duo, dans une interrogation muette. L'élu de Shinigami due se retenir de ne pas fondre littéralement devant l'image que lui renvoyait son amant. Les cheveux de Heero étaient complètement décoiffés, ses iris s'étaient obscurcis sous la montée de désir et ses lèvres gonflées et rougies par leurs baisers demeuraient légèrement entrouvertes comme prêtes à poursuivre leur échange.

« Un problème ? », demanda le brun devant l'air soudain absent de Duo.

« N…non. », balbutia le Seigneur du Sud les yeux toujours fixés sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis.

Puis le silence se réinstalla.

« Duo ? », répéta le jeune homme. « Duo ? »

Le châtain sortit de sa transe et fit un léger sourire d'excuse à son amant.

« Désolé, je suis un peu fourbu. »

Heero prit cette réponse comme l'explication au fait que son amant ne semblait pas enclin à poursuivre leur charmante « entrevue ».

« Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te sauter dessus de la sorte. »

Duo resta interdit quelques instants avant d'étouffer un éclat de rire.

« Ca n'est pas à cause de cela que je t'ai arrêté. »

« Non ? »

« Non. », répéta le natté toujours souriant.

Il leva sa main et vint caresser la joue de Heero.

« Après autant de mois de séparation, je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas le moins du monde fatigué. », ironisa-t-il. « Mais bien que le cadre soit superbe, je ne suis pas très tenté de poursuivre ce genre d'activité sur la balustrade d'un balcon. »

« Pourquoi ? », ironisa le brun en se collant au corps de Duo. « Je trouve cette idée plutôt originale. »

Il frôla légèrement les lèvres du natté, comme une invitation au plaisir.

« Elle l'est. Mais je crains de ne pas être en état pour ce genre d'acrobatie. »

Inquiété par les mots de son amant, Heero cessa immédiatement ses douces attaques.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« J'ai été blessé lors de mon entraînement au sanctuaire. »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Je te rassure tout de suite. », l'interrompit Duo. « Ca n'est pas très grave. Sally a déjà pris soin de moi et d'ici quelques semaines tout sera oublié. »

« Où es-tu blessé ? »

« Au bras. »

« Montre-moi. »

« Heero ça n'est rien je t'assure. »

« Montre-moi. », répéta le brun. « S'il te plait. »

Toujours assis sur la rambarde, Duo fit glisser le tissu de sa cape, dévoilant une tunique noire sans manche. Toute la partie haute de son bras droit avait été soigneusement bandée.

« Nous devrions rentrer. », proposa Heero en constatant par lui-même que son ami ne pourrait effectivement pas jouer les équilibristes encore bien longtemps.

Duo acquiesça avant de descendre de son perchoir improvisé. Mais juste avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur de la chambre, le brun le retint.

« Au fait. », demanda-t-il. « Comment es-tu arrivé jusque dans mes appartements ? »

« J'ai emprunté le seul chemin que tes hommes ne surveillaient pas. »

« Lequel, nous vérifions en permanence les accès qu'ils soient terrestres ou maritimes. Tout est sous contrôle.»

« Tous sauf le plus improbable. », répondit Duo. « Je suis venu par les airs. »

L'expression de Heero était un savant mélange de perplexité et de moquerie. De toute évidence son compagnon prenait plaisir à s'amuser à ses dépends.

« Tu ne me crois pas. » constata le natté. « Il ne me reste plus qu'à te le prouver. »

Avant même que le brun ne puisse répliquer, une paire d'ailes sombres s'ouvrit dans le dos de Duo. Tout d'abord surpris, Heero se tendit comme un arc, prêt à combattre Shinigami. Mais contrairement à ses craintes, ça n'était pas le dieu de la Mort qu'il avait en face de lui mais bel et bien son amant. Aucun éclat métallique ne dansait dans ses iris violets et aucun rétrécissement de pupille ne s'était effectué. Heero était totalement déconcerté.

« Co… comment ? », dit-il stupéfait. « Comment fais-tu pour utiliser les pouvoirs du dragon sans éveiller son âme ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement. », répondit Duo. « C'est venu naturellement pendant ma formation. Le seul moyen que j'avais pour évincer Shinigami c'était d'inverser nos rapports de force. Je devais le contrôler pour l'empêcher d'annihiler complètement mon esprit. »

Heero s'approcha de son amant et leva sa main en direction d'une des ailes.

« Je peux ? », demanda-t-il

Duo acquiesça en silence.

Les doigts du chevalier du Nord frôlèrent avec hésitation la matière douce et lisse qui paraissait ne faire qu'un avec son compagnon. Son touché fut éphémère car il avait la drôle d'impression de souiller quelque chose de sacré.

« Tu peux t'en servir à ta guise ? »

« Maintenant oui. », répondit Duo.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, les ailes devinrent peu à peu translucides pour finalement disparaître complètement.

« Je suis venu à cheval jusqu'ici et lorsque la nuit est tombée, j'ai utilisé le pouvoir de Shinigami pour accéder à tes appartements. »

« C'était risqué tu aurais pu te faire surprendre par les gardes. »

Le chevalier du Sud se rapprocha de son compagnon ne laissant entre eux que quelques centimètres.

« Le jeu en valait la chandelle. », répondit-il en frôlant les lèvres de Heero.

Heero répondit à son baiser avec ardeur, laissant ses mains caresser les reins encore recouverts de Duo.

Leur souffle se fit rapide à l'instar de leurs battements de cœur.

« On devrait rentrer. », murmura le chevalier du Sud en se séparant légèrement du corps chaud de Heero.

L'élu de Wing acquiesça en frottant son nez contre celui du châtain puis il lui prit sa main, l'attirant lentement dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

La lampe à huile s'était éteinte depuis quelques minutes et seuls les rayons pâles de la lune éclairaient en partie la pièce.

Heero amena son compagnon près de son lit et l'y fit s'asseoir. Après un énième baiser, il se baissa pour ôter les bottes en cuire de Duo qui après un aussi long voyages étaient recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de terre sèche. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, l'élu de Wing se releva et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant. Il prit le temps de l'observer quelques instants, chose qu'il n'avait pas encore faite depuis son apparition sur le balcon. Duo était resté le même, peut-être un peu plus musclé que par le passé mais son corps demeurait malgré cela mince … et diablement excitant.

Le chevalier du Nord s'abaissa lentement et vint quémander un nouveau baiser. Duo montra un enthousiasme peu commun à répondre à cette requête, l'embrassant avec ardeur. Petit à petit, les mains de Heero se posèrent sur sa gorge et descendirent en une caresse jusqu'au sommet de sa tunique. Il glissa ses doigts entre les deux pans du vêtement frôlant la peau douce de Duo. Il les fit descendre progressivement jusqu'à buter sur une première lanière. Tirant sur l'un des cordons, Heero défit sans mal l'attache, dévoilant des pectoraux bien dessinés. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles du châtain pour venir se perdre sur sa gorge, puis sur le haut de la poitrine dévoilée.

Duo, toujours au prise avec ces doux frissons qui ne le quittaient plus depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son amant, laissa sa tête partir en arrière, offrant ainsi tout l'accès nécessaire à d'autres attouchements. L'une de ses mains s'était perdue sur la nuque de Heero, accompagnant chaque geste du brun, tandis que l'autre allait et venait sur son dos nu.

Une deuxième lanière fut habilement détachée permettait à l'élu de Wing de suivre de ses lèvres la ligne d'abdominaux qui se contractaient à chaque passage. Une langue taquine se mit à y dessiner de petites arabesques, torturant Duo qui sentait monter en lui un désir impétueux. La dernière attache ne résista pas longtemps, libérant en partie le corps du Seigneur du Sud. Heero remonta pour embrasser son amant, avant de faire glisser le vêtement le long de ses épaules. L'étoffe échoua doucement sur le sol de la chambre.

Toujours assis sur les genoux de son amant, les lèvres du brun remontèrent peu à peu le long de la mâchoire pour atteindre une oreille en partie masquée par des mèches couleur miel.

« Ne me quitte plus. », murmura Heero d'une voix si basse qu'on aurait pu douter qu'elle lui appartienne.

Les mots prononcés ressemblaient plus à une supplique qu'à un ordre. Duo quitta l'étreinte de son compagnon afin de laisser suffisamment d'espace entre eux pour capter son regard. D'une main, il encadra le visage de l'élu de Wing, laissant son pouce se promener sur les lèvres aimées.

Heero captura la main cajoleuse et plongea son regard dans celui de Duo.

« Ne me quitte plus. », répéta-t-il en embrassant la paume ouverte.

« Ne me laisse plus. », poursuivit-il en posant ses lèvres sur la pommette son amant.

« Reste auprès de moi. », chuchota-t-il en effleurant sa bouche. « Toujours. »

Que répondre à une telle question ? Comment exprimer le sentiment que l'on ressent lorsque la personne aimée prononce des mots aussi forts ?

Duo acquiesça presque timidement avant de souffler une promesse qui les lierait à jamais.

« Toujours. »

Les deux hommes scellèrent leur serment offrant à l'autre un baiser emprunt de ferveur et d'ivresse. Comme mues par une même idée, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit soudant ainsi leurs corps l'un à l'autre.

Heero reprit là où il s'était arrêté quelques instants plutôt. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau du torse de son amant, partant de sa gorge et parcourant les pectoraux d'une langue enhardie par les soupirs qui lui répondaient. Le souffle de Duo se fit erratique lorsqu'il atteignit son ventre et que ses mains se mirent à déboutonner son pantalon, le faisant descendre petit à petit le long de ses hanches. Ce vêtement, tout comme celui qui se cachait en dessous, finirent leur voyage au pied du lit.

Le Seigneur du Nord fut surpris d'apercevoir plusieurs cicatrices sur le corps de son compagnon. Aucunement disgracieuses à cause de leur finesse, elles n'en demeuraient pas moins nombreuses et récentes si Heero se fiait à leur couleur claire. Il en frôla une qui partait de la hanche gauche de Duo pour finir sur le haut de sa cuisse, près de son aine. L'élu de Shinigami stoppa sa main lorsque cette dernière répéta le geste.

« Tu me chatouilles. », se justifia-t-il dès qu'il croisa les orbes marines. Bien que cette explication soit incomplète, au vue du désir de Duo qui ne cessait de croître à chaque attouchement répété, Heero cessa tout de même de tracer les cicatrices pour remonter vers le visage de son amant.

« Tu es dans un drôle d'état. », chuchota-t-il.

« Les négociations avec Shinigami ont été plutôt… houleuses. », ironisa le Seigneur du Sud, sans toutefois perdre de vue ses priorités car déjà ses mains faisaient descendre les derniers vêtements de son amant.

Heero l'aida afin de lui éviter toutes contorsions inutiles qui n'auraient fait que raviver la douleur de son bras blessé. A présent totalement nu, l'élu de Wing s'allongea de tout son long sur son amant, profitant pleinement de ce contact grisant. Sa main caressa amoureusement une hanche avant de s'aventurer sur une partie plus intime. Duo étouffa un gémissement de plaisir en embrassant avec impatience son « tortionnaire ».

Rapidement, les baisers ne suffirent plus à camoufler les sons rauques que le brun s'appliquait à entretenir. Au moment où Duo sentit que ses résistances allaient bientôt céder, il stoppa son amant d'une main ferme.

« Pas encore. », prononça-t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Puis il frôla de sa jambe la cuisse de son compagnon.

« Viens. »

Partagé entre l'envie de faire durer leurs retrouvailles et celle de ne faire plus qu'un avec son amant, Heero sembla hésiter quelques instants.

Duo, devenu impatient par les caresses incendiaires du brun ainsi que par les longs mois de séparation, prit de lui-même la décision. D'un mouvement souple des hanches, il fit complètement basculer son compagnon entre ses jambes. Leurs bassins se touchèrent avec insistance provoquant une brusque montée de désir dans leurs deux corps.

« Viens ! », répéta Duo d'une voix devenue rauque par l'envie.

Heero ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois. Doucement, il prépara son amant à l'accueillir, prenant son temps dans cet acte. Il ne voulait pas le blesser sachant très bien qu'ils avaient tous les deux dû subir une période d'abstinence. De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le corps offert et impatient de son compagnon.

Duo avait fermé les yeux et cela autant pour profiter des caresses de Heero que pour tenter de résister encore un peu à la vague de chaleur qui envahissait son bas-ventre. Ce fut donc avec un mélange de soulagement et d'empressement qu'il sentit son amant cesser ses attouchements et se positionner plus confortablement sur lui.

La première poussée fut cruellement douloureuse pour Duo. Le corps arc-bouté vers l'arrière, les mains empoignant les draps presque avec rage, il tenta désespérément de ne pas crier sous cette intrusion.

Heero se figea immédiatement lui laissant le temps de se détendre un peu. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et Duo finit par se relaxer sous les caresses et les baisers du brun.

« Ca va ? », s'inquiéta ce dernier lorsque l'élu de Shinigami réouvrit enfin les paupières qu'il avait closes sous la douleur.

« Oui. », répondit-il d'une voix un peu cassée. « Tu peux continuer. »

« Tu en es sûr. »

Duo acquiesça doucement avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant.

Encouragé par les mains de son ami qui caressaient à nouveau son dos, Heero se remit en mouvement. Il le fit le plus doucement possible, allant et venant dans le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ce dernier finit par totalement se détendre et la douleur ne fut qu'un mauvais souvenir très rapidement remplacé par un plaisir qu'il avait déjà maintes fois connu dans les bras de Heero. Il releva lentement son visage et vint prendre avec avidité les lèvres du brun. Leurs langues se caressèrent et leurs bras s'enlacèrent avec force.

Leur désir se mit à grandir à l'instar de leurs gémissements qui emplissaient la pièce.

Leurs noms furent milles fois prononcés se transformant en suppliques.

Et dans un dernier coup de rein, ils atteignirent ce plaisir si chèrement souhaité.

* * *

L'aube venait à peine de poindre à l'horizon lorsque Heero ouvrit à grand-peine ses paupières. Il y eut un instant de flottement où tous les souvenirs de la nuit précédente furent camouflés par les brumes du sommeil. La seule chose que le jeune homme percevait, était le bruit de la mer et des goélands ainsi que cette douce chaleur qui paraissait l'englober complètement. Mais cette étrange torpeur ne dura que quelques secondes et les images de la nuit revinrent en force dans son esprit.

C'est presque dans un sursaut qu'il s'assît au milieu du lit. Il chercha des yeux son amant mais la place à ses côtés était vide. Fouillant la pièce du regard, il aperçut une tunique noire ainsi qu'une paire de bottes abandonnées sur le sol. Rassuré par ces quelques indices qui prouvaient que Duo ne pouvait être bien loin, Heero se leva et enfila hâtivement son sous-vêtement ainsi que son pantalon. Une fois partiellement habillé, il se dirigea vers le balcon dont les portes-fenêtres étaient toujours ouvertes et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver son compagnon.

Accoudé à la balustrade, Duo observait le lever du soleil sur la mer de Sanc. Le ciel s'était de tout évidence paré de ses plus belles couleurs en l'honneur du Seigneur du Sud, offrant une multitude de couleurs dans un parfait dégradé. Vêtu lui aussi d'un simple pantalon, le jeune homme paraissait hypnotisé par le spectacle que la nature généreuse lui offrait.

Heero s'approcha de son amant et vint poser quelques baisers sur sa nuque en guise de « bonjour ».

« Déjà réveillé ? », interrogea Duo en sentant les lèvres du brun parcourir sa peau.

« Oui. », répondit ce dernier avant de prendre place à ses côtés. « Et toi ? Je t'aurais cru plus fatigué après ton voyage. »

« Je voulais voir la mer. »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la lueur enfantine qui éclairait le visage de Duo. Il se rappelait encore parfaitement de leur promesse faite juste avant de combattre Lady Une, celle de voir un jour cette étendue d'eau ensemble.

« Pourquoi cet attrait pour la mer ? »

Duo se releva tout en laissant ses yeux parcourir le paysage.

« Ma mère est née ici. Lorsque j'étais enfant, elle nous décrivait souvent, à mon frère et à moi, les beautés que pouvait recéler l'océan. », raconta-t-il d'une voix mélancolique. « L'un de ses souhaits était de nous emmener dans la ville qui l'avait vue naître et de nous montrer la mer. »

« Mais elle a été assassinée avant de pouvoir le faire. », compléta Heero.

Duo acquiesça en silence.

« Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin l'admirer. »

Le brun se rapprocha de lui et vint embrasser tendrement sa tempe.

« Que vas-tu faire à présent ? »

« Je dois aller voir Quatre. Normalement c'est lui que j'aurais dû prévenir en premier mais je n'ai pas résisté à faire un « léger » détour. »

Heero haussa un sourcil face à l'adjectif utilisé. « Léger », lui semblait un mot bien faible quand on pensait que son amant avait traversé le Royaume de Sanc de part en part pour le rejoindre. Mais ça ne serait pas lui qui s'en plaindrait. L'absence de son compagnon l'avait profondément marqué et il était plus qu'heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

« J'ai envoyé Sally le prévenir de la fin de mon apprentissage. », poursuivit le châtain. « Et j'ai aussi fait parvenir un message à Wufei et Trowa. »

« Nous nous reverrons donc tous à la capitale. »

« Je pense que oui. »

Heero vint se coller au dos de son amant.

« Quand veux-tu partir ? »

« Je voulais m'y rendre immédiatement mais je crains que nos ébats d'hier soir rendent la chose impossible. », ironisa Duo. « Je vais être dans l'impossibilité de monter à cheval pendant quelques jours.

L'élu de Wing étouffa un rire.

« Hey ! Ne te moque pas de moi. Je te ferais remarquer que c'est entièrement ta faute. »

« Je plaide coupable. », admit Heero de bon cœur avant de resserrer sa prise sur la taille de son compagnon.

« Je vais donc être obligé de profiter de ton hospitalité pendant quelques jours. »

« Je serai ravi de t'accueillir aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. », répondit le brun. « Mais j'aurais une requête à formuler. Pendant ton séjour ici, est-ce que tu accepterais d'être présenté à quelqu'un qui m'est important ? »

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda Duo avec intérêt.

« Odin Lowe. »

« Le Grand Prêtre de Wing. »

« Oui. »

Duo savait quelle place cet homme tenait dans la vie de Heero. Il était donc flatté que son compagnon veuille le lui présenter mais aussi un peu intimidé face à cette idée.

Chassant bien vite cette pensée de son esprit, l'élu de Shinigami se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Je serai heureux de le connaître. », murmura-t-il en frôlant les lèvres du brun.

Heero sourit à cette réponse avant de répondre au baiser.

* * *

A suivre 


	4. Goodbye my lover, my friend

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** désespérant

Encore un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Vos encouragements me font toujours un grand plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III **

**Chapitre IV : _Goodbye my lover, Goodbye my friend (1)_**

Le jeune souverain descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et c'est presque avec une impatience à peine dissimulée qu'il déboula dans la cour extérieure où deux de ses anciens compagnons de combat venaient d'arriver. Il n'eut pas à les chercher longtemps car déjà les éclats de rire du Seigneur du Sud se faisaient entendre dans tout le préau.

« Quatre ! »

Le jeune homme ainsi interpellé se tourna sur sa gauche et vit son ami s'approcher de lui en arborant une expression de joie intense. Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent en une accolade fraternelle trop heureux de se revoir après presque deux ans de séparation.

Mais très vite, le jeune roi vit arriver un autre de ses amis dans son champs de vision et c'est avec le même plaisir qu'il lui serra la main en signe de bienvenue.

« Je me doutais bien que Heero serait le premier à te voir réapparaître. »

« Désolé Quatre. »

Le blond fit un mouvement négatif de la tête, absolument pas froissé par cela. Il était très bien placé pour savoir à quel point le manque de l'autre pouvait se faire ressentir et il était heureux de voir ses deux amis ensemble.

« Ne t'excuse pas Duo. Je suis content de vous accueillir tous les deux dans ma cité. »

Les trois guerriers prirent le chemin du palais en discutant joyeusement. Cela faisait longtemps que l'élu de Shinigami était absent et c'est avec plaisir que Quatre lui donna les dernières nouvelles du Royaume.

« J'ai envoyé des messages à Wufei ainsi qu'à Trowa pour les prévenir de la fin de ma formation. »

« Je sais, Wufei et Zechs sont arrivés hier dans l'après-midi. », l'informa le blond.

« Et Trowa ? », demanda Duo avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

Il ne savait pas exactement à quel stade en étaient les relations entre ses deux amis depuis son départ pour le temple du Sud. La seule chose dont il était certain c'est qu'après la défaite de Lady Une, Quatre et Trowa avaient suivi des chemins différents et qu'au vu de leur attachement, la séparation n'avait pas dû être dès plus facile.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. », répondit le blond.

Duo crut apercevoir un éclair de tristesse traverser les iris turquoises de son ami. Mais cette impression fut si fugace et la bonne humeur de Quatre si… apparente qu'il douta de ne pas avoir rêvé.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, s'il a reçu ton message, il viendra. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

Les trois chevaliers pénétrèrent dans le palais et se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de Quatre où Wufei et Zechs les y attendaient. Après de chaleureuses retrouvailles, ils commencèrent à prendre des nouvelles les uns des autres. Duo fut surpris de voir à quel point l'ancien Commandant des Armées Royales semblait avoir recouvré un certain équilibre dans sa vie et cela malgré sa cécité toujours présente. Zechs lui conta sans se faire prier sa rencontre avec Maître Hau et de quelle manière cet homme avait su le guider.

« Et toi Duo, comment s'est passé ton initiation dans le temple de Shinigami ? »

Wufei avait posé la question d'une manière qui se voulait légère mais malgré cela, l'atmosphère dans la pièce s'alourdit immédiatement et les visages se firent plus graves. Heero avait lui aussi tenté d'en savoir plus lorsqu'ils étaient à Halkia, mais Duo lui avait demandé d'attendre qu'ils soient avec leurs amis. Il lui avait dit qu'après autant de mois de séparation, il n'avait aucune envie de parler de Shinigami mais juste de profiter un peu de son amant en oubliant le reste, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours.

Comment refuser une telle proposition ?

« Je dois avouer avoir eu de la peine à briser l'emprise que le dieu de la Mort avait sur mon esprit. », répondit-il de manière assez vague.

« Il ne t'a pas laissé faire je suppose. »

« Loin de là. »

Duo avait répondu le plus calmement possible mais sa main, jusque là sagement posée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, était venue frotter doucement son bras blessé. Le chevalier du Sud ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte mais ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Heero.

« Il est blessé. »

A ces mots, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, tandis que Duo assassinait son amant du regard.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as rien dit ? »

« C'est trois fois rien Quatre. Pas besoin de te prendre la tête avec ça. Sally a déjà fait le nécessaire. »

« Si ça t'ennuie pas je préfèrerai y jeter un œil. »

« Je t'avouerais qu'effectivement ça me dérange. »

La réponse de Duo avait été donnée sur un ton un peu abrupte. Le jeune homme ne voulais pas que ses amis voient ses blessures, il avait peur qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il s'était effectivement passé.

Mais le jeune roi insista…

Et l'élu de Shinigami finit par céder.

Il détacha les lacets de sa tunique beige avant de l'ôter avec précaution pour ne pas raviver la douleur qui parfois prenait un malin plaisir à se faire rappeler à son bon souvenir. Il déposa le vêtement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil tout en essayant de ne pas croiser les regards de ses compagnons.

« Bon sang mais que t'es-t-il arrivé ? »

Tout le torse du jeune homme était strié de marques claires et fines prouvant que ses blessures dataient de plusieurs mois. Pas une parcelle de peau ne semblait avoir été épargnée.

Duo releva son visage et croisa le regard de son amant. Comme il l'avait craint, il put y voir un sentiment d'incrédulité. Heero l'avait certes déjà vu dénudé mais grâce à l'obscurité des nuits passées ensemble, ses blessures avaient semblées moins nombreuses. Mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus les cacher.

Ce fut Wufei qui réagit le premier. Il se leva lentement et vint s'agenouiller aux côtés du Seigneur du Sud. Il défit précautionneusement le bandage qui recouvrait le haut de son bras droit et dévoila peu à peu plusieurs entailles assez profondes d'une dizaine de centimètres de longueur.

Si ses amis n'avaient pas étaient certains que Duo s'était rendu au temple, ils auraient pu jurer que ces blessures avaient été faites par un animal. Elles ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des marques que des griffes acérées auraient pu laisser sur une peau humaine.

Les plaies avaient effectivement été nettoyées et un baume y avait été apposé. Quatre connaissait bien la prêtresse de Shinigami et il avait toute confiance dans ses méthodes de soin. Mais malgré son respect pour les connaissances de Sally, sa technique à lui était beaucoup plus rapide.

Le jeune roi se leva à son tour et prit la place de Wufei. Il plaça sa main à quelques centimètres de la blessure et très rapidement une douce chaleur vint irradier le bras de Duo. Cette sensation s'intensifia et finit par complètement occulter la douleur. Après quelques secondes, la peau redevint aussi lisse que par le passé.

« Merci. »

Quatre hocha la tête et se releva, laissant le temps à son ami de se rhabiller.

« Que s'est-il passé Maxwell ? », demanda Wufei. « Nous avons tous fait notre apprentissage dans les différents sanctuaires de Sanc mais jamais une telle chose s'est produite. »

« Et bien pour résumer, Shinigami s'est montré peu coopératif. »

« Et si tu nous donnais la version longue. »

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise d'autre ? Je suis allé au temple, j'ai combattu Shinigami et je suis revenu. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter ! »

Toutes ces questions l'agaçaient au plus haut point. Ca faisait des semaines maintenant qu'il tentait d'oublier les épreuves subies au temple et qu'il essayer de se persuader que ces quelques mois n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar. Mais de toute évidence, ses amis n'étaient pas du même avis que lui.

« De quoi as-tu peur Duo ? »

L'élu de Shinigami releva son visage pour faire face à son amant.

« Je n'ai peur de rien. »

« Vraiment ? »

Ca n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il le savait. Duo avait toute confiance en ses compagnons mais malgré cela, il craignait leur réaction. Il craignait qu'ils le prennent pour un fou et qu'il finisse par perdre leur respect.

« Je… »

Duo se mit à faire les cents pas dans le bureau tandis que ses amis l'observaient en silence. Après quelques instants d'une ambiance lourde, le jeune homme finit par cesser ses allées et venues et passa une main lasse sur sa nuque.

« Ca n'est pas Shinigami qui m'a infligé ces blessures. »

Le chevalier du Sud avait commencé son explication sans toutefois faire face à ses frères d'armes. Il fixait obstinément l'une des fenêtres, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Vous aviez tous raison. Le dragon avait pris bien trop d'emprise sur mon esprit. »

Duo entoura son corps de ses bras comme s'il tentait de se protéger contre un danger insaisissable.

« A peine avais-je franchi les portes du sanctuaire que Shinigami s'est éveillé. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'endroit mais de toute évidence il paraissait avoir recouvré l'ensemble de sa force. Pour plus de sécurité j'avais interdit l'accès du temple à Sally. Je craignais qu'en perdant le contrôle, le dragon ne la blesse. Grâce aux réserves d'eau et de nourriture, j'ai pu demeuré enfermé seul sans que personne ne soit obligé de risquer sa vie à cause de moi. »

Un silence pesant régnait en maître dans la pièce. Seule la voix de Duo se faisait entendre ainsi que le cliquetis régulier de l'horloge. Même le reste du palais était étrangement calme.

« Les premiers mois n'ont été qu'un long combat psychologique entre le dragon et moi. Il a utilisé mes propres souvenirs et mes peurs pour me torturer et me briser. Et je dois avouer que… »

Il inspira profondément.

« Et je dois avouer qu'il y est parvenu. »

Duo se retourna lentement. Quite à perdre l'estime de ses amis autant faire face. Il avait beaucoup de défaut mais il n'était pas un lâche.

« A un certain moment, j'ai franchi la ligne et je suis tombé dans la folie. Je voulais que les voix dans ma tête cessent que toutes les images qui me torturaient depuis des mois s'effacent à jamais. »

« Tu t'es automutilé ? »

C'est Heero qui avait posé la question et soulevé le seul point que le jeune homme aurait voulu passer sous silence.

« Oui. Toutes les marques sur mon corps ne sont dues qu'à moi. »

Le ton de Duo se devint plus ironique au fur et à mesure de son histoire.

« En fait, les blessures étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses. Je crois même avoir choqué Sally lorsque je suis enfin sorti du temple. »

« Comment as-tu réussi à… revenir ? »

Pour la première fois, ce fut Zechs qui intervint. Jusqu'alors il ne s'était pas impliqué dans la conversation des chevaliers mais la détresse grandissante qu'il percevait dans la voix de Duo, avait fini par le faire réagir. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver un peu dans les souffrances du jeune homme.

« Même au plus profond des ténèbres il y a toujours quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », interrogea Heero en se rapprochant de son amant.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

« Si ça en a. »

« N'insiste pas s'il te plaît ! »

Le Seigneur du Nord finit par céder. Duo avait assez mis son cœur à nu pour l'instant et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas le blesser encore plus en le pressant. Au grand soulagement des deux hommes, ce fut Quatre qui mit fin à l'état de tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Le plus important c'est que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous Duo. Quelles que soient les épreuves que tu as dû traverser, elles t'ont ramenées vers nous et c'est la seule chose qui compte. »

L'élu de Shinigami hocha la tête, soulagé de voir que l'estime de ses compagnons semblait toujours lui être acquise. Il avait eu peur de les voir douter de sa santé mentale mais de toute évidence il s'était fait des idées.

« Tu devrais leurs dire pour le reste. », lui conseilla Heero.

Intrigué par les paroles du brun, Wufei ne put s'empêcher de demander de quoi ils parlaient.

« J'ai acquis plus de pouvoir au temple. »

« Tu possèdes de nouvelles capacités ? »

« Non, juste plus de puissance qui me permet d'utiliser les pouvoirs de Shinigami sans avoir besoin d'éveiller son âme. »

« Utiliser à quel point ? »

Duo regarda son amant qui acquiesça silencieusement. Après tout, un geste valait mieux que des centaines de paroles. Le Seigneur du Sud se concentra quelques secondes et une paire d'ailes bien connue de ses compagnons apparurent dans son dos sans pour autant faire ressurgir des éclats métalliques dans les prunelles de Duo.

« Par tous les dieux ! », souffla Wufei les yeux agrandis pas la surprise.

« Comment fais-tu cela ? », demanda Quatre en scrutant Duo avec un mélange d'admiration et d'inquiétude.

« C'est venu naturellement après avoir réussi à surmonter… ma propre folie. »

Les ailes disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues et Duo finit par reprendre sa place dans son fauteuil. Heero vint s'accouder au dossier et observa les autres chevaliers présents. Il savait que cette vision allait entraîner de nombreuses questions qui, de toute évidence, resteraient sans réponse car même Duo ignorait encore comment tout cela avait été déclanché.

« Ton aura a changé. », dit Zechs après un moment de silence.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Lorsque tu as utilisé les pouvoirs de Shinigami, ton aura a changé. Elle est devenu plus agressive et plus dense. »

« C'est peut-être l'aura du dragon qui s'est superposée à celle de Duo. », proposa Quatre.

« Vous avez sûrement raison votre Altesse mais cela m'intrigue quand même. Notre aura est en quelque sorte la trace vivante de notre âme. Si effectivement cette halo de puissance et d'agressivité est celle du dieu, cela veut dire qu'il possède encore un moyen d'apparaître. »

« Il n'est donc pas endormi. », dit Duo dans un souffle.

« Pas complètement. »

En voyant la mine défaite du chevalier du Sud, Quatre ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que tu cours le moindre danger. »

« Ca signifie surtout que je vais encore devoir surveiller mes arrières pour ne pas voir ressurgir Shinigami. »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis en train de chercher la raison pour laquelle les âmes des dragons sont encore en nous. Si je perce ce mystère, je pense que l'on pourra trouver un moyen de les endormir complètement et ainsi redevenir humains à part entière. »

« J'espère que tu trouveras. », murmura le chevalier du Sud. « Parce que si Shinigami ressurgit, je ne pourrai pas le combattre une nouvelle fois. »

« On trouvera Duo. »

Le châtain acquiesça sans toutefois partager la confiance que son ami semblait avoir dans l'avenir.

* * *

Dès lors, les jours passèrent rapidement au palais. Une annonce officielle avait été fait à travers le Royaume annonçant la date du mariage royal. Maintenant que Duo était enfin sorti du sanctuaire, rien n'empêchait plus l'union de Dorothy et de Quatre. Toute la population s'affairait déjà autour de cet événement et une sorte de douce euphorie commençait à gagner toutes les contrées de Sanc.

Les chevaliers avaient pris leurs quartiers au palais, profitant des douces journées de cet fin d'été. Duo fit la connaissance de sa future souveraine et fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'elle paraissait parfaite dans ce rôle. Tout paraissait donc se passer pour le mieux. Mais malgré la bonne humeur qui les habitait, une ombre demeurait.

Trowa n'avait toujours pas réapparu.

Un peu préoccupé par cela, Duo avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à Wufei lors d'une sortie à cheval. Il ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que son ami partageait son sentiment et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'envoyer une missive à Catherine afin d'obtenir de ses nouvelles.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils mirent pied à terre dans les écuries royales et laissèrent leurs montures au bon soin des palefreniers royaux. Mais à peine avaient-ils franchis les enclos qu'ils aperçurent une silhouette sur la grand route. Le cavalier avançait tranquillement en direction du palais, insensible aux allées et venues des marchands et autres promeneurs qu'il croisait.

Wufei allait poursuivre son chemin persuadé que l'homme devait être un messager pour Quatre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Duo n'était plus à ses côtés. Le chevalier du Sud était resté figé sur place et dévisageait le nouvel arrivant avec insistance. Intrigué par le comportement de son ami, l'élu de Nataku fit marche arrière.

« Un problème Maxwell ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop plongé dans son observation. Après quelques instants de silence, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il se retourna enfin vers Wufei pour lui répondre.

« Absolument aucun. »

Devant l'air perplexe qu'affichait le représentant de Nataku, Duo fit un mouvement de tête pour désigner le cavalier.

« C'est Trowa. »

Le Seigneur de l'Ouest tourna vivement son regard en direction de l'inconnu, surpris par les paroles du châtain.

« Tu en es sûr ? A cette distance, je suis incapable de voir son visage. »

« C'est lui, il n'y a aucun doute. », lui confirma Duo.

A ces paroles, Wufei afficha à son tour une expression de joie et les deux chevaliers s'empressèrent de poursuivre le route en direction du palais. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour principale, le cavalier venait de descendre de sa sombre monture, la laissant aux bons soins des serviteurs.

Et là, il n'y eut aucun doute possible, Trowa était effectivement de retour parmi eux.

« Tu es en retard Barton. », tonna une voix bien connue.

Le représentant de Heavyarms ne put dissimuler un sourire en coin devant cet accueil. Lentement, il se retourna et fit face à deux de ses anciens frères d'armes.

« Désolé, j'ai été retenu. », répondit-il calmement.

Les trois hommes s'observèrent encore un peu, notant tous les changements que presque deux ans de séparation avaient engendré. Duo remarqua que les traits du Seigneur de l'Est paraissaient plus fatigués et un peu plus émaciés que dans ses souvenirs. Mais malgré cela, Trowa paraissait en bonne forme.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir Duo. », dit le brun.

« Moi aussi Trowa. », répondit le jeune homme en serrant son ami dans ses bras. « Apparemment ton faucon à réussi à te retrouver. »

« Effectivement. D'ailleurs il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi à le faire venir jusqu'à toi. »

Les trois chevaliers restèrent quelques instants à l'extérieur pour discuter avant de se décider à rentrer au palais. Ils accompagnèrent leur ami jusqu'aux appartements de Quatre le laissant ensuite seul pour rencontrer le jeune roi.

Une fois que ses compagnons d'armes eurent disparus au détour du couloir, Trowa reporta son attention sur la grande porte de chêne où étaient sculptées les armoiries des Raberba-Winner. Il resta immobile quelques instants avant de lever sa main dans l'intention de frapper contre le bois. Mais à la dernière minute, il suspendit son geste.

Il ne voulais pas le revoir.

Malgré la distance et les nombreux mois écoulés, il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à le revoir. Après un court instant d'hésitation, il se détourna et finit par s'éloigner. Il avait la désagréable impression que sa respiration se faisait plus difficile. Comme si un étau compressait sa poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Il avait besoin d'air !

Le plus rapidement possible, ses pas le menèrent dans les jardins royaux. L'endroit était calme en cet fin de journée. Le soleil qui se couchait doucement, baignait les lieux de couleurs chaudes, tandis que le murmure de la rivière berçait les alentours de son chant apaisant. Ce havre de quiétude permit à Trowa de recouvrer un semblant de calme ainsi qu'un souffle et des battements de cœur plus réguliers.

Il perdait à nouveau le contrôle.

Voilà à quoi il en était réduit depuis plusieurs mois. Lui qui par le passé se targuait de maîtriser ses émotions, se retrouvait à présent complètement perdu. Il se détestait d'être aussi faible !

Trowa traversa lentement la pelouse qui descendait en pente douce vers la rivière et vint s'adosser à l'un des arbres du parc. A l'abri derrière le feuillage dense, il ferma les yeux pour tenter de recouvrer un minimum d'emprise sur lui-même.

Décidément c'était une mauvaise idée, il n'aurait pas dû revenir ici.

« Trowa ? »

Le jeune homme se tendit immédiatement à l'appel de son nom, ou plutôt au son de la voix qui venait de le prononcer. Il tourna lentement la tête et vit celui qui tourmentait son esprit depuis des mois se tenir à quelques mètres seulement de lui.

« Trowa mais… mais depuis quand es-tu là ? »

« Je viens d'arriver. »

Le représentant de Heavyarms se félicita de maîtriser aussi bien sa voix. Mais ce fut la seule chose qu'il paraissait maîtriser car déjà son regard coulait le long de la silhouette du jeune souverain et malgré lui, il se mit à observer son ancien amant.

Quatre était encore plus séduisant que dans son souvenir. Tout dans sa stature respirait la noblesse de son rang. Du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, il demeurait l'un des plus beaux hommes de sa connaissance. Un homme qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir. », poursuivit Quatre en se rapprochant du brun. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Trowa eut un petit sourire ironique avant de répondre d'une voix dure.

« Je vais bien et toi Quatre comment te portes-tu ? J'ai cru comprendre que ton mariage était pour bientôt. Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent. »

Face à cette attaque à peine dissimulée, le jeune souverain ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Son visage qui, quelques secondes plus tôt affichait de la surprise, changea pour revêtir un masque de gravité.

« Désolé. », murmura Trowa en détournant la tête. « Je me suis emporté. »

« Je me doutais bien que nos retrouvailles ne seraient pas faciles. »

Le chevalier de l'Est acquiesça mais ne fit toujours pas face à son ancien amant. Quatre s'approcha et vint s'adosser à son tour contre le tronc. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne fassent le moindre geste pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux.

« J'étais sincère Trowa. Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir… tu m'as manqué. »

« Je l'étais aussi…Je te félicite pour ton futur mariage. »

Le jeune souverain tourna son visage vers son compagnon scrutant son profil afin de connaître son réel état d'esprit.

« Maintenant que Duo est de retour tu vas pouvoir donner à Sanc cet héritier tant espéré. »

« Oui. », répondit doucement le jeune homme. « Je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. »

Le silence entre eux revint s'installer. Le soleil déclinait de plus en plus, incendiant le ciel et les nuages peu nombreux à cette période estivale. Une brise se leva et vint faire bruisser légèrement les feuilles des arbres.

« Tu seras présent ? »

« Je suis un Haut Seigneur de Sanc. Je me dois d'assister à ton union. Le contraire pourrait être pris comme une insurrection. », déclama Trowa avant de prendre un ton plus personnel. « Et je ne veux pas te nuire. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. »

« Je le sais bien. Je n'en ai même jamais douté. Par contre, ce que j'ignore aujourd'hui c'est si nous sommes toujours amis ? »

Cette fois-ci, son ancien amant ne répondit pas.

« Je t'en prie Trowa. Dis-moi que ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'a pas détruit notre amitié. »

Le Seigneur de l'Est fit quelques pas en direction de la rivière comme pris d'une soudaine envie de mettre de la distance entre le jeune roi et lui.

« Je suis désolé Quatre mais je crois que c'est au-dessus de mes forces. »

« Ne me dis pas ça. », s'inquiéta le blond en tentant de se rapprocher du chevalier. « Tu es mon meilleur ami Trowa. Nous nous connaissons depuis notre enfance. Nous avons été là l'un pour l'autre dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais alors ne me dis pas que tout ça va être brisé à cause de notre liaison ! »

Cette fois-ci, Trowa se retourna et lui fit face. Quatre n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour apercevoir de la douleur dans le regard émeraude qui était fixé sur lui.

« De toute évidence, nous n'avons pas vécu notre histoire de la même façon. », commença le jeune chevalier d'une voix blessée. « Pour moi ça n'était pas une simple liaison. Je t'ai chéri plus que tout. J'aurais été prêt à te donner ma vie sans aucune hésitation… mais les évènements en ont décidé autrement. »

Trowa inspira doucement avant de poursuivre.

« Je ne peux pas redevenir ton ami car notre amitié est morte depuis longtemps. Elle a disparu la nuit où nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. Nous avons juste préféré nous bercer d'illusion plutôt que de faire face à cette évidence. »

« Tu ne peux pas dire que tout ce qui nous liait est détruit. », rétorqua le jeune souverain.

« C'est pourtant ce qui arrive. Tu es peut-être arrivé à tourner la page mais ça n'est pas mon cas et ça n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais je t'ai dans la peau et rien ne peut changer ça. Alors ne me demande pas d'être ton ami parce que honnêtement j'en suis incapable. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, Trowa s'éloigna de Quatre. Il venait littéralement de vider son sac et la seule chose qu'il souhaitait à présent c'était se retrouver un peu seul. Le simple fait d'avoir vu son ancien amant était déjà chose difficile mais être obligé de lui expliquer tout ce qui le rongeait depuis des mois avait réouvert toutes les plaies qu'il tentait vainement de guérir.

Mais il n'avait pas compté sur la réaction du représentant de Sandrock qui en quelques enjambées, le rejoignit et agrippa son bras pour stopper sa fuite.

« Je ne peux pas ! », dit-il de but en blanc. « Je ne peux pas te rayer de ma vie comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. »

« Il le faudra Quatre. »

« C'est impossible ! Crois-tu que pour moi la situation soit plus facile ? »

« En tout cas c'est l'impression que tu donnes. »

Cette dernière phrase eut le même effet sur Quatre qu'un violent coup de point.

« Tu te fous de moi ? », souffla le jeune souverain. « J'ai dû renoncer à toi non pas parce que je ne t'aimais pas mais pour épouser une personne que je ne connaissais pas et donner un hériter au Royaume. Je passe mon temps à ne vivre que pour les autres sans même réussir à conserver la seule part de bonheur que le destin m'avait donné lorsque j'étais avec toi. Et toi, tu oses me dire que je suis heureux. Mais ouvre les yeux Trowa ! Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir ! »

La respiration de Quatre était rapide tant sa colère l'envahissait. Il pouvait accepter que son ancien amant se sente blessé, il pouvait même accepter ses reproches sur la façon dont leur histoire s'était déroulée mais il refusait de l'entendre dire que leur liaison n'avait pas compté à ses yeux. Qu'il n'avait jamais été rien d'autre que quelques nuits sans importance en attendant l'apparition d'une reine.

Trowa ne répondit pas et ce mutisme énerva encore plus le blond. Il finit par se détourner du chevalier de l'Est et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'arbre qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, les abritait de ses branches basses.

« Je ne te comprends plus. »

Quatre sursauta, surpris d'entendre la voix du brun aussi proche. Lentement, il se retourna et le vit à un mètre à peine de lui.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi Quatre ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas. », commença-t-il. « Je crois que je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Il est trop tard pour cela. »

La réponse avait été murmuré comme si le fait de le dire avec douceur pouvait réduire la douleur que ces quelques mots allaient engendrer.

« Je crois que ça fait longtemps que nous nous sommes perdus. »

Trowa se rapprocha de son ancien amant et vint caresser avec hésitation sa joue. Quatre ne put s'empêcher de pencher doucement sa tête afin d'accentuer le contact.

C'était idiot mais ce simple geste lui donnait envie de pleurer.

… mais les rois n'avaient aucune faiblesse.

« Tu sais. », chuchota Trowa en se rapprochant encore un peu afin de poser son front contre le sien. « Ca me détruit d'être loin de toi. »

Quatre leva sa main et vint la poser sur celle de son ami qui caressait toujours sa joue avec déférence.

« Mais ça me détruit encore plus d'être près de toi. »

Ces quelques mots prononcés dans un murmure déchirèrent le cœur du représentant de Sandrock. Car il savait à présent ce que cette phrase allait signifier.

« Tu étais dans le vrai sauf pour un léger détail. Ca n'est pas la jalousie qui me consume mais mon amour pour toi. »

Trowa s'éloigna un peu de son roi lui offrant un petit sourire triste.

« Je serai présent à ton mariage mais ne m'en demande pas plus. », poursuivit-il d'une voix basse. « A l'avenir, je ne serai plus ni ton amant ni ton ami mais seulement l'un de tes seigneurs et après la cérémonie je m'en irai. »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence, Trowa essayant de mémoriser chaque trait du visage de son amant et Quatre tentant difficilement d'assimiler les dernières paroles que le brun venait de prononcer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'héritier de la famille Barton s'éloignait déjà de lui.

Quatre se retrouva seul dans la semi obscurité des jardins.

Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su que cela finirait mal. C'est pour cela qu'il avait été si retissant à l'époque d'entamer une liaison avec Trowa. Maintenant il était trop tard pour les regrets… et de toute évidence trop tard pour leur amitié.

D'un geste rageur, il envoya son poing contre le tronc de l'arbre qui avait été le seul témoin de cette scène avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Par tous les dieux, ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi !

* * *

A suivre…

(1) C'est la chanson de James Blunt que je me suis passée en boucle pour écrire la fin de ce chapitre. Alors j'ai pas résisté à l'y mettre comme titre pour ce nouvel opus.


	5. Noces funèbres

**Disclaimer** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** euh… joker !

Gomen pour le retard… plus qu'un mois et je serais tout à vous ;p

En attendant, voici un petit chapitre pour vous mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Et si ça vous intéresse, vous trouverez dans mon profil l'adresse d'un blog où je me suis amusée à mettre les descriptifs des personnages. Ca vous permettra de découvrir (ou redécouvrir) les héros de cette histoire.

Quant à ce nouvel opus … que dire… si ce n'est qu'il a été fait dans la douleur. Le mariage n'est décidément pas ma tasse de thé :(

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

**Chapitre V : **_Noces_ _funèbres_

Debout face à un miroir en pied, Wufei attachait les derniers boutons de sa veste de cérémonie.

Aujourd'hui, Quatre Raberba Winner allait s'unir à Dorothy Catalonia.

Depuis l'annonce du mariage royal, tous les habitants du Royaume avaient été pris d'un réel engouement pour cet événement. Une frénésie collective qui n'avait cessée de grandir au fil des semaines pour atteindre son apogée aujourd'hui.

Les cris de joies que scandait la population aux grilles du palais attirèrent l'attention du Seigneur de l'Ouest qui se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa la foule.

Les rires se mélangeaient aux conversations et aux chants. Sanc était en fête et cette « tension » positive faisait un bien fou. Après les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, voir toute cette joie sur le visage des gens étaient une récompense sans prix.

« Ils sont nombreux. », dit une voix derrière lui.

Wufei sursauta avant de se retourner vers son amant.

« Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Tu ne m'as pas senti arriver ? », demanda Zechs surpris.

« Non. Tu as ma confiance, je te laisse m'approcher sans crainte. »

Zechs ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réponse.

« En plus tu es aussi discret qu'un chat. Je vais être obligé de te mettre une clochette autour du cou si ça continue. »

Cette fois-ci, le blond éclata de rire.

« En voilà une idée. Serait-ce l'un de tes fantasmes ? »

Le visage de Wufei se teinta d'une jolie couleur carmine.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! »

Zechs se remit à rire de plus bel tandis que son amant levait les yeux au ciel en feintant l'exaspération. Mais l'ancien soldat finit par reprendre son calme et aborda avec Wufei un sujet plus sérieux.

« Réléna n'est pas encore arrivée. »

Le jeune chevalier fronça les sourcils face à cette annonce.

« Tu crois qu'elle ne viendra pas ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. »

« Elle est la Grande Prêtresse de Sandrock. Si elle n'est pas présente à la cérémonie cela sera pris comme un mauvais augure et un outrage à la couronne de Sanc. »

Zechs acquiesça en silence.

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue ? »

« Je l'ignore. Et je crains que la seule personne qui le sache soit le roi. »

Wufei reporta son regard sur la foule tout en affichant une mine préoccupée. Zechs ne pouvait pas voir la gravité qu'exprimait le visage de son amant mais par contre il put parfaitement ressentir la tension qui émanait de lui.

« Les hauts ministres vont s'empresser d'utiliser l'absence de la représentante de Sandrock pour faire pression sur Winner. », poursuivit le jeune élu en s'enflammant. « Ils essayeront de démontrer que sa politique est trop laxiste comme ils s'efforcent de le faire depuis plusieurs mois. Réléna vient de leur offrir une occasion en or ! »

Zechs s'avança vers son compagnon et vint coller son corps contre le dos du jeune homme. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de la taille de Wufei et le rapprocha de lui.

« Tu as raison mais perdre ton sang froid ne servirait à rien. Les complots politiques sont monnaies courantes à la cour et notre souverain en est parfaitement conscient. Il devra faire face seul. »

« Pourquoi seul ? »

« Parce qu'il est le roi de Sanc. Il doit asseoir son autorité. Si ses conseillers aperçoivent la moindre faille dans sa façon de diriger le Royaume, ils s'empresseront de l'exploiter. »

« Dans ce cas, il devrait changer de ministres. »

« Ils ne sont pas réellement dangereux. Mais il faut leur montrer qui commande. »

« On dirait que tu parles d'une meute de chiens. »

« C'est presque ça. »

Wufei se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Ta conception de la régence me laisse sans voix. »

« Je croyais que c'était mon charme qui te laissait sans voix. »

Le jeune élu eut un mouvement de sourcil mi-sceptique mi-moqueur.

« Vantard. »

« Presque pas. », murmura le blond avant de l'embrasser.

Wufei se laissa faire quelques instants avant de s'éloigner.

« C'est pas le moment. »

« Tu as tout à fait raison. », répondit Zechs avant de ravir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

Le Seigneur de l'Ouest se laissa docilement faire, savourant la complicité qui n'avait fait que se renforcer depuis le retour de son compagnon à ses côtés.

Il eût la sensation de goûter à un rare moment de bonheur.

* * *

« Votre Majesté ? » 

Le jeune souverain leva son visage et observa calmement son secrétaire particulier.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais tout le monde est prêt. »

Quatre acquiesça en silence et l'homme s'inclina avant de se retirer.

Assis dans un des confortables fauteuils de son salon personnel, le blond était fin prêt à échanger ses vœux. Comme le voulait la coutume, il avait revêtu l'habit militaire de Sanc ainsi que la couronne des Raberba-Winner, il n'y avait plus rien qui empêchait l'accomplissement de son devoir.

Plus rien…

Sauf les fantômes du passé.

Les yeux de Quatre parcoururent la pièce et certaines images lui revinrent en mémoire. C'est ici que Trowa et lui s'étaient revus à leur sortie des sanctuaires sacrés et qu'il avait ressenti pour la première fois cette attirance pour le Seigneur de l'Est.

Quatre se demanda avec une certaine mélancolie si ses parents auraient été déçus d'apprendre que sa préférence allait à son meilleur ami et non pas à l'une des plus belles princesses que son pays avait jamais accueilli. Son père lui avait certes enseigné les devoirs d'un roi ainsi que les principes moraux qui doivent guider un homme tout au long de sa vie mais rien concernant les méandres du cœur.

Alors le jeune souverain avait suivi son instinct.

Le bonheur de son peuple était devenu sa priorité et son cheval de bataille. Il avait occulté le reste pour ne se concentrer que sur ce but. Mais malgré toute l'assurance qu'il pouvait dégager en publique, il restait un homme… un homme éperdument amoureux de l'un de ses Seigneurs. Un homme qui se devait de renoncer à son amant. Ce mariage était le dernier pas à faire pour clore à jamais son histoire avec Trowa.

Des coups frappés à la porte firent sortir Quatre de sa léthargie.

« Mais que fait-tu ici ? », dit le blond surpris.

Le représentant d'Heavyarms referma soigneusement la porte pour ne pas laisser filtrer une seule parole de leur conversation.

« Nous avons un problème. Réléna n'est toujours pas arrivée au palais. »

Face à cette nouvelle, Quatre se leva de son fauteuil et se mit à faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

« C'est ce que je craignais. Je pensais qu'avec le temps elle saurait oublier mon indélicatesse mais je crains de mettre trompé. »

Le jeune souverain se tourna vers son amant et s'aperçut qu'il semblait aussi préoccupé que lui.

« Et toi, as-tu eu de ses nouvelles ? »

« Pas récemment. »

« Il va donc falloir débuter la cérémonie sans elle. »

« Tu sais ce que cela signifie. »

« Oui, son absence sera pris comme une insulte envers moi. »

« Tes conseillers voudront la déchoir de son titre et de ses prérogatives. »

« Je saurais calmer leurs esprits velléitaires. Cette situation inconfortable est due à mon manque de clairvoyance. Je ferai le nécessaire pour que ma cousine ne soit pas inquiétée. »

Trowa scruta son ancien amant pendant quelques instants en silence avec de reprendre leur entretien.

« Tu as changé Quatre. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Par le passé, tu te souciais beaucoup plus de l'opinion de tes ministres… peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Mais je vois que ça n'est plus le cas. Tu sembles prendre tes décisions en âme et conscience et tu en assumes les conséquences sans ciller. Tu n'es plus aussi influençable qu'autrefois.»

Si cette phrase avait été prononcée par quelqu'un d'autre, le jeune monarque se serait senti insulté. Mais il savait que Trowa était dans le vrai.

« J'étais trop jeune pour porter la couronne de Sanc et mes actes parfois irréfléchis ou maladroits ont causé bien du tort. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne … »

Mais l'élu de Sandrock le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« J'en assumerai les conséquences et en tirerai les leçons afin de ne plus refaire les même erreurs. Je ne peux pas effacer le passé mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que l'avenir de Sanc ne soit pas entaché de souffrances. »

Trowa observa la détermination briller dans le regard de Quatre et se prit à admirer cette force qui paraissait l'élever au-dessus de tous. Il se rendit compte aussi qu'il n'arriverait jamais effacer totalement Quatre de son cœur. Il pouvait mettre autant de temps ou de distance qu'il voudrait entre eux, cela ne changerait en rien son inclination pour le jeune souverain. Il était condamné à l'aimer et il se demanda pendant quelques instants quels crimes il avait bien pu commettre dans une vie passée pour voir le destin jouer si cruellement avec ses sentiments.

Inquiet de voir le Seigneur de l'Est si silencieux, Quatre l'interpella.

« Trowa ? »

Ce dernier fixa son regard dans celui du jeune monarque avant de répondre d'une voix emprunte de gravité.

« Tu seras un grand roi Quatre. Ne laisse jamais les gens où les évènements te persuader du contraire. »

« Trowa… »

« Tant que tu garderas cette foi en ton Royaume, tu conserveras ma loyauté. »

« Je ne veux pas de la loyauté d'un Seigneur de Sanc. Trowa, tu est bien plus qu'un simple vassal à mes yeux.»

« Pardonne-moi mais c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir pour l'instant. »

Quatre allait répliquer lorsque des coups se firent à nouveau entendre à la porte. Son secrétaire particulier entra et s'inclina respectueusement.

« Excusez-moi votre Altesse, mais tout le monde vous attend. Souhaitez-vous qu'une annonce soit faite pour retarder la cérémonie ? »

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. », répondit Trowa à la place du jeune souverain. « Sa Majesté et moi avions terminé. »

Le serviteur tourna son regard vers Quatre pour obtenir une confirmation. Le blond acquiesça en silence et l'homme se retira sans attendre.

« Nous reprendrons cette conversation après la cérémonie. », dit le blond en s'avançant pour quitter la pièce.

Mais les paroles de Trowa le stoppèrent dans son geste.

« Ca ne sera pas possible, je compte partir dès la fin du cérémonial. »

Quatre ne se retourna pas vers le chevalier de l'Est. Il resta immobile devant la porte en chêne.

« Tu ne restes pas pour les festivités ? »

Il entendit parfaitement les pas de son compagnons d'armes s'approcher de lui. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il le vit apparaître sur sa droite.

« Non. », répondit-il avant de poser sa main sur la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte. « Je pars. »

Les deux hommes se scrutèrent en silence, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre une faille ou l'ombre d'un doute. Mais les deux élus restèrent campés sur leur position… et les évènements suivirent leur cour.

* * *

La cérémonie fut l'une des plus fastueuses et des plus réussies que la lignée des Raberba-Winner n'eut jamais organisée. Le mariage fut célébré dans la chapelle royale. Une quantité impressionnante de lys blancs avait été disposé dans ce lieu saint, embellissant un endroit déjà majestueux. Les hautes voûtes de la bâtisse étaient entièrement décorées de peintures à la gloire des cinq dieux-dragons. Cet impressionnant plafond était soutenu par de larges colonnes sur lesquels avaient été enroulées de longues guirlandes végétales. 

Les plus hauts dignitaires du Royaume de Sanc et de ses pays voisins avaient fait le déplacement pour assister à l'union du jeune souverain. Une foule aux habits chatoyants avait pris place dans l'église et attendait patiemment le début de la cérémonie. Les monarques d'importants pays côtoyaient les hauts ministres et autres ambassadeurs. Il y avait aussi les membres du clergé, de l'armée ainsi que toutes les familles aristocratiques du Royaume. Personne n'avait refusé l'invitation… enfin presque personne.

Au bout de l'allée centrale se tenaient Quatre ainsi que Odin Lowe. L'homme d'église, en sa qualité de patriarche au sein des Grands Prêtres et Prêtresses des dieux-dragons, avait accepté de mener la cérémonie en lieu et place de Réléna. L'apparition du représentant de Wing aux côtés du jeune souverain ne passa pas inaperçue et pendant quelques instants, des chuchotements fusèrent de toute part. Ce léger brouhaha se stoppa toutefois lorsque les quatre Hauts Seigneurs de Sanc firent leur apparition. Comme le voulait la coutume, ils prirent place près du jeune souverain comme témoins de ses vœux. Chaque élu avaient revêtu l'uniforme aux couleurs de son fief et offraient aux personnes présentes un modèle de prestance et d'élégance.

Dès que les jeunes hommes furent en place, ce fut le tour des princesses royales d'avancer jusqu'à l'autel. Vêtues de couleurs pastelles, quatre d'entre elles se dirigèrent vers leur frère tandis que les autres prenaient place dans la première rangée de chaises qui leurs était réservée. Dorothy avait demandé aux plus âgées de ses futures belles-sœurs d'accepter d'être ses demoiselles d'honneur. Dans le souci de montrer à la jeune femme qu'elle était la bienvenue au sein de leur famille, les princesses avaient accepté sans se faire prier.

Une fois tout ce petit monde en place, c'est Dorothy qui fit son entrée. Comme le voulait la coutume, la jeune fiancée était habillée d'une robe dont la blancheur aurait pu faire pâlir la neige la plus pure. La coupe du vêtement était tout en simplicité. Aucun ruban ni aucune dentelle ne venait alourdir l'étoffe soyeuse qui la composait. Seul les broderies faites de fil d'or et qui décoraient sa robe en de délicates arabesques rappelaient le rang de la jeune femme ainsi que l'homme auquel elle allait s'unir. Car les dessins étaient inspirés de l'art des peuples du désert dont Quatre était en parti l'héritier. La coiffure de Dorothy était elle aussi sans ornement grossier. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en partie attachés en un chignon tandis que le reste tombait avec grâce sur ses épaules nues.

Une fois auprès de son fiancé, la jeune femme se permit un petit sourire en sa direction. Elle ne lui avait pas caché que ce cérémonial l'impressionnait quelque peu et qu'elle redoutait le trac qu'elle savait inévitable. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle s'en sortait parfaitement bien et Quatre répondit à son sourire pour la rassurer.

Odin Lowe commença la cérémonie selon les coutumes du Royaume. La traditionnelle bénédiction sur l'union des deux jeunes gens fut prononcée et les alliances furent échangées. Une fois mariés devant le peuple et les divinités protectrices de Sanc, un second cérémonial débuta. Une couronne constituée d'un simple anneau d'or fut apportée à Quatre. Le diadème était en tout point pareil à celui qui scindait le front du jeune souverain, sauf dans sa taille : il était légèrement plus fin.

Dorothy s'agenouilla devant son époux et baissa légèrement le visage vers le sol. Quatre s'avança vers elle et devant toute l'assemblée présente, la proclama souveraine et protectrice du Royaume de Sanc, avant de poser le diadème sur sa chevelure. La jeune femme releva son regard vers lui et put voir Quatre tendre sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Dorothy y posa la sienne et se redressa avec grâce pour prendre place auprès de l'homme qui allait, à partir de ce jour, partager sa vie.

« Leurs Altesses Royales, le roi et la reine de Sanc ! », proclama Odin Lowe tandis que le jeune couple se tournait vers l'assemblée.

Toutes les personnes présentes s'inclinèrent respectueusement dans un même geste. Quatre tendit son bras à Dorothy qui s'empressa d'y poser sa main. Les jeunes mariés s'avancèrent dans l'allée et quittèrent la chapelle.

Sanc avait à présent une nouvelle reine.

* * *

Les festivités du mariage royal durèrent sept jours et sept nuits. 

Comme l'avait annoncé Trowa, sa sœur et lui quittèrent la capitale dès la fin de la cérémonie. Les autres chevaliers, quant à eux, participèrent aux réjouissances et ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la semaine que certains d'entre eux décidèrent de reprendre la route.

Des trois chevaliers encore présents, s'était surtout Duo qui souhaitait retourner sur ses Terres. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il en était absent et après les épreuves qu'il avait dues subir au sanctuaire de Shinigami, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, se retrouver dans un endroit familier pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie.

Heero s'était proposé de l'accompagner mais à sa grande surprise, Duo avait refusé.

« Ne te méprends pas, je veux juste un peu de temps pour faire… le point. »

« Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas. »

L'élu de Wing avait dit cela sans agressivité. Il avait parfaitement conscience que son amant avait beaucoup changé depuis sa sortie du temple. Lui qui auparavant fonçait tête baissée vers le danger, semblait à présent presque… effrayé. Heero aurait dû être rassuré de le voir plus posé mais cette attitude ne ressemblait pas à Duo.

« Excuse-moi Heero, je sais que je me montre ingrat, tu as toujours été là pour moi et je… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Il n'est pas question d'ingratitude. Mes sentiments à ton égard ne demandent aucune contrepartie, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est cette peur qui semble t'habiter. »

« Ca n'est pas de la peur. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Duo eut un petit sourire triste.

« C'est la folie. »

Heero se rapprocha de son amant et vint poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tu n'es pas fou Duo. »

« Je sais, mais ça me guette. »

« Tu as vaincu Shinigami. Son âme est endormie et aucun danger ne menace Sanc. Il n'y a donc pas raison de craindre son emprise sur ton esprit. »

« Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. C'est… une sorte de pressentiment. Je ne me sens pas tranquille. J'ai essayé de faire comme si tout allait bien mais… ça ne marche pas. »

Le jeune homme avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure.

« Alors laisse-moi être à tes côtés. »

« Je ne peux pas, je… »

« Duo, tu n'es pas seul. Tu l'as été durant ton enfance mais maintenant je suis là. Laisse-moi être avec toi. »

Depuis son retour du temple, Duo se sentait faible et cette impression lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Durant toute son adolescence, il avait dû sans cesse combattre pour survivre. Il avait erré à travers un pays en guerre à la recherche des assassins de sa famille. Il avait appris à se défendre sur le tas, pour préserver ses maigres biens ainsi que sa vie. Mais jamais jusqu'à maintenant, Duo s'était senti aussi vulnérable.

Il ne voulait pas être faible, il ne voulait pas que Heero le croit faible et pour cela, il devait trouver un moyen de reprendre sa vie en main… seul.

« Je te remercie Heero mais je vais devoir affronter cela sans toi. »

Le brun relâcha sa prise sur les épaules de son compagnon.

« Soit, fais ce que tu crois juste. », répondit l'élu de Wing d'une voix calme.

Duo scruta son amant, cherchant dans ses traits le moindre signe de colère. Mais il ne trouva rien de semblable.

Le chevalier de Wing accepta la décision de son amant d'un hochement de tête. Puis il leva sa main et vint attraper la chemise de son compagnon pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Duo. Alors combats tes démons et reviens-moi. »

Le châtain acquiesça en silence.

« Et si tu souhaites me voir à tes côtés, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. Se montrer humain n'est pas synonyme de faiblesse. »

Duo se recula de quelques centimètres et fixa son regard dans celui de l'élu de Wing.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'entendre cette phrase sortir de ta bouche. »

« Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre et je ne veux pas te voir faire la même erreur. »

Le chevalier du Sud mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pendant quelques secondes dans un geste d'hésitation. Heero n'avait pas tort et il le savait et Duo ne souhaitait pas réellement couper tous liens avec lui. Mais il avait besoin d'une pause, ne serait-ce que pour un mois ou deux.

« Tu pourrais venir me voir dans quelques semaines, juste le temps pour moi de retrouver mes marques. Et après… on verra comment les choses se passent.», proposa le châtain comme alternative.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Duo acquiesça. Après tout, la solitude n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution.

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard :_

Accoudé à la rambarde de son balcon, Quatre profitait de l'air nocturne de ce mois d'octobre. Malgré l'arrivée de l'automne, les températures étaient encore agréablement chaudes et le jeune homme n'avait pas hésité à sortir avec seulement le bas d'un pyjama en soie noire.

Le petit vent qui balayait la cité, vint caresser sa peau en une douce caresse. Mais la brise ne fut pas la seule à profiter de l'air rêveur du souverain car rapidement une main se posa avec légèreté sur son torse nu. Surpris, Quatre captura les doigts enjôleurs et tourna son regard sur le côté pour croiser celui amusé de sa compagne.

« Tu me parais bien songeur ce soir. »

Le souverain porta la main de Dorothy à ses lèvres et les embrassa doucement.

« J'ai eu une journée harassante. »

« Je m'en doutais. », répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant un verre de vin.

Quatre la remercia et but une gorgée. C'était l'une des meilleures cuvées du Royaume et le vin préféré du blond. Comme à son habitude, Dorothy faisait tout pour lui être agréable. Depuis leur mariage, elle s'était montrée attentionnée et aimante. De plus, elle était d'une très grande beauté. Habillée d'une nuisette longue d'un rouge sombre, la jeune femme avait laissé ses cheveux blonds détachés et ces derniers cascadaient dans son dos en de belles boucles soyeuses. Sans maquillage et pieds nus, elle paraissait presque fragile.

« Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas finir par attraper froid. »

« Oublierais-tu d'où je viens. », se moqua gentiment Dorothy. « Mais il se fait tard, je vais aller me coucher. Tu viens avec moi ? »

Elle caressa doucement le bras de son époux en une invitation.

« Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. »

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de se diriger à l'intérieur de leur chambre. Quatre resta accoudé encore un peu, savourant la boisson aux senteurs enivrantes ainsi que la sensation de détente qui peu à peu envahissait son corps.

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il parlementait avec un pays voisin pour éviter une nouvelle guerre. L'ancien dirigeant était décédé récemment et le nouveau souverain en place semblait plus enclin à guerroyer et à élargir ses frontières plutôt qu'à se soucier des problèmes économiques de son pays. Accablé par des impôts bien trop élevés, le peuple commençait à mourir de faim et Quatre essayait désespérément de lui faire voir la vérité en face. Mais comment faire comprendre cela à un homme qui ne semblait se préoccuper que de sa petite personne ?

L'élu de Sandrock inspira profondément et laissa son regard parcourir la multitude de toits qui composaient sa cité. C'était idiot mais malgré le monticule de travail qui l'attendait tous les jours, le jeune homme s'ennuyait un peu. Il faut dire que les couloirs du palais étaient bien vides ces temps-ci. Ses sœurs étaient toutes en voyages au quatre coins du royaume et tous ses anciens compagnons d'armes avaient regagné leurs terres depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. La seule ombre au tableau demeurait l'absence de nouvelles de Réléna.

Après son mariage, Quatre avait envoyé un émissaire au temple de Sandrock mais les personnes présentes lui avaient expliqué que la jeune femme s'était retirée pour une durée indéterminée et dans un lieu non divulgué à son entourage. Il fallait donc attendre qu'elle refasse surface pour connaître les raisons de son absence à la cérémonie et essayer résoudre les problèmes de politique interne que ce geste avait engendré.

Quatre entendit de légers bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui. Il se mit à sourire doucement tout en finissant la dernière gorgée de vin.

« Excuse-moi Dorothy, je me fais désirer. »

« Ca n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. », murmura la jeune femme.

La phrase prononcée dans un souffle intrigua le souverain. Le ton lui semblait… étrange.

Mais avant même qu'il puisse réagir, une violente douleur se fit sentir dans son dos et irradia l'ensemble de son corps. C'est le souffle coupé que Quatre s'effondra sur le sol comme une masse et malgré des efforts surhumains, il n'arriva pas à combattre le mal qui se diluait dans ses veines à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Il perçut le bruit métallique d'un objet qu'on faisait tomber à terre et après quelques secondes, il vit apparaître le bas du vêtement rouge de sa compagne. Dorothy s'était rapprochée de lui, suffisamment pour lui parler mais pas assez pour être à portée de bras.

« Pardonne-moi Quatre. »

Le jeune homme respirait avec grand peine. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de prendre appui sur ses bras pour se remettre debout mais rien n'y fit. Toute la puissance de Sandrock ainsi que sa force physique semblaient l'avoir entièrement quitté.

« Pardonne-moi ! », répéta Dorothy dans un sanglot avant de s'enfuir.

Quatre sentit son corps se faire de plus en plus lourd et son souffle de plus en plus difficile. Dans un dernier sursaut de combativité, il tenta de se traîner en direction de la chambre mais il bougea à peine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux du jeune souverain se fermèrent pour ne plus s'ouvrir.

* * *

A suivre… 


	6. La destinée en marche

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** pfff

Coucou tout le monde… comme promis, me revoilà pour la suite de cette histoire qui, à partir d'aujourd'hui, reprendra sa cadence d'update hebdomadaire. Ce chapitre contient énormément d'explications, cela devrait donc répondre à pas mal de vos questions ;)

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

**Chapitre VI :** **_la destinée en marche_**

L'annonce de l'attentat commis au palais royal se propagea comme un traînée de poudre. Rapidement, aucun village aussi petit soit-il n'ignora qu'on avait attenté à la vie de leur souverain. Tout le pays fut ébranlé par cette nouvelle et une peur naquit dans la population ; celle de voir leur roi succomber à ses blessures.

Quatre était mourrant et malgré les talents reconnus des médecins de la cour, son état empirait de jour en jour. Le jeune homme avait été trouvé par l'un de ses serviteurs qui s'était empressé de donner l'alerte. Les gardes avaient tout d'abord recherché un intrus dans l'enceinte du palais mais après la constatation que la reine elle-même demeurait introuvable, les instructions furent modifiées pour retrouver en priorité la jeune femme.

Les ministres de Quatre envoyèrent sans attendre un message confidentiel à chacune des princesses de Sanc, les informant de la situation et leurs demandant de revenir au plus vite à la capital. Mise à part les jeune femmes et les médecins, personne n'était autorisée à approcher le roi.

Les conseillers étaient persuadés, à juste titre d'ailleurs, que la tentative d'assassinat avait été exécutée par une personne proche du souverain. Car leur roi possédait en lui les pouvoirs de Sandock et seul quelqu'un possédant sa confiance aurait pu réussir à l'approcher et à le blesser sans que son instinct ne soit alerté.

La garde fut donc renforcée devant les appartements du jeune dirigeant et des ordres stricts furent donnés pour empêcher toute personne non autorisée d'approcher le roi…

Y compris les chevaliers-dragons.

* * *

Le changement de la garde était entrain d'être effectuée devant les appartements du souverain de Sanc, lorsqu'un grand brouhaha se fit entendre aux étages inférieurs. Des bruits de lutte résonnèrent dans le palais et très vite une cinquantaine de soldats apparurent au détour des couloirs. Les hommes expliquèrent à leur supérieur qu'un intrus avait réussi à pénétrer dans le palais et se dirigeait actuellement dans leur direction. Alerté, le haut gradé ordonna que les soldats se tiennent prêts à intervenir si l'intrus arrivait à atteindre l'étage supérieur. Les hommes de la garde dégainèrent leurs armes et attendirent avec anxiété de voir apparaître leur ennemi. Ils pouvaient entendre distinctement les cris étouffer de leurs semblables qui paraissaient avoir du mal capturer l'intrus. 

Puis soudain… tout ne fut que silence.

Plus aucun cri ni aucun cliquetis d'armes ne résonnait dans les couloirs.

Les gardes, toujours sur le qui vive, tendirent l'oreille en essayant de deviner si l'alerte était terminée. Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, ils entendirent des pas gravirent l'escalier de pierre. Marche après marche, sans se hâter, les pas se rapprochèrent d'eux et bientôt, les soldats royaux purent distinguer une ombre apparaître à l'extrémité du couloir. La silhouette s'avança encore un peu et fut éclairée par les flammes des torches.

« Seigneur Barton ? », dit le plus haut gradé sur place. « Que faîtes-vous ici ? »

Mais le chevalier ne répondit pas, il continuait à avancer vers eux, une épée à la main.

« Je suis désolé Seigneur Barton mais les ordres sont stricts. Personne n'est autorisé à approcher sa Majesté sans l'autorisation d'un membre du Haut Conseil.»

Pas le moins du monde concerné par cette tirade, le jeune homme poursuivait son avancée.

« Seigneur Barton ! Avez-vous compris ce que je viens de vous dire ? »

Mais toujours aucune réponse.

Le haut gradé fit signe à ses hommes qui s'empressèrent de resserrer les rangs et de se mettre en position d'attaque.

« Nous ne vous laisserons pas passer ! »

Cette fois-ci, Trowa stoppa son avancée et leva son visage en direction des soldats. Les hommes eurent un mouvement de recul sous la surprise car contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensés, ça n'était pas le Seigneur des Terres de l'Est qui leurs faisait face mais bel et bien le dieu dragon Heavyarms. Les iris émeraudes scindées de part en part d'une fine ligne noire le leurs confirmaient.

Un peu impressionné par l'aura dégagée par le dieu, le chef des gardes ne démordit toutefois pas de sa position. Il avait reçu des ordres et il les exécuterait. C'était son devoir envers la couronne. Il protégerait son roi contre n'importe quel assaillant, qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis, humain ou dragon.

« Je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin. »

L'élu scruta chaque homme présent et son simple regard les fit frémir. Le dragon était réellement impressionnant.

« Otez-vous de mon chemin si vous tenez à la vie. », dit le brun d'une voix grave, presque caverneuse.

Pendant quelques instants, les gardes furent tentés d'obéir par instinct mais un mouvement de bras de leur supérieur leurs fit reprendre leurs esprits.

« Nous avons des ordres et nous ne bougeront pas ! »

« Pauvres fous. », prononça Heavyarms avant de fondre sur eux.

Tout d'abord surpris, les hommes de la garde se reprirent rapidement et tentèrent tant bien que mal de faire face au dragon. Cependant toute leur volonté et toute leur hargne ne furent pas suffisantes pour faire face à un tel adversaire.

C'est avec une rapidité fulgurante et sans aucun réel effort que le dieu mit en déroute les soldats royaux. Toutefois contrairement à ses menaces précédentes, il ne les tua pas. Trop respectueux de la vie, Heavyarms les assomma un à un et ne laissa derrière lui qu'un amoncellement de corps inconscients.

Le dragon rengaina son épée avant d'avancer vers les grandes portes en chêne sur lesquelles étaient sculptées les armoiries des Raberba-Winner. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la poignée et entra sans attendre dans les appartements du roi.

Le salon dans lequel il pénétra était plongé dans l'obscurité. Toutes les lourdes tentures avaient été tirées empêchant les rayons du soleil d'y pénétrer et rendant l'atmosphère en ce lieu pesante, presque oppressante.

On pouvait sentir la mort rôder et attendre son heure.

Heavyarms se dirigea vers le fonds la pièce, là où une lumière vacillante semblait filtrer sous une porte en bois. Lentement, il posa sa main sur la surface lisse et sombre avant de la pousser et d'entrer dans la chambre.

A l'instar du salon, là aussi l'obscurité régnait en maître. Seule la flamme d'une lampe à huile, posée sur la table de travail de Quatre, permettait d'entrevoir la silhouette des meubles.

Le dragon s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit et découvrit le corps inconscient du souverain. Allongé sur le ventre, le jeune homme était d'une pâleur effrayante. Amaigri et les traits tirés par la douleur, le blond était de toute évidence proche de son trépas. Sur son dos nu, le dieu put apercevoir plusieurs pansements que les médecins du palais avaient disposé pour protéger les baumes apposés sur sa blessure. Mais au vue de l'état alarmant de Quatre, ses potions ne semblaient pas le moins du monde efficaces.

Heavyarms s'approcha encore un peu et s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut près du blessé.

« Te voilà dans un drôle d'état mon ami. », chuchota le dragon.

Mais il avait à peine prononcé ces quelques mots que des éclats de voix se firent entendre derrière les portes des appartements royaux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le dieu vit apparaître Duo, Wufei ainsi que Sally et Mei Lan.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? », s'exclama le Seigneur du Sud avant de se figer à la vue du dragon.

Intrigué par l'étrange mutisme qui semblait avoir envahi son ami, Wufei ne fut pas long à remarquer à son tour la présence inhabituel d'Heavyarms. Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Personne ne semblait savoir comment réagir face à cet invité des plus inattendu.

Ce fut la Grande Prêtresse de Shinigami qui reprit ses esprits en premier. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers le corps inanimé de Quatre et se mit à enlever les compresses déposées sur ses blessures.

La médecine n'avait aucun secret pour Sally. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle connaissait les propriétés de chaque plante, de chaque herbe médicinale. Aucun remède n'avait de secret pour elle. Ses parents l'avaient toujours encouragée à exploiter son don, persuadés que leur fille unique devait être destinée à de grandes choses. La futur Prêtresse de Shinigami avait dès lors exercé ses talents à travers le pays et avait rapidement regroupé à elle seule tous le savoir thérapeutique des divers peuples du Royaume de Sanc.

« Il a été poignardé. », commença Sally.

« Avec les pouvoirs de Sandrock, il ne devrait pas être inconscient. », supposa Wufei avec les yeux toujours fixés sur Heavyarms.

« C'est juste mais si je me fie à l'aspect de sa blessure, la dague était empoisonnée. »

« Peux-tu le guérir ? »

« Pas sans connaître le poison. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire des recherches ? »

Sally reposa délicatement les compresses sur le dos du jeune souverain avant de se tourner vers les chevaliers.

« Je n'ai plus le temps pour ça. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda Duo d'une voix inquiète.

C'est Heavyarms qui répondit à sa question avec un calme déroutant face à la situation qu'ils étaient entrain de vivre.

« Il se meurt. »

« C'est impossible ! Il possède les pouvoirs de Sandrock, il a le don de guérison. Il ne peut pas mourir ! », s'exclama Duo en fixant Sally d'un air désespéré. « Dis-moi qu'il ne peut pas mourir ! »

« Je suis désolée. », répondit la jeune femme.

Le chevalier du Sud fit un mouvement négatif de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils allaient perdre Quatre. Après tout ce que le jeune roi avait fait pour eux, ils n'avaient pas le droit de baisser les bras.

Il refusait de baisser les bras !

Duo se dirigea vers Heavyarms et se planta devant le dragon.

« Aidez-le ! »

Le dieu observa les iris améthystes qui le dardaient avec colère.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Ne mentez pas ! », s'écria le jeune homme. « Avec tous vos pouvoirs, vous pouvez sûrement faire quelque chose. »

« Non. »

Le calme dont faisait preuve Heavyarms commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de Duo. Mais au moment où il allait en venir aux mains avec le dragon, Wufei le retint par l'épaule.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? », demanda le Seigneur de l'Ouest.

« Je vous attendais. », répondit-il en se dirigeant vers Mei Lan.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un pouce malgré l'aura inquiétante qu'émettait le dragon.

« Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le sauver. »

La Grande Prêtresse de Nataku ne sembla pas surprise d'entendre ses paroles. En fait, c'était pour cette raison précise qu'elle avait insistée auprès de Wufei pour l'accompagner.

Mei Lan acquiesça et s'avança vers le jeune souverain.

« Non ! », s'exclama Wufei en comprenant ce que la jeune femme allait faire. « Je te l'interdis ! »

« Si je ne le fais pas, il mourra. », répondit-elle d'une voix calme, presque apaisante comme si cela avait eu le pouvoir d'atténuer les craintes du chevalier. « Wufei, nous n'avons pas le choix. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi l'aider. »

Duo observa le Seigneur de l'Ouest avec incompréhension. Si effectivement Mei Lan avait un moyen de guérir Quatre, elle devait l'utiliser. A quoi jouait-il pour mettre ainsi la vie de leur ami en danger ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se mêler de la conversation, Wufei avait accepté d'un signe de tête.

« Merci. », murmura la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir auprès du blessé.

Mei Lan apposa l'une de ses mains sur le front brûlant de Quatre tandis que la seconde vint se placer au-dessus de sa blessure. Après quelques minutes de concentration, l'aura de la jeune femme se mit à luire de manière presque palpable. Une sorte de lueur rouge d'une intensité peu commune l'engloba petit à petit avant d'inclure aussi le corps de Quatre.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur sans nom pour les spectateurs de la scène. Ils pouvaient facilement voir, à travers les traits crispés de Mei Lan, la douleur que cette afflue d'énergie engendrait. Cependant, malgré la souffrance occasionnée, malgré sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus difficile, jamais la jeune femme ne stoppa ses pouvoirs.

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes que l'aura de lumière finit par perdre de sa force et que les mains de Mei Lan quittèrent le corps du chevalier. Lorsque la Prêtresse voulut se relever, ses dernières forces la quittèrent. C'est Wufei qui fut le plus rapide et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'affaisse sur le sol.

« Combien lui en as-tu donné ? », interrogea le Seigneur de l'Ouest en l'aidant à s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce.

« Honnêtement je l'ignore et je ne suis même pas sûre que cela soit suffisant pour l'aider. »

Ce fut Sally qui répondit à cette question. La Prêtresse de Shinigami s'approcha à son tour du corps de Quatre et l'examina attentivement.

« Ses fonctions se sont stabilisées, je vais pouvoir intervenir. », dit la jeune femme.

Duo toujours inquiet, se rapprocha d'elle.

« Il est hors de danger ? »

« C'est un peu tôt pour le dire mais au moins maintenant, il a une chance. »

Sally sortit plusieurs fioles qu'elle transportait dans un sac de toile et se mit à consciencieusement les mélanger. Elle savait qu'une seule erreur de sa part entraînerait la mort immédiate du jeune roi.

Pendant que la jeune femme s'occupait de Quatre, Duo se rapprocha de Wufei et de la Prêtresse de Nataku. Mei Lan était vraiment très pâle et sans force.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir. », murmura le chevalier de l'Ouest.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. », intervint Duo. « Sil elle n'avait rien fait, Quatre serait mort maintenant. »

« Peut-être mais rien ne justifie de sacrifier une vie innocente pour en sauver une autre ! »

Le ton de Wufei était très agressif et inquiet. Intrigué par le comportement étrange de son ami, Duo voulut comprendre.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Le Seigneur de l'Ouest sembla hésiter à lui répondre mais Mei Lan insista pour qu'il s'explique.

« Les pouvoirs de la Prêtresse de Nataku sont particuliers. », commença le jeune homme. « Elle a la faculté de transférer son énergie vitale à une autre personne. »

« Un peu comme Quatre ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Quatre crée de l'énergie pour soigner. Mei Lan transfère sa propre énergie dans l'autre personne. Ce qu'elle transfère ne se régénère pas. »

« Tu ne veux pas dire que… »

« Mei Lan ne possède pas le don de guérison. Ce qu'elle a fait c'est offrir une partie de sa propre vie à Quatre. Ce sont peut-être des jours, des semaines, des mois ou même des années. Personne ne peut le dire exactement. »

Duo resta sans voix face à cette révélation. Il comprenait mieux à présent la réticence de Wufei quant à l'utilisation des pouvoir de la jeune Prêtresse.

« Je lui ai toujours formellement interdit de les utiliser et jusqu'à présent, elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin. »

« Mei Lan je… », commença Duo ne sachant comment réagir face à cette nouvelle. Mais il finit par prononcer la seule chose réellement importante. « Merci. Je sais que c'est peu de chose face au sacrifice que tu viens de faire mais encore une fois… merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas. Tout comme les chevaliers, nos vies sont liées à la destinée de Sanc et jamais nous n'hésiterons à les mettre en jeu si cela s'avère nécessaire. »

« J'avais espéré qu'avec l'arrivée de la paix, ce genre d'acte n'aurait plus lieu d'être. »

« Qui a parlé de paix ? », dit une voix caverneuse.

Tous se retournèrent vers Heavyarms qui s'était installé dans un grand fauteuil. Avec l'intervention de Mei Lan, ils avaient presque oublié sa présence parmi eux.

« Je vous trouve bien naïfs de croire une telle chose. »

A bout de nerf, Duo franchit rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du dragon avant de poser ses mains sur l'accoudoir et de s'en rapprocher au maximum.

« J'en ai marre de toutes ces énigmes. », gronda le jeune homme plantant son regard dans celui de Heavyarms. « Arrêtez de nous utiliser ! Si vous voulez que nous protégions Sanc, il va falloir jouer cartes sur table ! »

Le dieu l'observa quelques instants en silence avant de laisser un demi-sourire apparaître sur son visage.

« Shinigami doit avoir bien du mal avec vous. », dit-il avant d'entamer une conversation plus sérieuse. « Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Vous avez insinué que la paix n'était pas réelle. Pourquoi avoir dit ça ? Nous avons éliminé tous nos ennemis, il n'y a plus aucun risque qui menace la population. »

« Et comment appelez-vous ça ? », demanda Heavyarms en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le corps toujours inconscient de Quatre.

« Un nouvel ennemi ? »

« Non, un ancien. »

« Mais… je… je ne comprends plus. »

« Lorsque vous avez combattu le Comte Kushrénada, le seul moyen que vous aviez trouvé pour l'empêcher de nuire avait été de sceller votre âme pour emprisonner la sienne. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Aucune arme ni aucune magie ne pouvait venir à bout du pouvoir que Lady Une lui avait insufflé. », se défendit le chevalier du sud.

« Cette idée était excellente. », le coupa le dragon. « Mais la sorcière n'a pas baissé les bras pour autant. Elle s'est acharnée jusqu'à réussir à créer une brèche. »

« C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. »

« Oui mais cette brèche n'était pas suffisante pour libérer l'âme de votre ennemi. Lady Une devait trouver un catalyseur pour amplifier sa puissance et faire voler en éclat les derniers obstacles qui lui barraient la route. »

« La pierre de lune ! », s'exclama Wufei en interrompant leur discussion.

« Mais tu l'as tuée avant qu'elle ne finisse ! »

« C'est ce qu'elle voulait. », poursuivit le dragon. « Elle vous a utilisé pour obtenir la seule chose qui pouvait briser le sceau et libérer l'âme du Comte Kushrénada. Un sacrifice humain exécuté de la main d'un ancien dieu. »

« Vous n'allez pas me dire que j'ai libéré Treize ! », s'exclama Wufei les yeux agrandis par la suprise.

Devant le mutisme d'Heavyarms, les chevaliers n'eurent plus aucun doute. L'élu de Nataku se mit à faire nerveusement les cent pas, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a remercié. Elle avait tout planifié et moi j'ai foncé tête baissée dans son piège. »

« Ca n'est pas ta faute Wufei. »

« N'essaye pas de me trouver des excuses ! Toi tu as donné ta vie pour l'emprisonner et moi, d'un seul geste, j'ai tout détruit. »

Duo s'approcha du chevalier de l'Ouest et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il serra sa prise comme si ce simple geste pouvait donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait deviner ce qui se tramait. »

« Mais Réléna avait essayé de nous prévenir ! On a pas suffisamment pris au sérieux ses paroles. »

« Je sais. », répondit Duo en essayant de rester le plus calme possible. « Nous avons été manipulé mais ressasser ce qui s'est passé et se laisser aller à la panique ne nous aidera pas. »

Wufei savait que son ami était dans le vrai. Il inspira lentement pour reprendre la maîtrise de ses sens. Après quelques secondes de silence, il sembla avoir retrouvé son self contrôle et acquiesça doucement de la tête pour rassurer son compagnon d'armes.

Fort de cette constatation, Duo se tourna vers Heavyarms.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir mis en garde ? », accusa le châtain. « Vous êtes censés protéger le Royaume de Sanc mais aucun d'entre vous n'est intervenu pour empêcher cela. »

« Il nous est impossible d'interférer. », expliqua le dragon. « Lors de votre initiation au temple, vous avez non seulement appris à maîtriser vos nouveaux pouvoirs mais aussi à contenir nos âmes. Nous ne pouvons nous réveiller que si vous faîtes appel à une trop grande quantité de puissance ou si votre esprit s'affaiblit suffisamment pour nous permettre de briser vos défenses. »

« C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Shinigami. », murmura Duo.

« Le dieu de la Mort désir prendre le pas sur votre esprit. Contrairement à nous, il ne cesse de vous attaquer pour prendre le dessus. », répondit Heavyarms. « Mais ça… vous le savez déjà n'est-ce pas. »

L'élu du Sud acquiesça silencieusement.

« Le seul être suffisamment puissant pour vous guider est Sandrock. Il est omniscient et peut voir l'avenir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a essayé de vous guider par l'intermédiaire de la Prêtresse. Cependant, vous n'avez pas su déchiffrer les signes à temps. »

Suite à ces dernières paroles, les deux chevaliers le foudroyèrent du regard. Mais cette colère ne sembla pas toucher le moins du monde le dragon.

Puis Duo sembla soudain se rendre compte d'une chose qu'ils avaient occulté jusqu'à présent.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous réveillé ? Trowa n'avait aucune raison de faire appel à vous. »

« L'esprit de votre ami a été envahi par le doute ce qui a eu pour conséquence de l'affaiblir jusqu'à un point de non retour. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? », demanda Wufei.

Ce fut Duo qui répondit à sa question.

« Il a perdu la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Il m'est arrivé la même chose au temple de Shinigami. », répondit le châtain en se remémorant cette descente aux enfers.

« J'ai été contraint de prendre sa place mais je ne peux pas demeurer éveillé trop longtemps sans mettre sa vie en danger. », poursuivit le dragon.

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu jusqu'ici. »

« Une seule personne pourrait le ramener mais il faudrait pour cela qu'elle survive. »

Heavyarms posa son regard sur le corps toujours sans réaction de Quatre. Sally venait de terminer ses soins et bandait à présent la blessure du jeune homme.

« Il va s'en sortir ? », interrogea Wufei en s'approchant d'elle.

« J'ai fait le maximum. Maintenant seule sa volonté fera la différence. »

Fatigué par toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles, Duo prit place dans un fauteuil qui faisait face au dragon. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre parmi toutes les informations que le dragon venait de leurs fournir.

« Comment éliminer Treize définitivement ? », demanda le châtain d'une voix neutre. « Si bien sûr, il existe un moyen ? »

« Il existe effectivement un moyen. », répondit Heavyarms. « Mais il est extrêmement dangereux vous n'aurez pas une seconde chance. »

« Dîtes toujours. Au point où nous en sommes, je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix. »

« Il vous faut utiliser l'incantation qui nous a permis de sceller l'âme de Shinigami. »

« Où peut-on la trouver ? »

« Vous ne trouverez aucun écrit. Il n'y a qu'un seul être qui la connaisse. »

« Sandrock ? »

Le dragon acquiesça avant de poursuivre.

« Pour que l'incantation fonctionne, il vous faudra beaucoup de puissance et cette puissance vous ne la possédait pas. »

« Mais vous oui. », en déduisit Wufei. « Ce sont les dieux-dragons qui devront la prononcer, tout comme vous l'avez fait par le passé pour empêcher Shinigami de nuire. »

« C'est exact. », répondit le dragon. « Cependant je vous mets en garde. Pour que nos pouvoirs soient suffisamment puissants, nos âmes devront être complètement éveillées. »

Heavyarms se tourna vers Duo.

« Toutes nos âmes ! »

« On ne peut pas faire confiance à Shinigami. », murmura le Seigneur du Sud.

« Si nous sommes tous éveillés il n'osera pas nous défier. Il est ambitieux mais pas suicidaire. La malédiction qui pèse sur lui sert aussi à endiguer sa force par rapport à la nôtre. »

Duo se leva de son siège et se mit à marcher nerveusement dans la pièce. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné à endormir l'esprit du dieu de la Mort, la perspective de devoir faire appel à lui ne l'enchantait guère.

« Il y a une autre difficulté. », poursuivit Heavyarms. « Jusqu'à présent, vous n'avez utilisé qu'une infime partie de notre force. Vos âmes ainsi que vos corps ne sont pas fait pour accueillir une telle puissance. Mais si l'incantation doit être prononcée elle nécessitera l'intégralité de nos pouvoirs. »

Duo se sentit tout d'un coup nauséeux.

« Ca n'est pas un combat que vous nous demandez de mener. », dit Wufei d'une voix blanche. « Ce que vous voulez c'est un sacrifice. »

« Je vous l'ai dit. La constitution humaine n'est pas faite pour contenir une telle énergie. », confirma le dragon.

Le chevalier du Sud se dirigea vers le lit de Quatre et s'est avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse qu'il observa le corps inanimé de son ami.

« Pourquoi nous avoir fait subir autant de souffrances et de malheurs si le seul but de tout cela était notre mort ? »

« Vous avez été élu pour vous acquitter de cette tâche. Jamais nous ne vous avons caché que vos vies seraient mises en jeu pour sauvegarder la pérennité du Royaume. »

« Vous avez probablement raison. », rétorqua Duo d'une voix teintée de cynisme. « Après tout, nous ne sommes que des pions pour vous. Que représente le sacrifice de nos vies si cela peut aider à réaliser vos desseins. »

Furieux, le Seigneur du Sud se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? », demanda Wufei.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. », dit le jeune homme avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir, Duo s'appuya contre la paroi en bois et ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de fuir ses responsabilités après tout, Shinigami avait été clair avec lui lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de devenir son élu. Duo connaissait les risques que le statut de chevalier-dragon comportait et il avait accepté sans aucune hésitation. Mais à l'époque, il avait tout perdu. Il n'avait ni famille, ni ami, ni projet d'avenir. A présent, tout était différent.

Duo n'était pas un lâche mais malgré tout, il restait un humain avec ses espérances et ses craintes.

Et il devait bien l'avouer…

Maintenant, il avait peur !

* * *

A suivre… 


	7. Promesses

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** euh… en quelque sorte…

Encore un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

**Chapitre VII : _Promesses_**

Assis sur la barrière en bois, Duo observait les purs-sangs s'ébattre dans l'enclos. Tout comme les habitants du palais, les animaux semblaient extrêmement nerveux depuis l'apparition d'Heavyarms. La proximité de cet être surnaturel paraissait avoir brisé le fragile équilibre de la nature et n'arrangeait en rien la tension qui était apparu après l'attentat.

Bien au contraire.

Ce malaise ne faisait que se renforcer de jour en jour face au manque d'amélioration de l'état de santé de Quatre. Malgré les soins de Sally, le jeune homme demeurait toujours inconscient. Son entourage n'avait donc d'autre choix que d'attendre et c'était ce sentiment d'impuissance qui était le plus difficile à gérer pour les chevaliers.

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Duo ne vit pas le soleil commencer à se coucher. Ce n'est qu'au moment où les derniers rayons disparaissaient derrière les collines que le jeune seigneur redescendit sur terre et se demanda s'il ne devait pas rentrer au château.

« C'est donc là que tu te cachais. », dit une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Le représentant de Shinigami ne cacha pas son sourire lorsqu'il tourna son regard et vit apparaître Heero à ses côtés.

« Tu apparais enfin. », dit le châtain sur le ton de la plaisanterie bien que le simple fait de savoir son amant à ses côtés dans cette période difficile avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

« Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. J'étais à l'intérieur de mes terres lorsque la nouvelle a commencé à circuler. Je suis venu dès que j'en ai été informé. »

« Tu as pu voir Wufei ? »

« Oui, il m'a expliqué votre _entrevue _avec Heavyarms. »

« Et qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Que j'aurais préféré te revoir dans d'autres circonstances. »

Duo ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air amusé face à cette réponse pleine de charme.

« Ca explique aussi la présence des dragons dans nos corps. Nous pensions connaître enfin la paix mais nous nous sommes réjouis trop vite. Notre combat n'est pas terminé et les doutes de Quatre se confirment aujourd'hui. »

« Un combat ! », rétorqua le chevalier du Sud sur un ton ironique avant de descendre de la balustrade pour faire face à son ami. « Ca n'a rien d'un combat. C'est plutôt une exécution. »

« Duo… »

« Ne me dis pas le contraire. Malgré nos pouvoirs et nos efforts, nous n'en sortirons pas vivants ! »

« Je ne te savais pas aussi défaitiste. », répondit le brun surpris de voir son ami baisser les bras aussi rapidement. Après tout, le chevalier du Sud était connu pour son caractère téméraire, il l'avait déjà prouvé par le passé en n'hésitant pas une seule minute à sacrifier sa vie pour se débarrasser de Treize.

« Je ne suis pas défaitiste mais réaliste. Heavyarms a été on ne peut plus clair sur ce point. Si nous voulons sceller définitivement l'âme de Treize, il nous faudra réveiller complètement les esprits des dragons et les laisser utiliser toute leur puissance. Nos corps ne résisteront pas à une telle surcharge d'énergie. »

« Ca n'a jamais été tenté. Peut-être qu'Heavyarms se trompe. »

Duo scruta le visage de son compagnon avec surprise.

« Là c'est moi qui ne te comprends plus. », dit-il. « A chaque fois que j'ai dû mettre ma vie en jeu, tu as toujours tout fait pour m'en empêcher et maintenant qu'on nous annonce que notre prochain combat va nous coûter la vie, tu ne sembles pas réellement perturbé. »

« Duo, je n'ai jamais eu la naïveté de croire que nous étions invincibles. », expliqua Heero d'une voix calme et posée. « Nous sommes en guerre et nous avons été choisi pour être en première ligne. Je connais les risques que cela implique depuis le jour où j'ai accepté d'être élu par Wing. »

« Mais alors… »

« Ce que je n'accepte pas. », le coupa le Seigneur du Nord. « C'est que l'un d'entre nous décide de foncer tête baissée sur l'ennemi et sacrifie sa vie sans réfléchir. Nous sommes cinq Duo et notre meilleure chance de vaincre est de nous battre ensemble. Je t'ai perdu une fois sans pouvoir tenter d'empêcher cette tragédie, je refuse catégoriquement de revivre ça ! »

« Qu'essayes-tu de me dire Heero ? Que tu préfères mourir avec moi plutôt que de survire seul ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! », répondit Duo en s'enflammant. « Comment peux-tu accepter de mourir aussi facilement ? C'est comme si… c'est comme si… »

« Je me sacrifiais ? »

« Exactement ! », s'exclama Duo avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il venait à l'instant d'affirmer que son premier combat contre Treize avait été une folie. « Je… euh… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« En es-tu sûr ? », répondit Heero satisfait d'entendre ces paroles.

« Oui… euh… non !… Enfin pas exactement. »

« Ecoute Duo, avec tout ce que nous avons traversé jusqu'à présent, il y a deux choses dont je suis certain. La première est que quoi qu'en disent les dieux ou les oracles, notre destinée nous appartient. Rien n'est joué d'avance. Ton retour parmi nous le prouve.»

« Et la seconde. »

« Ma deuxième certitude c'est que je me battrais comme un lion pour survivre parce que je veux profiter de mon avenir avec toi. », répondit le brun se s'approchant de son amant.

« Moi aussi. », murmura-t-il. « Mais j'ai peur. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'effraye autant ? »

« J'ai peur de faire appel à Shinigami. Si notre combat contre Treize ne me tue pas, c'est lui qui s'en chargera. »

« Tu as déjà pris le dessus sur lui par le passé. »

« Oui mais là c'est différent. Pour utiliser la totalité de ses pouvoirs, je vais devoir lui laisser le contrôle. Sans restriction ni limite. »

« Les autres dragons seront présents, il sauront l'empêcher de nuire. »

« Je voudrais être aussi confiant que toi. »

Heero leva ses mains et vint les poser sur les épaules de son amant comme si ce geste devait donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

« Duo, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que tout se passera parfaitement bien malheureusement ça n'est pas possible. La seule chose que je peux te promettre c'est que nous seront tous présents pour ce combat et que nous ferons tout pour éliminer Treize et en finir avec cette guerre. Je te promets aussi que si nous survivons et que Shinigami te joue des tours, je trouverai un moyen de te ramener. »

« Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça. »

« Wing et moi l'avons déjà fait une fois, rien nous empêche de recommencer. Avec l'appui des autres dieux, ça n'est pas impossible. », répondit Heero. « Ai confiance en moi ! »

« J'ai confiance en toi. »

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. »

Duo ne put s'empêcher un faible sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

« On vaincra n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Il ne pourrait en être autrement. »

Cette simple réponse n'ôta pas tous les doutes de Duo mais étrangement, une petite étincelle venait d'apparaître, celle de l'espoir.

* * *

C'est avec beaucoup de difficultés que Quatre entrouvrit ses paupières lourdes pour ne découvrir qu'une obscurité totale. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la pénombre et que les contours des meubles ne deviennent partiellement visibles.

A peine avait-il repris conscience que son esprit embrumé ordonna à son corps de bouger mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir. Chaque muscle, chaque membre paraissait peser une tonne et malgré ses tentatives, Quatre demeura allongé.

Il aurait voulu appeler quelqu'un mais sa gorge était si sèche que cette idée lui sembla impossible. Avec lenteur, il entrouvrit sa bouche et humecta ses lèvres.

Il avait terriblement soif.

Suite à son geste anodin, un mouvement d'air se fit entendre non loin de lui.

Quatre fronça ses yeux pour en déterminer la source car de toute évidence, ce bruit venait d'un des recoins sombres de la chambre. Malgré sa fatigue, ses sens se mirent immédiatement en alerte. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Une présence qui irradiait d'une aura extrêmement puissante.

« Qui est là ? », murmura-t-il d'une voix presque aphone.

Personne ne répondit mais après quelques secondes, le jeune souverain vit apparaître une silhouette qui ne lui était pas étrangère.

« Trowa ? », souffla-t-il avec hésitation car ce dernier se tenait encore en grande partie dans l'obscurité.

Inquiété par le mutisme de son ami, Quatre fit un effort considérable pour se redresser. Toutefois, il eut à peine le temps d'entamer le mouvement qu'un violent éclair de douleur parcourut tout son dos. Malgré ses efforts, il ne put étouffer un gémissement plaintif face à cette sensation de déchirement.

Quatre tenta d'utiliser les pouvoirs de Sandrock pour minimiser les élancements qui irradiaient la totalité de son corps mais son esprit était beaucoup trop faible et les capacités du dragon ne lui furent d'aucune utilité.

Ne baissant pas les bras pour autant, le jeune souverain essaya de se relever un minimum sur ses oreillers. Il serra les dents et d'un mouvement vif, il s'efforça de bouger le plus rapidement possible.

Cette fois-ci, la douleur lui coupa littéralement le souffle avant qu'une quinte de toux ne vienne le secouer avec violence.

Les poumons en feu et les poings serrés, Quatre se recroquevilla en position fœtal contre le traversin. Sa tentative avait plus ou moins réussi. Il n'était pas complètement assis mais à présent il pouvait au moins faire face à cette présence qu'il sentait tapie dans l'ombre.

Une fois que la douleur se fut un peu estompée, le jeune aristocrate scruta à nouveau la chambre et il ne fut pas long à retrouver la silhouette toujours à demi dissimulée par l'obscurité.

« Que voulez-vous ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix presque éteinte sachant très bien que si cette personne lui avait voulu du mal, elle l'aurait attaqué depuis longtemps.

L'inconnu demeura obstinément muet mais cette fois-ci, il s'approcha suffisamment du blessé pour que ce dernier puisse le reconnaître.

« Vous ? », murmura Quatre avec surprise en découvrant la présence d'Heavyarms.

Le dragon fit quelques pas supplémentaires et vint s'installer dans un fauteuil qui faisait face au jeune souverain.

« C'est vous qui m'avez soigné ? », interrogea le blond en se rappelant vaguement sa dernière soirée ainsi que la tentative d'assassinat dont il avait été la cible.

« Non. », répondit enfin le dieu.

Sa voix grave était étrangement calme tandis que ses iris verts scrutaient le visage pâle de l'élu.

« C'est la Prêtresse de Nataku qui vous a ramené. »

Quatre eut un froncement de sourcil face à cette déclaration. Il était l'une des rares personnes à connaître les pouvoir de Mei Lan ainsi que les conséquences que leur utilisation devait engendrer.

« Elle n'aurait pas dû. »

« Il n'y avait aucune autre solution. »

Cette justification ne soulagea en aucun cas la culpabilité du jeune homme car il savait qu'une vie innocente venait d'être écourtée pour sauver la sienne. Il avait beau être le souverain de Sanc, il n'acceptait pas l'idée que des gens se mettent sciemment en danger pour le protéger.

Mais le fait que Mei Lan l'ai aidé n'expliquait pas la présence du dragon devant lui.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous éveillé ? », demanda Quatre.

« J'y ai été contraint. »

« Trowa a fait appel à vous ? »

Heavyarms fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.

Ce simple geste, glaça entièrement Quatre car si son ami n'avait pas volontairement amené l'âme du dragon à se réveiller, cela voulait dire que…

« Il a renoncé. », murmura le jeune souverain d'une voix blanche tout en scrutant son vis-à-vis.

Le dieu de l'Est ne semblait pas ébranlé par la situation. Il était parfaitement stoïque, ne montrant aucune inquiétude. Comme s'il n'avait été qu'un simple spectateur face aux évènements qui se déroulaient.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il avait tout ce qu'un homme pouvait souhaiter de la vie. Il possédait la jeunesse, la richesse, le pouvoir… »

« Croyez-vous réellement qu'il portait un quelconque intérêt à ce genre de chose ? », l'interrompit le dragon.

« Non. », admit le blond. « Je le sais bien. Mais pourquoi renoncer maintenant ? »

« A travers les âges et les siècles, les élus ont toujours étaient choisis à cause de la pureté de leur âme mais aussi parce qu'ils aspiraient à la même chose que leur dieu protecteur. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Shinigami était attiré par la convoitise et la destruction. Il a fait de votre ami son chevalier car ils souhaitaient atteindre le même but. »

« Duo n'a jamais convoité ou détruit quoi que ce soit. C'est un homme bon et généreux. »

« L'élu du dieu de la Mort a poursuivi votre ennemi durant toute sa vie dans le seul et unique but de l'éliminer de ses propres mains. Il n'a pas hésité une seule minute à mettre sa vie en danger pour annihiler sa cible. Il voulait sa destruction, quelque en soit les conséquences. C'est en cela qu'ils se ressemblent. »

Quatre ne put le contredire sur ce point. Il est vrai que par le passé, la colère et la soif de vengeance avaient été les seuls motivations de Duo.

Mais les choses avaient changé.

Duo avait changé.

« Et pour Trowa. »

Heavyarms demeura quelques instants silencieux avant de répondre.

« Je l'ai choisi car nous désirions la même chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Le jeune souverain avait posé la question même s'il se doutait que le dragon n'y répondrait pas.

…

Mais sur ce point, Heavyarms lui donna tort.

…

« Nous voulions protéger. »

« Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il baissé les bras ? La guerre est peut-être terminée mais son peuple a toujours besoin de lui. »

« Nous ne nous battons pas pour protéger les habitants de Sanc. », répondit le dieu de sa voix grave. « Nous nous battons pour protéger un seul être. »

Un silence parfait accueillit cette déclaration.

Malgré son réveil difficile, l'esprit de Quatre se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse car cette simple phrase expliquait beaucoup de chose. Ca n'était pas lui que Heavyarms avait voulu sauver par le passé mais Sandrock.

Lorsqu'il avait perdu la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, l'âme du dragon de l'Est s'était éveillé et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à entrer dans le sanctuaire sacré de Sandrock. Malgré les dangers que cela avaient représenté, il n'avait pas craint de mettre sa vie en jeu.

Il est vrai que sur ce point, Trowa et Heavyarms étaient semblables.

« Il a renoncé à cause de mon comportement à son égard. », murmura le jeune élu.

« Il pensait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés et malgré ses efforts pour continuer, les plaies de son cœur ne se sont pas refermées. »

« C'est complètement ridicule. Je ne lui ai jamais caché mon attachement alors pourquoi doutait-il encore ? Pourquoi il ne comprenait pas que je… je… »

Quatre ne put terminer sa phrase. Une boule douloureuse s'était formée dans sa gorge et l'empêchait de poursuivre.

Il était triste et en colère.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, comment Trowa osait encore croire que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. C'était comme s'il avait renié tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

« Peut-on le ramener ? »

« C'est impossible à dire. », répondit le dragon. « Mais si son âme reste trop longtemps endormie, il n'y aura plus aucun moyen de l'atteindre et son corps s'éteindra à son tour. La constitution humaine n'est pas faite pour accueillir notre puissance aussi longtemps. »

« Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? »

« Très peu. »

Quatre leva sa main et vint frotter ses yeux fatigués.

Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de faire revenir Trowa. Mais comment l'atteindre ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être suffisamment fort pour briser toutes les barrières psychiques que le chevalier de l'Est avait dû mettre en place pour ne plus être approché ?

Au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Quatre. C'était peut-être une chimère au vue de son état actuelle mais il devait au moins essayer.

« Je voudrais tenter quelque chose ? », commença le jeune souverain.

« Que projetez-vous ? »

« Je suis empathe. Grâce aux pouvoirs de Sandrock, j'arrive à percevoir les sentiments des personnes qui m'entourent. Je souhaiterais inverser ce processus. »

« Lui faire ressentir ce que vous éprouvez ? »

« Exactement. »

« Vous n'y arriverez pas. », répondit le dragon.

« Pour quelle raison dîtes-vous ça avant même que je tente quoi que ce soit ? »

« Votre esprit est trop faible et à l'heure actuelle, vous ne seriez même pas capable d'utiliser la plus petite partie de vos pouvoirs. »

« Je veux quand même essayer. Trowa n'a jamais hésité à mettre sa vie en danger pour m'aider. Je refuse de laisser tomber aussi facilement. S'il y a une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, je la tenterai ! »

Devant la voix emprunte de volonté de Quatre, le dieu de l'Est ne put qu'accepter.

« Pouvez-vous vous rapprocher ? », demanda le jeune souverain.

Heavyarms s'exécuta et vint prendre place au bord du lit.

« Tendez vos mains. », poursuivit le blond.

Le dragon les avança et Quatre les prit pour les apposer sur ses tempes. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant quelques instants et le représentant de Sandrock ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son corps. Malgré son statut d'élu, le fait de se retrouver face à un être aussi puissant que le dieu le rendait nerveux.

« Vous ne devez surtout pas bouger. », expliqua le jeune homme. « Ca romprait le contact. »

Pour toute réponse, Heavyarms ferma ses yeux et se concentra. Il fut rapidement imité par Quatre qui fit tout pour faire abstraction de sa souffrance physique et tourner ses pensées vers Trowa.

Le début fut quelque peu chaotique car le jeune roi avait du mal à canaliser son énergie.

Ses pensées, ses sentiments envahissaient l'esprit du dragon par vague, ce qui l'empêchait d'en saisir leur signification. Cela ressemblait étrangement à une poignée de sable que l'on voudrait garder dans la paume de sa main mais dont les grains s'échapperaient sans qu'on puisse les retenir.

Cependant, au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient le lien entre le chevalier et le dragon se renforça et l'énergie de Quatre put circuler avec plus de facilité.

Heavyarms se sentit rapidement plongé dans l'esprit du jeune souverain car ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à baisser toutes ses barrières mentales pour donner plus de force à son intervention. Il voulait ramener Trowa à tout prix même si cela signifiait le faire entrer dans sa tête et lui montrer les côtés les plus sombres de son être.

De nombreuses sensations affluèrent : la bienveillance pour laquelle Quatre était reconnu de tous et dont il faisait preuve en tant que roi.

L'amour fraternel qui le liait à ses sœurs mais aussi à ses frères d'armes avec lesquels il avait combattu ces dernières années et pour lesquels il éprouvait un immense respect.

Une envie de reconnaissance semblait aussi l'habiter. Il voulait être un bon souverain, être à la hauteur de ses ancêtres et être aimé de ses sujets.

Mais il y avait aussi la peur.

La crainte de ne pas y arriver, d'échouer et de n'apporter que conflits et malheur à son Royaume. De voir à nouveaux ses sujets souffrir et mourir tout comme il craignait de voir l'un de ses proches disparaître. Lui qui avait toujours était entouré de sa famille et de ses amis, il redoutait de les voir la cible de leurs ennemis.

Un sentiment de solitude s'ensuivit.

Le fardeau de la couronne était très lourd à porter et faisait de lui une personne à part. Quatre avait certes des proches qui le soutenaient mais malgré toute leur affection, il demeurait irrémédiablement seul face au pouvoir. Le jeune souverain aurait aimé être un simple homme qui aurait eu le choix de sa destiné car il avait peut-être la puissance mais jamais il ne serait réellement libre. Il ne voulait pas paraître ingrat ou égoïste étant donné son rang, cependant, il demeurait un être humain avec ses aspirations, ses faiblesses.

… et ses envies…

* * *

Les mains d'Heavyarms commençaient à trembler. Tous les sentiments que Quatre lui transmettait déferlaient en lui sans plus aucune réserve. Les sensations se succédaient à une cadence infernale, ne lui laissant aucun instant de répit.

Malgré son statut d'ancien dieu, le dragon ne put résister à ces assauts et bientôt une impression de vertige vint l'envahir.

* * *

Une vague de jalousie et d'envie déferla de Quatre.

En dépit de leur position, les Hauts Seigneurs de Sanc avaient réussi à trouver la personne avec qui ils pourraient partager leur vie. Et surtout… à la garder. Il avait conscience que ça n'avait pas été sans effort. Wufei et Zechs tout comme Heero et Duo avaient dû affronter beaucoup d'épreuves avant de pouvoir réellement profiter l'un de l'autre. Cependant, malgré les obstacles, le temps ou la distance, ils savaient qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver et que rien ne pourrait réellement les séparer.

Mais pour Trowa et lui ça n'avait jamais été la même chose.

Dès le départ, ils savaient que leur liaison était condamnée. Par peur de se voir blessé ou de faire souffrir son amant, le jeune souverain avait tout fait pour étouffer l'attirance qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Cependant, ses efforts furent vains.

Le désir qu'ils avaient éprouvé l'un pour l'autre avait été le plus fort.

* * *

Heavyarms sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Des sensations brûlantes déferlaient au souvenir Trowa.

C'était impétueux, presque étouffant.

Il y avait tellement de sentiments qui se bousculaient et qui se contredisaient.

Le refus et l'envie.

La colère et la passion.

La peur et l'amour.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs le sentiment le plus fort. De toutes les émotions présentes celle-ci se révélait être la plus puissante, elle était presque destructrice.

Et Quatre le savait car il tentait tant bien que mal de la contenir et cela en permanence. Heavyarms pouvait parfaitement le sentir.

Tout comme son élu, le jeune souverain essayait d'oublier quelque chose qui, à présent, faisait partie intégrante de lui et lui était même devenu vital. Il avait beau faire bonne figue devant son entourage, chaque fois que Trowa et lui étaient séparés, il ne cessait de penser à lui et à la façon dont il pourrait prendre contact.

Quatre essayait de se cacher derrière leur amitié pour ne pas être exclu de la vie de son ancien amant. Il n'essayait pas de rétablir leur ancienne amitié. La vérité c'est qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer sa vie sans lui.

Et c'est cela qui toucha l'esprit endormi du Seigneur de l'Est.

* * *

Les pouvoirs de Quatre commençaient à décroître.

Avec ses dernières forces, il amplifia au maximum son empathie comme s'il tentait d'appeler désespérément son amant.

Il fallait qu'il revienne.

Il voulait qu'il revienne.

A ce moment-là, un souvenir précis lui revint en mémoire, les paroles de Trowa prononcées quelques années plus tôt :

_« Tu m'appartiens ! Tout comme je t'appartiens ! Moi je le sais depuis longtemps mais apparemment pour toi ça n'est pas le cas. »_

Ce fut presque dans un souffle que Quatre murmura sa réponse.

« Je le sais maintenant Trowa. », dit-il à haute voix en ouvrant ses yeux pour scruter le visage de son vis-à-vis. Les traits d'Heavyarms étaient crispés sous l'effort. « Reviens je t'en prie, reviens vers moi. »

Tout le corps de dragon se mit à trembler et ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'un coup sous l'appel du jeune souverain. Mais le regard qui lui faisait face à présent n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'expression froide que le dieu n'avait cessé d'arborer depuis son apparition. Les pupilles avaient repris leur aspect humain et c'est dans un mélange de surprise et d'égarement que Trowa l'observait.

Face au retour de son amant, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais au moment où il voulut soulever sa main pour caresser le visage de son ami, ses dernières forces le quittèrent. Il se sentit partir dans l'inconscience et basculer vers l'arrière.

Trowa le rattrapa avant que son corps ne chavire sur les oreillers et il le ramena tout contre lui.

« Quatre ! », appela le jeune homme effrayé de le voir dans un état si faible.

« C'est rien. », murmura ce dernier. « Ca va passer. »

Rassuré de l'entendre parler, Trowa resserra sa prise.

« Pardonne-moi. », murmura le Seigneur de l'Est. « Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de toi. »

Les doigts de Quatre se crispèrent sur sa chemise comme s'il tentait avec ses maigres forces de lui rendre son étreinte.

« Ne recommence jamais ! »

« Je te le promets. »

* * *

A suivre… 


	8. Secrets

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** pfff

Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée du retard… Mais j'ai eu une sorte de période à vide pendant laquelle je n'ai pas réussi à écrire une seule ligne. Y avait rien à faire, j'avais beau essayer de me forcer, le syndrome de la page blanche ne m'a pas lâché… Maintenant ça a l'air d'être passé et honnêtement j'espère ne plus devoir affronter le même problème parce que c'est très frustrant.

Bref, encore une fois pardon pour cette attente, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas découragés de voir arriver un jour la suite de cette fic ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

**Chapitre VIII :** _Secrets_

Assis au bord du rempart de la tour ouest, Duo observait l'effervescence des habitants de la capitale. Rendus minuscules par la distance qui les séparait du chevalier, ils n'en étaient pas moins fascinants à regarder. Tout comme des fourmis, ils allaient et venaient à travers le dédale des rues blanchies par la neige fraîchement tombée. Leurs vêtements multicolores se mélangeaient en un tourbillon sans fin et malgré la température relativement basse de cet après-midi de décembre, aucun des citadins ne semblait craindre la morsure du froid.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure à présent que Duo avait pris place sur son _perchoir_. Emmitouflé dans un épais manteau, il avait trouvé en ce lieu, une oasis de solitude.

Tout à chacun aurait pu trouver étrange que le jeune homme, orphelin depuis son âge le plus tendre veuille à ce point se retrouver seul. Mais le représentant de Shinigami avait une bonne raison pour s'isoler ainsi. Une raison qu'il ne voulait pas que ses compagnons soupçonnent.

« Tu devrais leurs en parler. »

Duo tourna son regard et observa _l'apparition _qui se tenait assise à ses côtés.

Vêtue comme dans ses derniers souvenirs de la sombre robe de cérémonie du dieu dragon, Hilde le regardait en souriant doucement. Tout son être respirait le calme et la sérénité.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu ne vas pas pouvoir leurs cacher la vérité encore bien longtemps. »

« Je sais. Ils ont déjà des doutes… surtout Heero. »

« Alors explique-lui. »

« Il ne comprendrait pas. »

« Tu le juges sans même lui laisser une chance. »

« Soyons réalistes Hilde. », dit Duo en se passant une main sur la nuque d'un geste las. « Il me prendrait pour un fou… et il n'aurait pas tort. »

« Tu n'es pas fou Duo. »

« Alors là tu vois j'ai beaucoup de peine à te croire. Je te ferai remarquer que je suis en train de te parler alors que tu es morte. »

« Ca n'est qu'un point de détail. », répondit la jeune femme d'un ton léger.

Le chevalier du Sud afficha un air sceptique.

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils me rejètent. », avoua-t-il. « S'ils apprenaient ce qu'il se prépare, je n'ose imaginer leur réaction. Et c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste, je ne supporterai pas de les perdre. »

« Je les croyais tes amis. »

« Il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut avouer même à ses proches. »

« Il pourrait t'aider, te soutenir. Tu es trop seul Duo et ça n'est pas bon. »

« Je sais. », murmura le châtain.

« Shinigami finira par obtenir ce qu'il souhaite et tu sais ce que cela signifie. »

Duo sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir son échine.

« Je le sais que trop bien. », répondit le châtain en se remémorant les images que le dieu-dragon avait eu la _gentillesse_ de partager avec lui.

…

…

…

« Tu parles tout seul ? »

Duo sursauta légèrement avant de tourner son visage vers le nouveau venu.

La silhouette de Hilde avait disparu au moment même où le Seigneur du Nord avait manifesté sa présence… mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

« Euh… ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. », répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

Heero s'assit à son tour sur le muret pour faire face à son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Duo ? »

« Rien. », fit ce dernier innocemment.

Mais sa tentative pour éviter un face à face aurait pu porter ses fruits si son interlocuteur avait été une autre personne qu'Heero Yuy.

« Quand vas-tu cesser de me mentir. »

« Je ne te mens pas. », se défendit-il sans toutefois prendre la peine d'arrêter sa contemplation.

Heero émit un soupir mi-agacé, mi-désespéré.

« Depuis ton retour du sanctuaire tu me caches quelque chose. Je ne suis pas dupe Duo. Jusqu'ici j'ai laissé les choses évoluer parce que je pensais que tu finirais par me parler mais plus les mois passent et plus tu sembles t'éloigner de moi. »

« Tu te fais des idées. »

« Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile s'il te plaît ! »

Heero avait volontairement utilisé un ton sec et blessant. Il en avait marre de voir son compagnon se débattre seul et surtout, il avait peur. Peur de le perdre s'il ne réussissait pas à le faire réagir.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te ronge et je veux savoir ce que c'est. »

Voulant fuir une nouvelle fois, le Seigneur du Sud se retourna et descendit du muret. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque la voix de Heero s'éleva dans son dos.

« Si tu pars maintenant j'en conclurai que tu ne veux plus de moi à tes côtés, que tu souhaites continuer seul. »

Les pas de Duo se stoppèrent immédiatement.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur peu commune. Seul le brouhaha de la foule qui se pressait aux bords des remparts venait briser le silence inhabituel qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes.

« C'est ton secret ou moi. Mais à partir de maintenant, tu ne pourras pas conserver les deux ! »

« Me ferais-tu chanter ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. », répondit Heero en se levant à son tour. « J'espère juste que ton affection pour moi sera plus forte que tes peurs. »

« Je n'ai… »

« … pas peur. », termina le brun à sa place. « Je sais, tu ne cesses de me le répéter. Mais alors explique-moi pourquoi tu ne dors pas la nuit, pourquoi tu parais craindre jusqu'à ton ombre ? »

Duo ne répondit pas mais son ami put parfaitement voir ses épaules se crisper.

« Quelque chose s'est passée au sanctuaire de Shinigami et je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de tout me raconter. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Alors explique-moi ! »

« Ca ne servirait à rien ! », s'énerva Duo en faisant enfin face à son amant. « Quoi que je fasse ça, quoi que je dise CA NE CHANGERA RIEN ! »

Heero franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et vint poser ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon.

« Par tous les dieux Duo mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Le chevalier du Sud baissa les yeux devant tant d'insistance.

« Je t'en prie. », répéta le brun en resserrant sa prise. « Parle-moi ! »

Lorsque Duo releva son regard pour croiser celui de son amant, il ne put qu'y lire un énorme sentiment d'inquiétude.

Le Seigneur du Sud prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans des explications qu'il aurait préféré ne pas donner.

« Lorsque les portes du sanctuaire se sont refermées sur moi, Shinigami a refait immédiatement surface, comme si le simple fait d'être dans un lieu qui lui était réservé avait augmenté ses pouvoirs. »

« C'est effectivement le cas. », expliqua Heero en libérant les épaules de son amant. « Les temples sacrés sont des lieux saints où la magie des dieux anciens est protégée. »

« Je l'ai rapidement compris. L'esprit du dragon m'a littéralement submergé. Il voulait mon corps à défaut de sa liberté. »

Duo fit quelques pas afin de retourner vers le bord de la tour.

« Heero… si tu savais ce qu'il m'a montré… Son seul objectif était de m'annihiler. », dit le chevalier du Sud. « Et dans ce domaine, le dieu de la Mort possède des talents inégalés. »

« Raconte-moi. », dit doucement son compagnon.

« Il m'a fait revivre les évènements les plus sombres de ma vie. ».

Le regard de Duo devint étrangement fixe.

« Ca n'était pas simplement une suite d'images. Je pouvais parfaitement sentir la morsure du feu sur ma peau et entendre les cris de mes parents et de mon frère résonner dans ma tête. »

Ses mains devinrent moites au fur et à mesures que ses souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit.

« J'avais l'impression de suffoquer, d'être moi aussi enfermé dans cette maudite église en flamme. »

« Mais tu as résisté. »

« Oui. J'avais déjà dû affronter ses images par le passé. Mais je dois avouer qu'elles n'avaient rien de comparables à celles fabriquées par Shinigami. », répondit ironiquement Duo. « La réalité aurait été moins douloureuse. »

Le chevalier du Sud marqua une pause avant de poursuivre.

« Tu sais Heero, chaque personne qui a croisée mon chemin et qui m'a apporté soutien ou affection a fini tôt ou tard par perdre la vie. Tout au long de mon enfance et de mon adolescence beaucoup ont essayé de m'aider et tous sans exception ont péri. »

Duo fit face à son amant.

« J'ai beaucoup de morts sur la conscience. »

« Tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu as un jour ôté la vie à des innocents. »

« Pas directement mais à cause de moi, ils y ont laissé la vie… et leurs souvenirs ont fini par revenir me hanter. »

« Ce sont des chimères Duo, créées de toute pièce par Shinigami. »

« Parfois les fantômes ont l'air bien plus réels que les vivants, surtout si tu te retrouves perdu au cœur des ténèbres. Et crois-moi, le monde du dieu de la Mort n'est qu'une nuit sans fin. », dit le jeune chevalier au souvenir de son passage au temple du sud. « Trop de sang a été versé à cause de cette guerre et trop de sang souillera encore le sol de Sanc. »

« Nous sommes là pour empêcher que les tragédies du passé se reproduisent. »

« Rien n'est moins sûr. »

« Douterais-tu de nous ? »

« Oui. », répondit Duo en fixant sans sourciller son amant.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Heero réellement surpris par cette réponse.

« Parce que j'ai eu un aperçu de notre avenir. »

« Tu parles de la mise en garde d'Heavyarms. »

« Non. Les paroles du dragon de l'Est n'ont fait que me conforter dans mon opinion. », expliqua le châtain. « C'est Shinigami qui m'a gentiment offert des visions de nos destinées. »

« Il n'a pas ce pouvoir. », murmura Heero déconcerté. « Il n'a fait ça que dans le but de te torturer un peu plus. »

« En es-tu certain ? Nous ne connaissons pas le dixième du potentiel des dieux-dragons. Et ce que m'a montré Shinigami était tout ce qu'il y a de réel je peux te l'assurer. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Face à cette question, le regard de Duo se fit fuyant. Heero sut à cet instant précis qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important.

« Duo ? »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« N'insiste pas Heero ! »

« Si tu crois que je vais laisser tomber maintenant tu te trompes lourdement ! Vide ton sac une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« JE NE PEUX PAS ! », s'écria Duo avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Mais Heero ne le laissa pas fuir. En quelques enjambées, il le rattrapa avant d'agripper son bras.

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Pas avant que tu te sois expliqué. », rétorqua le Seigneur du Nord. « Nom d'un chien Duo, fais-moi confiance ! »

« Je ne peux pas. », murmura le jeune homme en suppliant des yeux son ami de ne pas insister.

« Je ne te comprends pas. De quoi as-tu donc si peur ? De ma réaction ? »

Devant le retour de son mutisme, Heero sut qu'il avait mis le doigt sur le cœur du problème. Il avait conscience que quelque chose l'effrayait depuis plusieurs mois, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait par réussi à en déterminer la cause. Le chevalier du Sud était la personne de son entourage qui recelait le plus courage. Il n'avait jamais fais preuve d'une quelconque appréhension démesurée. C'est pour cette raison que son comportement actuel l'inquiétait.

« Duo, tu peux tout me dire et honnêtement, je préfère connaître le problème plutôt que de continuer à te voir t'éloigner de moi. »

« Tu le regretteras et tu me rejetteras. »

« Aucune chance que cela arrive ! », répondit Heero avec conviction.

Duo se mit à mordre sa lèvre inférieure comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux. A plusieurs reprises, il ouvrit la bouche comme prêt à débuter son explication mais à chaque fois, les sons semblaient rester bloqués en lui.

Il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

« La première chose que tu dois savoir c'est que je n'ai pas été totalement franc avec toi. », avoua Duo.

« Je m'en doutais. », répondit Heero sans montrer aucune trace de colère.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, lorsque les portes du temple se sont refermées sur moi, l'esprit de Shinigami s'est immédiatement réveillé. Ca a été extrêmement… violent et douloureux. »

« Il voulait annihiler ton esprit ? »

« Exactement. », poursuivit le jeune homme. « Et il a utilisé tous ses _talents_ pour cela. Pendant des mois et des mois, il a manipulé mes souvenirs pour les retourner contre moi. »

Les poings de Duo se crispèrent au fur et à mesure de ses révélations. Il craignait tant la réaction de Heero. Il avait peur que son compagnon ne le prenne pas au sérieux ou pire, qu'il le prenne pour un dément. Mais le chevalier du Nord avait raison sur un point ; il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Ce _problème_ était bien trop important pour être affronté par lui seul.

« Mais il n'y avait pas que des images issues de mon passé. »

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il avait compris avec le temps que c'était ce point précis qui semblait tant perturber son amant.

« Mon esprit était déjà très affaibli, j'avais de plus en plus de peine à contrer ses assauts. Il tentait de me convaincre que je ne méritais pas de survivre. Que tout le mal fait à mes proches était entièrement de ma faute. Il ne lui a donc pas fallu grand chose pour me briser complètement. »

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? », demanda presque à contre cœur Heero.

« Il m'a montré mon avenir. », répondit Duo d'une voix sourde. « Il m'a fait voir ce qu'il adviendrait de nous tous. »

« Je suppose que ce que tu as vu était notre défaite contre Treize. »

A la plus grande surprise de Heero, son ami nia.

« Ca n'était pas contre Kushrénada que vous vous battiez mais contre moi. »

« Toi ? Mais… »

« Attends laisse-moi finir. », l'interrompit Duo. S'il ne se dépêchait pas de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il risquait de ne plus en avoir le courage. Il inspira profondément avant de se lancer. « Je vous tuais de mes mains. »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! », murmura le brun.

Duo eut un sourire cynique.

« Je savais bien que tu ne me croirais pas. »

« Comment veux-tu que je prenne ces paroles au sérieux ? Duo je te connais tu serais incapable de lever la main sur nous ! »

« Moi pas mais Shinigami oui. Si je fais à nouveau appel à lui, il va reprendre le contrôle et je ne pourrais pas empêcher les conséquences que cela engendrera. », poursuivit le jeune homme. « Heero, mets-toi à ma place. J'ai tout ressenti lors de ses visions. Je me suis vu enfoncer mon épée dans vos corps, je me suis vu verser votre sang, j'ai ressenti un indescriptible plaisir à vous voir agoniser ! »

« Duo… »

« C'était malsain à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Ca avait beau n'être qu'une vision, pour moi c'était on ne peut plus réel. Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, j'étais tellement épuisé et perdu que j'ai cru que ces évènements avaient vraiment eu lieu… et j'ai perdu le peu de raison qu'il me restait. »

« Comment as-tu réussi à reprendre pied ? »

« C'est grâce à Hilde. »

« Hilde ? », dit Heero surpris par cette révélation.

« Je suis bien conscient que ça n'est pas elle puisqu'elle est morte mais au plus profond de ma folie, elle m'est apparue et m'a aidé à combattre Shinigami. »

« Est-ce qu'elle serait une sorte de… fantôme ? »

« Non je ne pense pas. A mon avis, c'est mon esprit qui a régi pour se protéger. Les temples sacrés sont empli de magie, c'est peut-être grâce à cela que je peux la voir. »

« Que tu _peux_ la voir ? Parce qu'elle continue à t'apparaître ? »

Duo hocha la tête.

« Il y a encore d'autres choses que tu me caches ? », demanda le brun d'une voix sourde.

« Non. Je t'ai tout dit, je te le promets. »

Heero fit quelques pas et dépassa son ami. Il se dirigea à son tour vers le bord du rempart.

Duo l'observa en silence, anxieux de connaître sa réaction.

Ca y est, il lui avait tout dit. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Le châtain pouvait sentir son cœur battre à ses tempes tandis que la sensation de nausée persistait depuis que ses souvenirs étaient revenus à la surface. Il aurait préféré enterrer ses images au plus profond de son être au lieu de leurs faire face. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. S'il avait persisté à mentir à Heero, il aurait fini par le perdre et ça, il le refusait.

« Tu me crois fou ? »

« Non. », répondit le Seigneur du Nord sans toutefois se retourner.

« Tu penses que je ne devrais pas donner autant d'importance à ce que Shinigami m'a montré ? »

« Bien au contraire. Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux dieux-dragons doit être pris très au sérieux. La dernière fois que nous avons sous-estimé leurs paroles, nous avons permis à Treize de revenir. Nous ne ferons pas deux fois la même erreur. »

« Alors que dois-je faire ? »

Heero fit face à son amant.

« Seul tu ne peux rien. Tu dois dire aux autres ce que tu viens de me confier. »

« D'accord, je le ferai. »

L'élu de Wing s'approcha de son amant.

« Duo je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ne me cache plus jamais de telles choses. », dit Heero. « Je peux comprendre les raisons qui t'ont poussées à ça mais dans mon passé, on s'est déjà joué de moi et tu es l'un des mieux placé pour savoir que j'ai en horreur le mensonge même si c'est à la base pour de bonnes raisons. »

« Je sais Heero mais je ne trouvais pas le moyen te le dire et… je ne voulais pas revivre ça. »

« J'en suis bien conscient. », dit le brun. « Toutefois… ne recommence plus sinon tu perdras ma confiance… et ça n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut racheter. »

Duo hocha la tête.

« Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, retournons voir les autres. Leur avis nous sera précieux. »

* * *

A suivre… 


	9. Le phenix

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** pfff

Les miracles existent… pour une fois je suis dans les temps pour l'update ;)

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Elles sont de précieux encouragements !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

**Chapitre IX :** _le phenix_

Duo avait fini son récit et attendait impatiemment la réaction de ses frères d'armes.

Installés dans le bureau de Quatre, aucun des chevaliers-dragons n'avaient encore prononcé une seule parole après les explications de leur ami. Ils étaient encore trop surpris par les informations qu'on venait de leurs donner. Seul Heero, debout derrière le fauteuil de son amant semblait parfaitement serein. Il avait posé l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Duo comme un encouragement silencieux.

Ce fut Wufei qui prit la parole en premier.

« Quand tu as dit que tu devais nous parler, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de confidence. »

« Je comprends parfaitement ta surprise. », répondit Duo. « Mais il était grand temps de vous mettre au courant. »

« Tu aurais dû le faire plus tôt. »

« Il n'est pas aisé d'avouer à ses amis qu'on prévoit de les éliminer dans un futur plus ou moins proche. »

« Je te l'accorde mais ça n'est peut-être qu'un subterfuge de Shinigami. »

« On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'ignorer les visions de Duo. », dit Trowa. « Si nous nous trompons cela aurait des conséquences irréparables. »

« Je suis de l'avis de Trowa. », intervint Quatre. « Et malheureusement cela signifie que nous avons un nouveau problème. Comment invoquer Shinigami pour sceller l'âme de Treize si son but est effectivement de nous annihiler dès que l'occasion se présentera ? »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce.

Après quelques instants, Duo posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Vous me croyez ? », dit-il. « Je veux dire, vous me croyez vraiment ? »

« En doutais-tu ? », demanda Quatre surpris.

« Euh… oui. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Quatre ! Soyons réalistes. Après tout ce que je viens de vous expliquer, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne doutez pas un peu de ma… santé mentale. »

« Pour ma part, ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. »

Duo tourna son regard vers Wufei et Trowa qui donnèrent la même réponse que le jeune souverain.

« Mais… je ne comprends pas… je veux dire… je… même moi, j'ai eu des doutes, j'ai vraiment cru que je perdais la tête. »

« Après tout ce que tu as subi, il n'y a rien de surprenant à ce que tu te sois mis à douter de ce qui était réel ou pas. », intervint Wufei. « Tu manques un peu d'expérience dans ce domaine mais je peux te rassurer sur ce point là, dès que l'on s'amuse à jouer avec l'esprit des gens, il est difficile de démêler le vrai du faux. »

« Alors pourquoi une telle confiance aveugle en mes paroles ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui Duo. De nous tous, tu possèdes les pouvoirs les plus puissants, on ne sait donc pas jusqu'où ils peuvent s'étendre. Il vaut mieux être prudents et prendre tes visions comme des menaces potentielles. »

« De plus, ton histoire ne fait que compléter les dires d'Heavyarms ainsi que la missive que je viens de recevoir. », dit Quatre en sortant une lettre d'un de ses tiroirs.

« De quoi parles-tu ? », demanda Heero.

« C'est un rapport du Commandant Noin. Je l'ai chargée de retrouver Dorothy. »

« Elle a trouvé l'endroit où elle se cachait. »

« Seulement une ancienne planque. D'après Lucrézia, ses troupes et elle l'ont ratée de peu. Par contre, ils ont trouvé quelque chose qui nous était destinée. »

Quatre tendit à Duo ce qui semblait être un parchemin. Le chevalier du Sud déplia le papier et en lu le contenu. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il ne put cacher sa surprise.

« Depuis quand as-tu ça ? »

« Je l'ai reçu en début de matinée. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Wufei.

Heero, qui avait lu son contenu par dessus l'épaule de son amant, prit le papier et le tendit au chevalier de l'Ouest.

Wufei et Trowa le lurent rapidement à leur tour.

Sur le papier était inscrit une date, une heure ainsi qu'un lieu de rendez-vous. Il était précisé que les Hauts Seigneurs de Sanc étaient attendus seuls s'ils souhaitaient revoir la Prêtresse de Sandrock en vie. Un sceau en forme de phénix était apposé en bas de la missive en lieu et place de la signature.

« C'est une lettre de Treize ? », dit Wufei en reconnaissant l'oiseau mythique qui, par le passé, décorait l'armure de leur ennemi. « Il détient Réléna ? »

Quatre acquiesça en silence.

« Depuis quand est-elle entre ses mains ? »

« Probablement depuis sa disparition. », répondit le jeune souverain.

« Mais les gens du temple nous avaient dit qu'elle était partie d'elle-même. Ils n'ont jamais parlé d'enlèvement. »

« C'est exact. Il est fort probable que Treize l'ait kidnappée après son départ du sanctuaire. »

« Elle n'était pas au mariage par choix mais parce qu'on l'en a empêché. », en déduisit naturellement Duo.

« Je le pense aussi. », dit Quatre. « Réléna possède le don de voir l'avenir, Treize a dû la kidnapper pour éviter qu'elle me mette en garde contre Dorothy. »

« Bon sang ! Et nous qui pensions qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de nous. »

« A force de toujours présumer de tout, on finit par complètement se fourvoyer. »

« Que faisons-nous à présent ? », demanda Trowa en fixant le jeune souverain. « C'est probablement un piège. »

« Oui, c'est une évidence. », répondit Quatre. « Mais pour ma part, il est hors de question de la laisser entre les mains de Treize. Je vais me rendre au rendez-vous fixé. »

« On t'accompagne. », intervint Heero.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Les quatre chevaliers hochèrent la tête sans aucune hésitation.

« Dans ce cas, nous avons trois semaines avant la date du rendez-vous. Préparez votre départ et prenez vos dispositions, nous partirons dans huit jours. »

* * *

« Maxwell attends ! »

Le Seigneur du Sud s'arrêta à l'appel de son nom. Il venait à peine de quitter le bureau de Quatre lorsque l'un de ses compagnons d'armes l'interpella.

« Je voudrais te parler. », dit Wufei en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Viens, allons par là. »

Les deux chevaliers se dirigèrent vers la serre. Une fois à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets dans cet havre de verdure, le représentant de Nataku en vint à la raison de leur rencontre.

« Je voudrais t'aider. »

« Dans quel but ? »

« Te rendre une certaine paix de l'esprit. », expliqua Wufei. « Je possède les pouvoirs nécessaires. Si tu le souhaites, je pourrais essayer d'apaiser les démons qui semblent te ronger. »

Duo fut touché de l'intérêt de Wufei à son égard. Il avait déjà pensé à faire appel à lui lors de sa sortie du sanctuaire mais il avait dû renoncer à cette idée.

« Je te remercie mais ça serait trop dangereux. Tu risquerais d'éveiller Shinigami sans le vouloir et on ne peut pas prendre ce risque. »

« Crois-tu pouvoir tenir encore longtemps avant d'être totalement épuisé ? Ton mental et ton physique vont continuer à s'affaiblir. »

« Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour résister. », dit le Seigneur du Sud. « Mais si les choses devaient mal tourner, je compte sur vous pour m'empêcher de nuire. »

« Duo tu ne dois pas penser comme ça. »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire triste.

« Je compte sur vous. », répéta-t-il avant de quitter le jardin d'hiver.

Wufei voulut le retenir mais il changea d'avis au dernier moment. Il n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus apte à le soutenir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Duo est fort, il saura faire face. », dit une voix derrière lui.

« J'aimerais être aussi confiant que toi. »

« Les êtres humains sont pleins de ressources Wu. », poursuivit Zechs en s'approchant de son compagnon. « Nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir. »

L'élu de Nataku se retourna vers lui.

« Tu as sans doute raison. », admit-il. « Mais dis-moi, que faisais-tu ici ? »

« J'étais venu m'entraîner avant mon départ. »

« Ton départ ? »

Zechs acquiesça.

« Notre roi m'a fait demandé ce matin. Il m'a expliqué pour la missive de Treize et m'a demandé de partir en éclaireur. Il pense que personne ne se méfiera d'un homme aveugle. Je pourrais peut-être glaner suffisamment d'informations pour trouver l'endroit où Treize et ses hommes se terrent. »

« Tu pars seul ? »

« Oui, c'est plus prudent. »

« Le prendrais-tu mal si je t'avouais que cette idée ne me plaît qu'à moitié. »

L'ancien soldat ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Non, je me considérerais amoureux d'un homme plein de bon sens. »

« Zechs ! », gronda Wufei un peu mal à l'aise face aux paroles de son amant.

Ce dernier se mit à rire devant la gêne exagérée du chevalier. Il y avait décidément des habitudes qui ne disparaissaient jamais et la gaucherie de Wufei au niveau des démonstrations affectives en était un excellent exemple.

Mais blague mise à part, il appréciait grandement que son compagnon se soucie des dangers qu'il pouvait encourir.

« Je serai vigilant, je te le promets. », dit Zechs en s'approchant de lui. « Ma dernière confrontation avec Lady Une m'a largement suffi en matière d'incarcération. »

Maintenant face à face, Wufei put tout à loisir scruter le visage du soldat.

Il avait tout confiance en ses capacités car malgré son handicape, il avait su développer ses autres sens à un point tel, qui lui permettait même de combattre les meilleurs guerriers du Royaume. Toutefois, les souvenirs des tortures qu'avaient subies Zechs étaient encore frais dans l'esprit de Wufei et il ne pouvait cacher qu'il appréhendait de le voir partir en mission.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester passif. », dit le blond en devinant les inquiétudes de son ami. « Car je veux vraiment vous aider. C'est bien peu de chose mais je tiens à le faire et je ne veux pas partir d'ici en ayant l'impression que tu doutes de moi. »

« Ca n'est pas le cas. », lui assura Wufei. « Si quelqu'un avait la moindre hésitation à ton sujet, Winner ne t'aurait jamais chargé d'une tâche aussi importante. Tu as ma confiance ainsi que celle des autres Seigneurs de Sanc. »

« Merci Wu. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ces paroles représentent pour moi. »

La main de Zechs vint tout naturellement se poser sur la joue de Wufei, caressant doucement du pouce les contours de sa pommette.

L'élu de Nataku le laissa faire avant de la recouvrir de sa propre main, la serrant légèrement. Par ce simple geste, il tenta de montrer ce que sa voix semblait refuser de prononcer.

* * *

Trowa était resté dans le bureau de Quatre une fois leur réunion terminée. Il attendit patiemment que les autres chevaliers aient quitté la pièce avant d'entamer un tête à tête avec le jeune souverain.

« Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours. »

« Maintenant ? », demanda Quatre surpris par cette annonce. Le délai que Treize leurs avait donné pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous était malheureusement assez court. Ils avaient tout juste le temps de prendre quelques dispositions avant de quitter la capitale.

« Je dois aller récupérer les armes d'Heavyarms. »

« Comment ça _récupérer_ ? », dit le jeune roi de plus en plus surpris. « Depuis quand t'en es-tu séparé ? »

« Il y a quelques mois, lorsque j'ai senti mon esprit devenir trop chancelant pour contenir les pouvoirs du dragon. Je les ai ramenées au sanctuaire pour qu'elles y soient à l'abri. Mais si nous devons affronter Treize, il vaut mieux mettre tous les atouts de notre côté. »

« Tu as parfaitement raison. Seulement est-ce que tu réussiras à faire l'aller-retour dans les temps ? »

« N'aie aucune inquiétude je serai revenu avant la date prévue pour notre départ. »

Quatre acquiesça ne voyant pas d'autres raisons de retenir Trowa.

Mais le chevalier de l'Est, loin de quitter le bureau pour préparer son voyage, s'approcha et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Crois-tu que Réléna soit encore en vie ? »

« Je pense que oui. S'il lui avait ôté la vie, je l'aurais ressenti. »

« Il y a donc une chance que nous puissions la secourir. »

« Il nous faudra d'abord vaincre Treize et malheureusement, je crains que cette tâche se révèle extrêmement délicate. »

« Les paroles de Duo t'inquiète ? »

« Oui, je dois l'avouer. Toutefois, ma plus grande crainte demeure la puissance acquise par Treize. Jusqu'à présent, nous avions pu déterminer les forces de notre ennemi mais aujourd'hui, nous avançons complètement à l'aveugle et je n'aime pas ça. »

« C'est pour cette raison que tu as envoyé Zechs en éclaireur ? »

Quatre acquiesça.

« Les chances sont minces mais j'espère qu'il pourra obtenir de plus amples informations sur ce qui nous attend. »

« Et pour Dorothy, que comptes-tu faire ? »

Le jeune souverain s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et sa physionomie se fit pensive.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je me doutais bien que son geste avait un rapport avec les hommes de Treize mais de là à imaginer qu'elle était directement sous ses ordres… », dit-il. « En fait, je ne comprends pas ses motivations. Elle avait tout à perdre à agir de la sorte. »

Un silence s'installa avant d'être à nouveau brisé par Trowa.

« En es-tu amoureux ? »

La question avait été posée de but en blanc mais avec un calme déroutant. Depuis, que le chevalier de l'Est avait recouvré ses esprits, il paraissait très… serein. Quatre et lui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de discuter sérieusement car à peine la nouvelle du rétablissement du jeune souverain ébruitée, ils n'avaient pas eu une minute d'intimité. Les deux hommes savaient qu'ils devraient prendre le temps d'en parler afin de mettre une fois pour toutes les choses à plat mais les évènements paraissaient se liguer contre eux.

Ils allaient devoir partir affronter une nouvelle fois un ennemi des plus redoutable et Trowa ne voulait pas le faire s'en avoir eu la réponse à sa question.

« Amoureux ? », répéta le blond. « Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question puisque tu en connais déjà la réponse ? Je ne t'ai rien caché lorsque j'ai essayé de réveiller ton esprit, tu connais absolument tout de moi. »

« J'ai besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Dorothy. Honnêtement, j'aurais voulu l'être mais à part une certaine tendresse à son égard, mes sentiments pour elle n'ont pas évolué dans ce sens là. Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre que toi pour qui j'ai nourri de tels sentiments. Je t'aime Trowa et ni les évènements ni même ma raison ne pourront changer cela. »

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

Quatre scruta son amant avant de poursuivre.

« Ne me demandes-tu rien d'autre ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ne souhaites-tu pas obtenir des promesses d'avenir de ma part ? N'aimerais-tu pas connaître ce qu'il adviendra de… nous deux ? »

« Non car je connais déjà toutes les réponses à ces questions ? »

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

« La confrontation contre Treize risque de nous coûter la vie. Mais si nous survivons, j'ai à présent la certitude que rien ni personne n'arrivera à nous détourner l'un de l'autre. Tu as essayé de m'oublier dans les bras d'une femme et moi en mettant de la distance et du temps entre nous. Mais aucune de nos tentatives n'a abouti. », expliqua Trowa. « J'ai douté de toi… je l'avoue. Malgré ma promesse de ne plus nourrir de crainte quant à notre avenir, l'indécision qui sommeillait en moi a envahi mon cœur comme un poison. Heureusement, les sentiments que j'ai découvert lorsque tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs, ont agi comme un baume guérisseur sur mon âme. »

« Je n'ai fait que te montrer ce que je t'avais déjà dit par le passé. Je ne t'ai jamais caché mes sentiments. »

« Je le sais. Ma crainte de te perdre m'a rendu aveugle et m'a fait douté de tout même de toi. Mais à présent les choses sont différentes. », dit Trowa. « Après notre confrontation avec Treize et si nous survivons, il nous faudra trouver une solution. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi… sinon nous finirons par nous entre-détruire. »

Quatre acquiesça.

« Maintes fois, j'y ai réfléchi sans jamais trouver de réponse à cette question. », dit le blond.

« Il y en a peut-être une… Nous connaissons quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. »

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda Quatre intrigué par les paroles du chevalier de l'Est.

« L'élu de Nataku. »

« Je ne comprends pas. En quoi Wufei pourrait nous venir en aide ? »

« Il possède le don d'apaiser les esprits. Il saurait sans doute les utiliser pour effacer certains sentiments. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ! »

Trowa acquiesça en silence.

« Jamais ! », s'exclama Quatre. « Je refuse d'oublier ce qu'il y a eu entre nous. »

« Si tu as une autre solution je suis prêt à l'entendre ? »

Le jeune souverain ne put répondre à cette question.

« Il nous reste encore du temps avant de prendre cette décision… et peut-être n'aurons-nous pas à le faire si Treize arrive à nous vaincre. Mais… c'est une alternative à envisager. »

Un silence lourd envahit la pièce. Pour une fois, Trowa semblait être le plus raisonnable des deux. Il craignait peut-être qu'en se raccrochant à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Quatre, il finisse par lui faire du mal… d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Sans rajouter un mot, le Seigneur de l'Est, se leva et quitta la pièce. Il était grand temps pour lui de retourner au temple de Heavyarms pour récupérer ses armes.

A aucun moment, il ne vit les poings crispés de son ancien amant, précautionneusement dissimulés sous la table de travail.

* * *

A suivre… 


	10. Une vie contre une vie

**Disclaimer** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** pfff

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review ! BISOUS !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III **

**Chapitre X : _Une vie contre une vie_**

Comment décrire le sentiment qui habitait le cœur des jeunes chevaliers. Cette impression de ne plus maîtriser son destin, d'être poussé par une force invisible sur un chemin que l'on n'a pas choisi.

Ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à partir au rendez-vous que Treize leurs avait fixé. La vie de Réléna était en jeu et ils ne voulaient plus sacrifier de personnes innocentes par sécurité.

C'était un piège, bien évidemment. Il aurait fallu être sot ou inconscient pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mais malgré cette certitude, ils avançaient comme un seul homme en direction des Falaises Hurlantes, situées sur les Terres de Wufei. Cet endroit était le point d'origine de tous les fleuves du Royaume ainsi que celui des cinq lacs disséminés dans l'ouest. La légende des dieux-dragons disait même qu'il fut jadis la demeure de Nataku. C'était un endroit emprunt de mystère tout comme l'était le Pic du Diable sur les terres du sud. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce que leur ennemi l'ait choisi pour leur confrontation.

Le voyage fut particulièrement pénible. Les conditions météorologiques étaient extrêmement mauvaises même pour un mois de janvier. Un vent violent et glacial avait accompagné les jeunes seigneurs tout au long de leur périple. La neige tombait de façon drue sur le pays de Sanc, recouvrant les terres d'un manteau immaculé et freinant encore plus leur avancée. Malgré leurs équipements, les cinq chevaliers pouvaient sentir le froid mordre leur peau et engourdir leurs membres. Cependant, ils poursuivaient leur voyage sans ralentir, poussant leurs montures à avancer toujours plus loin. Les chevaux baissaient la tête sous le souffle glacial, et leur respiration saccadée s'exhalait en de grandes volutes blanches. Régulièrement, Trowa utilisait ses pouvoirs pour leurs transmettre une partie de son énergie et ainsi les aider à affronter les efforts qui leurs étaient demandé.

Il fallut cinq jours aux chevaliers pour arriver aux frontières de l'Ouest et deux de plus pour atteindre les Falaises Hurlantes. Mise à part Wufei et Quatre, c'était la première fois que leurs compagnons mettaient les pieds dans cette partie du Royaume. Trowa, Duo et Heero comprirent immédiatement la raison d'un tel nom.

Le bruit était assourdissant !

Au pied des falaises se déversait un fleuve d'une taille monumentale. L'eau coulait avec force et son grondement était amplifié par un écho impressionnant. La roche avait été creusée par des siècles d'érosion et formait maintenant un mur lisse de chaque côté du torrent furieux.

Les chevaliers s'approchèrent du promontoire et jetèrent prudemment un coup d'œil. L'endroit était escarpé et la neige fraîchement tombée rendait le sol friable et glissant. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps et se mirent à longer le fleuve en direction de l'endroit de sa source. Ils ne furent pas longs à l'atteindre… et comme prévu, ils ne furent pas les premiers sur place.

Une centaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents se tenaient là prêts à les accueillir.

« Venez seuls ! », grogna Wufei. « Lui par contre ne s'est pas gêné pour amener un peu de compagnie. »

« Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. », dit Duo d'une voix cynique.

Quatre avança sa monture pour être en tête de leur groupe.

« On s'y attendait. Le piège se referme sur nous et on va devoir jouer finement si on veut en sortir vivant. », intervint le jeune homme d'une voix calme. « Notre priorité est de sauver Réléna. Dès qu'elle sera sauve, on se débarrasse de tout ce petit monde ! »

Ses amis acquiescèrent et lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs ennemis.

Au centre de cette armée, se tenait un homme à la stature imposante. Monté sur un cheval aussi noir que les profondeurs des Enfers, il était drapé d'un manteau tout aussi sombre. Une capuche recouvrait sa tête et dissimulait les traits de son visage. Malgré cela, les chevaliers n'eurent aucun doute quant à son identité car ils pouvaient sentir une aura puissante et familière émaner de lui. Ses hommes s'étaient attroupés autour de lui, au pied de sa monture le protégeant de leurs corps.

Les Seigneurs de Sanc avancèrent prudemment, épiant chaque mouvement ennemi. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent une distance _acceptable,_ ils stoppèrent leurs chevaux et mirent pied à terre.

Quatre fit quelques pas en avant, se détachant de ses compagnons en signe de demande de pourparlers. Ses amis étaient prêts à dégainer leurs armes en cas de geste suspect de la part des hommes de Treize mais ces derniers ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

Leur chef, par contre, descendit lui aussi de sa monture et s'avança vers le souverain de Sanc. Lorsqu'il fit enfin face à Quatre, il leva sa main et ôta la capuche qui dissimulait son visage. Le jeune souverain laissa un éclair de surprise traverser son regard avant de reprendre son masque d'impassibilité.

Treize était comme dans son souvenir mis à part un léger détail : ses yeux.

Ils n'étaient plus bleus mais d'un noir abyssal qui s'étendait au-delà de l'iris.

Son regard n'avait plus rien d'humain.

« Votre Majesté, quel plaisir de vous revoir. », dit Treize d'une voix étrangement rauque.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous retourner le compliment ! »

« Vous me vexez. »

« Vous vous en remettrez. »

Treize eut un sourire cynique.

« Effectivement. », dit-il.

« Je ne suis pas venu faire la conversation avec vous. Où est Réléna ? »

Kushrénada leva une main et l'un de ses hommes apparut en tenant fermement la Prêtresse de Sandrock. A vue d'œil, la jeune femme ne paraissait pas avoir été maltraitée et grâce à son empathie, Quatre pu ressentir les sentiments émaner d'elle.

La peur malgré le courage qu'elle mettait à ne rien laisser transparaître.

Du soulagement à la vue des cinq chevaliers.

Mais surtout un sentiment d'urgence à leur encontre.

Quatre n'arrivait pas à cerner cette dernière impression dans ses détails. Toutefois, le fait que cette rencontre semblait être un piège pouvait très bien en être la signification.

« Si vous l'avez touchée… », menaça le jeune souverain.

« Rassurez-vous, nous l'avons traité avec tous les égards dus à son rang. », répondit ironiquement Treize. « Après tout, Réléna était notre _invitée_, nous avons été aux petits soins pour elle. »

« Je me méfie de vos _attentions. _Elles n'ont pas réussi à Hilde. »

Treize eut un sourire malsain.

« Cette chère Hilde. Elle était comme un petit oiseau effrayé. Son cœur battait très vite malgré le fait qu'elle était sous mon emprise. »

« Espèce d'ordure ! Je vous interdis de parler d'elle ! », gronda Duo en apparaissant au côté de Quatre.

Ce dernier leva son bras pour que son ami se calme. Ca n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang froid même si l'envie de réduire Treize au silence le tentait beaucoup.

« Nous sommes venus alors relâchez Réléna. »

« Malheureusement, je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. Je n'ai pas obtenu ce pour quoi votre présence était nécessaire. »

« Que voulez-vous ? », demanda avec méfiance Duo.

« Les âmes des dragons. », dit Treize. « Je veux les pierres. »

« Vous avez complètement perdu la tête. », répondit Quatre. « Même si nous acceptions, il est impossible de faire sortir leurs esprits de nos corps. »

« Pour vous peut-être mais pour moi, ça n'a rien d'impossible. Ma… nouvelle forme me le permet. »

Un silence accueillit les paroles de Treize que seul le grondement du fleuve en furie qui se déversait au bas des falaises, venait troubler.

Les chevaliers ne voulaient pas sacrifier la vie de Réléna mais ce que demandait leur ennemi en échange n'était pas acceptable.

« Je vois que vous hésitez. », constata Kushrénada. « Peut-être que ceci vous convaincra. »

Il fit un nouveau signe à ses hommes.

Les jeunes seigneurs virent apparaître avec stupéfaction et horreur Mei Lan, Catherine, Sally ainsi qu'Odin.

Eux aussi étaient à présent les otages de Treize.

« Alors que choisissez vous ? », poursuivit l'ancien soldat. « C'est leur survie ou les esprits des dragons. »

Quatre se tourna vers ses compagnons. Tout comme lui, la colère et le doute pouvaient se lire sur leur visage. Comment faire un tel choix ? Sans les dieux-dragons, tout le Royaume serait à nouveau en danger mais s'ils refusaient l'offre de Treize, leurs amis seraient exécutés sous leurs yeux.

« J'accepte ! »

Le jeune souverain se tourna vers l'élu de Shinigami. Ce dernier avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec un calme surprenant.

« Duo. », souffla le blond.

« Désolé Quatre mais j'ai déjà perdu Hilde, je refuse de voir Sally se faire tuer sans réagir. »

Le chevalier du Sud s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers Treize.

« Si vous voulez l'âme de Shinigami vous devez la relâcher ! », exigea-t-il lorsqu'il fit face à son ennemi.

L'ancien soldat acquiesça et leva sa main pour faire signe à ses hommes de laisser la prêtresse s'en aller. Une fois libre, Sally se dirigea vers Duo.

« Ne fais pas ça. », lui dit-elle.

Le jeune homme ne tourna même pas son visage vers elle. Il resta immobile, son regard faisant face à celui si étrange de Treize.

« Va-t-en Sally. Avant qu'il ne change d'avis. »

La prêtresse ne sut quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner le chevalier mais lorsqu'elle vit la détermination sur les traits de Duo, elle eut la certitude qu'il ne renoncerait pas à son choix. Elle poursuivit son chemin vers les quatre autres seigneurs de Sanc.

« Vous ne pouvez pas accepter ce chantage. », dit-elle à son souverain. « Nous préférons mourir que de vous voir entre ses mains. Vous devez être libres pour protéger le Royaume. »

« Quel genre de protecteur serions-nous si nous nous cachions derrière des innocents. », dit Wufei en s'approchant d'elle. « Ca n'est pas à vous de mettre votre vie en jeu. »

« Mais… »

« Prenez le cheval de Duo et partez. », l'interrompit Quatre. « Ne vous retournez pas et galopez sans vous arrêtez. »

« Votre Majesté… »

« Allez-vous en Sally ! C'est un ordre ! »

A contrecœur, la jeune femme acquiesça et s'éloigna.

« Je crois que c'est à mon tour d'obtenir ce que je veux. », dit Treize avant de plonger sa main dans le thorax de Duo.

Le chevalier hurla à s'en briser la voix. La douleur qui se propageait au niveau de son cœur était insoutenable et lui déchirait littéralement les entrailles. Au moment où Duo pensait perdre conscience, Treize ôta sa main en tenant entre ses doigts une améthyste de la taille d'un poing. Au début scintillante comme une étoile, l'orbe s'éteignit presque immédiatement.

Epuisé et tremblant, Duo tomba à genoux sur le sol. Heero se précipita vers son compagnon pour le soutenir. Inquiet pour sa santé, le brun souleva le vêtement recouvrant le torse de Duo pour voir à quel point il était blessé. A sa grande surprise, il n'y avait ni sang, ni plaie, ni cicatrice… absolument rien. Si Heero n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux la scène précédente, il n'aurait jamais pu le croire.

« A votre tour Seigneur Yuy. », dit Treize en donnant l'améthyste à l'un de ses hommes qui tenait un grand coffre de bois sombre. « Que choisissez-vous ? »

Le brun fusilla son ennemi du regard.

« Votre colère est légitime mais elle ne vous sera d'aucune utilité aujourd'hui. »

Heero tourna la tête vers le grand Prêtre de Wing. Il essayait de trouver un moyen de le libérer mais le couteau posé sur sa gorge empêchait toute attaque de sa part. S'il voulait sauver Odin Lowe, l'homme qui avait par le passé mis sa vie en danger pour sauver la sienne, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

Le Seigneur du Nord se releva pour faire face à Treize.

« Libérez-le. »

Son vis-à-vis eut un sourire satisfait et fit signe à ses hommes. Ces derniers relâchèrent le Prêtre de Wing qui s'avança vers le jeune élu.

« Je refuse de m'en aller. », dit-il en fixant le chevalier.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix. », répliqua Heero. « Je vous l'ordonne. »

Odin eut un regard blessé. Il ne pouvait refuser de s'exécuter. Lorsqu'il avait accepté d'être le Prêtre de Wing, il avait aussi accepté d'être soumis aux décisions de l'élu. C'était un pacte magique que seule la mort pouvait briser.

« Vous faîtes une erreur. », dit-il. « Nos vies ne valent pas un tel sacrifice. »

Heero ne répondit pas.

Odin finit par s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'il fut à l'abri, l'élu de Wing fit à nouveau face à Treize.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé. L'ancien soldat réitéra son geste dans le corps de Heero s'appropriant un saphir d'une pureté exceptionnelle. La pierre perdit elle aussi son éclat dès qu'elle fut séparée de l'élu.

Tout comme Duo, le chevalier du Nord ne put empêcher un cri quasi animal de sortir de sa gorge. Il se retrouva recroquevillé sur le sol enneigé.

L'âme endormie de Wing fut déposée à côté de celle de Shinigami et Treize s'avança vers les trois autres chevaliers sans plus un seul regard pour Duo ou Heero.

« Quelle vie allez-vous sauver ? La vôtre ou la leur ? », dit-il en les fixant.

Trowa fit quelques pas en avant afin de se retrouver face à face avec Kushrénada.

« Laissez partir ma sœur ! »

« L'amour fraternel est vraiment capable de beaucoup de chose, n'est-ce pas Seigneur Barton ? », demanda-t-il sans réellement attendre de réponse.

Après un signe à ses hommes, la Prêtresse de Heavyarms fut libérée. Elle se précipita dans les bras de son frère en le serrant désespérément.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. », murmura-t-elle d'une voix emplie de sanglots retenus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. », dit-il doucement.

« Tu n'as jamais su me mentir Trowa. »

Le jeune homme resserra doucement son étreinte autour de sa sœur avant de se séparer d'elle.

« Va. »

Catherine acquiesça en silence et s'éloigna de son frère.

« Quel touchant tableau. », dit Treize. « Ca me tirerait presque une larme. »

« Cessez vos remarques hypocrites ! Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez. »

« Pas encore. », rétorqua-t-il en prenant la contrepartie de son marché.

Le cri de douleur de Trowa résonna sur les falaises environnantes avant qu'il ne s'effondre à genoux. L'éclat de l'émeraude s'éteignit tout comme les autres pierres. Treize l'observa quelques instant avec une satisfaction malsaine avant de la déposer dans le coffre en bois.

Lorsqu'il refit face aux derniers chevaliers possédant encore les âmes des dragons en eux, il fut surpris de voir Wufei devant lui. Apparemment le jeune Seigneur n'allait pas tergiversé pendant des heures.

Mei Lan recouvra la liberté et accoura vers l'élu de Nataku. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, c'était inutile. La jeune femme savait que son ami offrait sa vie pour qu'elle puisse être au côté de son fils Shun. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser affronter Treize mais elle se retrouvait impuissante face à la scène qui se jouait. Mei Lan rejoignit la monture de Wufei et quitta les falaises hurlantes laissant derrière elle l'une des rares personnes chère à son cœur.

L'élu de Nataku toisa avec fierté Treize, ne se laissant pas impressionné par l'aura écrasante qui émanait de son ennemi. Il eut étrangement une furtive pensée pour Zechs avant que son vis-à-vis ne s'empare de l'esprit de son dieu protecteur et lui fasse tout oublié sauf la douleur fulgurante qui le déchirait. Cette sensation fut brève mais d'une violence inouïe. Ses jambes lâchèrent sous lui et il dut poser ses mains sur le sol pour ne pas s'avachir complètement.

Le rubis s'éteignit et devint rouge sang. L'âme de Nataku s'était endormie au contact d'un autre homme que l'élu et fut déposée à côté de ses homologues.

Il ne restait plus que Quatre face à Treize.

Le jeune souverain avait observé ses compagnons tomber un à un et sacrifier leur liberté au détriment de celle de leur proche.

A présent, il pouvait voir Heero, Duo et Trowa se tenir chancelants sur leurs jambes tandis que Wufei était toujours à terre, essayant désespérément de recouvrer un semblant de respiration normale.

Depuis le début de leur confrontation avec Treize, l'esprit de Quatre fonctionnait à cent à l'heure pour trouver une solution, une échappatoire à tout cela. Mais malgré son esprit tactique, aucune solution ne venait.

Soit leurs amis étaient tués, soit ils sacrifiaient leur liberté pour les sauver. Mais s'ils renonçaient aux esprits des dragons cela signifiait aussi qu'ils abandonnaient leurs pouvoirs et leur force. Ils ne pourraient jamais faire face à la centaine d'hommes prêts à les attaquer.

Ils allaient mourir.

« Alors votre Majesté. Quel est votre choix ? », demanda Treize en s'approchant de lui. « Préférez-vous protéger la couronne de Sanc comme vous l'avez fait toutes ces années ou allez-vous sauver un être qui vous est chère ? »

Quatre tourna son regard vers sa cousine.

Réléna faisait un mouvement négatif de la tête, lui implorant silencieusement de ne pas renoncer à ses pouvoirs. Il était le roi de Sanc, sa vie était plus importante que la sienne.

Mais l'élu de Sandrock ne put se résoudre à sacrifier la vie de sa parente. Tout comme il n'avait pu renoncer à l'amour qu'il portait à Trowa, il fit passer une nouvelle fois ses _faiblesses humaines_ avant son devoir.

_Pardonnez-moi, pensa-t-il en imaginant les conséquences dramatiques que son choix entraînerait. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que je ne sois jamais roi ?_

« Vous pouvez la laisser partir. Je vous laisserai prendre l'âme de Sandrock. »

Treize eut un haussement de sourcils surpris face à la décision de Quatre. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce que le jeune homme renonce volontairement à sa puissance et à ses privilèges pour sauver la vie de sa cousine.

« Soit. », dit-il en faisant signe à ses hommes.

Réléna se précipita en direction de Quatre mais au moment où elle allait arriver à sa hauteur, Treize l'en empêcha en mettant son bras devant elle.

« Désolée très chère mais je me méfie des paroles que vous pourriez prononcer. » dit-il en observant la jeune femme. « Vos prédictions ne sont pas toujours bonnes à entendre. »

Suite à l'intervention de Treize, Réléna ne sut quel comportement adopter. Ce fut Quatre qui choisit à sa place et lui demanda de partir.

La Prêtresse de Sandrock accepta à contre cœur et finit par rejoindre la monture du jeune roi. Lorsqu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée, Quatre toisa le comte Kushrénada. Il renonçait peut-être à ses pouvoirs mais sûrement pas à sa dignité.

Treize eut un léger rire moqueur avant de plonger sa main dans le corps du blond. Les yeux de Quatre s'écarquillèrent sous la montée de souffrance qui envahissait tout son être et le déchirait de part en part. Son souffle se coupa et pendant quelques secondes, il fut dans l'impossibilité de reprendre sa respiration malgré ses efforts à aspirer désespérément une goulée d'air. Treize laissa sa main plus longtemps dans le corps de Quatre, prenant un plaisir malsain à voir le jeune souverain aux prises à une douleur sans nom. Après un temps interminable pour le blond, l'ancien soldat s'empara de l'âme de Sandrock, mettant fin à ses tourments.

Quatre s'effondra à son tour, comme l'avaient fait ses compagnons. Tremblant et vidé de toute énergie, il tenta vainement de recouvrer ses esprits. Mais sa tête semblait avoir de la peine à surmonter la douleur fulgurante qui l'avait envahie quelques instants plus tôt.

Ce fut Treize qui le releva. L'ancien soldat se pencha et d'une prise ferme, il vint enserrer la gorge de Quatre et le souleva comme il l'aurait fait avec un fétu de paille. Les mains du jeune roi vinrent encercler le poigné de Treize en une vaine tentative de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais les forces étaient à présent inégales et les tentatives de Quatre n'avaient aucun effet sur lui.

« Merci de m'avoir offert sur un plateau ce pour quoi vous vous êtes tant battus. », murmura Treize au creux de son oreille. « Il ne me reste plus qu'un seul obstacle à anéantir pour déstabiliser complètement l'équilibre de Sanc. »

Quatre écarquilla les yeux en comprenant tout ce qu'impliquait la dernière phrase prononcée par son ennemi mais avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, Treize le jeta au bas des falaises hurlantes.

Duo qui, comme ses compagnons, observait la scène ne put en croire ses yeux. Trop choqué par ce qui venait de se dérouler devant lui, il vit Trowa s'élancer en direction de l'endroit où leur ami venait de disparaître. Mais avant même que le Seigneur de l'Est ne puisse atteindre le rebord de la falaise, Treize lui asséna un coup violent sur la nuque et lui fit perdre conscience.

Satisfait de l'élimination du souverain de Sanc, Treize se retourna vers ses troupes.

« Le roi est mort ! », scanda-t-il. « Vive le roi ! »

Ses hommes levèrent leurs armes et hurlèrent face à leur victoire.

* * *

A suivre… 

**Kitty :** Et un bisho en moins ! Qui sera le prochain ?

**Les G-Boys :** essayent de se planquer pour sauver leur vie

**Kitty :** Gniark gniark


	11. Captivité

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** pfff

Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais je tenais à terminer à ce moment précis de l'histoire ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

**Chapitre XI : _captivité_**

« Avancez ! »

Ce fut sans ménagement que les hommes de Treize poussèrent les chevaliers dans leurs cellules. Chancelants et à bout de force, ils ne purent résister lorsqu'on les projeta sur le sol humide et froid d'un cachot lugubre. Séparées par des barreaux, leurs _cages_ ne possédaient qu'une paillasse sur le sol. Heero et Duo furent enfermés dans des cellules côte à côte tandis que Wufei et Trowa leurs faisaient face.

« Bienvenu dans vos nouveaux appartements Messires. », dit cyniquement l'un des gardes. « Profitez de votre séjour… pour le peu que ça durera. »

La lourde porte métallique se referma sur les silhouettes des hommes de main de Treize, laissant les prisonniers seuls.

Heero se releva et se mit immédiatement en quête d'un plan d'évasion. Il n'existait que deux accès possibles, la porte et une lucarne beaucoup trop petite pour qu'un homme puisse y passer. Il fallait aussi compter sur le fait que Treize avait sûrement posté plusieurs gardes pour les surveiller. Partir de cet endroit était quasiment impossible, surtout sans leurs pouvoirs.

Le Seigneur du Nord jeta un coup d'œil à ses autres compagnons. Wufei s'était relevé, prenant appui contre les barreaux de sa cellule. Tout comme lui, il paraissait chercher un moyen de sortir de ce guet-apens.

Duo était assis contre le mur humide. Sa mine sombre traduisait le chaos qui régnait dans son esprit. La perte de Quatre les avait tous terriblement blessés mais le châtain ne semblait pas pouvoir le dissimuler… tout comme une autre personne.

Trowa s'était installé sur le sol dans un coin de sa prison. Des mèches de ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur son visage baissé et dissimulaient son regard à ses compagnons. Il avait repris conscience au moment même où ils avaient franchi la porte principale de cette prison abandonnée. Toutefois, il n'avait encore émis aucune parole.

« Où sommes-nous ? », demanda Heero à la seule personne qui connaissait parfaitement la géographie des terres de l'ouest.

« Ce bâtiment a été construit par un ancien Haut Seigneur. On n'y envoyait les prisonniers de guerre pour y être interrogés et torturés. Nous sommes à l'extrême nord de mes terres. », expliqua Wufei.

« Je croyais que la torture était une pratique que ta famille n'utilisait pas à … grande échelle. », releva Duo.

« Mon clan n'a pas toujours était à la tête de ces terres et malheureusement, le peuple a parfois dû subir l'oppression et la peur. L'homme qui a construit cette prison était très porté sur la torture et prenait un grand plaisir à voir souffrir ses semblables. »

« Pourquoi tous les plus grands malades finissent toujours au pouvoir ? », marmonna Duo.

Le silence revint entre les chevaliers. Plongés dans le souvenir des derniers évènements, personne ne semblait vouloir aborder le sujet qui les préoccupait tous. Mais il fallait crever l'abcès.

« Vous croyez qu'il est encore en vie ? », demanda l'élu de Shinigami en fixant le sol avec un intérêt tout particulier pour les dalles en pierre.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse immédiate à sa question et ce mutisme général suffit à confirmer ses craintes.

« Ca me paraît peu probable. », finit par dire Wufei d'une voix grave. « Le torrent est extrêmement violent à cet endroit et combiné à la hauteur de sa chute… »

« Avec les pouvoirs de Sandrock, il aurait eu une chance mais sans la puissance des dragons aucun humain ne pourrait survivre. », termina Heero.

Tous les regards convergèrent naturellement vers Trowa. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis leur arrivée et ne semblait pas vouloir le faire.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? », demanda Duo en essayant de détourner la conversation sur un sujet moins épineux pour Trowa. « Pourquoi Treize voulait-il les âmes des dragons ? »

« Pour nous affaiblir et éloigner toutes menaces de sa prise de pouvoir. », suggéra Wufei. « Avec le roi et ses Hauts Seigneurs hors course, les choses lui seront grandement facilitées. Il n'y aura plus personne pour lui barrer la route. »

« L'armée royale tentera de le combattre mais face à un être doté d'une puissance aussi grande que celle des élus, ils ne résisteront pas longtemps. », expliqua Heero.

« C'est ma faute. », dit Wufei en serrant ses poings si forts que les jointures se mirent à blanchir. « J'ai exécuté le sacrifice qui a permis à Treize de revenir. »

« Culpabiliser ne t'avancera à rien. Nous ne sommes pas omniscients et par conséquent nous ne pouvons pas empêcher les évènements d'arriver. », répliqua le chevalier du Nord. « Notre rôle est de protéger Sanc de ses ennemis et si nous devons une nouvelle fois affronter Treize nous le ferons. »

« Encore faut-il s'en sortir vivant ! Soyons réalistes, sans nos pouvoirs une évasion est impossible ! »

« Et depuis quand l'élu de Nataku baisse-t-il les bras ? »

« Depuis qu'il a encore vu l'un de ses compagnons disparaître devant ses yeux sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. », siffla Wufei. « J'en ai marre de voir les gens souffrir et mourir autour de moi ! »

« Nous sommes tous dans ce cas-là Wu. », répondit Duo d'une voix triste.

Abattu, le représentant du Clan Chang leurs tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le fond de sa cellule, là où l'obscurité pouvait dissimuler la tristesse de ses traits.

Duo se leva et vint s'asseoir contre les barreaux qui séparaient sa geôle à celle de Heero.

« Je suis désolé. », murmura-t-il pour n'être entendu que par son amant.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? », demanda le brun en s'accroupissant vers son ami.

« Perdre quelqu'un de cher est toujours douloureux mais voir disparaître Quatre c'est... »

La voix de l'élu de Shinigami se fit moins assurée. L'émotion pouvait facilement se lire à travers ses mots.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal en affrontant Treize au Pic du Diable. Cette idée ne m'a même pas effleurée l'esprit à ce moment-là. »

« Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser ça n'est pas toi mais moi. J'étais furieux parce que j'avais mal mais c'était égoïste de ma part. Tu es un chevalier-dragon tout comme moi… tout comme Quatre. Tu n'as fait que ton devoir ce jour-là. », répondit doucement le brun. « Mon chagrin n'a été bon qu'à justifier ma mauvaise foi. »

Duo eut un pâle sourire.

« Mais toutes ces raisons d'Etat n'atténuent pas la douleur de voir disparaître l'un de ses frères. »

Le chevalier du Sud acquiesça en silence, ne voulant pas être trahi par sa voix qu'il supposait à juste titre être tremblante.

Son regard dériva vers la cellule où Trowa était incarcéré. Toujours assis immobile sur le sol, le représentant d'Heavyarms n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Duo aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne semblait approprié. De plus, il était toujours difficile de parler de sentiment avec Trowa car il était du même bois que Heero. Il ne s'épanchait presque jamais et rares étaient les personnes à qui il ouvrait son cœur.

Heero se confiait à lui et Trowa… se confiait à Quatre.

Maintenant que le blond n'était plus là, Duo avait peur de voir son ami s'enfoncer dans quelque chose d'où il serait impossible de l'en sortir.

Ne voulant pas se laisser abattre, l'élu de Shinigami était sur le point de l'interpeller lorsque la porte de leur geôle s'ouvrit et que cinq gardes armés entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Alors lequel d'entre vous souhaite ouvrir les réjouissances ? », demanda l'un d'eux en affichant un sourire à la limite du sadisme.

Aucun des chevaliers ne répondit.

« Si vous voulez on peut choisir. Ca ne nous posera aucun problème. »

« Ca sera inutile. », dit Trowa en se levant. « Commencez par moi. »

Les gardes s'approchèrent de sa cellule et déverrouillèrent la porte. Pendant que l'un d'eux lui mettait des fers au poignets, les autres s'assuraient que le chevalier ne tenterait rien pour s'échapper.

« Soit tu es très généreux, soit tu es très stupide. », dit l'un des soldats en le poussant vers le couloir. « Mais dans tous les cas, je serai intéressé de voir combien de temps tu tiendras avant de crier grâce. »

La lourde porte en fer se referma sur leurs silhouettes laissant les chevaliers encore plus inquiets qu'auparavant.

« Faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici ! Et qu'on récupère Trowa. », dit Duo.

Ses compagnons acquiescèrent et les trois hommes se mirent en quête d'un moyen d'évasion.

Après deux heures de recherches vaines, les chevaliers entendirent l'échos d'un cri de souffrance.

Ils stoppèrent immédiatement leurs gestes, et restèrent immobiles dans leur cellule. La plainte se fit une nouvelle fois entendre, ne laissant malheureusement aucun doute sur son origine.

Duo avança jusqu'aux barreaux de sa prison et les empoigna avec force. A chaque cri, qui maintenant se faisait entendre avec une régularité effrayante, ses doigts se crispaient de plus en plus contre les montants métalliques.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée entre les Seigneurs de Sanc, aucun regard non plus.

Leurs estomacs étaient crispés sous l'angoisse de voir mourir l'un des leurs. Ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer toutes les tortures et les sévices que Treize était en train de lui infliger.

Cela dura plus d'une heure.

Mais rien ne fut plus pénible pour eux que le silence total qui finit par remplacer les cris déchirants de souffrance.

Plus aucun bruit.

Absolument rien.

Duo pouvait sentir son cœur battre avec force dans sa cage thoracique et ses mains devinrent moites sous la pression de l'attente. Est-ce que Trowa était mort lui aussi ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux essayant de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, que les évènements ne pouvaient pas se dérouler ainsi.

L'image de Quatre apparut dans son esprit. Une vision d'un fugace bonheur, lorsqu'ils avaient tous cru que la paix, si chèrement espérée, leurs avait enfin été offerte. Un jeune souverain souriant dans la lumière d'un matin d'été. Un homme bon et plein de sagesse malgré son jeune âge.

Les yeux de Duo se mirent à piquer dangereusement. Mais il refusa de se laisser aller au chagrin. Il ne voulait pas offrir à leurs tortionnaires la satisfaction de le voir brisé.

Jamais !

Un cliquetis se fit entendre dans la serrure de leur geôle. La lourde porte métallique s'ouvrit sur deux gardes qui portaient le corps inanimé de Trowa. Les deux hommes le traînèrent jusqu'à sa cellule et le jetèrent sans ménagement sur sa paillasse tandis que leurs comparses attendaient patiemment sur le seuil de l'entrée en regardant la scène.

Les vêtements de Trowa étaient tâchés de sang et l'on pouvait voir sur sa peau découverte les marques et les blessures à vif infligées au jeune homme. Mais au grand soulagement des chevaliers, ils remarquèrent aussi le mouvement faible de sa respiration.

Malgré les sévices, Trowa était encore en vie.

Cette fois-ci, les gardes ne leurs laissèrent pas le _choix_. Ils s'avancèrent automatiquement vers la cellule de Duo et le sommèrent de les suivre. L'élu de Shinigami obtempéra, sachant très bien qu'il ne s'échapperait pas aussi facilement. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent menotté, ils le poussèrent en avant.

En passant devant la cellule de Heero, le châtain jeta un rapide et discret coup d'œil à son compagnon. Ses poings serrés et sa mâchoire crispée ne lui échappèrent pas mais tout comme lui, Heero se savait impuissant.

Duo quitta les cachots sans plus un mot.

Une fois seuls, Wufei s'agenouilla et tenta d'atteindre le Seigneur de l'Est. Malheureusement, ce dernier était beaucoup trop loin. Il l'appela à plusieurs reprises essayant de lui faire reprendre conscience mais les brumes dans lesquelles son esprit était plongé ne furent pas faciles à faire disparaître.

Ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider ni même le soigner. La seule chose qu'il leurs restait à faire était d'attendre et de voir si Trowa reprendrait conscience.

Heero marchait dans sa cellule comme un lion en cage. L'idée de savoir Duo entre leurs mains l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Sans les pouvoirs et la force des dieux-dragons, ils étaient aussi vulnérables que des humains ordinaires et leur capacité à résister à la douleur ainsi que celle de guérir étaient nettement amoindries.

Les heures passèrent aussi longues et interminables que l'éternité elle-même.

Lorsque les premiers cris de souffrance de Duo se firent entendre, Heero se précipita contre les barreaux de sa cellule comme si sa force de simple mortel aurait pu venir à bout du métal.

Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne put rien faire, si ce n'est attendre que les plaintes de l'élu de Shinigami s'éteignent tout comme l'avaient faites celles de Trowa.

Duo résista longtemps, très longtemps toutefois son courage ne fut pas suffisant à vaincre la douleur et lorsque la souffrance devint trop forte, son esprit cessa de combattre et tomba dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il refit surface, il était allongé à plat ventre sur les dalles froides de sa cellule. Sa vue, un peu trouble au début, se stabilisa rapidement et il aperçut Heero assis aussi près que lui permettaient les barreaux en fer.

« 'ro », murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

A l'appel de son nom, le brun tourna immédiatement son visage vers son compagnon. Duo put lire le soulagement sur les traits de l'élu de Wing.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Le chevalier du Sud tenta de se relever mais cette tentative engendra un éclair de douleur dans tout son corps.

« Mal. », répondit-il.

« Essaye de te rapprocher un peu de moi, je pourrai peut-être te soulager. »

Duo se traîna tant bien que mal vers son compagnon. Il ne parcourut qu'un mètre mais cela suffit à lui enlever le peu de force qui lui restait. Essoufflé et les membres hurlants de douleur, Duo combattit le noir qui paraissait vouloir engloutir son esprit.

« Reste avec moi. », dit Heero en posant l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre pressait un point précis sur sa colonne vertébrale. La douleur ne disparut pas complètement mais elle diminua suffisamment d'intensité pour que Duo reprenne la maîtrise de ses sens.

« Essaye de te relever maintenant. »

Le chevalier du Sud s'exécuta avec prudence. Il put se mettre en position assise et vint s'appuyer près de Heero.

« Comment as-tu fait ? », demanda le châtain. « Je croyais que tu avais perdu tous tes pouvoirs. »

« C'est le cas. J'ai simplement utilisé une technique de relaxation qu'Odin m'avait apprise quand j'étais adolescent. Il n'y a aucune magie dans cet acte. »

« Fais-moi penser à le remercier quand on sortira d'ici. »

Heero eut un léger sourire en coin devant l'attitude positive de son compagnon.

« Comment va Trowa ? », demanda Duo.

Le chevalier de Wing recula un peu ce qui permit à son ami d'apercevoir le Seigneur de l'Est. Ce dernier avait lui aussi repris conscience et adressa un petit signe de la main à Duo pour le rassurer.

« Que voulaient-ils savoir ? », demanda Heero.

« Ils veulent trouver un moyen de détruire les âmes des dragons. », répondit l'élu de Shinigami. « C'est apparemment la seule chose qui les intéresse. »

« Ils ont aussi essayé d'obtenir cette information de Trowa. »

« Pourquoi ne brisent-ils pas tout simplement les pierres ? »

« Je pensais que tu le savais. », dit Heero surpris par la question de son compagnon. « Aucune force connue ne peut les détruire. Ce ne sont pas des orbes ordinaires. »

« Aucune ? »

Heero fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.

« Ca n'est pourtant pas ce que pense Treize de toute évidence. »

« Et il faut utiliser ça à notre avantage. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il nous garde en vie. Tant qu'il croira qu'on lui cache cette information on gardera la vie sauve. »

« Oui mais à quel prix. », dit Duo en se souvenant des méthodes de persuasion de leurs geôliers.

« Ne baisse pas les bras, je t'en prie. »

L'élu de Shinigami releva son visage pour croiser le regard marine de son amant.

« Ca n'est pas mon intention. », le rassura-t-il. « Je crois jusque que j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos. »

« Tu devrais essayer de dormir. »

Duo acquiesça.

Mais au moment même où il allait s'allonger, il se rendit d'un détail qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent.

« Ils ont emmené Wufei ? »

« Oui. », répondit sombrement Heero.

« Ca veut dire que tu… »

« Dors Duo. Quand tu te réveilleras je serai là, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu mens très mal Heero. »

Le brun lui fit un petit sourire avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

« Je sais. Maintenant repose-toi. »

Duo s'allongea sans plus discuter. Il tenta pendant quelques minutes de combattre le sentiment de fatigue qui l'envahissait mais il était trop faible.

Il tomba rapidement dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves étranges.

* * *

A suivre… 


	12. Captivité suite

**Disclaimer** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** pfff

Encore un petit chapitre qui, en fait, est la seconde partie de **_Captivité_**. Je ne voulais pas en faire une seule et unique update parce que les évènements ne se passent pas dans le même laps de temps. Alors pour me faire pardonner, je publie un peu plus vite.

Je profite aussi pour remercier une nouvelle fois toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

**Chapitre XII : _Captivité (2ème partie)_**

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils enfermés dans cet endroit lugubre ?

Duo ne le savait plus.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps après quelques jours seulement… ou était-ce quelques semaines ?

La seule certitude qui lui restait c'était que ses compagnons et lui n'allaient pas tenir encore très longtemps.

Leurs blessures physiques cicatrisaient avec de plus en plus de difficulté et le laps de temps entre chaque interrogatoire se rétrécissait à vue d'œil. Leurs corps faiblissaient tout comme leur instinct de survie.

Duo semblait être la cible préférée de Treize.

Peut-être était-ce sa rancœur envers Shinigami qui poussait l'ancien soldat à s'acharner contre lui ou alors l'envie de faire payer au chevalier du Sud leur dernier affrontement au Pic du Diable. Mais que ce soit l'une ou l'autre de ces raisons, le résultat demeurait le même : Duo était à bout de force.

Et il n'était pas le seul.

Il avait repris conscience deux heures après sa dernière _discussion _avec les acolytes de Treize. Le bourdonnement incessant dans ses oreilles ainsi que les élancements violents qui lui vrillaient la moindre parcelle de son corps l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Un goût métallique avait envahi sa bouche et lui donnait des hauts le cœur dont il se serait volontiers passé.

Grâce à la technique de relaxation de Heero, ils avaient pu combattre la douleur et supporter la torture. Mais toute chose avait ses limites et la souffrance atteignait à présent un tel degré d'amplitude que rien ne semblait pouvoir en venir à bout.

Duo étouffa un cri lorsqu'il se remit tant bien que mal en position assise. Une fois plus ou moins redressé, il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses compagnons.

Appuyé contre les barreaux qui séparaient leurs deux cellules, Heero avait fini par sombrer dans le sommeil. Son visage, à l'instar de celui de ses amis, était recouvert d'ecchymoses et de coupures diverses.

Duo leva sa main et vint la poser doucement sur sa joue rugueuse et amaigrie.

A chaque fois que l'élu de Shinigami reprenait conscience sur le sol humide de sa prison, Heero était à l'affût afin de soulager sa douleur au maximum. Mais cette fois-ci, la fatigue avait fini par vaincre sa volonté et le jeune homme dormait d'un sommeil que Duo aurait espéré réparateur.

Laissant son ami se reposer un peu, Duo tourna son attention vers Wufei.

Adossé contre le mur, l'élu de Nataku semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ses bras étaient passés autour de ses genoux repliés et ses longs cheveux noirs et sales tombaient sur ses épaules. Cela faisait longtemps que Duo n'avait plus entendu sa voix si ce n'est à travers les cris de souffrance et il se prit à penser que les remontrances de son ami, lors de leurs entraînements passés, lui manquaient.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur la forme allongée et apparemment inconsciente du chevalier de l'Est. Il y avait de fortes chances que Treize se soit occupé de Trowa juste après en avoir fini avec lui. Et de toute évidence il avait pris un soin tout particulier à le malmener. Déjà physiquement et psychiquement affaibli, le jeune homme paraissait lui aussi encaisser de moins ne moins les coups de leurs geôliers.

Trowa ne leurs parlait que très rarement, en général pour les rassurer sur son état. Mais à part sa santé ou celle de ses compagnons, aucun sujet n'était abordé car l'ombre de Quatre planait encore entre eux comme un fantôme hantant leurs cœurs.

Une fois le premier jour de captivité passé, les chevaliers n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de la disparition du jeune souverain. C'était un sujet douloureux pour tous et en particulier pour l'élu d'Heavyarms.

Mais cela n'empêchait d'y penser souvent… très souvent.

Un coup d'œil à la petite lucarne indiqua à Duo qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Le jeune homme se demanda avec tristesse combien de temps encore, Treize allait continuer à les malmener avant de se débarrasser d'eux définitivement en voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien par la force.

Le plus ironique dans tout ça c'est que même si les chevaliers avaient voulu lui donner l'information qu'il demandait, ils en auraient été incapables.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment détruire les pierres contenant les âmes des dragons. Par le passé déjà, beaucoup d'hommes cupides avaient tenté de s'en débarrasser craignant que les anciens dieux ne se réveillent pour les empêcher de nuire.

La force et la magie avaient été utilisées mais aucune de ces deux méthodes n'avaient donné de résultat.

Lorsque l'ancêtre des Raberba-Winner était monté sur le trône de Sanc et avait unifié le Royaume en un seul et même pays, il avait mis à l'abris les orbes afin que nul ne puisse se les approprier mise à part les élus.

Jusqu'à présent, son idée avait porté ses fruits.

La porte sacrée du palais royale ne pouvait être ouverte que par les guerriers dont l'âme et le cœur étaient suffisamment purs et braves pour que les dragons les choisissent. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que le danger viendrait une fois les âmes éveillées.

Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là pour protéger le Royaume, il y avait fort à parier que Treize et ses troupes avaient recommencé à saccager, piller et massacrer sans état d'âme.

Duo, tout comme ses compagnons, culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Tous ces innocents avaient été mis sous leur protection et même sans les pouvoirs et la force des dragons, les chevaliers auraient préféré mourir sur un champ de bataille plutôt que dans une cellule sordide.

Ils se sentaient impuissants eux qui, autrefois, avaient représenté l'espoir et la pérennité de la paix.

Et ce sentiment affaiblissait leurs esprits tout comme les coups affaiblissaient leurs corps.

Perdu dans des sombres pensées Duo fut toutefois interpellé par des voix émises par delà la lourde porte métallique. Tout comme son ami, Wufei tenta lui aussi de comprendre les paroles des gardes mais l'épaisseur des murs les empêchait d'en saisir le sens.

Intrigué et un peu inquiet, l'élu de Shinigami porta son regard vers son homologue. Wufei haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension mais resta concentré sur le léger brouhaha.

Toujours en silence, Duo mit sa main sur l'épaule de Heero pour le réveiller. Le brun ne fut pas long à ouvrir les yeux. Tout d'abord un peu désorienté, il tourna son visage vers son compagnon qui, d'un doigt sur les lèvres, lui intima le silence. Heero fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre où voulait en venir son ami.

Les voix étaient toujours aussi diffuses mais à un certain moment, il leurs sembla que la conversation les concernait. Jusqu'à présent, aucun garde n'avait laissé filtrer la moindre information. On les avait soigneusement tenu à l'écart de tous renseignements venant de l'extérieur dans le but de renforcer leur sentiment de désorientation.

Ils avaient perdus le compte des semaines passées en captivité et, si la lucarne qui éclairait faiblement leurs cellules n'avait pas existé, ils auraient même été incapables de dire s'il faisait jour ou nuit.

Alors rien d'étonnant qu'ils soient à l'affût de la moindre information.

Après quelques minutes, les voix s'éteignirent complètement pour ne laisser qu'un lourd silence.

Duo eut un sourire triste. Il avait presque espéré que quelque chose se passe.

N'importe quoi qui les sorte de cet enfer !

Mais de toute évidence, il s'était fait une fausse joie.

Ne pouvant plus conserver la position assise sans ressentir des élancements dans tout le corps, le chevalier du Sud se rallongea sur le sol.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? », demanda Heero inquiet de voir son compagnon si pâle.

« Non. Je vais juste essayer de dormir un peu. »

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La douleur, qui vrillait ses membres, l'empêchait de se laisser aller au repos. Malgré une fatigue intense, son corps ne semblait plus pouvoir récupérer par lui-même.

Une quinte de toux le secoua violemment, l'obligeant à se relever un peu. Lorsqu'il ôta la main de sa bouche, une quantité beaucoup trop importante de sang avait recouvert sa paume.

Duo essuya rapidement sa main sur un bout de ses vêtements mais la couleur carmine n'échappa pas à Heero.

Quand son ami se rallongea, l'élu de Wing vint poser sa main sur sa tête, caressant doucement la chevelure de Duo. Ce mouvement régulier n'apaisa en rien la souffrance du chevalier du Sud mais c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Heero sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'idée de voir son amant s'affaiblir ainsi. Il savait que malgré tous ses efforts, Duo ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Sa volonté était forte mais son corps commençait à atteindre ses limites. Le brun passa une main nerveuse sur ses yeux, tentant de chasser cette impression dérangeante que la fin était proche.

La fatigue n'aidait décidément pas à garder l'esprit clair !

Lorsque Heero reporta son regard sur son ami, il constata que ce dernier n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Ses yeux, où ne brillait plus cette combativité qui le caractérisait tant, semblaient observer, de façon absente, un point sur le mur.

Cet état apathique était un moyen comme un autre de s'évader de cet endroit. Heero ne lui avait jamais demandé à quoi il pensait dans ces moments-là. Peut-être lui poserait-il la question… un jour.

Petit à petit, les paupières de Heero se firent lourdes. Il ne sut pas si son engourdissement était dû à la fatigue ou au froid qui entrait par la lucarne mais il finit par succomber et glissa doucement dans le sommeil.

* * *

Ce fut une énorme explosion qui le réveilla au milieu de la nuit. 

Complètement paniqué et le cœur battant comme s'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, Heero chercha automatiquement la silhouette de son compagnon. Il faisait extrêmement sombre, de lourds nuages noirs avaient envahi le ciel occultant la lumière de la lune et des étoiles.

Heero sentit une main sur son épaule et lorsqu'il tourna son regard, il vit Duo qui lui faisait face un air grave affiché sur son visage émacié.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda le brun.

« Je ne sais. Tout était calme avant l'explosion. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était un tremblement de terre mais…»

Une seconde détonation se fit entendre recouvrant la voix de Duo. Les murs se mirent à trembler dangereusement, se fissurant à de multiples endroits.

Un pan de plafond se décrocha et vint s'écraser lourdement sur le sol.

« On va finir ensevelis sous les décombres si ça continue ! », hurla Wufei pour couvrir le grondement qui résonnait dans toute la bâtisse.

Comme pour confirmer les paroles de l'élu de Nataku, les tremblements redoublèrent d'intensité. Les murs s'effritèrent comme du papier, menaçant de s'effondrer à tout instant sur les prisonniers.

Inquiet de ne pas entendre Trowa, Wufei tourna son regard vers la cellule de son compagnon. Le chevalier de l'Est était toujours inconscient sur le sol.

« Trowa ! », hurla Wufei. « Bon sang Trowa ! Réveilles-toi ! »

Mais rien ni fit. Le jeune homme avait été le dernier à passer entre les mains de Treize et de toute évidence, l'ancien soldat avait mis tout son talent pour lui faire perdre le peu de force qui lui restait.

Des cris se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte métallique. Les gardes paraissaient s'entretenir de façon très vive.

« Ils se disputent ? », demanda Duo.

Heero tenta de comprendre les paroles de leurs geôliers mais mise à part des éclats de voix, il n'arrivait pas à tout percevoir.

« Je ne sais pas. », dit-il avant qu'un cliquetis se fasse entendre.

La porte se déverrouilla et cinq hommes pénétrèrent dans l'obscurité de leur prison.

A leur vue, Duo recula par réflexe au fond de sa cellule.

Les nouveaux venus portaient l'uniforme des assassins personnels de Treize. Vêtus entièrement de noirs, leurs visages étaient dissimulés par un turban tout aussi sombre. Les rares parcelles de peau visibles étaient tatouées de dessins tribaux, rendant leurs silhouettes encore plus inquiétantes.

Ces hommes étaient connus pour leur violence et leur inhumanité. Ils effectuaient toutes les plus basses besognes dont Treize les chargeait, massacrant sans hésitation homme, femme ou enfant. Personne ne savait qui ils étaient réellement et d'où ils venaient. La seule chose qui était certaine c'est que lorsqu'ils apparaissaient, la Mort les accompagnait.

S'ils étaient venus jusqu'à eux, cela ne signifiait rien de bon pour les chevaliers.

Celui qui semblait être leur chef fit signe à l'un de ses compagnons qui acquiesça avant de verrouiller la porte métallique derrière lui.

En voyant que le seul accès venait de leurs être ôté, Duo serra ses poings de rage. Si cet instant devait être le dernier, il se battrait jusqu'au bout !

Ce fut la dernière pensée Duo avant que les hommes ne s'approchent de leurs cellules l'arme au poing.

* * *

A suivre… 


	13. Rédemption

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** euh...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

**Chapitre XIII : _Rédemption_**

L'assassin ouvrit la cellule de Duo et y pénétra une épée à la main.

L'élu de Shinigami recula jusqu'au fond de sa geôle. Lorsqu'il toucha le mur froid et humide, il se mit en position de combat sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à fuir l'affrontement.

Heero et Wufei enrageaient de ne pouvoir intervenir, ils allaient assister à l'exécution de leur ami s'en réussir à l'en empêcher.

« Ne l'approchez pas ! », gronda Heero, ses mains crispées sur les barreaux de sa cellule.

Mais l'assassin ne donna aucune importance à ses vaines menaces. Il continua d'avancer vers Duo, ne laissant que quelques pas les distancer. Les deux hommes se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminables pour l'élu de Shinigami.

Les voix des soldats de Treize, qui se faisaient encore entendre derrière la porte métallique, s'éloignèrent peu à peu et finirent par s'éteindre complètement. De toute évidence, la présence des assassins signifiait que leur mission de surveillance était terminée. Treize avait dû finir par se lasser de ne pas obtenir de réponse à ses questions.

A l'affût du moindre geste de son adversaire, Duo pouvait sentir son cœur battre à une vitesse vertigineuse et tout son corps se tendit comme un arc, prêt à réagir au quart de tour.

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait, ainsi, face à ce qui devait être ses dernières secondes. Lorsqu'il avait combattu Treize au Pic du Diable, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en rendre réellement compte. Il avait réagi à l'instinct sans penser aux conséquences que son geste pourrait avoir « après ».

Mais là… c'était différent… très différent.

C'était la Mort qu'il avait en face de lui et cette situation, loin de détruire les derniers espoirs que contenait son être, lui donnait une furieuse envie de se défendre et de survivre, coûte que coûte. Ses amis et lui n'avaient pas autant soufferts pour disparaître comme ça, au fond d'une prison sordide.

S'ils devaient périr ça serait en combattant !

Duo était prêt à se défendre comme un lion, lorsque l'assassin fit quelque chose qui le surprit au plus haut point…

Il rengaina son épée.

Un peu déstabilisé par cette réaction des plus inattendue, Duo n'en resta pas moins sur ses gardes. Si son ennemi voulait un combat à mains nues, il n'allait pas être déçu !

Mais loin de se jeter sur le chevalier, l'homme recula de quelques pas comme pour le rassurer sur ses intentions. Intrigué, Duo baissa un peu sa garde et afficha un air mélangeant méfiance et incompréhension.

Pour répondre à la question muette de l'élu de Shinigami, l'assassin leva sa main et ôta le turban qui recouvrait le bas de son visage.

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'esprits fatigué de Duo pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait devant ses yeux.

La stupéfaction s'afficha alors sur ses traits.

D'un doigt posé sur les lèvres, l'assassin lui fit signe de garder le silence mais Duo n'en tint pas compte une seule minute.

Lentement, comme au ralenti, il franchit la distance qui le séparait de l'homme en noir et le serra contre lui avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

« Duo. », chuchota le pseudo assassin comme une légère remontrance face à la réaction du chevalier du Sud. Ca n'était malheureusement ni le lieu ni le moment pour se laisser aller aux effusions.

« M'en fous. », répondit ce dernier en resserrant sa prise.

Le turban se détacha complètement et tomba sur les épaules de l'homme en noir, dévoilant, par la même occasion, une chevelure courte et blonde.

« Quatre ! », souffla Heero en reconnaissant le profil de leur ami auparavant dissimulé par le tissu et les tatouages tribaux.

« Winner ? », dit Wufei qui ne voyait que le dos de l'homme en noir.

Duo se détacha de son ami et le blond put leurs faire face.

« Mais comment… », poursuivit Wufei complètement stupéfait.

« Pas maintenant. », chuchota Quatre pour ne pas alerter une éventuelle garde qui ferait le guet dans les couloirs de la prison. « On doit d'abord vous sortir de là. »

Il fit un signe de tête à ses acolytes qui déverrouillèrent les autres cellules.

Heero et Wufei quittèrent leurs geôles et vinrent rejoindre Duo.

Quatre, quant à lui, s'approcha du corps inanimé de Trowa. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit son pouls.

« Il faut faire vite. », dit-il à l'un des hommes qui l'accompagnait. « Vous devez l'amener à Sally le plus rapidement possible. »

L'homme, qui se révélait être Rashid, le chef des Maganacs, acquiesça et se chargea de transporter le chevalier de l'Est.

« Vous allez pouvoir marcher ? », demanda Quatre, inquiet de l'état physique dans lequel il venait de retrouver ses amis.

Les trois chevaliers acquiescèrent sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Ils auraient même volé si leur ami le leurs avait demandé. Maintenant qu'une porte de sortie semblait s'ouvrir devant eux, ils se sentaient prêts à soulever des montagnes.

« Le Commandant Noin est en train de faire diversion afin d'occuper les troupes de Treize. Ca va vous permettre de vous éclipser sans que quiconque ne se rende compte du subterfuge. », expliqua Quatre avant de remettre le turban sur le bas de son visage, ne laissant apparaître que les tatouages et son regard turquoise.

« Vous suivez Rashid et les autres. », dit le jeune souverain. « Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. »

« Il est hors de question de partir sans toi. », rétorqua Duo.

« On ne peut pas quitter cet endroit sans avoir récupéré les âmes des dragons. Et vous n'êtes pas en état de combattre. Désolé Duo mais pour être franc, à l'heure actuelle, vous ne feriez que me ralentir. »

« Quatre… », commença le châtain.

« Ca n'est pas négociable ! Vous allez avec Rashid ! »

L'élu de Shinigami se tourna vers ses deux autres compagnons pour trouver du soutient.

« Il a raison. », dit Wufei.

Heero acquiesça à son tour.

« Mais… »

« Je serai prudent Duo, je te le promets. »

« Je t'interdis de disparaître à nouveau Quatre. Sinon je viendrai personnellement te chercher en Enfer. », le menaça Duo.

Dans les yeux du jeune roi, se lisait le sourire qui était soigneusement dissimulé sous le tissu sombre de son turban.

« Allez-y ! », dit-il.

L'élu de Sandrock ne voulait pas que ses compagnons se fassent prendre. Cela faisait déjà plus de quatre mois que ses amis avaient disparus et ils avaient eu un mal de chien à les retrouver.

Grâce au pouvoir de divination de Réléna et aux précieuses informations collectées par Zechs, ils avaient pu déterminer où Treize avait installé son quartier général.

Mais cela avait pris du temps… trop de temps.

En voyant l'état physique de ses frères d'armes, Quatre avait ressenti une bouffée de haine envers les hommes qui avaient levés la mains sur eux mais aussi un sentiment de profonde culpabilité. Il aurait dû les trouver plus tôt ! Ne pas les laisser croupir dans cette prison sordide.

Alors maintenant, c'était à son tour de mettre sa vie dans la balance. Il ne repartirait pas d'ici sans les esprits des dragons !

Il leurs devait au moins ça pour tout ce qu'ils venaient de subir.

Ses compagnons furent escortés par les Maganacs. Quatre savait que Rashid et ses hommes feraient le nécessaire pour que les chevaliers sortent de cette bâtisse sains et saufs.

Le jeune roi, quant à lui, se glissa hors des cachots et longea en silence les étroits couloirs de pierre. Sa silhouette se fondait dans les ombres, disparaissant à la vue des gardes.

Le combat faisait rage à l'extérieur. On pouvait facilement entendre les explosions à travers l'épaisseur de la roche ainsi que les cris que scandaient les deux camps.

Il faut dire que le Commandant Noin était une guerrière enragée. De plus, elle possédait un esprit tactique à la hauteur d'un chef d'armée. Elle lui avait promis, qu'elle occuperait les hommes de Treize le temps qu'il lui faudrait et, apparemment, elle tenait sa parole.

Quatre gravit quelques marches qui menaient aux salles de repos des hommes de main de Treize. La grande pièce commune, où brûlait encore un gigantesque feu, était vide. Tout du moins c'est ce que croyait le jeune roi lorsqu'il y pénétra. Il devait obligatoirement la traverser s'il souhaitait accéder aux étages supérieurs et logiquement aux appartements de Treize.

Mais avant qu'il puisse faire marche arrière, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une quinzaine d'hommes armés qui venaient d'apparaître par l'escalier opposé.

Les hommes venaient d'être averti que des usurpateurs se faisaient passer pour les assassins personnels de Treize. Ils savaient que ces derniers étaient auprès de leur chef et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas se promener tranquillement dans leur tanière alors que la bataille faisait rage à l'extérieur.

« Et bien… il semblerait que notre chef avait raison… y avait bien une taupe. »

Quatre resserra la prise sur la poignée de son épée.

« Va falloir faire le ménage. », dit un second homme. « On va d'abord s'occuper de lui avant de descendre éliminer ses amis. »

Les hommes de Treize dégainèrent leurs armes et commencèrent à s'approcher de Quatre. Ce dernier sortit son épée de son fourreau et se tint prêt à les affronter.

Lorsque les gardes reconnurent l'arme si particulière de l'élu, ils eurent un instant d'hésitation. Mais leurs doutes furent rapidement balayés par la simple idée que le chevalier-dragon, qui leur faisait face, était à présent dépossédé de ses pouvoirs.

Ca n'était qu'un humain après tout !

Trois hommes se jetèrent simultanément sur Quatre. Leurs armes croisèrent violemment le fer avec celle du jeune élu, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

Mais le jeune souverain de Sanc se reprit rapidement. Il n'avait peut-être plus la puissance de Sandrock, cependant il lui restait toujours ses propres talents de guerrier. Et il allait leurs faire comprendre ce que cela signifiait d'affronter un élu.

Avec une agilité et une rapidité sans égale, il attaqua chacun de ses adversaires à tour de rôle et les pourfendit sans aucun état d'âme. Si Quatre était connu pour sa magnanimité, il ne montrait toutefois aucune pitié face à un ennemi.

Le jeune roi toisa avec froideur la petite troupe qui lui faisait face.

Sans plus hésiter, il se jeta sur ses adversaires ne tenant aucun compte du danger qui pouvait le menacer. Tout s'effaça dans son esprit mise à part la sensation grisante que justice allait être faite.

Quatre les affronta, un à un, et les évinça… mais non sans mal.

Certains des assassins réussirent à le toucher et son bras droit ainsi que son épaule montraient de profondes entailles. Le jeune roi n'avait pas sous-estimé son agilité ni son talent de guerrier mais par contre sa résistance, elle, n'était plus la même.

Outre la perte de la puissance de Sandrock, Quatre n'était pas encore complètement rétabli. Sa dernière « confrontation » avec Treize n'avait pas été sans heurt… et sans conséquences.

Mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il serra les dents afin d'occulter les élancements provenant de son bras blessé et s'occupa un à un de chacun de ses assaillants. Le combat fut intense et sanglant. Le bruit de leurs lames s'entrechoquant résonnait dans la forteresse.

Quatre n'avait aucun instant de répit. Il mit tout son talent à l'œuvre pour sortir vivant de ce guet-apens et poursuivre la mission qu'il s'était fixé.

Et il y réussit.

Bientôt, les cadavres de ses ennemis jonchèrent le sol, colorant de rouge les dalles en pierre.

Sans un regard en arrière, Quatre traversa la salle commune et se dirigea vers l'escalier que ses assaillants avaient emprunté quelques instants plus tôt. Il gravit rapidement les marches qui menaient à l'étage où se situaient les appartements de Treize.

Arrivé sur le palier, Quatre jeta un discret coup d'œil au couloir. L'endroit semblait déserté par les gardes mais se fut avec prudence, que l'élu de Sandrock poursuivit son avancée. Il colla son corps contre le mur et profita du moindre recoin d'ombre pour s'y dissimuler.

Après quelques mètres, il déboucha un grand hall carré.

Trois portes se dressaient devant lui, trois possibilités de trouver ce qu'il cherchait mais aussi trois risques de tomber sur des troupes ennemies.

Le choix était cornélien mais le jeune roi n'eût pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longuement car déjà l'une d'entre elles s'ouvrait. Quatre sortit son épée de son fourreau, prêt à pourfendre le premier homme qui en franchirait le seuil.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas un garde de Treize qui apparut devant lui mais une femme, qui ne lui était pas inconnue d'ailleurs.

Vêtu d'un long manteau sombre et ses cheveux noués en un simple chignon serré, Dorothy paraissait sur le point de s'éclipser. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'elle souhaitait être la plus discrète possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ferma la porte et se retourna que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Dorothy sursauta avant de plonger sa main dans une des grandes poches de son pardessus pour en sortir une longue dague.

« Laissez-moi passer ! », dit-elle. « Vous ne m'empêcherait pas de partir cette fois-ci. »

Un grondement se fit entendre à l'extérieur dû à une nouvelle explosion. Les murs du bastion tremblèrent sous l'impact et les cloisons s'effritèrent encore plus.

« Je rejoindrais les troupes royales quoi qu'il en coûte. », siffla-t-elle avant de se lancer sur l'homme qui lui faisait face, l'arme au poing.

Quatre leva son épée pour contrer la lame de Dorothy. La dague, plus légère, s'envola dans les airs pour atterrir sur le sol, quelques mètres plus loin.

Désarmée, la jeune femme tenta de trouver un échappatoire mais mise à part retourner dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter, la seule façon de quitter cet endroit était de passer l'homme qui se dressait devant elle.

Et elle connaissait les assassins personnels de Treize, jamais il ne la laisserait passer.

Le regard de la jeune femme fut attirer pendant quelques secondes par le scintillement de l'épée de son adversaire. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître l'arme si particulière car cette épée était unique. Dorothy avait eu l'occasion de la voir à maintes reprise lorsqu'elle avait résidé au palais royal et qu'elle s'était entraînée avec…

« Quatre ? », dit-elle d'une voix teintée de surprise.

Le jeune souverain leva sa main et vint ôter le bas de son turban, découvrant ainsi son visage.

« Je… Mais… que faîtes-vous ici ? »

L'élu de Sandrock ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il ne fit que toiser avec froideur celle qui, par le passé, avait partagé sa vie.

Mais Dorothy ne lui en tint par rigueur, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. », dit-elle lorsqu'elle fut remise de sa surprise. « Beaucoup trop de gardes surveillent cet étage. »

« Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir récupéré ce qui m'appartient. », répondit Quatre d'une voix glaciale.

Dorothy resta silencieuse quelques instants, observant les traits de son époux. Lui qui autrefois la regardait avec de la tendresse dans le regard, l'observait à présent comme si elle n'avait jamais rien représenté dans sa vie. Il devait la haïr pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

La jeune femme leva sa main et déboutonna son manteau. Une fois ouvert, elle plongea ses longs doigts fins et blancs à l'intérieur du vêtement.

Quatre se mit immédiatement en garde.

Mais cette fois-ci, Dorothy ne sortit pas une arme mais un grand sac en cuir, qui devait être auparavant attaché à la ceinture de sa robe.

« Je pense que c'est ceci que vous êtes venus chercher. », dit-elle en le lui tendant.

Le jeune souverain s'approcha d'elle prudemment et prit le colis. Il recula ensuite de plusieurs pas avant de rengainer son épée et d'ouvrir la sacoche.

A peine avait-il défait le lien qu'une lumière blanche s'en échappa.

Quatre ne put cacher sa surprise car il tenait dans ses mains toutes les âmes des dieux-dragons. Celle de Sandrock s'était même éveillé au simple fait de sa présence.

« Pourquoi ? », dit-il en fixant Dorothy.

« Parce que les choses ont changées. », répondit-elle simplement.

« Je ne comprends pas. », poursuivit le jeune roi en refermant le sac. « Vous ne pouvez pas changer de camps comme bon vous semble et effacer vos actes passés. »

« Je sais mais j'ai mes raisons et je pense qu'une fois que je vous les aurais expliquées, vous comprendrez mon geste. »

La jeune femme se rapprocha de Quatre.

« Il me faut encore aller récupérer une chose très précieuse pas très loin d'ici. », dit-elle. « Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner ? »

Le jeune roi n'était pas très enclin à accéder à cette demande. Dorothy l'avait déjà trahi par le passé rien ne lui prouvait qu'elle n'allait pas recommencer.

Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'une part de lui souhaitait des explications sur le comportement de la jeune femme. Quatre voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait rejoint les troupes de Treize alors qu'elle avait tout ce qu'une princesse de son rang pouvait souhaiter.

Pendant leur vie maritale, Quatre aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait été heureuse avec lui. C'est pour ça que sa trahison l'avait à ce point blessé. Il lui avait fait confiance et il l'avait laissé l'approcher comme peu de personne en avait eu le droit.

Dorothy devait avoir une raison pour s'être retournée contre lui et Quatre savait qu'il n'aurait jamais l'esprit totalement apaisé s'il n'obtenait pas de réponse à cette question.

« J'accepte. », dit-il.

« Merci Quatre. », répondit Dorothy avec un profond soulagement sur le visage. « Je ne pourrai jamais vous montrer toute ma gratitude. »

« Ca sera inutile. Je ne veux pas de vos remerciements. »

« Je m'attendais à cette réponse. », dit la jeune femme avec une certaine résignation dans la voix. « Si seulement vous saviez… »

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase car une ombre venait d'apparaître non loin d'eux. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse prévenir Quatre, la silhouette d'un garde avec une arbalète à la main se dessina plus distinctement dans le couloir.

Sans plus réfléchir, Dorothy se précipita dans les bras de son époux et protégea de son corps la vie de celui qui, autrefois lui avait tant donné.

La flèche siffla et vint se planter dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Quatre s'empressa de retenir le corps de Dorothy contre lui tandis que son autre main prit un poignard. Avec précision, il lança sa dague qui vint transpercer le cœur de l'assassin et le tua sur le coup.

Une fois débarrassé du garde, Quatre s'agenouilla sur le sol tenant toujours le corps chancelant de Dorothy. Il voulut enlever la flèche mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha.

« Ca… ne servirait… à rien. »

« Je peux vous sortir de là. », dit-il avec une profonde inquiétude dans le regard.

La respiration de Dorothy se fit laborieuse.

« Non… c'est trop tard. », dit-elle.

Puis elle se rapprocha de son oreille pour y murmurer quelques paroles.

Les yeux de Quatre s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

Mais Dorothy ne prononça que quelques phrases avant que ses dernières forces ne la quitte.

« Pardonnez-moi. », dit-elle en croisant le regard turquoise. « Je… ne voulais pas… vous faire de mal… Je… vous aimais vraiment. »

« Je le sais. », répondit Quatre en caressant doucement la joue trop pâle de la jeune femme. « Je comprends maintenant. »

Une larme s'échappa de ses cils sombres et vint se perdre le long de son visage.

Puis ses paupières se fermèrent pour ne plus se rouvrirent.

Quatre resta quelques instants sans bouger. Assis sur le sol de pierre, tenant dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Dorothy, il tentait désespérément d'assimiler les derniers évènements ainsi que les révélations que la jeune femme lui avait faites avant de mourir.

Mais très vite, le bruit du combat, qui se tenait toujours à l'extérieur du bastion, le sortit de sa torpeur.

Quatre allongea doucement le corps de Dorothy sur le sol, avant de reprendre la sacoche contenant les âmes des dragons et de quitter la pièce.

* * *

A suivre… 


	14. Reste

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** ah… ben…

Petit chapitre mis en ligne en avance parce que je vais prendre la poudre d'escampette ce week-end ;)

Encore un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

**Chapitre XIV : _Reste_**

Lorsque Trowa ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que son esprit embrumé perçut, fut la douce chaleur qui l'entourait. Il avait la vague sensation d'être confortablement installé dans un endroit sécurisant.

Ce fut presque avec regret qu'il ouvrit ses paupières alourdies par le sommeil et qu'il tenta de resituer les derniers évènements. Son regard balaya la pièce et ce fut avec surprise qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans une cellule sordide mais dans ce qui semblait être une petite chambre.

La pièce était simple mais incroyablement accueillante pour celui qui venait de passer des mois à croupir sur le sol humide d'une prison. Le lit dans lequel il était allongé était installé dans le coin de la pièce. En face se trouvait une armoire, un miroir en pied ainsi qu'un petite meuble sur lequel était déposé une vasque en porcelaine blanche. Sur sa gauche, se trouvait une table ainsi que deux chaises disposées sous une grande fenêtre.

Assise sur l'une des chaises, la silhouette d'une jeune femme se découpait dans la lumière déclinante de cette fin de journée. Elle observait le décor orangé avec un visage emprunt de mélancolie.

« Cat. », voulut appeler Trowa mais sa voix enrouée ne laissa s'échapper qu'un murmure.

Cependant, ce simple chuchotement suffit à sortir la Prêtresse de Heavyarms de sa rêverie et ce fut lentement, comme si elle craignit d'avoir imaginé l'appel de son nom, que Catherine tourna son regard et le posa sur son frère qui était bel et bien réveillé.

Elle se leva silencieusement et s'approcha du lit.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le rebord du matelas.

« Fatigué. », répondit Trowa d'une voix enrouée. « Et un peu… perdu. »

Sa sœur lui sourit, les yeux remplis de larmes contenues.

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Nous avons réussi à vous faire évader. »

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Dans des chambres à côté de la tienne. Wufei et Heero ont déjà récupéré mais Duo est encore inconscient. », expliqua Catherine avec une voix qui se faisait de plus en plus entrecoupée sous les sanglots qu'elle tentait de retenir. « Sally vous a donné des potions pour soigner vos plaies et vous permettre de récupérer vos forces. Ca fait plus d'une semaine que l'on vous a ramené mais vous ne vous êtes réveillés qu'aujourd'hui. »

Voyant une larme s'échapper et glisser le long de la joue trop pâle de sa sœur, Trowa se releva pour s'asseoir dans son lit. Il fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur mise à part un léger engourdissement. La Prêtresse de Shinigami semblait à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Une fois assis, il leva sa main et vint effacer le sillon humide. Mais les larmes de Catherine, loin de se tarir, se mirent à couler les unes après les autres. Malgré ses efforts, elle semblait incapable de les retenir maintenant qu'elle voyait son frère hors de danger.

Trowa lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Avec une tendresse toute fraternelle, il caressa doucement ses boucles brunes tandis que sa sœur laissait enfin la tension quitter son corps via quelques sanglots étouffés.

« J'ai eu si peur Trowa. J'ai cru que tu étais mort. »

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé ne pas te faire vivre une telle épreuve. »

« On vous a cherché partout mais on n'arrivait pas à vous trouver, on… »

La gorge serrée, Catherine ne put poursuivre. Elle se laissa aller contre son frère et profita de sa présence qu'elle avait tant crainte d'avoir perdu.

Trowa était la seule famille qui lui restait. Ils avaient déjà perdu leurs parents, Catherine n'avait pas pu accepter de voir aussi disparaître son frère.

Grâce au ciel, ses prières avaient été entendues et Trowa lui était revenu sain et sauf.

« Je voudrais te demander quelque chose ? », dit le jeune homme une fois que les pleurs de sa sœur disparurent. « Je suis désolé de te questionner sur ce sujet mais j'ai besoin de savoir. »

La Prêtresse de Heavyarms acquiesça doucement.

« Lorsque Treize t'a enlevée. Est-ce qu'il t'a… malmenée d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »

« Non. », répondit Catherine en affichant un sourire rassurant à l'intention de son frère.

« Tu es sûr ?... je veux dire… tu ne me cacherais pas une chose aussi grave ? »

« Il ne nous a fait aucun mal. Je crois que nous étions une monnaie d'échange trop précieuse pour qu'il prenne le risque de nous blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Trowa fut soulagé d'entendre ces paroles. Lorsqu'il avait été emprisonné, cette idée l'avait bien souvent torturé. Il adorait sa sœur et il n'aurait jamais pu accepter que le moindre mal lui soit fait. Mais face au sourire rayonnant de Catherine, il ne pouvait pas douter de ses paroles.

« Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger. », dit la jeune femme. « Tu dois mourir de faim. »

« Merci. », dit Trowa.

Effectivement, son estomac semblait crier famine et apprécierait sûrement de goûter à de la nourriture décente.

La jeune femme embrassa son frère avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Une fois sa sœur sortie, Trowa quitta son lit. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, ses jambes n'eurent aucune faiblesse et il put se déplacer dans la chambre sans difficulté. Aucune douleur ni élancement ne se faisait ressentir, juste cette drôle d'impression d'être un peu ankylosé. Il ne savait pas ce que contenaient les potions de Sally mais il ne manquerait pas de le lui demander.

Vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile beige, Trowa se dirigea vers le miroir en pied, pour voir l'étendu des dégâts que les sévices de Treize avaient dû engendrer. La première chose qu'il constata, c'est qu'il avait beaucoup maigri et que sa peau était encore pâle. Son visage ainsi que son dos et son torse montraient des traces de coup et quelques coupures. Rien de bien méchant comparé à l'idée que c'était fait Trowa de ses blessures. Dans son souvenir, il avait même l'impression que sa dernière séance de torture lui avait brisée quelques côtes. Mais de toute évidence, son esprit devait être trop épuisé à ce moment-là pour conserver son discernement.

Rassuré par l'image que lui renvoyait son reflet, Trowa se dirigea vers la vasque en porcelaine blanche. Il trouva à côté du bassin, une grande cruche remplie d'une eau claire. Il en versa un peu et put se rafraîchir. Cela faisait du bien après autant de temps de sentir l'eau parcourir sa peau.

Une fois rafraîchit, le seigneur de l'Est eût l'agréable surprise de trouver quelques vêtements personnels dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Il put enfiler un pantalon sombre et une chemise blanche devenue un peu trop large pour lui.

Il venait à peine de terminer de se changer lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

Se doutant que ce soit sa sœur qui revenait le voir, Trowa ouvrit la porte en refermant les derniers boutons de sa chemise. Mais son geste se stoppa immédiatement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas en face de Catherine mais devant une personne qu'il ne croyait plus jamais revoir.

Le représentant de Sandrock se tenait sur le seuil de sa chambre, portant dans ses bras un plateau chargé de victuailles.

« Quatre. », chuchota Trowa en devenant blanc comme neige.

Le souverain eut un petit sourire, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes et pour ne pas le voir s'éterniser, Quatre entra dans la pièce.

« Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger. », dit-il en déposant les victuailles sur la table. « Catherine s'est faite réquisitionner par Sally. On a eu quelques blessés lorsqu'on est venu vous chercher et elle avait besoin d'une assistante pour la seconder. Mais je te rassure tout de suite, il n'y a eu aucune perte de notre côté apparemment on a eu de la chance cette fois-ci. »

Quatre se retourna pour faire face à son ami. Il le retrouva immobile devant la porte en train de l'observer comme s'il avait devant lui la chose la plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

« Tu était mort. », souffla le brun après un instant de flottement.

« Je dois avouer que ça n'est pas passé loin mais Réléna l'avait prédit et grâce aux pouvoirs d'Odin, ils ont pu m'aider. Savoir manier les éléments se révèle extrêmement pratique lorsqu'il faut endiguer la fureur d'un fleuve aussi violent. »

Quatre fit une pause dans son explication. Trowa avait toujours la main sur la poignée de la porte mais toute surprise avait quitté son visage. Il l'observait à présent avec une expression totalement neutre.

Quatre avait imaginé des dizaines de scénario pour le moment où ils se retrouveraient mais de toutes les réactions qu'il avait espéré ou craint, l'indifférence n'en n'avait jamais fait partie.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce que vous avez dû subir pendant ces derniers mois », poursuivit le jeune roi pensant que la soudaine froideur de son ami venait de sa rancune. « J'ai envoyé des troupes entières à votre recherche et Zechs et moi avons écumé chaque coin et recoin de Sanc pour vous retrouver. Malheureusement, il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour arriver à retracer le parcours de Treize et de ses hommes. »

Toujours aucune intervention de la part du seigneur de l'Est. Seul ses yeux l'observaient avec intensité comme s'ils voulaient fouiller son âme.

« Lorsque nous nous sommes introduits dans le bastion, tu étais inconscient. Rashid et ses amis ont fait le nécessaire pour vous faire sortir de là et moi je suis parti à la recherche des pierres. »

« Tu les a retrouvés ? », demanda Trowa sans qu'un réel intérêt ne transparaisse de ses paroles. Sa voix était si monocorde qu'on aurait presque put penser que ça ne le touchait pas vraiment.

« Oui… et dans des circonstances un peu étranges je dois bien l'avouer. C'est Dorothy qui me les a remises. Elle tentait de s'échapper lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à elle. Elle détenait les âmes des dragons et voulait rejoindre nos troupes. »

« Tu as accepté qu'elle revienne ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en débattre avec elle. Un des gardes de Treize l'a abattue avant même que je puisse l'en empêcher. Elle a donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne. »

« Ca n'efface pas ses actes passés. »

« C'est vrai. », lui accorda Quatre. « Mais il est trop tard maintenant pour lui en tenir rigueur. De plus, elle m'a donné de précieuses informations avant de mourir. Elle m'a indiqué le prochain endroit où Treize comptait se rendre. »

« Es-tu sûr que cette information est fiable ? »

« Je pense que oui. Elle n'avait aucune raison de me mentir. »

« Avec tout ce qui s'est passé je t'aurais cru plus prudent. », dit Trowa d'une voix froide.

« Je comprends ta réticence mais je reste sur mes positions. », répondit calmement Quatre.

Cette fois-ci, l'élu d'Heavyarms n'intervint pas. Il se contenta de jauger son compagnon d'armes en silence.

« Apparemment, Treize compte se cacher dans un des seuls lieux que l'on aurait jamais pensé aller fouiller. Les Terres Saintes. », compléta le blond.

Un éclair d'inquiétude traversa le regard émeraude de Trowa.

Ces plaines étaient le champs de bataille le plus connu du Royaume. Selon la légende, ce fut sur ces terres que Shinigami fut vaincu et que les âmes des dieux-dragons furent scellées.

Elles étaient situées sur le domaine de Quatre mais elles n'appartenaient à aucun des Hauts Seigneurs. De part un décret royal, elles étaient protégées et personne n'était en droit de se les approprier.

Les Terres Saintes étaient devenues à travers les âges, un lieu de pèlerinage pour les habitants de Sanc qui étaient encore attachés aux anciens cultes des dragons ou pour les personnes curieuses de voir ces plaines légendaires.

Elles s'étendaient à perte de vue et n'étaient constituées que de vallons verdoyants, sauf en leur centre. Car à cet endroit précis, se trouvait un énorme cratère. Certains se plaisaient à croire que c'était là que Shinigami était tombé sous les attaques des quatre autres dragons tandis que d'autres, plus pragmatiques, défendaient la thèse d'une originalité de la nature. Mais malgré toutes les théories que l'être humain pouvait être capable d'imaginer, cet endroit demeurait emprunt de mystère et d'interrogation.

« Pourquoi veut-il se rendre sur les Terres Saintes ? Il doit forcément avoir une raison pour avoir choisi un tel lieu. », dit Trowa inquiet.

« A-t-il laissé sous-entendre quelque chose lorsque vous étiez emprisonnés ? »

« Non. Il a toujours pris un soin tout particulier à nous laisser dans l'ignorance. Nous ne savions même pas depuis combien de temps nous étions ses prisonniers. »

« Vous êtes restés là-bas plus de quatre mois. », répondit le jeune souverain.

« Seulement. », murmura le chevalier de l'Est les yeux perdus dans des souvenirs douloureux. « J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. »

En voyant l'expression assombrie de son ami, Quatre se rapprocha un peu de lui.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Trowa. », dit-il d'une voix tintée de regrets. « J'aurai voulu intervenir plus vite mais le temps que mes blessures guérissent un peu et que l'on arrive à retrouver votre trace… »

« Tu étais blessé ? », l'interrompit l'élu d'Heavyarms.

Quatre balaya l'air de sa main comme s'il souhaitait minimiser ce… détail.

« La chute a été violente. Sans la protection de Sandrock, mon corps a pris de plein fouet l'impact. Mais grâce aux soins de Sally, j'ai pu récupérer une grande partie de mes forces malheureusement ça a pris du temps. »

« Nous sommes trop habitués à utiliser les dons des dragons. »

« C'est vrai. Mais nous affrontons aussi des dangers qu'aucun être humain n'est censé rencontrer dans sa vie. C'est une sorte de… »

« Compensation. », compléta Trowa.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Après tout, nous étions bien conscients que nos vies seraient mises en danger le jour où nous avons accepté d'être choisis. »

« Oui mais est-ce que le prix à payer n'est pas trop élevé ? », dit Trowa plus pour lui que pour obtenir une réelle réponse.

Le souvenir de la disparition de Quatre était encore très présent dans son esprit. Sur le moment, lorsque le corps de son ami était tombé de la falaise, il avait cru que son cœur allait exploser. Il avait vainement essayé de le rattraper mais Treize ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Même en ayant Quatre devant lui, il n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier cette impression déchirante. Il avait eu tellement mal que ce sentiment restait imprimé en lui.

« Tu regrettes ? », demanda le jeune souverain. « Je veux dire… ta vie, ton choix, tu les regrettes ? »

« Ca serait me montrer ingrat que de me lamenter sur ma vie. J'ai été choyé et aimé par ma famille, j'ai trouvé en mes compagnons de véritables frères et je t'ai eu toi. », dit Trowa les yeux accrochés au regard turquoise qui lui faisait face. « Je ne pourrai jamais regretter de vous avoir rencontré. »

« Ca me rassure de te l'entendre dire. », avoua Quatre en tentant un léger sourire.

Et contre toute attente, l'élu d'Heavyarms y répondit.

Un simple sourire, rien de plus. Mais cela tranquillisa le jeune souverain.

« Je vais te laisser. », dit le blond. « Tu devrais manger un peu et aller voir Heero et Wufei, ils seront certainement heureux de constater que tu es réveillé. »

Trowa acquiesça.

Quatre s'avança vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de son ancien amant.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent… et le temps se suspendit, comme un souffle que l'on retient sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le jeune souverain ne brise ce lien si particulier.

Il était en train de refermer la porte de la chambre, lorsqu'une main attrapa son poignet, l'obligeant à interrompre son geste.

Quatre se retourna et interrogea Trowa du regard.

Sans crier gars, le brun l'attira à lui et murmura la seule parole qu'il espérait entendre.

« Reste. »

* * *

A suivre… 


	15. Vivre le moment présent

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** ah… ben…

Encore un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

**Chapitre XV : _Vivre le moment présent_**

«Je vais te laisser.», dit le blond. «Tu devrais manger un peu et aller voir Heero et Wufei, ils seront certainement heureux de constater que tu es réveillé.»

Trowa acquiesça.

Quatre s'avança vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de son ancien amant.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent… et le temps se suspendit, comme un souffle que l'on retient sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le jeune souverain ne brise ce lien si particulier.

Il était en train de refermer la porte de la chambre, lorsqu'une main attrapa son poignet, l'obligeant à interrompre son geste.

Quatre se retourna et interrogea Trowa du regard.

Sans crier gars, le brun l'attira à lui et murmura la seule parole qu'il espérait entendre.

«Reste.»

Le jeune souverain scruta le visage de son compagnon, cherchant dans ses traits la moindre trace de doute. Mais il ne trouva rien. Trowa paraissait avoir recouvré un calme dont il n'avait plus fait preuve depuis plusieurs mois.

«Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.», lui avoua Quatre.

«Je ne vais pas te manger.»

La réponse avait été dite sur un ton qui se voulait léger, comme pour diminuer l'importance de ce simple _«reste»_.

Mais l'élu de Sandrock ne voulait pas le minimiser. Trowa et lui avaient passé par trop d'évènements difficiles et trop de paroles amères pour que ce pas en avant soit effacé d'un simple claquement de doigt. Surtout que cette initiative venait du chevalier de l'Est lui-même.

«Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu devrais plutôt te reposer. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler demain.»

Trowa se rapprocha encore un peu et abaissa son visage afin de se mettre tout contre la tempe de son compagnon.

«Après presque deux semaines de sommeil imposé, je pense être suffisamment reposé.», chuchota le jeune homme au creux de son oreille. «Et qui te parle de discuter.»

Une fois ces paroles prononcées, le chevalier mit un peu de distance entre eux, juste assez pour croiser le regard surpris du souverain.

«Trowa.», murmura le blond en sentant les battements de son cœur résonner avec force dans sa poitrine.

Sans plus d'hésitation, le seigneur de l'Est se baissa lentement et vint happer la lèvre inférieure de Quatre. Après quelques secondes, il réitéra son geste avec la partie supérieur, épousant de sa bouche celle de son compagnon.

Complètement stupéfait par ce retournement de situation, le jeune souverain se laissa faire dans un premier temps. Mais lorsque la langue de Trowa vint caresser ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, sa conscience se remit en route.

«Non.», dit-il entre deux assauts.

Le chevalier d'Heavyarms cessa ses douces attentions pour plonger son regard déterminé dans ce lui un peu perdu de son vis-à-vis.

«C'est déjà si… compliqué.», dit le blond. «Comment allons-nous faire si les choses se passent mal à nouveau et si nous…»

Quatre se fit couper dans son monologue par énième baiser qui le laissa pantelant et sans voix.

«Tu réfléchis trop.», répondit Trowa en enfonçant ses doigts dans les courts cheveux blonds afin de lui permettre de garder Quatre tout près de lui. «J'ai cru te perdre sur les Falaises Hurlantes. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ce vide en moi.»

«Mais… tu ne voulais pas avant…»

«Il faut croire que quelques mois au fond d'une cellule m'ont permis de faire le point sur ma vie et sur ce qui est vraiment important.»

«Tu vas encore souffrir.»

Contre toute attente, Trowa laissa un doux sourire apparaître sur son visage.

«Je sais mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été blessé.», répondit-il en caressant la joue de Quatre. «Je crois que je te dois des excuses. Ta situation était loin d'être facile et moi je n'ai fait que te compliquer la tâche. Mon amertume m'a rendu égoïste je le crains.»

Le jeune souverain posa sa main sur celle de son ami et la serra doucement.

«J'aurai tellement voulu que les choses soient différentes.», dit Quatre d'une voix un peu enrouée. «J'ai cherché, je t'assure. Je voulais trouver un moyen mais…il n'y en avait pas… et… je… je…»

Trowa s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis afin de clore ce sujet bien trop de fois débattu. Contrairement aux précédentes étreintes, Quatre y répondit immédiatement et même avec une sorte d'urgence. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent avec application tandis que leurs mains s'agrippaient aux vêtements par peur de voir l'autre s'écarter.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, laissant leurs corps s'enflammer et leurs gémissements remplirent peu à peu la chambre. Leur désir se fit bientôt cruellement ressentir. Les mois avaient beau s'être écoulés depuis la fin de leur liaison, de toute évidence cela n'avait en rien diminué l'intensité du lien qui les unissait.

Après quelques instants d'intenses échanges, Trowa s'écarta un tout petit peu pour leurs laisser le temps de reprendre pied.

«Par tous les dieux, ce que ça m'a manqué.», murmura le brun en apposant son front contre celui de son compagnon.«… ce que tu m'as manqué.»

«Je sais.», répondit simplement Quatre en frôlant les lèvres de son compagnon.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils profitèrent de ce simple contact comme si cela avait été la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'on leurs avait accordé.

Quelques murmures étouffés se firent entendre dans les couloirs. Ils ne venaient pas dans leur direction mais cela suffit aux deux hommes pour se rendre compte qu'à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait entrer.

«Tu restes?», demanda Trowa.

Pour toute réponse, Quatre se détacha de son étreinte et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il leva sa main et sans plus d'hésitation, il verrouilla la serrure. Un petit cliquetis métallique se fit entendre, scellant ainsi leur nuit.

Une fois cette précaution prise, le jeune souverain se dirigea vers son compagnon pour lui faire face.

«Je reste.», dit-il doucement en levant ses mains et en les posant sur le haut de la chemise de Trowa. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, il commença à défaire une à une les attaches, découvrant une peau un peu plus pâle que dans son souvenir mais par contre toute aussi agréable au toucher.

Quatre passa doucement ses mains sur les courbes du torse de son compagnon, allant et venant sur chaque parcelle de peau mise à nue. Le seigneur de l'Est le laissa docilement faire, appréciant à leur juste valeur, ces caresses si chèrement désirées.

Mais le jeune souverain finit par abandonner le torse de Trowa pour faire le tour de son amant et se placer dans son dos. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules carrées et fit peu à peu tomber la chemise le long des bras musclés. Le vêtement tomba à terre sans plus aucun égard de la part de son propriétaire.

Quatre se rapprocha de Trowa et vint apposer ses lèvres sur le haut de sa nuque, occasionnant chez le chevalier une avalanche de frissons. Les mains du jeune roi reprirent leur expédition et retracèrent les quelques cicatrices encore visibles sur le dos nu. Elles étaient juste un peu plus claires que le reste de l'épiderme et apparemment un peu plus sensibles aussi, si Quatre se fiait à la chair de poule que ses caresses faisaient naître chez Trowa.

Ses doigts se faufilèrent jusqu'aux hanches étroites et s'égarèrent sur le ventre plat. L'élu de Sandrock resserra doucement son étreinte, collant étroitement son corps contre celui de son compagnon.

Trowa le laissa faire quelques instants, avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent tout naturellement, mêlant leurs souffles avec un entrain mainte fois renouvelé.

Les mains du chevalier de l'Est se firent impatientes et défirent rapidement le cordon qui maintenait le haut de Quatre attaché. Une fois cette tâche exécutée, il put faire passer l'habit par-dessus la tête du blond et sentir enfin la peau nue de son amant contre la sienne.

Les mains empressées s'égarèrent sur les pectoraux bien dessinés du monarque, s'attardant sur les boutons de chair durcis par le plaisir. Elles descendirent sur les abdominaux pour terminer leur course sur les reins du blond.

Quatre, quant à lui, quémanda un nouveau baiser ne se lassant plus des lèvres chaudes de Trowa contre les siennes. Une sorte de douce euphorie le gagna peu à peu comme s'il s'était enivré avec le meilleur des vins.

Leur étreinte se raffermit et leurs corps se soudèrent l'un à l'autre essayant tant bien que mal de fusionner. Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre de plus en plus vite et leur respiration se fit irrégulière entre chaque baiser.

Les lèvres de Trowa se perdirent sur la gorge offerte, caressant et malmenant la peau diaphane. Quatre étouffa un léger gémissement laissant ses mains descendre de plus en plus bas sur le dos du brun pour finir sur le haut des fesses.

Etrangement, il n'osa pas aller plus loin.

C'était ridicule de se montrer aussi pudique après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais Quatre ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Trowa dut sentir son hésitation car il abandonna le creux de sa gorge pour lui faire face.

Comprenant que s'était à lui de faire le premier pas et de montrer qu'il était tout aussi impatient que son amant de retrouver leur ancienne relation, il prit la main de Quatre dans la sienne pour l'amener près du lit.

Trowa déboutonna ensuite son pantalon et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes, l'ôtant sans plus de préambule. Après s'être débarrassé de son vêtement, il refit face à son amant et sans hésitation, il approcha ses mains de Quatre et commença à le dévêtir.

Le jeune souverain se laissa faire avec docilité et non sans plaisir à chaque frôlement des doigts de Trowa contre sa peau. Une fois cette tâche effectuée avec le plus grand soin, le chevalier de l'Est fit s'asseoir son compagnon sur le bord du matelas.

Il se baissa vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, avec application, profitant sans arrière-pensée de son amant.

Peu à peu, Quatre s'allongea entraînant avec lui l'élu d'Heavyarms. Trowa ne se fit pas prier et se coucha de tout son long sur le corps presque nu du jeune souverain.

Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de leur étreinte lorsque leurs bassins se touchèrent avec insistance.

«Trowa.», murmura le jeune souverain en sentant la peau de son amant se presser avec insistance contre la sienne. «J'ai envie de sentir tes mains sur moi.»

Le seigneur de l'Est accéda à cette demande, faisant glisser sa paume de plus en plus bas sur le corps de Quatre. Arrivés à la hauteur du sous-vêtement, les doigts passèrent outre cette barrière et s'engouffrèrent sous le tissu jusqu'à emprisonner la virilité du blond.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune monarque ne put étouffé une plainte mêlée de plaisir et de frustration.

Il voulait tellement plus, il savait qu'il pouvait obtenir tellement plus.

Toutefois, il se laissa faire, appréciant chaque caresse, chaque frôlement, chaque pression. Son désir monta graduellement et il eut la sensation fugace que son corps allait se consumer.

Lorsque l'envie se fit trop pressante,

Lorsque le corps se fit trop suppliant,

Quatre murmura une douce invitation à l'oreille de Trowa.

Le seigneur de l'Est accéda volontiers à sa demande, le délestant de leurs derniers vêtements.

Corps contre corps,

Peau contre peau,

Ils se laissèrent entraîner là où seule leur passion avait réussi à les égarer.

Trowa prépara son compagnon avec beaucoup patience, occultant ses envies plus pressantes et plus primaires. Ils voulaient que leurs retrouvailles soient les plus voluptueuses possibles, qu'ils oublient pendant quelques instants, les blessures du passé et les angoisses du futur.

Ne penser à plus rien,

Juste vivre le moment présent.

Lorsque Trowa prit possession du corps de Quatre, le jeune souverain s'arc-bouta. Malgré les gestes doux de son amant, il n'avait que trop perdu l'habitude de ce genre d'étreinte.

Il aurait pu utiliser les pouvoirs de Sandrock mais il préféra attendre que la douleur s'en aille. Il voulait avoir conscience de chaque sensation que Trowa faisait naître en lui.

Les élancements devinrent plus diffus tandis que le plaisir naquit au creux de ses reins.

Trowa fit remonter les jambes de Quatre plus haut sur sa taille, accentuant ainsi ses va-et-vient. Le visage basculé vers l'arrière, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte, l'élu de Sandrock était complètement abandonné à ses caresses. Le seigneur de l'Est vint l'embrasser avec ferveur accueillant à même ses lèvres les gémissements rauques de plaisir.

Les mains de Quatre descendirent le long du dos moite de Trowa pour venir s'emparer des fesses fermes et ainsi rapprocher plus encore le corps de son compagnon contre le sien.

Leurs mouvements se firent plus brusques et plus saccadés.

Et lorsque la jouissance les gagna, c'est dans un baiser que les deux amants accueillirent les derniers instants de volupté.

Essoufflé et l'esprit à mille lieux de la réalité, Trowa s'effondra sur le corps de Quatre. Il fut accueilli par des bras alanguis qui l'enlacèrent pour le garder le plus près possible d'un cœur battant encore la chamade.

Après quelques instants de plénitude, le seigneur de l'Est s'installa aux côtés de Quatre, le libérant de sa présence. Allongés l'un en face de l'autre, leurs mains caressant encore leurs corps frissonnants, ils se laissèrent aller aux confidences.

* * *

Lorsque Trowa ouvrit les yeux, le soleil commençait à peine de poindre sur l'horizon mais malgré l'heure très matinale, le seigneur de l'Est constata qu'il était seul dans son lit.

Encore un peu endormi, il se retourna paresseusement pour voir son amant en train de terminer de s'habiller.

«Tu comptais t'éclipser?», demanda le brun sur un ton léger.

Quatre sourit à cette question avant de s'avancer vers le corps nu et à moitié découvert de son compagnon. Il vint s'asseoir au bord du matelas et se pencha pour embrasser Trowa.

«Bonjour.», dit-il tout contre ses lèvres.

«Bonjour.», répondit le brun en posant sa main sur le dos de son ami afin d'exécuter de légers cercles concentriques sur sa tunique. «Tu m'abandonnes déjà?»

Quatre acquiesça.

«J'ai senti l'esprit de Duo se réveiller. Je dois lui parler c'est important.»

«Un problème?»

«Non mais maintenant que vous êtes tous sains et saufs, je vais pouvoir vous rendre les âmes des dieux-dragons.»

«Et tu crains que Duo ne refuse?»

«Oui.», dit Quatre. «Vous avez tous la possibilité de refuser d'ailleurs.»

Trowa comprit le sous-entendu et il n'hésita pas à y répondre.

«Notre tâche n'est pas terminée et je demeurerai l'élu d'Heavyarms tant que notre combat durera. Je veux être à tes côtés au cœur de la bataille.»

«Ne fais pas ce choix pour moi. Si tu souhaites retrouver une vie normale tu dois saisir cette occasion.»

«Inutile de tenter de me convaincre.», murmura Trowa en s'approchant des lèvres de Quatre. «J'ai déjà pris ma décision.»

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent avec passion et pendant quelques instants encore, ils oublièrent leurs obligations pour ne penser qu'à leurs retrouvailles.

Trowa fit sournoisement basculer son amant sous lui, l'emprisonnant de la plus charmante des manières.

«Tu veux vraiment m'abandonner?», murmura l'élu d'Heavyarms en sentant le désir du jeune souverain se réveiller.

«Tu triches.», rétorqua Quatre amusé par la situation.

«Tous les moyens sont bons pour te garder près de moi.», souffla le brun en laissant ses lèvres s'égarer sur l'échancrure de sa chemise.

Trowa mit un tout son talent à convaincre son amant et Quatre ne fut pas long à baisser les armes, profitant sans arrière pensée de ce corps nu pressé contre le sien.

* * *

A suivre…


	16. Liberté ou destinée

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** …

Encore un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III **

**Chapitre XVI : _Liberté ou destinée_**

Les chevaliers avaient établi leur camp dans un petit village près de la frontière qui séparait les Terres de Wufei et celles de Quatre. Placé en altitude, il demeurait dissimulé à l'abris des regards et permettait d'accéder rapidement routes principales sans toutefois être le passage obligé des voyageurs.

Pour que ses compagnons se rétablissent dans les meilleures conditions possibles, le jeune souverain les avait fait installer dans l'auberge construite à l'entrée du hameau. Il avait aussi réquisitionné la salle commune pour en faire son quartier général. Pendant toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit, des soldats allaient et venaient, apportant de précieux renseignements quant aux déplacements de Treize et de ses hommes.

Quatre avait attendu que ses amis se rétablissent et grâce aux talents de Sally et au bienfait d'un sommeil imposé, cela n'avait prit qu'une quinzaine de jours pour que les chevaliers retrouvent une bonne partie de leur énergie.

Ils n'étaient pas encore totalement rétablis mais les pouvoirs de Sandrock ainsi que les avantages physiques que les âmes des dragons leurs apporteraient une fois dans leurs corps, guériraient les dernières blessures.

Si toutefois ils acceptaient de reprendre leur rôle d'élu.

Quatre avait parlé avec chacun de ses amis en tête à tête. Il ne voulait pas que ses compagnons reprennent cette charge avec uniquement l'idée de faire leur devoir. Ils avaient certes été choisi pour cela mais suite aux derniers évènements, ils se voyaient offert la possibilité de retrouver une vie normale.

C'était une chance à saisir s'ils ne désiraient pas poursuivre dans cette voix.

Par le passé, aucun des élus n'avaient eu cette opportunité. Ils s'étaient retrouvés prisonniers d'un destin dont ils n'avaient peut-être pas mesuré l'ampleur.

Toutefois, ni Trowa, ni Wufei, ni Heero hésitèrent. Pour les trois guerriers, ça n'était pas uniquement une question de sacrifice. Ils avaient perdu tant de personnes aimées, tant d'innocents, qu'ils refusaient de laisser leurs morts impunies.

Treize devait être éliminé une bonne fois pour toute !

Mais qu'en serait-il pour Duo, qui de eux tous, demeurait le plus à même de refuser ?

Quatre était dans la salle commune en train de donner des ordres de mission à deux de ses soldats, lorsqu'il eut la bonne surprise de voir apparaître Duo. Ce dernier attendit patiemment que son ami termine son travail avant de s'approcher de lui et de le serrer dans ses bras dans une accolade toute fraternelle.

« Bon sang Quatre ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ! », dit le seigneur du Sud. « Quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas rêvé ton apparition. »

Le jeune souverain étouffa un rire avant de faire face à son ami.

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir… de tous vous revoir. », dit-il en reprenant un air plus sérieux. « J'ai vraiment cru arriver trop tard. »

« Pour être honnête avec toi, je sais pas si on aurait résisté encore très longtemps. »

« Je sais. J'ai vu ce que Treize vous avez fait subir. »

Les poings du Quatre s'étaient crispés au souvenir des nombreux sévices que ses amis avaient endurés des mois durant.

« C'est du passé. », répondit Duo. « Le principal c'est que nous soyons tous en vie. »

Le jeune souverain acquiesça doucement.

« Il faudrait que je te parle seul à seul. Te sens-tu la force de faire quelques pas avec moi à l'extérieur ? »

« Avec plaisir. Un peu d'air frais me fera du bien. », répondit le châtain. « Ca fait trop longtemps que je suis confiné dans une pièce fermée. »

Quatre donna encore quelques directives avant de quitter l'auberge accompagné de Duo.

A l'extérieur du bâtiment, le soleil commençait à réchauffer l'air encore un peu frais. Les douces températures printanières n'allaient plus tarder si l'on se fiait au bourgeonnement imminent de la nature environnante.

Duo inspira profondément, appréciant à sa juste valeur, l'air pur qui s'engouffrait dans ses poumons. Les deux hommes marchèrent dans les rues calmes du village jusqu'à atteindre la place centrale. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une belle fontaine en pierre brute au bord de laquelle le seigneur du Sud vint s'asseoir.

« J'ai récupéré les âmes des dragons. »

« Je sais. », répondit l'élu de Shinigami. « Heero me l'a dit à mon réveil. »

Un petit silence s'installa avant d'être brisé par Duo.

« C'est une bonne chose mais le risque était grand. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer en allant seul les chercher. »

« J'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et cette fois-ci les choses se sont déroulées presque sans accro. »

Duo leva son regard et croisa les iris clairs de son ami.

« J'ai appris pour Dorothy. Je suis désolé. »

« Je n'oublierai pas sa trahison mais c'est grâce à elle si les âmes des dieux-dragons sont en notre possession aujourd'hui. Ca n'efface pas toutes ses fautes… cependant je lui suis reconnaissant de nous les avoir restituées. »

Duo acquiesça.

« C'est aussi à ce sujet que je voulais te parler. », poursuivit le blond avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche et d'en sortir une petite sacoche en cuire. Ce fut presque avec déférence, qu'il défit le lien et en ouvrit les pans.

L'améthyste brillait de mille feux, sentant non loin d'elle la présence de l'élu.

Duo observa la pierre sans toutefois la toucher. En la regardant ainsi, il était difficilement concevable de penser qu'elle renfermait une telle puissance… et une telle haine.

Beaucoup se seraient laissés séduire par sa beauté mais Duo savait que cette orbe était en fait un cadeau empoisonné. En échange de la puissance et de la richesse, il devait renoncer à son âme.

Etait-il prêt à refaire ce sacrifice une seconde fois ?

« Tu sais Quatre, depuis mon réveil j'ai retrouvé des sensations que j'avais oubliées. », dit Duo sans toutefois quitter l'améthyste des yeux. « J'ai beaucoup moins de force qu'avant mais je me sens plus… humain. »

« Et tu ne veux pas renoncer à cela n'est-ce pas ? », poursuivit le blond.

« En fait, je ne veux pas mourir. »

La phrase avait été dite de manière très calme, comme si cette conversation ne le concernait pas vraiment.

« Lorsque je vous ai rencontré la première fois, je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête ; venger le meurtre de ma famille. A l'époque je n'avais plus rien dans ma vie, ni parent, ni ami. Il me restait seulement ma haine. Peu m'importait de mourir puisque j'avais tout perdu. »

Duo ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers le ciel afin de l'offrir aux doux rayons du soleil.

« Mais je vous ai rencontré et tout a changé. Vous êtes devenus mes compagnons, mes amis, mes frères. J'avais de nouveau des personnes à chérir et à protéger. J'avais un avenir. », expliqua le jeune homme. « Quand Treize a tué Hilde, mon cœur s'est brisé et ma haine est revenue, plus forte que jamais. Je ne regrette pas mon geste et si cela était à refaire, j'offrirais ma vie sans hésitation. »

Quatre observa les traits détendus de son ami. Les yeux toujours fermés, Duo poursuivit son monologue que seul le bruit de la fontaine venait perturber.

« Et puis je suis revenu. Aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi ni comment cela s'est produit mais… j'ai eu une deuxième chance. J'aurais aimé que tout ce passe bien et que la paix que nous avions cru si chèrement acquise ne fut pas une chimère. »

Duo ouvrit les yeux et les reporta sur son ami.

« Nous avions eu torts de _nous_ croire à l'abris. »

Quatre acquiesça.

« Et j'ai eu tort de _me_ croire à l'abris. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je ne suis pas assez fort. », expliqua le chevalier du Sud. « C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Shinigami m'a choisi. Il connaissait cette faille en moi, il savait qu'il pourrait l'exploiter le moment venu. »

« Ne dis pas ça Duo. D'entre nous tous, tu es le plus puissant. »

« Tu as tort Quatre. D'entre vous tous, je suis celui qui vous trahira. », répondit le jeune homme. « C'est Shinigami qui a la puissance pas moi. Il n'a fait que me manipuler depuis le début et je ne me suis rendu compte de rien jusqu'à mon entraînement au sanctuaire. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pris de plein fouet toute la haine et toute l'horreur dont il pouvait être capable. Et je peux t'assurer qu'à côté du dieu de la Mort, Treize fait pâle figure. »

« Mais tu t'en es sorti, tu as réussi à endormir son âme et à reprendre le contrôle. »

« Oui. », dit Duo. « C'est ce que j'ai cru au début. Mais plus je tentais d'utiliser la puissance de Shinigami, plus il prenait de l'emprise sur mon esprit. Tout cela n'était qu'un cercle vicieux que je n'arrivais pas à briser… jusqu'à ce que Treize m'ôte mes pouvoirs. »

Le visage de Duo était emprunt d'un calme qui ne lui était pas habituel.

« Je suis enfin libre Quatre. Je ne vis plus avec cette voix perpétuelle dans ma tête qui tente de me faire basculer dans la folie. Je n'ai plus peur de me réveiller, les mains couvertes de sang et de me rendre compte que je viens de tuer mes propres amis. »

Le jeune souverain posa ses yeux sur l'améthyste qui brillait de plus en plus, comme si elle tentait d'appeler l'élu par son simple éclat.

Shinigami voulait le chevalier.

« Je comprends. », dit Quatre en tournant son regard vers son ami. « Tu es totalement libre de ton choix Duo. Si tu souhaites renoncer à ton statu de Haut Seigneur je le comprendrai aisément tout comme Trowa, Wufei et Heero. Nous sommes tes amis et tout ce qui nous importe c'est que tu sois heureux. Tu as le droit de profiter de ta vie. »

« Merci. », répondit Duo « Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. »

Quatre lui sourit doucement avant de lever sa main pour refermer la sacoche en cuire.

Mais à peine avait-il entamé ce mouvement que les doigts de Duo se posèrent sur son bras l'en empêchèrent.

Le jeune souverain suspendit son geste et fit face à son ami, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

« Alors dis-moi Quatre, puisque j'ai réellement le choix de renoncer… comment pourrai-je encore me regarder en face en sachant que j'ai préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter le danger aux côtés de mes frères ? Comment profiterai-je de cette liberté si chèrement désirée si c'est pour me conduire comme le pire des lâches ? »

« Tu n'es pas un lâche ! », rétorqua le jeune aristocrate avec force.

« Tu as raison. », répondit Duo. « Je suis l'élu de Shinigami et cette tâche m'incombera jusqu'à ma mort. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu t'es sacrifié pour le Royaume de Sanc, tu as offert ta vie pour sauver des milliers d'innocent, y comprit nos vies à nous. Alors si tu souhaites renoncer maintenant, personne, tu m'entends, personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur ! »

« Oui mais moi je ne pourrai pas vivre avec cet acte sur la conscience. », dit le jeune chevalier. « Je ne pourrai pas continuer en sachant que je me suis montré trop faible pour venger la mort de ma famille. »

Duo eut un léger voile de tristesse sur le visage.

« Lorsque nous avons été capturé par Treize, je me suis senti impuissant et inutile. Et je peux t'assurer que je préfèrerai de loin mourir au combat plutôt que de me terrer dans un trou en attendant que d'autres se battent pour moi ! »

Un lourd silence suivit les dernières paroles du jeune seigneur qui fut finalement brisé par Quatre.

« Je peux être franc avec toi ? »

Le chevalier du Sud acquiesça.

« Il n'est pas dans ma nature de me montrer pessimiste car mon rôle de souverain m'oblige à aller de l'avant quoi qu'il arrive. », dit le blond. « Mais Duo, nous allons droit vers la mort cette fois-ci. Notre rôle d'élu nous oblige à défendre Sanc même au péril de nos vies et quitte à mourir, nous ferons le nécessaire pour entraîner Treize avec nous. Alors si tu peux échapper à ce destin, je t'en conjure fais-le ! Tu as assez souffert ! »

« Je le voudrais Quatre. Je t'assure, je le voudrais vraiment… mais je ne peux pas. Je ne renoncerai pas ! »

Le jeune souverain soupira légèrement avant de capituler. Tout comme ses autres compagnons, Duo était libre de son choix… et tout comme Wufei, Heero et Trowa, il préférait sacrifier sa vie pour la paix plutôt que de voir des gens souffrir sans pouvoir intervenir.

Mais cela ne le surprenait guère.

Après tout, ne s'étaient-ils pas tous battu pour cela par le passé ?

Et après tant d'année de souffrance était-il réellement envisageable d'abandonner maintenant ?

« Soit, fais comme tu crois bon d'agir. », dit Quatre en tendant l'améthyste à son ami.

Duo se leva et vint se placer face au jeune souverain.

Sans plus d'hésitation, il leva sa main et effleura l'améthyste.

L'éclat de l'orbe redoubla d'intensité et la pierre se mit à vibrer dans la paume de Quatre. Après quelques instants, elle s'éleva lentement dans les airs jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de la poitrine de Duo. Le jeune homme inspira profondément et ferma les yeux.

Lorsque l'améthyste devint aussi brillante qu'une étoile, elle se figea avant de foncer droit sur l'élu et de pénétrer son corps. Le chevalier ne put contenir un cri de douleur et s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, ses deux mains crispées sur sa poitrine.

Quatre n'intervint pas sachant très bien que son ami était obligé de passer par cette épreuve tout comme ses compagnons et lui avaient dû le faire. Les secondes s'écoulèrent de manière interminable. La respiration de Duo, auparavant laborieuse et saccadée, reprit un rythme plus régulier et les traits de son visage se détendirent peu à peu.

Doucement, l'élu de Shinigami ouvrit les paupières et Quatre put, pendant quelques secondes, contempler les iris améthystes séparées de part en part par le ligne fine et noire. Mais cette semi-conscience avec le dieu de la Mort ne dura pas et lorsque Duo referma ses yeux pour les rouvrirent à nouveau, ses pupilles avaient repris un aspect humain.

« Ca va ? », s'inquiéta le jeune souverain.

Le seigneur du Sud acquiesça avant de se relever lentement. Il avait à nouveau l'impression que son corps pesait des tonnes, comme si un énorme poids avait été placé sur ses épaules. Mais cette sensation avait une contrepartie non négligeable, car il pouvait sentir la puissance du dragon irradier dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

« Shinigami est endormi ? », demanda le blond devant le mutisme de son ami.

« Pour l'instant oui. », répondit Duo. « Espérons que ça dure. »

* * *

A suivre… 


	17. Peur de te perdre

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

Désolée pour le retard mais la chaleur a fait fondre mes derniers neurones ;p

Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

**Chapitre XVII : _Peur de te perdre_**

On pouvait entendre les pas des soldats monter et descendre les escaliers de l'auberge sans discontinuation. Certains partaient avec des ordres de mission tandis que les autres préparaient le départ imminent des troupes royales pour les Terres Saintes.

Au sous-sol de l'auberge, Heero était en train de passer en revu les armes que ses compagnons et lui allaient emporter. L'endroit avait été transformé en petite armurerie où tout le matériel militaire des hauts officiers avait été entreposé. Cela représentait des pans et des pans de lances, d'épées, d'arcs, de boucliers et d'armures. Les soldats en charge de l'entretien du matériel avaient parfaitement fait leur travail mais, à la veille d'un combat aussi décisif, Heero avait préféré s'en assurer personnellement… et puis… ça l'occupait en attendant que Duo refasse son apparition.

Le jeune élu avait disparu en compagnie de Quatre depuis plus de trois heures et malgré son calme apparent, Heero était inquiet. Il craignait le choix que son ami s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'avait pas creusé plus à fond le sujet avec Duo car, après tout, cette décision lui appartenait et malgré son affection pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit que lui dicter sa conduite. Si Duo voulait reprendre son rôle de chevalier c'était son choix.

Cependant cela n'atténuait en rien ses appréhensions.

Heero tenta de se replonger dans sa passionnante activité mais il en fut rapidement sortit par l'approche d'une présence dont l'aura si particulière ne lui était plus inconnue.

« Tu as repris l'âme de Shinigami. », constata-t-il sans toutefois se retourner pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

Les pas se stoppèrent à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Duo ne réponde.

« En doutais-tu réellement ? »

« Non mais je l'espérais. »

« Heero... Je ne pouvais pas renoncer… pas maintenant. »

« J'en suis conscient. », répondit-il en se retournant.

Il n'y avait ni colère, ni reproche dans sa voix ou son attitude mais seulement un soutient qui, jusqu'à présent, avait été quasi inébranlable.

… et Duo espéra en secret que cela continuerait même après les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. », dit-il en tendant une longue boîte en bois sombre à son ami.

Intrigué, Heero la prit et en souleva le couvercle. Posé sur un tissu noir, se trouvait une très belle dague. Sa lame fine et longue était ciselée d'étranges idéogrammes que le jeune chevalier se souvenait avoir vu sur le temple sacré de Shinigami. Le manche, quant à lui, était recouvert d'un cuire épais et souple d'excellente fabrication. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Heero fut la croix en argent incrustée dans l'arme et lorsqu'il leva son regard sur la gorge de son ami, ses doutes furent vérifiés.

Duo ne portait plus son pendentif.

Heero sentit un étrange frisson se rependre le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme si ce simple changement était signe de mauvais augure.

Percevant son trouble, Duo se mit à parler sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

« Ils ont vraiment un excellent armurier ici. J'ai rarement vu un artisan travailler aussi vite et aussi bien. Je devrais peut-être penser à lui proposer un poste à Samara. Ce serait dommage de laisser un tel potentiel se perdre, tu ne crois pas… »

« Pourquoi ? », l'interrompit le brun. « Pourquoi m'offrir cette arme ? »

« Parce que tu en auras besoin. »

« Je possède déjà les armes sacrées de Wing. », dit-il en refermant la boîte et en tendant l'écrin à son ami. « Ce poignard représente trop de choses, il ne devrait pas quitter ta ceinture. »

« C'est justement parce qu'il représente beaucoup à mes yeux que souhaite te le donner. Tu possèdes déjà des armes pour notre combat contre Treize mais je voudrais que tu gardes cette dague au cas ou les choses tourneraient mal avec Shinigami. »

Heero mit quelques secondes à assimiler les dernières paroles de son ami. Inconsciemment, il avait vu juste mais malgré la demande dite haut et fort, son esprit refusa tout nette cette possibilité.

« Tu ne peux pas exiger ça de moi. », répondit Heero d'un ton dur.

« J'en ai bien conscience c'est pour cela que je compte sur Wing. Il s'est déjà opposé à Shinigami par le passé, je sais qu'il ne retiendra pas sa main. »

Devant la froide résolution de Duo, le seigneur du Nord perdit son calme.

« Comment peux-tu me demander une telle chose ! Te rends-tu seulement compte de la portée de tes paroles ! »

« Tu n'auras pas le choix et quitte à mourir je préférerais que ce soit de ta main. »

Duo n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le poing de Heero était venu s'écraser contre sa joue le faisant chanceler et reculer de plusieurs pas. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de croiser le regard du brun où la colère et la peur se mariaient en une étrange mais parfaite harmonie.

« NE REDIS JAMAIS UNE CHOSE PAREILLE TU M'ENTENDS ! »

L'élu de Shinigami se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le visage fermé, il s'avança vers Heero. Son regard s'était assombri tout comme son aura. Il n'y avait aucune trace du dieu de la Mort, c'était juste la puissance de l'élu qui se manifestait.

« Quand comprendras-tu que ce qui est à l'intérieur de moi ne désire qu'une seule chose : l'asservissement total de toute forme de vie. », dit-il d'une voix basse et grave. « Il ne fera aucune exception et n'aura aucun état d'âme à t'arracher le cœur de ses propres mains. Et je ne pourrai pas l'en empêcher ! »

Il y eut un très court silence pendant lequel les deux hommes se toisèrent sans sourciller. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait démordre de sa position… l'enjeu était beaucoup trop important.

« Pour vaincre Treize, je vais devoir céder ma place à Shinigami et malgré ce que Quatre en pense, je suis intimement convaincu qu'il refusera de nous aider et saisira cette occasion pour vous éliminer. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir accepté de le reprendre en toi si tu doutes à ce point de ta capacité à le maîtriser ? »

« Parce que je vous serai plus utile avec les pouvoirs de Shinigami. Tant que son âme ne sera pas éveillée, je pourrai combattre à vos côtés et supprimer le plus d'adversaires possible… La suite ne dépendra que de vous. »

Heero reposa son regard sur le coffret qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu doutais autant de ta force. », dit le brun.

« Parce que j'ai goûté à la toute puissance du dieu de la Mort. », répondit le seigneur du Sud. « Je ne peux pas endiguer une telle haine. Je ne suis qu'un être humain. J'en ai pris conscience il y a bien longtemps… maintenant c'est à toi d'accepter cet état de fait. »

Duo leva sa main et vint la poser sur l'écrin en bois. Il souleva le couvercle découvrant la dague.

« Ce poignard représente toute ma vie. »

Il caressa presque avec déférence la croix en argent qui scintillait sous la lumière des torches.

« Mon passé. »

Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur les idéogrammes.

« Mon présent. »

Sa main passa ensuite sur la tranche aiguisée de la lame, écorchant légèrement sa peau. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent et vinrent se déposer sur le poignard.

« Et mon avenir. »

Duo releva son regard croisant celui de Heero. Le doute avait remplacé la colère dans les iris couleur marine.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors ne me demande pas de faire ça ! »

L'élu de Shinigami posa ses mains sur la nuque de son ami afin de l'obliger à garder ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je refuse de me transformer en monstre Heero. Si on laisse faire Shinigami je tuerai des innocents et je deviendrai comme l'être abjecte qui a assassiné ma famille. Je préfère encore la mort à une vie emplie de cris et de sang. », expliqua le châtain. « Quoi que tu en penses tu me perdras… d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Même si tu as raison, même si l'âme du dragon se réveille, je serai incapable de commettre un tel geste. »

« Alors Wing s'en chargera. »

Duo était parfaitement conscient de l'acte qu'il exigeait de son compagnon et il comprenait son refus.

Il y avait longuement réfléchi mais de tous ses compagnons, Heero était la seule personne à qui il pouvait demander une telle chose. Par le passé, Wing avait réussi à mettre en échec Shinigami. Malgré les sentiments qui les liaient, il savait que le dragon du Nord ferait le nécessaire le moment venu.

Pour Heero, cet acte était une infamie.

Pour Wing, cela ne représentait qu'un juste retour des choses.

La malédiction qui entravait le dieu de la Mort ne devait pas être brisée !

Duo le savait.

Wing le savait.

Et Heero s'y ferait.

« Pardonne-moi. », termina le seigneur du Sud.

Sans plus une parole prononcée, Duo quitta l'armurerie laissant derrière lui son amant ainsi que l'avenir heureux qu'il avait, pour un temps, cru possible.

* * *

« J'ai bien conscience de l'importance de cette mission et je remercie votre Altesse de me l'avoir confiée. » 

La voix de Zechs était posée est pleine de détermination. Malgré la fatigue de son voyage et son retour à peine annoncé, il était déjà prêt à repartir.

Quatre s'avança vers lui et c'est avec grand sérieux qu'il poursuivit leur conversation.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, promettez-moi que vous la mènerez à bien. », demanda le souverain. « Notre avenir à tous est en grande partie entre vos mains à présent. »

« Sur ma vie je vous en fais la promesse. »

« Merci. », dit Quatre.

« Ne me remerciez pas votre Altesse. Je ne fais que mon devoir. »

« Vous et moi savons que c'est bien plus que cela. »

En dépit de sa cécité, Zechs pouvait parfaitement percevoir le regard bienveillant de l'homme qu'il avait un jour juré de protéger.

« J'ai beaucoup _d'alliés_ mais très peu _d'ami_s. », dit Quatre avant de poser l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de l'ancien Commandant des armées royales. « Cependant vous avez depuis longtemps gagné ma confiance et mon amitié… J'ai espoir que cela soit réciproque. »

« Ca l'est. », répondit l'ancien soldat.

Sa famille avait toujours servi les Raberba-Winner avec abnégation. De génération en génération, de père en fils, ils s'étaient mis au service de la couronne, n'hésitant pas à mettre leur vie en jeux pour protéger toutes les valeurs que représentait leur souverain et cela sans jamais rien demander en retour, ni gloire, ni fortune.

Lorsque Quatre était monté sur le trône, il avait craint de ne pas être à la hauteur de la charge qui lui incombait. Mais contrairement au jeune souverain, Zechs n'avait jamais douté de ses capacités, bien au contraire. Il était persuadé qu'il ferait un très grand roi et il avait été très fier d'avoir été là pour ses premiers pas de dirigeant suprême.

Après tous les évènements tragiques et heureux qu'ils avaient affrontés côte à côte, il était naturel que leur relation se soit transformée au fil du temps en une amitié forte basée sur la confiance et le respect.

« Dans ce cas, vous me pardonnerez de vous enlever les quelques heures qui nous séparent de notre départ pour les Terres Saintes. Je vous aurais volontiers accordé quelques instants supplémentaires avec vos proches si cela ne tenait qu'à moi. »

« J'en suis bien conscient votre Altesse… et _il_ le comprendra aussi. »

Zechs s'inclina avant de se retirer.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas dans le couloir qu'une voix familière, émanant d'une pièce voisine, retint son attention. Le blond s'approcha et ne put retenir un sourire lorsque les ordres de Wufei fusèrent de manière très… cinglantes. Apparemment le chevalier de l'Ouest semblait d'une humeur massacrante et les pauvres officiers sous ses ordres étaient en train d'en faire les frais.

Zechs attendit sagement que les soldats eussent finis de se faire houspiller et profita d'une accalmie pour faire son apparition sur le seuil de la porte. Il y eut un silence plein de surprise car tous croyaient toujours l'ancien Commandant en mission à plusieurs lieux de là. Ce fut l'élu de Nataku qui brisa cette étrange ambiance.

« Laissez-nous. », demanda Wufei à ses hommes.

Les soldats ne se firent pas prier et déguerpirent aussi vite que la situation le permettait. Une fois seul, le seigneur de l'Ouest s'avança vers son compagnon et ferma la porte afin de bénéficier d'un minimum d'intimité.

« Quand es-tu revenu ? », demanda le jeune élu.

« Il y a à peine une heure. », répondit Zechs avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Wufei et de les serrer avec force. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Sally et Quatre ont guéri toutes mes blessures. Je n'ai jamais été aussi en forme à vrai dire. »

Le blond acquiesça doucement rassuré par les paroles du chevalier. Mais il n'ôta toutefois pas ses mains. Après autant de mois de séparation, il ne voulait pas rompre ce lien physique.

« Je suis désolé. »

« De quoi ? »

« De ne pas avoir trouvé le repère de Treize plus vite. »

« Je suis parfaitement conscient que vous avez tout fait pour nous libérer le plus rapidement possible. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser car sans votre aide, nous serions morts à l'heure qu'il est. », dit le jeune seigneur en posant ses mains sur les bras de son amant. « En fait, je te dois la vie. »

Zechs laissa un pâle sourire s'afficher sur son visage avant de répondre.

« Alors nous sommes quittes. »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. », lui accorda Wufei.

L'ancien soldat franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son compagnon et l'enlaça avec force. Le chevalier se laissa docilement faire profitant sans arrière-pensée de ce petit moment de paix.

« J'ai cru devenir fou. », murmura Zechs au creux de son oreille. « On vous a cherché partout, absolument partout, mais les semaines passaient et… »

Le soldat resserra encore un peu sa prise sur le corps de son amant comme pour chasser ses anciennes appréhensions. Wufei accepta cette marque de tendresse qui traduisait aussi ses propres sentiments.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant quelques instants avant que Zechs ne s'éloigne un peu de son ami afin de lui faire face.

« Je dois repartir. »

« Déjà ? Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver et nous quittons le village demain. »

« Je sais mais je ne peux vraiment pas rester. J'ai quelque chose d'important à accomplir qui ne peut souffrir aucun retard. »

Zechs passa ses mains dans la chevelures sombre de son compagnon afin de maintenir son visage tout prêt du sien.

« Promets-moi de préserver ta vie Wufei. Quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il en coûte, fais le nécessaire pour rester en vie. »

L'élu de Nataku prit un air grave face à cette demande.

« C'est une promesse que je ne peux pas te faire. »

« Alors mens-moi. », poursuivit le blond d'une voix basse.

Wufei n'avait jamais rien caché à Zechs et malgré la situation, il refusait de se voiler la face. C'était maintenant ou jamais que les choses devaient être dites.

« Je te promets de combattre sans jamais rendre les armes et de tout faire pour annihiler notre ennemi. Mais ce sont les seules promesses que je te ferais. Si tu espères de moi un pieux mensonge alors que les dernières heures de paix disparaissent, je crains de décevoir tes attentes. », dit Wufei gravement. « Il y a longtemps de cela, nous nous sommes jurés de ne jamais plus rien nous cacher. Et je tiens à préserver ce serment qui nous lie. »

« Est-ce la résignation qui te fait prononcer ces paroles ? », demanda Zechs. « Notre roi ne m'a rien caché des risques que vous alliez prendre en voulant sceller l'âme de Treize. »

« De la résignation ? Peut-être. », admit le jeune seigneur. « Je suis résigné à affronter les fantômes de mon passé et les incertitudes de mon avenir. Tout comme mes compagnons, j'ai été élu pour une seule et unique raison : protéger Sanc. Et le jour est arrivé pour moi de tenir mon serment. »

« Le risque est trop grand. »

« Ca n'est pas à nous d'en juger. »

« Tu vas donc te laisser sacrifier sans rien dire, sans réagir ! »

« Je vais faire le nécessaire pour enfin mettre un terme définitif à cette guerre. », répondit Wufei très calmement. « Personne ne peut prédire ce qui va nous arriver, même la prêtresse de Sandrock a été incapable de nous le dire. Nous savons que le danger est grand mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls à risquer nos vie. Chaque homme qui ira combattre à nos côtés peut ne pas revenir. »

« J'en suis bien conscient. », rétorqua Zechs en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Plus que jamais, il se sentait impuissant. Sa cécité l'empêchait d'aller combattre de front leurs ennemis. Lui qui, autrefois, avait accompagné les cinq élus au cœur même de leurs affrontements, ne pouvaient aujourd'hui que travailler dans l'ombre.

Il savait que sa force de simple mortel n'aurait pas pu venir à bout de Treize, toutefois il aurait au moins pu tenter de protéger au maximum la vie des élus. Mais à présent, ce rôle ne lui incombait plus. Et cela le rendait un peu amer… et inquiet.

Ce fut une main sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Aie confiance en moi. »

« Tu as toujours eu ma confiance. »

« Dans ce cas, garde espoir en moi… en nous. », poursuivit le jeune élu. « Tu as toujours été ma force. Même dans les moments les plus noirs de ma vie, j'ai toujours pu me raccrocher à toi. Cette fois-ci n'est pas différente aux autres, tu es l'une des raisons pour laquelle je me bats et pour laquelle nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre cette guerre. »

« Wu. », murmura Zechs touché par les paroles de son compagnon.

Il était si rare que le chevalier exprime si franchement ses sentiments que cela en avait que plus d'impact.

Mais malgré la pureté de ces paroles, l'incertitude demeurait dans le cœur du soldat.

Une incertitude qui ne faisait que grandir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que l'heure du combat approchait.

* * *

A suivre… 


	18. Secrets dévoilés

**Disclaimer** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review…. Comme d'habitude, je suis monstrueusement en retard… toutes mes excuses.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

**Chapitre XVIII : _Secrets dévoilés_**

Ce fut avec aisance que Duo monta sur son cheval.

Le jour du départ était arrivé.

Wufei et lui avait pour mission de prendre la tête des armées de Sanc et de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous tenu secret par les hauts seigneurs afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise de la part de leurs ennemis.

Heero devait les retrouver quelques jours plus tard avec les soldats que les royaumes « amis » leur envoyaient en soutien. Le Seigneur du Nord avait déjà quitté le petit village sans que Duo et lui ne se soient adressés la parole. Ils s'étaient tout dit et tergiverser plus longtemps n'aurait servi à rien si ce n'est à les distraire de la seule chose importante à l'heure actuelle : mettre un terme aux agissements de Treize.

Le plan que Quatre avait mis sur pied était audacieux voir même téméraire. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix… ni le droit à l'erreur. Chacun d'eux le savait et avait conscience que le moindre faux pas leur coûterait non seulement la vie mais aussi la victoire.

Ce plan n'était pas parfait bien au contraire car malgré leurs talents combinés, il restait une inconnue. A savoir si Shinigami ferait parti des alliés ou des ennemis. Tout reposait sur cette simple question.

Et Duo en était parfaitement conscient.

« Vous êtes prêts ? », demanda Quatre en rejoignant ses deux amis.

Un simple hochement de tête de la part des hauts Seigneurs le lui confirma.

« Dans ce cas nous nous reverrons dans dix jours. », poursuivit le jeune souverain avant de scruter la silhouette de ses frères d'armes. Vêtus de leurs armures, ils arboraient un visage grave et fermé.

Quatre eut la pensée fugace qu'il était loin le temps de leur première rencontre. Ils n'étaient alors que des enfants que le destin avait désigné pour porter un fardeau bien trop lourd. Malgré leur entraînement et les évènements survenus par le passé, rien ne les avait réellement préparé à toute l'ampleur de cette tâche. Et bien que les années se soient écoulées et que leur puissance se soit décuplée, Quatre redoutait cet affrontement. Quelque chose au fond de lui grondait et le mettait en garde.

« Soyez prudents. », dit le blond.

« Vous aussi. », répondit Wufei avant de faire avancer son cheval en direction de la sortie du village.

Duo et Quatre s'observèrent quelques instants en silence. Le jeune souverain put ressentir toute la force et la détermination de son ami mais aussi les doutes qui l'habitaient ainsi qu'une peur qu'il n'avait jamais su totalement surmonter.

Avant même que Quatre ne prononce la moindre parole supplémentaire, le Seigneur du Sud donna le signal du départ à sa monture, qui s'empressa de rejoindre celle de l'élu de Nataku.

Resté seul, le jeune monarque laissa son regard accompagner ses amis et cela même après que leurs silhouettes n'aient disparues de son champ de vision.

Ce fut une voix bien connue qui le sortit de sa léthargie.

« Ne sois pas si inquiet. Nous les retrouverons dans quelques jours à peine et nous affronterons Treize ensemble. »

Quatre se tourna pour faire face à Trowa. Ils étaient les derniers chevaliers-dragons dans le village et eux aussi ne tarderaient pas à prendre la route afin de rejoindre les Maganacs et, plus tard, leurs compagnons.

« Je sais. », répondit le blond.

« Mais cela ne te rassure pas pour autant. »

Le jeune roi afficha un pâle sourire en réponse. Mise à part son inquiétude toute naturelle face aux évènements qui allaient bientôt se produire, il y avait d'autres choses qui le préoccupaient et l'une d'entre elles concernait directement Trowa.

Il avait longtemps reculé l'heure où il serait contraint de lui donner cette information mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus attendre.

« Trowa, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit concernant notre plan. »

Cette simple phrase intrigua au plus haut point le représentant d'Heavyarms car Quatre n'avait pas pour habitude de cacher une quelconque information à ses frères d'armes, encore moins à la veille d'une guerre aussi décisive.

« J'ai été contraint de demander à Catherine de rester. », lui avoua le jeune souverain.

« Pour quelle raison ? », demanda Trowa avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, car malgré toute sa confiance dans le jugement de son ami, savoir sa sœur au cœur de la bataille n'était pas pour le rassurer.

« Ses pouvoirs risquent de nous être nécessaires. »

« Je croyais que tous nos proches devaient être mis à l'abris. Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? »

« En fait il n'y a que Catherine qui doit rester. »

« C'est pure folie que cela ! », gronda le brun. « Elle n'a presque jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs. Elle se fera tuer dès les prémices de notre combat. Je refuse qu'elle vienne ! »

L'élu de Sandrock s'était attendu à cette réaction car la jeune femme était le seul membre de la famille de Trowa à être encore en vie et le lien qui les unissait était extrêmement fort. Mais son ami devait comprendre toute l'importance que la Prêtresse d'Heavyarms représentait.

« Je partage ton inquiétude mais je t'assure que sa présence est indispensable. Je ne me serais jamais permis de lui faire courir le moindre danger si j'avais pu trouver une autre solution. Mais tout comme nous, ses pouvoirs sont uniques et à l'heure actuelle, nous ne pourrions prendre le risque de nous en passer. »

« Il va pourtant falloir le faire. », le coupa Trowa. « Car il est hors de question qu'elle nous suive ! »

« Je crois que cette décision ne t'appartient pas. », dit une voix féminine.

Le regard qui, peu de temps auparavant, foudroyait Quatre sans retenue, se détourna du blond pour se poser sur Catherine. La prêtresse s'avança vers les deux hommes afin de faire face à la colère de son frère.

« C'est là où tu te trompes. », dit Trowa. « En tant qu'élu je peux te l'ordonner. »

« Et en tant que Prêtresse je me dois d'obéir. », répondit-elle. « Mais pas cette fois ! »

Trowa allait poursuivre mais sa sœur fut plus rapide.

« Tout comme toi, j'ai un rôle à tenir ainsi que des pouvoirs que je me dois d'utiliser pour lutter contre les ennemis de Sanc. Jusqu'à présent, vous nous avez protégés, vous avez même offert vos vies pour sauver les nôtres. C'est à mon tour maintenant d'assumer mon statut de Grande Prêtresse. », dit-elle d'une vois assurée. « Notre roi est venu me demander mon aide. Il ne me l'a pas ordonné comme il aurait parfaitement pu le faire. Il m'a laissé le choix de refuser ou d'accepter… Et j'ai accepté. »

« Le risque est trop grand. », intervint Trowa. « Tu n'as aucun entraînement pour le combat et tes pouvoirs, bien que présents, ont très rarement été utilisés. Tu es peut-être prête à mettre ta vie en jeu mais ça n'est pas mon cas. »

Catherine observa le regard inquiet mais déterminé de son frère.

Tout au long de sa vie, elle avait toujours tout fait pour être un soutient pour Trowa. Sa charge d'élu d'Heavyarms mais aussi de haut Seigneur était harassante et Catherine avait participé activement à la gestion des Terres de l'Est afin de l'aider. Mais son rôle avait toujours été passif et jamais son frère ne lui avait laissé prendre le moindre risque.

Déjà lors de leurs précédentes confrontations avec Treize et Lady Une, Trowa l'avait mise à l'abri et aujourd'hui encore il voulait la protéger. Elle lui en était reconnaissante car cela démontrait simplement que l'amour fraternel qui les liait était très fort. Mais Catherine avait aussi conscience du danger que leur prochain combat représentait et, grâce à ce que Quatre lui avait révélé, elle savait à présent quel avait un rôle à jouer.

« Je suis désolée mais malgré tout le respect que je te dois, je ne compte pas obéir et rester cachée. », dit-elle. « Puisque tu me refuses ton accord, je le demanderai à notre roi. »

Le regard de Trowa et de Catherine se dirigea de concert vers le jeune souverain qui acquiesça en signe d'assentiment.

« Je la protégerai, je te le promets. », dit Quatre. « Mais elle doit venir. »

« Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. », rétorqua Trowa le visage fermé.

De toute évidence, le Seigneur de l'Est était blessé par la réaction des deux personnes qui lui étaient le plus proches. Et ce fut sans plus un mot, qu'il se détourna d'eux.

Un silence pesant suivit son départ. Quatre était bien conscient du risque qu'il faisait prendre à la jeune prêtresse et il avait, pendant bien longtemps, cherché un autre moyen pour remplacer ses pouvoirs mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, rien ne lui était venu à l'esprit.

Ce fut Catherine qui brisa le silence que le départ de son frère avait engendré.

« Il va vous en vouloir. »

« Je sais mais l'heure n'est plus aux considérations personnelles. », répondit Quatre.

La jeune femme scruta les traits de son roi avec sérieux. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à se faire une réelle opinion sur le caractère du jeune monarque car elle se savait beaucoup trop partiale pour le juger.

La seule certitude qu'elle possédait, était que Trowa demeurait très épris de lui et elle se demandait encore à l'heure actuelle si ce sentiment était réciproque ou s'il ne conduirait pas son frère à sa perte.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? », demanda Catherine.

« Allez-y. »

« Promettez-moi d'abord d'y répondre en toute franchise et … de pardonner mon audace. »

« Oui bien sûr. », dit Quatre très intrigué par cette étrange entrée en matière.

« L'aimez-vous ? »

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel ils se jaugèrent, l'un se demandant où la jeune femme voulait en venir et l'autre attendant la réponse à sa question.

« Pourquoi une telle demande ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de me faire une opinion sur vous. »

« Ne m'avez-vous pas jugé et condamné depuis longtemps ? », demanda Quatre en se souvenant parfaitement qu'il avait été la cause principal du mal-être de Trowa par le passé et que dès lors, il s'était attiré l'animosité de Catherine.

« Vous êtes très perspicace. », lui octroya la jeune femme.

« Pas vraiment car vous n'avez jamais caché votre inimité à mon égard. J'ai même été surpris de votre réponse lorsque vous avez accepté de nous accompagner. »

« Les griefs que je possède contre vous sont uniquement dus à votre comportement envers mon frère. Vous lui avez fait beaucoup de mal et à présent encore, je me demande toujours pourquoi il vous demeure fidèle. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de comprendre, que j'ai besoin de savoir si ce qui le lie à vous mérite tous ces sacrifices. », dit Catherine d'une voix posée. « L'aimez-vous ? »

« Oui. »

« A quel point ? Le laisseriez-vous sacrifier sa vie si cela pouvait sauver Sanc ? »

« Pas si en offrant ma vie je peux épargner la sienne et apporter la paix à mon Royaume. »

Face à cette réponse, Catherine resta quelques instants silencieuse, observant les iris turquoises qui lui faisaient face.

« Est-ce que cette réponse a pu vous éclairer ? »

« Je crois que oui. », dit la Prêtresse. « En fait vous ressemblez beaucoup plus à Trowa que je ne le pensais. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Pour toute réponse, Catherine ne laissa qu'un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage.

« Vous devriez aller lui parler. », lança-t-elle en s'éloignant. « Il n'est pas bon de rester sur une mésentente. »

Quatre demeura quelques instants immobile essayant de comprendre si ce conseil signifiait qu'il avait obtenu le pardon de la jeune femme ou si les heures sombres qu'ils allaient devoir prochainement affronter étaient une raison suffisante pour instaurer une armistice.

Mais il abandonna rapidement cette interrogation pour prendre le conseil de la prêtresse au pied de la lettre. Il n'avait pas envie de briser la fragile réconciliation que Trowa et lui avait entamé et ce fut avec l'intime conviction qu'il réussirait à faire entendre raison à son compagnon que Quatre partit en direction de l'auberge.

Cependant, arrivé devant le seuil de la bâtisse, il changea soudainement d'avis. Apparemment, la colère de Trowa n'avait pas faibli en intensité car, grâce aux pouvoirs de Sandrock, Quatre put parfaitement ressentir la présence de son ami.

Il bifurqua donc et prit le chemin qui menait à une petite forêt située aux abords du village. Assis dans l'herbe haute, le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un grand sapin, Trowa caressait le pelage soyeux d'un loup sagement couché à ses côtés.

A l'approche de Quatre, l'animal se redressa immédiatement, son comportement changeant du tout au tout. Lui qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, profitait des attentions de Trowa, était à présent en position d'attaque, prêt à défendre quiconque approcherait.

Quatre stoppa son avancé et attendit patiemment que le Seigneur de l'Est calme son ami. Il aurait certes pu utiliser les pouvoirs de Sandrock mais il préféra que cela vienne de Trowa. Cela lui prouverait au moins que son compagnon n'était pas contre toute discussion.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, le chevalier prononça quelques mots dans la langue que seul ses alliés de la faune animal semblaient comprendre. Le loup se calma immédiatement avant de quitter les deux humains pour retourner dans la quiétude de la forêt.

Quatre s'approcha de Trowa et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, s'appuyant à son tour contre le tronc de l'arbre.

« Elle ne doit pas venir. », dit l'élu d'Heavyarms.

« Je sais. »

« Mais tu ne m'écouteras pas. »

« Si je pouvais éviter de lui faire courir le moindre risque, je le ferais sans hésitation… tu le sais bien n'est-ce pas ? »

Trowa ne répondit pas et Quatre poursuivit.

« Nous avons besoin d'elle, maintenant plus que jamais. Elle sera une alliée précieuse… »

« Ca n'est pas d'un guerrier dont nous sommes en train de parler ! », le coupa-t-il. « Il s'agit de ma sœur. Elle n'a aucune idée du danger que cela représente. »

« Je crois que tu te trompes. Elle en est parfaitement consciente. C'est une prêtresse ne l'oublie pas. »

« Cela ne signifie rien ! Toi et moi sommes des chevaliers-dragons et malgré notre statu, malgré notre entraînement, nous ne connaissons toujours pas la réelle force de nos ennemis. », rétorqua Trowa. « Nous allons droit vers la mort et je ne veux pas l'entraîner avec nous ! »

A peine ces derniers morts eurent franchis ses lèvres que l'élu d'Heavyarms les regretta.

« Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas du dire cela. »

« Pourquoi ne devrais-tu pas le dire ? », demanda Quatre d'une voix étrangement calme.

« Parce que nous devons pas aller au combat en pensant que nos efforts ne changeront rien. La mort n'est pas le seul aboutissement possible. »

« Je crois au contraire que c'est ce qui va se produire. »

Trowa tourna son regard en direction de son compagnon et scruta son profil. Quatre n'avait jamais fait preuve de défaitisme et cela à aucun moment de sa vie. Il avait ses doutes et ses craintes comme tout à chacun mais il avait toujours su en faire abstraction. Le voir à présent parler aussi sereinement d'une mort qui paraissait irrémédiable avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

« Ce sont les prédictions de Réléna qui te font dire cela ? »

« Non car malgré ses efforts incessants, elle n'a rien pu percevoir de notre avenir. Au départ, elle paraissait croire que les dragons se refusaient à nous le dévoiler mais elle a récemment changé d'avis. »

« Elle en a trouvé la cause ? »

« Oui. », répondit le jeune monarque. « Ce sont nos esprits qui font barrière. »

« Nous cinq ? »

Quatre acquiesça avant de poursuivre.

« De manière inconsciente ou pas, nos pouvoirs ont réussi à bloquer ses visions. Nous refusons de connaître notre avenir… ou alors… nous le connaissons déjà. »

Un silence accueillit ces dernières paroles.

« Je crains cet affrontement autant que toi mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne mettrais inutilement la vie de Catherine en jeu. Et je peux te promettre que quoi qu'il arrive, je la protègerai. Nos ennemis devront me tuer d'abord s'ils veulent ne serait-ce que s'approcher d'elle ! »

Cette promesse avait été faite avec ardeur et dans le regard turquoise de Quatre, Trowa pouvait y lire toute l'importance que cette déclaration avait à ses yeux.

« Fais-moi confiance… une fois encore fais-moi confiance ! »

Les deux hommes se scrutèrent pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité au jeune monarque. Mais l'élu d'Heavyarms finit par acquiescer, mettant sa vie et celle de sa sœur entre les mains du dirigeant suprême de Sanc.

« Merci. », murmura le blond qui appréciait à sa juste valeur cette marque de confiance.

« Mais à une condition. », dit Trowa.

« Laquelle. »

Le brun rapprocha un peu son visage de celui de Quatre avant de répondre.

« Je t'interdis de mourir. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant qu'un pâle sourire ne vint s'afficher sur les traits du blond. L'ambiance entre les deux chevaliers sembla s'alléger quelque peu. Les craintes étaient toujours présentes mais la présence de l'autre semblait apporter un peu de réconfort.

« J'espère que c'était la seule confidence que tu avais à me faire. », dit le Seigneur de l'Est.

Mais devant le visage grave de Quatre, il sut que ça n'était pas le cas.

« Il y a autre chose que je t'ai caché. », dit le blond.

« Ca concerne notre plan d'attaque ? »

Le jeune souverain fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.

Jusqu'à présent, seule Réléna avait été mise dans le secret. Toutefois, les évènements qui se précipitaient ne lui laissaient plus le choix.

Il ne voulait plus rien cacher à Trowa car quitte à le blesser, il préférait que ce soit par la vérité.

Ce fut donc protégé par la forêt environnante, loin des oreilles indiscrètes et du brouhaha des soldats, que Quatre lui révéla ses derniers secrets.

* * *

A suivre… 


	19. Alliés

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

**Chapitre XIX : _Alliés_**

Dissimulé dans une des nombreuses failles de la falaise, Heero attendait les renforts qui devaient arriver par la mer. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait rejoint le point de rendez-vous sans que l'ombre d'un vaisseau allié n'apparaisse à l'horizon. Plus les heures passaient, plus l'inquiétude du chevalier grandissait car bientôt, il ne pourrait plus attendre et devrait rejoindre ses compagnons.

Assis sur le sol froid de la grotte, Heero observait les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers. Il n'aimait pas rester inactif, ça l'obligeait à réfléchir à sa situation actuelle et forcément, à Duo.

Le Seigneur du Nord redoutait comme il attendait l'heure du combat. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, en finir avec Treize et reprendre la vie qu'il avait commencé à construire avec son compagnon. Mais pour cela, ils devaient vaincre leur ennemi et surtout survivre à cette guerre.

Heero n'était pas aveugle, il savait que ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter dépassait de loin tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà connu. Heavyarms avait été clair ; s'ils souhaitaient anéantir Treize, devenu invulnérable grâce à la magie et au sacrifice de Lady Une, ils seraient dans l'obligation d'éveiller totalement les âmes des dragons. Mais leur constitution d'humain ne pourrait jamais engranger une telle puissance.

Le choix qui se présentait à eux n'en était pas réellement un.

Soit ils se faisaient tuer par Treize.

Soit ils perdaient la vie en éliminant la dernière menace qui planait sur le Royaume de Sanc.

En tant que Hauts Seigneurs, ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à tout mettre en œuvre pour stopper leur ennemi. Mais en tant qu'être humain, la crainte de l'inconnu demeurait un sentiment omniprésent… et oppressant !

Incapable de demeurer une minute de plus assis sans bouger, Heero se releva et observa une nouvelle fois l'horizon. Et là, alors que ses appréhensions paraissaient prendre le dessus, il eut la bonne surprise de voir la silhouette de bateaux se dessiner sur le ciel azuré.

Un profond soulagement envahit son être à la simple vue des nefs qui glissaient sur la mer en direction de la petite crique.

Ils étaient venus !

L'alliance que Quatre avait mise en place avec certains Royaumes voisins avait été respectée. Et à présent, une dizaine de navires leurs apportaient le soutient militaire si ardemment désiré.

Il fallut encore un peu de temps avant que les bateaux ne trouvent refuge dans la crique. Une fois ancrés, Heero vit un nombre impressionnant de chaloupes se diriger vers lui. A leur bord se trouvaient les soldats du Royaume d'Eltroy.

Le premier à mettre pied à terre fut le Seigneur Darlian, Commandant en chef des armées alliées.

C'était un homme brun, d'une quarantaine d'années, qui possédait une haute stature ainsi qu'un magnétisme peu commun. Il avait été nommé ambassadeur par son souverain et c'est lui qui, quelques années plus tôt, avait parlementé avec Quatre pour mettre en place l'Alliance.

Le Seigneur Darlian avait aussi été un ami très proche des parents de Heero et ce fut avec plaisir que le jeune chevalier lui rendit son accolade.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir Seigneur Darlian. »

« Moi aussi. Bien que j'eusse préféré que cela soit dans des circonstances plus agréables. »

L'élu de Wing acquiesça avec gravité avant de poursuivre.

« Je vous escomptais plus tôt. Vous avez eu des problèmes ? »

« Notre flotte était attendue. », répondit le guerrier. « Nous avons dû affronter des ennemis avant d'arriver jusqu'ici. »

« Alors Quatre avait raison. », murmura Heero.

« Grâce à sa missive, nous avons pu nous préparer en conséquence. Ce fut un précieux renseignement car sans cela, nous serions tombés droit dans une embuscade. », expliqua le Seigneur Darlian. « Mais je ne m'explique toujours pas comment il a su que l'un de nos alliés nous trahirait. »

« C'est la reine qui lui en a parlé. Son Royaume, la Catalonie, s'était depuis longtemps lié aux troupes de Treize. »

« Le mariage n'était donc qu'une mascarade ? »

« Tout le laisse supposer. », répondit Heero. « Et leur plan aurait parfaitement réussi si les sentiments de la principale intéressée n'avaient pas joué en notre faveur. »

« Elle était réellement éprise de lui. »

« De toute évidence. »

« Nous avons donc eu de la chance. »

« Oui mais il ne faut pas nous croire à l'abris. Les hommes qui ont tenté de vous arrêter n'étaient qu'une infime partie des troupes envoyées à Treize. D'ici peu, nous allons devoir affronter une véritable armée. »

« Soyez assuré que nous vous aiderons à protéger Sanc jusqu'au bout. », répondit le guerrier avec conviction.

« Merci Seigneur Darlian. », dit Heero en laissant son regard passer sur le nombre toujours plus impressionnant de soldats.

L'espoir qui vacillait dans son cœur quelques heures auparavant, semblait avoir retrouvé une certaine vigueur à la simple vision de tous ces combattants qui peu à peu foulaient le sable de la crique.

Cela n'assurait pas le dénouement du combat mais le fait de ne plus être seul face à l'ennemi paraissait alléger quelque peu le poids des incertitudes.

La totalité des troupes d'Eltroy ne furent pas longues à accoster.

Un à un, les soldats formèrent les rangs. Mais malgré la tenue exemplaire dont faisaient preuve ces guerriers, ils ne purent totalement cacher l'intérêt que le chevalier-dragon suscitait en eux. Les légendes de Sanc avaient depuis longtemps passé les frontières et la fascination que les pouvoirs des anciens dieux suscitaient se lisait très facilement dans le regard des hommes d'Eltroy.

Le Seigneur Darlian le constata également et en fit la remarque à Heero.

« On dirait des enfants devant leur héros. »

« Ils déchanteraient vite s'ils connaissaient l'entière réalité. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? », demanda le guerrier intrigué par les paroles de Heero.

« Tout à un prix, même la puissance des dragons. Et il nous faudra bientôt en payer le tribut. »

Le Seigneur Darlian fixa le chevalier avec inquiétude. Il avait certes trouvé son jeune ami changé depuis leur dernière rencontre mais quoi de plus normal. A l'époque, Heero n'était encore qu'un adolescent qui peu à peu avait fait place à un homme, à un Haut Seigneur de Sanc dévoué à son pays ainsi qu'à son peuple.

Toutefois, même dans les périodes les plus sombres de sa vie, jamais Heero n'avait tenu de tels propos. Il avait toujours pris comme un honneur le fait d'avoir été choisi par le dragon Wing.

Alors qu'était-il arrivé pour que son jeune ami vienne à douter de la justesse de sa destinée ?

Les choses avaient-elles tant changé au Royaume de Sanc ?

* * *

Une tension palpable régnait dans le campement de Treize Kushrenada, un peu comme une énergie électrique qui menaçait d'exploser. 

Il y avait déjà eu quelques altercations entre les différentes troupes d'assassins mais elles avaient été bien vite étouffées par les hauts gradés. Cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel car les hommes que Treize avait regroupés au cœur même des Plaines Saintes, venaient de contrées totalement différentes. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient même déjà affrontés par le passé et les vieilles rancunes ainsi que les désirs de vengeance avaient la peau dure.

Mais le chef suprême de cette armée délétère ne comptait pas sur un quelconque lien de camaraderie entre ses hommes mais plutôt sur leur soif insatiable de conquête. Il avait réuni dans un seul et même camp, tout ce qui se faisait de pire dans la race humaine.

Certains de ces criminels l'avaient accompagné lors de sa première confrontation avec les chevaliers-dragons. Mais après leur cuisante défaite, la majorité de ces meurtriers avaient été traqués par les soldats royaux, puis jugés et exécutés pour leurs méfaits.

Lorsque Treize avait ressurgi, il ne possédait plus la puissance militaire qui avait fait sa force et qui lui avait permis de terroriser des années durant le peuple de Sanc.

Afin de palier à ce problème, il s'était tourné vers un pays voisin : le Royaume de Catalonie.

Leur roi, qui venait de mourir, avait laissé derrière lui un héritier du trône beaucoup trop immature pour une telle responsabilité. Bien vite, le nouveau souverain s'était mis à rêver de conquêtes et de puissance. Ce fut donc avec une grande facilité qu'il se laissa séduire par les paroles de Treize qui promit de lui offrir les trésors du Royaume de Sanc en échange de son soutien militaire.

Malgré le pacte qui unissait les deux Royaumes, le jeune roi avait accepté la proposition du Comte Kushrenada et dès lors avait tout fait pour nuire à la famille Raberba-Winner.

Il n'avait pas hésité à proposer sa sœur en mariage afin d'installer une espionne dans les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir de Sanc. Dorothy avait accepté ce rôle, préférant demeurer fidèle à son frère plutôt qu'à un époux qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Mais au fil du temps, le plan qui paraissait si parfait, avait commencé à montrer des signes de faiblesse.

La jeune femme, loin d'être insensible au charme de Quatre, avait eu de plus en plus de peine à poursuivre son double jeu. Son frère ne fut pas dupe et pour éviter que sa jeune sœur ne révèle leurs réelles aspirations, il lui donna une dernière mission à exécuter.

Tout aurait parfaitement fonctionné si la main de Dorothy n'avait pas hésité au moment de poignarder Quatre.

Ce simple doute avait fait pencher la balance en faveur du souverain de Sanc, lui permettant de frôler la mort sans y succomber.

Cette tentative ratée n'avait toutefois pas ralenti Treize dans son plan de conquête. Il avait peu à peu posé ses pions et avait avancé dans l'ombre.

Mais le jour était venu pour lui de revenir en pleine lumière et de reprendre sa place dans l'histoire de Sanc. Son sang bouillonnait à l'idée de cet ultime affrontement.

Il se délectait d'avance des supplications nées de la douleur ainsi que du sang qui, bientôt, recouvrirait les vallons verdoyants des Plaines Sacrées.

Tout son être n'aspirait qu'à une chose : détruire.

A l'image de Shinigami, il deviendrait le prochain dieu de la Mort et le maître absolu de Sanc.

Mais pour cela, il lui fallait supprimer tous les obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin, y compris les chevaliers-dragons. Maintenant que les pouvoirs de Lady Une coulaient dans ses veines et protégeaient chaque parcelle de sa peau, il pouvait prendre sa revanche !

* * *

Dès que le chef des éclaireurs mit pied à terre, il se dirigea directement vers la tente du Comte Kushrenada. Il ne prit ni la peine de se désaltérer après sa folle chevauchée ni même celle de saluer les hommes qui partageaient sa vie depuis quelques mois maintenant. 

Il souleva la lourde tenture sombre qui faisait office de porte et pénétra dans la tente principale afin de faire son rapport.

L'endroit était plongé dans une semi obscurité et, malgré l'activité du camp, seul des murmures étouffés émanaient de l'extérieur. Quelques torches, placées dans des coupelles d'acier, faisaient danser des ombres inquiétantes sur les draperies tandis que plusieurs tables, qui regorgeaient de cartes, meublaient en grande partie le reste de la pièce.

Au fond de la tente se trouvait Treize. Assis dans un large fauteuil d'un rouge carmin, il semblait plongé dans la lecture d'une missive. C'est en tout cas ce que supposa le guerrier car malgré la courte distance qui les séparait, le visage du Comte demeurait obstinément dans l'ombre.

L'éclaireur s'avança encore de quelques pas avant de poser un genou sur le sol et d'attendre le bon vouloir de son Commandant.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Treize ne daigne s'intéresser à lui.

« Parle ! »

« Les troupes royales avancent à grand pas dans notre direction. Elles devraient atteindre les limites des Plaines Saintes d'ici deux ou trois jours. »

« C'est parfait. », dit le Comte en laissant un sourire en coin apparaître sur son visage.

« Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange », poursuivit-il « Seul deux chevaliers-dragons ont pris la tête de l'armée. »

« Qui ? »

« Les Seigneurs Maxwell et Chang. »

Un silence accueillit les paroles du guerrier et pendant quelques instants, Treize demeura dans son mutisme.

« Devons-nous rechercher les autres chevaliers ? », finit par demander le soldat.

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. »

L'éclaireur qui jusqu'à présent avait gardé son visage baissé vers le sol, le releva avec surprise sur son Commandant.

« Ne devrions-nous pas tenter de savoir ce qu'ils ont décidé de faire ? »

Treize se leva et s'approcha du guerrier toujours agenouillé sur le sol. Ce dernier abaissa immédiatement son regard craignant que sa question n'ait entraînée la colère du Comte.

« C'est inutile, je sais déjà quels sont leurs plans. », expliqua-t-il en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. « Mais pour que cela réussisse, ils seront contraints de m'affronter ensemble. »

« Et que comptez-vous faire pour les en empêcher ? », tenta de demander le guerrier intrigué par le calme de Treize.

« Je vais utiliser une vieille recette qui a déjà porté ses fruits. »

Le soldat se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui si étrangement sombre du Comte, attendant la fin de l'explication dans un mélange de crainte et de curiosité.

« Nous allons diviser pour mieux régner ! »

* * *

A suivre… 


	20. Les Plaines Saintes

**Disclaimer** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

**Chapitre XX : _Les Plaines Saintes_**

Il faisait encore noir lorsque les troupes se mirent en marche.

Parfaitement alignés, les soldats royaux se mélangeaient aux guerriers Maganacs ainsi qu'aux armées alliées. Comme prévu, chaque chevalier-dragon avait rejoint le point de rendez-vous accompagné d'une force militaire suffisante pour faire face à leurs ennemis. A présent, ils avançaient comme un seul homme, unis face aux ambitions démesurées du Comte Kushrenada.

La distance qui les séparait des Plaines Saintes diminuait à vue d'oeil et une certaine impatience mêlée de crainte envahissait lentement le cœur des combattants. Ils étaient aux limites extrêmes de ce qui fut jadis les Terres du dragon Sandrock et dès qu'ils auraient franchi l'entrée de la vallée, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

A la tête de cette armée, se tenaient les chevaliers-dragons ainsi que leurs alliés : Rashid Chef des Maganacs et le Seigneur Darlian représentant de l'Alliance. Plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait enclin à converser. Duo s'était même mis un peu en retrait et arborait une expression totalement fermée. Lui qui, d'habitude, laissait ses émotions transparaître sans demi-mesure, montrait à présent un calme olympien, comme si tout ce qui se passait ne pouvait plus le toucher. Il avançait à l'instar de ses compagnons, tenant fermement les rennes de sa sombre monture. Son armure affichait les armoiries de Shinigami mettant ainsi en garde quiconque aurait l'inconscience de le défier tandis que le bouclier et l'épée sacrée demeuraient solidement attachés dans son dos.

Il avait beau être le seigneur « maudit », celui élu par le dieu de la Mort en personne, sa prestance et la détermination visible dans son regard, poussaient les soldats à le suivre sans demi-mesure.

Là où les chevaliers-dragons iraient, ces hommes plein de courage les suivraient.

C'était une belle preuve d'abnégation… mais aussi une pression supplémentaire pour Duo car il savait que si Shinigami se réveillait, il n'hésiterait pas à tuer tous ceux qu'il trouverait sur sa route qu'il soit ami ou ennemi.

Et c'est cela qu'il craignait le plus.

Inconsciemment ses poings se resserrèrent sur le harnais de sa monture. L'animal ressentit immédiatement cette tension et émit un léger hennissement de protestation en tirant sur la lanière de cuire. Cette réaction eut l'avantage de sortir Duo de ses sinistres pensées. Il se baissa légèrement vers l'avant et flatta l'encolure de l'étalon en signe d'excuse. Lorsqu'il se releva, il eut la surprise de voir Trowa à ses côtés.

« Il est aussi nerveux que toi. », dit le Seigneur de l'Est toujours aussi clairvoyant malgré l'apparente impassibilité de Duo.

« Qui ne le serait pas à un moment pareil. »

L'élu d'Heavyarms acquiesça d'un air sombre avant de poursuivre.

« Tu ne le laisseras pas faire n'est-ce pas ? »

Duo comprit immédiatement que son ami faisait allusion à Shinigami. Il est vrai que la situation était des plus délicate car il était fort probable qu'ils n'auraient pas à faire face à un seul ennemi mais à deux. De plus, que cela soit Treize ou le dieu de la Mort, tous deux étaient extrêmement puissants.

« Je ne réveillerai son âme qu'à la toute dernière minute. Après, ça sera à vous de le convaincre de se battre à nos côtés. »

Duo avait dit cela d'un ton neutre mais dans son esprit, cette simple idée lui paraissait des plus improbable. Shinigami n'avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt à protéger Sanc et ça n'était pas maintenant qu'ils réussiraient à le faire changer d'avis.

« Regarde. », lui intima Trowa en pointant l'horizon.

Le chevalier du Sud suivit cette direction du regard et put y décerner la silhouette imposante d'un massif rocheux.

L'accès à la vallée était tout proche maintenant.

* * *

Ce fut avec prudence que les troupes royales de Sanc s'engouffrèrent dans les profondeurs du ravin. Les falaises étaient certes beaucoup trop hautes et abruptes pour que leurs ennemis leur aient tendu un guet-apens mais les chevaliers avaient appris à se méfier de Treize. 

Afin de palier à toutes mauvaises surprises, Trowa envoya quelques uns de ses meilleurs alliés en éclaireur. Cinq faucons prirent leur envol et tournoyèrent au-dessus du gouffre s'assurant que le passage était bel et bien libre. L'attente ne dura pas longtemps et lorsque l'élu d'Heavyarms donna son approbation les soldats reprirent leur avancée.

Malgré leur nombre, ils marchaient dans un silence presque parfait. Ils se firent une alliée de l'obscurité ambiante, mettant tout leur talent à devenir invisible. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les rochers et les anfractuosités du ravin, évitant les pièges de cet environnement stérile.

Le décor fut tout autre lorsqu'ils débouchèrent enfin sur les Plaines Saintes. A leur pied s'étendait à perte de vue une immensité verdoyante baignée d'une épaisse brume. Les pâles rayons du soleil ne faisaient qu'en effleurer la surface, donnant à l'endroit un air presque chimérique.

Pas un souffle d'air ne se faisait sentir.

Tout était étrangement calme…

Trop calme.

« Où sont-ils ? », demanda le seigneur Darlian en scrutant l'horizon.

« Ils sont tout près. », répondit Heero mais d'une voix singulièrement grave et basse.

Intrigué par ce timbre si dissemblable à celui qu'il connaissait, le représentant des forces alliées se tourna vers le chevalier du Nord et resta stupéfait devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le regard de son jeune ami n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui d'un simple mortel. La pupille était devenue si fine qu'elle se perdait presque dans l'iris céruléen.

« Combien sont-ils ? », demanda le Seigneur Darlian une fois la surprise passée. Il avait certes entendu bien souvent parler des pouvoirs des élus mais entre _« imaginer »_ et _« voir »_ ce genre de phénomène, il y avait tout un monde.

« Nous sommes trop loin pour le dire exactement. », répondit Heero. « La brume me gêne. »

« Alors comment pouvez-vous être certains qu'ils soient si proches ? »

« Je peux sentir leur présence. »

« Nous devrions attendre que le brouillard se dissipe. », poursuivit l'ambassadeur de l'Alliance en reportant son regard sur cette mer nuageuse.

« Je crains que cela soit impossible car ce phénomène n'a rien de naturel. »

« Treize ? »

Le Seigneur du Nord acquiesça en silence.

« Comment cela se peut-il ? Il ne possède aucun pouvoir de ce type. »

« Nous ne connaissons rien de sa force. », intervint Quatre. « Jusqu'à présent, il a su parfaitement cacher ses atouts. Mais il ne faut pas oublier une chose, la magie de Lady Une coule à présent dans ses veines et il y a fort à parier que ses nouvelles capacités y soient liées. »

« C'est pourquoi il nous faut agir maintenant. », compléta Duo. « Il a peut-être appris quelques tours de passe-passe mais il lui faudra beaucoup plus de temps pour développer complètement ses nouveaux talents. »

« Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste mais en êtes-vous certain ? Il est risqué de se jeter ainsi dans la bataille sans en connaître plus.»

« Si nous attendons nous risquons de nous retrouver face à un fléau bien trop puissant. Plus le temps passe, plus Treize pourra apprendre à maîtriser sa force. Si nous attaquons maintenant, nous avons une chance de le mettre à mal. », intervint l'élu de Shinigami. « Faîtes-nous confiance, nous sommes les mieux placé pour savoir qu'il est extrêmement difficile d'apprendre à utiliser de tels dons. Il est d'ailleurs fort à parier qu'une vie de mortel n'y suffirait pas mais plus vite nous intervenons plus grandes seront nos chances de réussite ! »

Le Seigneur Darlian observa le regard améthyste qui lui faisait face. Il y avait une telle flamme de volonté qui y brillait qu'il ne put que se ranger à l'opinion du jeune élu. Après tout, qui était-il pour remettre en question le jugement des chevaliers-dragons ? Il n'avait ni leur expérience ni leurs connaissances et si les anciens dieux les avaient choisi pour protéger Sanc, il se devait de faire confiance à leur discernement.

« Et bien soit, je m'en remets à vous. », dit-il après quelques instants de silence. « Comment allons-nous procéder ? »

« Ne changeons rien à notre plan d'origine. », répondit Quatre. « Par contre, il nous faut resserrer nos rangs au maximum et sous aucun prétexte nous devons nous séparer. Avec ce manque de visibilité, si nos troupes se fragmentent, nous deviendrons beaucoup trop vulnérables. »

Les ordres furent donnés au Commandant Noin qui s'empressa de les transmettre à ses hommes. Les guerriers les exécutèrent sans attendre et rapidement leur formation se fit plus compacte.

« Nous sommes prêts. », dit la jeune femme en prenant place près de son roi.

Quatre acquiesça. Il fut sur le point de donner l'ordre de marche lorsque Rashid intervint.

« Vous devriez peut-être vous mettre plus en retrait ? »

Cette suggestion faite par le chef des Maganacs était due à son inquiétude de voir les chevaliers en première ligne de combat. D'entre tous les guerriers présents, ils étaient à présent les plus vulnérables de part leur position mais ils étaient aussi les seuls à pouvoir vaincre Treize. Il aurait été plus prudent de les voir se fondre dans la masse de soldat.

« Bien au contraire, nous sommes parfaitement à notre place. », répondit Quatre. « Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir percevoir les mouvements ennemis dans ce brouillard. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, que ses iris reprirent leur étrange apparence.

« Allons-y ! », ordonna le jeune souverain.

Et sans plus attendre, les troupes avancèrent avant de disparaître dans l'épaisse brume.

* * *

A présent, le soleil devait être haut dans le ciel… c'était toutefois ce que présumait les chevaliers car le brouillard dans lequel ils se mouvaient empêchait le moindre rayon de lumière de passer. 

Une semi obscurité les entourait, rendant leur marche difficile et leur perception de l'environnement presque impossible. L'air autour d'eux semblait se faire de plus en plus lourd, comme si un violent orage se préparait.

Ils avancèrent un long moment sans apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une ombre bouger. Tout n'était que calme et silence autour d'eux. Et plus le temps passait plus l'appréhension grandissait au sein des soldats. Ils auraient préféré de loin des cris de guerre à ce silence de mort.

Et ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre pour que leurs vœux se voient exaucé.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le centre de la plaine, un grondement se fit entendre. D'abord faible et lointain, il se rapprocha toutefois rapidement les entourant de part en part. Il était impossible d'en connaître exactement l'origine car ce bourdonnement incessant semblait se répercuter tel un écho.

« Tenez vous prêt ! », ordonna Quatre d'une voix puissante. « Nous sommes encerclés. »

Tous se mirent immédiatement en position de défense tentant de percevoir d'où viendrait la première offensive. Les archers tendirent leur arc au maximum, attendant le moindre mouvement d'air tandis que les hommes d'infanterie montaient leur bouclier afin de former un rempart compact.

Soudain, le grondement se tut et quelques secondes passèrent avant que le son d'un cor résonne au cœur de la brume. Son chant puissant et caverneux s'éleva et des hurlements féroces s'ensuivirent.

Des centaines et des centaines de torches s'allumèrent au cœur même de la pénombre faisant apparaître leurs ennemis. Telle une masse noirâtre, ils bondirent en avant brandissant leurs armes.

Le premier choc fut terrible comme deux masses rocheuses qui se heurtent de plein fouet. Les flèches sifflèrent de tout côté, les cliquetis métalliques d'épées et de boucliers s'ensuivirent presque aussitôt, tandis que les cris des soldats se mêlaient à ceux de leurs ennemis.

En première ligne se tenaient les chevaliers-dragons.

Leurs gestes précis et puissants abattaient un à un les adversaires qui se dressaient devant eux. Mais plus ils en tuaient, plus leur nombre semblait augmenter. Telle la marée montante, ils accouraient vers eux, ne leur laissant aucun répit.

Très vite, les jeunes élus firent appel au pouvoir des dragons. Mais tandis que ses compagnons utilisaient tout leur potentiel, Duo lui ne comptait que sur ses talents naturels. Quoiqu'il puisse en coûter, il ne voulait en aucune façon réveiller Shinigami car s'il se laissait aller à demander son soutient, il savait qu'il le regretterait !

Duo se battit comme un lion, laissant toute sa fureur se déchaîner. Il voulait faire payer à ces hommes tout les épreuves qu'il avait dû affronter par le passé et toutes celles qui, aujourd'hui encore, se dressaient devant lui.

La haine et le désir de vengeance s'infiltrèrent peu à peu dans ses veines comme un doux poison et plus les corps tombaient sans vie à ses pieds, plus cette soif de revanche grandissait.

Son sang frappait avec force dans ses tempes tandis que son arme s'abattait encore et encore sur ses adversaires. Certains de ces assassins réussirent à le toucher, le blessant au bras ainsi qu'au flanc. Mais malgré ses blessures, à aucun moment Duo ne ralentit le rythme de son combat.

Et sans s'en rendre compte… il finit par faire exactement ce que ses ennemis souhaitaient.

Trop pris dans le feu de la bataille, le Seigneur du Sud s'éloigna petit à petit de ses compagnons pour entrer plus en avant dans les troupes d'assassins qui lui faisaient face. Ainsi isolé, il devint plus vulnérable et ce fut malheureusement trop tard lorsque Duo s'en rendit compte.

* * *

A suivre… 


	21. Guetapens

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**ATTENTION** Ce chapitre comporte des scènes de guerre. Il y a donc des morts, du sang et plein de trucs dans le même genre. DONC SI VOUS ETES SENSIBLES OU TROP JEUNES **NE LISEZ PAS ! **(vous ne pourrez pas dire que je vous avais pas prévenu.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III **

**Chapitre XXI : _Guet-apens_**

Depuis combien de temps se battait-il ?

Heero n'en avait aucune idée.

La seule certitude qu'il possédait c'était que le nombre d'ennemis qu'ils affrontaient était bien supérieur à leurs pires estimations. Il en venait de partout et aussi loin que pouvait se porter son regard, il ne voyait qu'une masse noirâtre d'hommes aussi déchaînés que des bêtes.

Les corps sans vie s'amoncelaient à ses pieds et transformaient la verdoyante plaine en un vaste cimetière. L'endroit, qui par le passé, était demeuré intouché, comme hors du temps, était à présent empli de cris de rage et d'effroi.

Et parmi tout ce tumulte, Heero cherchait désespérément le chevalier du Sud.

C'était peut-être utopique et vain que de tenter de le retrouver dans cette tourmente mais malgré cela, il ne baissait pas les bras. Pourfendant ses adversaires un à un, il se frayait un chemin avec détermination.

En dépit des mises en garde de Quatre, Duo s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille sans prendre le soin de couvrir ses arrières. Il était malheureusement trop tard lorsque ses compagnons s'étaient aperçus de sa disparition.

Heero le connaissait et savait que le jeune seigneur était apte à faire face à ses ennemis. Ils avaient affronté suffisamment d'épreuves pour que le moindre doute sur sa force physique ait complètement disparu.

Non… en fait ce qui inquiétait Heero était l'état d'esprit de son ami.

Il n'arrivait pas à ôter de sa tête leur dernière discussion et la dague attachée à sa ceinture ne cessait de le lui rappeler comme l'aurait fait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le Seigneur du Nord savait pertinemment que son ami ne ferait jamais appel aux pouvoirs de Shinigami de manière volontaire. Qu'il préfèrerait de loin combattre comme un mortel plutôt que de prendre le moindre risque en réveillant le dragon.

Mais ils ne pouvaient vaincre ses ennemis seul.

Personne ne le pouvait.

La peur et la culpabilité rongeaient Heero à la simple idée qu'il n'avait pas su veiller sur son compagnon. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas le laisser seul. Les actes passés de Duo lui avaient déjà prouvé que son ami pouvait faire fi de sa vie si cela pouvait avoir le moindre impacte sur le dénouement du combat.

Certains auraient jugé le chevalier du Sud téméraire voir inconscient mais Heero savait que ce qui le motivait n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Enfant, Duo n'avait pas pu protéger sa famille et ce sentiment d'impuissance l'avait profondément marqué. Ni le temps, ni les évènements n'avaient su guérir totalement cette blessure et aujourd'hui encore, il ne souffrait de voir ses proches en danger.

C'était l'un de ses plus beaux traits de caractère mais aussi sa plus grande faiblesse.

Shinigami avait maintes fois utilisé cela pour manipuler son élu et, comme un souvenir du passé qui ne fait que se répéter, Heero craignait de voir son compagnon se faire tuer.

La veille de son départ, il avait essayé de raisonner le jeune seigneur.

Sans aucun résultat.

Alors l'élu de Wing s'était juré de veiller sur Duo, même si cela devait signifier de le faire contre sa volonté.

Mais malgré toutes ses résolutions, il avait failli.

Ce fut Quatre qui, le premier, avait noté sa disparition. Grâce aux pouvoirs de Sandrock, il avait même réussi à percevoir l'aura du jeune chevalier et à indiquer à Heero dans quelle direction se diriger lui assurant qu'ils le rejoindraient dès que possible.

Dès lors, le Seigneur du Nord n'avait eu qu'une seule préoccupation ; retrouver Duo au plus vite.

Et cette idée fixe lui coûta chère.

Trop obnubilé par la disparition de son compagnon, il ne sentit pas la présence d'un ennemi dans son dos. Ce fut un coup d'épée donné en traître qui le fit revenir à des difficultés plus urgentes. La lame s'enfonça profondément, entaillant l'épaisse couche de son armure ainsi que sa peau. La souffrance fut immédiate et fulgurante. Malgré les pouvoirs et la force de Wing, le jeune élu ne put qu'étouffer à demi une exclamation de douleur.

Furieux, Heero se retourna vers l'inconscient qui avait osé lever la main sur lui et ce fut les yeux emplis d'éclats métalliques qu'il élimina son ennemi d'un geste rageur. Le corps tomba sans vie sur le sol dans un bruit mat tandis que l'élu de Wing essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Il devait se calmer !

Garder la tête froide était le meilleur moyen de retrouver Duo et de se sortir vivant de ce marasme.

Mais comment rester stoïque quand un grondement sourd s'élevait depuis le tréfonds de ses entrailles comme un appel d'urgence, une voix qui semblait lui murmurer que le temps était compté.

* * *

Lorsque Duo abaissa son arme sur les derniers assassins qu'il venait d'occire, il était en nage et à bout de force. Combattre autant d'ennemis sans faire appel au pouvoir de Shinigami se révélait beaucoup plus délicat qu'il ne l'avait supposé.

Sa constitution d'élu bénéficiait de certains avantages mais son énergie se consumait à rythme effréné. Si les choses devaient continuer ainsi, il finirait très vite épuisé et à la merci de ses adversaires.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait à aucun moment fait appel au dragon et il comptait bien poursuivre dans cette voix autant de temps qu'il en serait capable. Mais son corps, lui, ne semblait pas du même avis. Ses muscles endoloris hurlaient à chaque mouvement et les nombreuses ecchymoses et entailles, qui le parsemaient, n'amélioraient en rien son état. Il avait la gorge en feu comme s'il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'eau depuis plusieurs jours et son sang battait à un rythme effréné à ses oreilles lui rappelant à chaque moment que sa constitution de mortel n'était pas faite pour affronter tout cela.

Mais malgré sa fatigue, Duo ne s'avouait pas vaincu.

D'un geste décidé, il resserra la prise sur le pommeau de son épée, prêt à se mesurer à quiconque le défierait.

Son regard balaya la plaine cherchant la prochaine vague d'ennemis. Et là ce fut la surprise totale car, à part la brume qui semblait s'être encore épaissie depuis le début du combat, Duo ne distinguait absolument rien !

Pourtant, il sentait la présence massive de guerriers non loin de lui comme une aura hostile qui semblait se rapprocher inexorablement de sa position.

Il continua à scruter le brouillard avec insistance cherchant dans les mouvements d'air la traduction d'une attaque ennemie. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et son corps tendu au maximum était comme un animal prêt à attaquer la moindre proie à sa portée.

Des ombres se dessinèrent petit à petit. D'abord éparses et incertaines, elles devinrent au fil des secondes beaucoup plus nombreuses et distinctes. Des silhouettes commencèrent à sortir de la brume pour s'avancer vers Duo et très vite, le jeune élu se retrouva totalement encerclé par un nombre important de guerriers ennemis.

Loin de se laisser impressionner par sa position devenue précaire, l'élu de Shinigami se tint prêt à les affronter. Il les scruta tour à tour, essayant de deviner qui l'attaquerait le premier. Mais rien dans leur attitude ne semblait pouvoir le renseigner. Ils restaient tous immobiles comme en attente d'un quelconque événement.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques instants d'une interminable expectative que Duo eut la réponse à ses interrogations.

Un déplacement parmi ses ennemis le fit entrevoir une silhouette imposante qui se dirigeait vers lui. Un a un les hommes de Treize se décalèrent pour laisser passer le nouveau venu. Malgré la cape qui dissimulait en presque totalité le corps et le visage, Duo n'eut pas longtemps à s'interroger sur l'identité de l'inconnu car une aura familière émanait de lui.

Il se redressa totalement afin de toiser avec froideur celui qui était à l'origine de cette guerre.

« Cela faisait longtemps que nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés Seigneur Maxwell. », dit Treize d'une voix caverneuse avant de lever une main pour faire tomber la capuche sur ses épaules.

Duo resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le regard si étrange de son adversaire. Déjà lors de leur précédente confrontation, il avait pu constater que Treize avait perdu certaines caractéristiques humaines. Ses yeux par exemple, qui autrefois étaient aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été, arboraient aujourd'hui un noir abyssal qui s'étendait bien au-delà de l'iris. Mais le plus inquiétant demeurait son aura. Elle était écrasante, semblant aspirer et annihiler toutes choses autour d'elle.

Treize s'approcha du jeune élu et le cercle de ses guerriers se referma derrière lui.

« Vous voilà en bien mauvaise posture chevalier. », poursuivit le Comte. « Seul… loin de vos compagnons et de vos alliés. C'est une attitude très peu clairvoyante de votre part. Je dois avouer être quelque peu déçu par votre manque de réflexion. »

L'ancien soldat marchait autour de Duo comme un prédateur l'aurait fait avec sa proie. Mais ce dernier demeurait obstinément muet.

« Je vous trouve bien silencieux. », susurra-t-il avec cynisme. « Le dragon aurait-il mangé votre langue ? »

« Je sais ce que vous voulez. »

« Vous le savez ? », répéta Treize avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais tout ce que vous ferez se révèlera inutile. Jamais je ne vous donnerai satisfaction. Je préfèrerai encore mourir ! »

« Ne soyez pas si mélodramatique. Vous vous sentez peut-être prêt à sacrifier votre vie pour Sanc mais _lui_ ne le fera pas. »

« Je ne le réveillerai pas ! »

Treize se rapprocha du chevalier jusqu'à pouvoir murmurer sa réponse pour n'être entendu que par lui.

« A votre place, je n'en serai pas si sûr. Je peux me montrer très convaincant. »

Duo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Seul son regard semblait traduire toute la haine et tout le ressentiment qu'il avait à l'encontre du Comte.

« Soit. », finit par dire l'ancien soldat devant le manque de coopération du chevalier. « De toute façon, ça n'est pas de vous dont j'ai besoin. »

Treize s'éloigna en direction de ses hommes et à peine eut-il franchit la première rangée de guerriers que ces derniers s'avancèrent en masse vers Duo.

L'élu de Shinigami releva ses armes se préparant à encaisser de plein fouet les attaques ennemies. Et effectivement, elles ne tardèrent pas à pleuvoir.

Duo mit tout son talent en œuvre, esquivant, parant et rendant coup pour coup. Il réussit à tuer bon nombre de ses adversaires et à en blesser bien d'autres encore. Mais malgré son agilité, sa force et son talent d'épéiste, leur nombre était bien trop grand.

Rapidement, il se retrouva en position précaire. Les lames ennemies réussirent à passer ses défenses, lui écorchant le corps à de multiples endroits. Et plus les blessures se faisaient nombreuses plus Duo perdait en rapidité et en réflexe. La douleur envahissait peu à peu chaque parcelle de son être, lui rappelant sa constitution de mortel qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir abandonner.

Son sang coulait sur ses bras et ses jambes recouvrant lentement l'herbe verte d'un manteau carmin. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus rapide et difficile comme si son thorax était pris dans un étau d'acier. Et son esprit paraissait s'embrumer au fur et à mesure que la souffrance l'envahissait.

Lorsque la douleur se fit intolérable et que ses cris se muèrent en plaintes déchirantes, il sentit au fond de lui la présence de Shinigami.

D'abord aussi vague qu'un murmure, la voix du dragon se fit plus insistante au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient et des coups qui le frappaient. Elle tentait de le séduire, de le convaincre que tout serait plus facile s'il lui laissait le champ libre. Il pourrait enfin oublier la souffrance et assouvir cette soif de vengeance qu'il nourrissait depuis tant d'années.

Rien n'aurait été plus facile pour le jeune élu que de se laisser griser par ces séduisantes promesses. Après tout, il avait été choisi pour cela.

Mais même au cœur de la bataille, alors que sa vie semblait ne tenir qu'à un fil, Duo refusa.

Les coups s'abattirent sur lui avec encore plus de force et de haine, le faisant plier sous les attaques répétées. Bientôt le chevalier du Sud se retrouva à genoux, désarmé et à la merci de ses adversaires. Le sang continuait à goutter sur le sol tandis que ses dernières forces s'en allaient avec lui.

Bien conscient de sa défaite, Duo attendit le coup de grâce.

Mais celui-ci ne vint pas.

Face au chevalier désarmé, les hommes de Treize rengainèrent leur épée pour le rouer de coup. De toute évidence, leur but n'était pas de l'éliminer mais de le rendre aussi faible que possible afin qu'il ne puisse plus être en mesure de faire obstacle au réveil de Shinigami.

A partir de ce moment-là, le temps sembla se suspendre pour Duo.

Tout autour de lui n'était que douleur et obscurité. Il encaissait du mieux qu'il pouvait la violence qui s'abattait sur lui. Et lorsqu'il sentit les dernières bribes de lucidité l'abandonner, il ne put que murmurer à ses adversaires, qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience de l'abomination qu'ils étaient sur le point de réveiller.

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne sembla l'écouter.

Les coups continuèrent à pleuvoir tandis que l'esprit de Duo s'éteignit lentement.

L'élu laissa sa place à un être bien plus puissant et dangereux que tout ce que ces hommes n'avaient jamais craints d'affronter.

* * *

A suivre…

Ndla : ô miracle de la vie… je suis dans les temps pour l'update ;p


	22. La mort du ChevalierDragon

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

**Chapitre XXII : _La mort du Chevalier-Dragon_**

Ce furent des éclats de voix qui interpellèrent Heero au moment même où il commençait à croire que retrouver Duo serait vain.

Soulagé d'avoir enfin une piste, le seigneur du Nord se laissa guider par l'agitation qui semblait régner non loin de lui. Il avança prudemment en tâchant de rester au maximum sur ses gardes. Il s'était déjà montré une fois inattentif et ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience. Après quelques minutes d'une avancée en aveugle, le chevalier finit par apercevoir quelque chose au cœur de la brume. C'était encore indistinct mais plus il s'en rapprochait, plus le paysage devenait net et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, c'est un sentiment de soulagement qui envahit son être.

Debout parmi des corps sans vie, la silhouette de Duo se découpait dans la semi obscurité.

Il lui tournait le dos mais cela n'empêcha pas Heero d'effectuer une rapide évaluation des blessures et autres ecchymoses qui parsemaient le corps de son ami. Bien que nombreuses et parfois même profondes, elles ne semblaient pas avoir d'incidence sur la santé du chevalier du Sud. Et si un doute avait encore subsisté, l'intensité de son aura l'aurait balayé immédiatement.

"Duo ?", appela-t-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'aucune menace n'allait traîtreusement émerger du brouillard.

Mais son ami ne répliqua pas.

Inquiet de n'avoir aucune réponse, Heero s'approcha de lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir de Duo était sa longue chevelure maintenant complètement défaite, son armure sombre qui laissait apparaître par endroit de profondes balafres ainsi que son épée couverte de sang.

"Duo ?", l'interpella-t-il une seconde fois.

Son ami sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui comme si l'appel de Heero n'avait été qu'un bruit lointain et incertain.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Mais toujours aucune réponse de la part du chevalier, si ce n'est un léger tremblement au niveau des épaules comme si ce dernier était en train de... rire ?! Sa réaction si étrange ainsi que son mutisme finirent par mettre en garde Heero. Il effectua quelques pas en retrait et dégaina son épée.

Le rire silencieux de Duo s'éteignit peu à peu pour laisser la place à une atmosphère tendue. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, le Seigneur du Sud se retourna lentement et Heero vit ses pires craintes confirmées.

Il était arrivé trop tard.

Devant lui ne se tenait plus le jeune élu mais bel et bien Shinigami. La puissance de son aura ainsi que le regard empli de haine qui lui faisait face ne laissaient aucun doute à ce sujet.

Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant mais aussi de fascinant à voir autant d'énergie exhaler d'une seule et même personne. Jamais jusqu'à ce jour, l'aura du dragon n'avait été aussi forte et c'est ce qui inquiéta Heero au plus haut point.

Face à cet être qui ne dégageait rien d'autre qu'une haine féroce, le jeune seigneur ne sut pas comment réagir.

Sans la force de Wing, il se retrouverait très rapidement à la merci du dieu de la Mort car malgré tous ses talents, il ne faisait pas le poids face à une telle puissance. Cependant, s'il décidait d'éveiller l'âme du dragon, il savait quelle confrontation en résulterait. Wing n'aurait aucun scrupule à tuer Duo si cela pouvait mettre un terme à l'existence de Shinigami. Ces deux divinités se haïssaient trop pour que le moindre doute ne subsiste à ce sujet.

"Tu me sembles bien inquiet humain.", susurra le dragon en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction. "Craindrais-tu pour ta vie ou celle de ton ami ?"

"Laissez-le revenir, notre combat n'est pas terminé."

"Je crains que cela ne soit impossible.", rétorqua Shinigami en laissant apparaître un sourire malsain.

"Pour quelle raison ?"

"Parce que rien ne me plairait plus que de vous voir tous disparaître."

"Votre rôle est de nous protéger. La malédiction vous y contraint."

« Pas tout à fait. » susurra le dragon. « C'est l'esprit de l'élu qui était censé m'y contraindre mais de tout évidence, ton ami n'est plus en état de le faire. Il a toujours été trop faible pour m'affronter. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette unique raison que je l'ai choisi car une âme blessée est bien plus facile à manipuler. A présent, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que cet humain nommé Treize vous extermine et ensuite… je m'occuperai personnellement de le faire disparaître de ce monde. »

"Seul, vous ne pourrez rien faire contre le Comte."

"Ne me sous-estime pas mortel !"

« Votre soif de pouvoir vous aveugle complètement. Ecoutez-moi au lieu de… »

Mais le dragon ne le laissa pas terminer. Il fendit sur Heero et abattit sa lame d'un mouvement brusque et agacé.

Le chevalier du Nord para le coup mais non sans mal. Tous les muscles de ses bras hurlèrent sous la violence du choc et sa lame vibra avec force.

« Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi de la sorte. », gronda l'ancien dieu. « Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles. »

Leurs visages étaient si près l'un de l'autre que Heero ne put s'empêcher de scruter les iris indigos à la recherche de la moindre trace de Duo. Mais rien dans l'attitude de son adversaire ne laissait entrevoir une once du jeune élu.

"Vous allez tous mourir.", siffla Shinigami. "Et je me délecterez de ce spectacle comme jamais auparavant."

"Si nous mourrons, vous n'aurez plus aucune chance d'éliminer Treize. Il est devenu immortel et aucune puissance ni aucun pouvoir ne saurait changer cet état de fait. Notre seule option est de sceller son âme !"

Mais Shinigami ne sembla pas enclin à l'écouter. Le dragon pourfendit l'air une nouvelle fois, fois avec encore plus de force. Les lames crissèrent sous le choc comme si elles criaient de douleur.

Heero se traita d'imbécile pour avoir pensé un seul instant qu'il arriverait à résonner l'ancien dieu. C'était comme parler à un mur… sauf que ce dernier était entrain de l'asséner de coups de plus en plus violents. Ses compagnons et lui auraient dû trouver un autre moyen pour contrer Treize car il était évident que jamais Shinigami accepterait de s'allier à eux.

Face à la colère du dragon, il ne resta plus beaucoup de possibilités pour le chevalier du Nord.

Soit il décidait de l'affronter en réveillant Wing et en sachant très bien que cet acte pourrait coûter la vie à son ami. Soit il fuyait et tentait de retrouver ses compagnons. A quatre, ils seraient plus à même de faire face à la fureur de Shinigami.

Heero finit par faire son choix.

Il para encore quelques attaques, mettant tout son talent à échapper aux coups violents que le dragon lui assénait et lorsqu'il vit une possibilité de riposte, il n'hésita plus.

Le représentant de Wing utilisa une partie de ses pouvoirs pour distraire Shinigami. Il concentra son aura et lui envoya une violente vague d'énergie. Le dragon reçut de plein fouet l'attaque qui l'obligea à reculer de quelques pas. Par réflexe, il leva son bras pour protéger son visage et ce bref instant, où il perdit Heero du regard, permit au chevalier de disparaître dans la brume.

Furieux de s'être laissé berné de la sorte, Shinigami partit immédiatement à la poursuite du chevalier. Il était hors de question que cet humain lui échappe car outre le fait qu'il méprisait au plus haut point les êtres inférieurs, il se ferait un plaisir d'ôter la vie au jeune élu choisi par Wing. Une vengeance personnelle, certes assez minime comparée aux siècles d'asservissement qu'il avait subi, mais qui demeurerait tout de même une victoire sur son adversaire de toujours.

Shinigami poursuivit sa proie sans relâche mais pendant sa cavalcade, il la perdit un bref instant. La brume semblait être un excellent moyen de dissimulation et Heero n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir.

L'ancien dieu stoppa sa course, bien conscient que courir après un fantôme serait vain. Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra. Petit à petit, son aura se mit à parcourir chaque parcelle de peau affinant au maximum sa perception des lieux.

Ce que ses yeux ne pouvaient pas voir, son esprit le trouva.

Après quelques instants de parfaite immobilité, un sourire peu rassurant apparût sur son visage. Sans attendre plus longuement, le dragon reprit sa course sachant très bien dans quelle direction il devait à présent se rendre. Il n'eut à parcourir que quelques centaines de mètres avant d'entrevoir sa cible.

Sans bruit, il ralentit son pas et se rapprocha lentement de Heero qui lui tournait le dos.

Le chevalier du Nord était immobile et paraissait chercher son chemin. Contrairement à lui, il ne semblait pas décidé à utiliser les pouvoirs de Wing à haute dose, craignant probablement que ce dernier ne s'éveille. Il voulait protéger celui qu'il considérait comme son ami et grâce à cela, Shinigami fut certain que sa proie ne lui échapperait pas.

C'était une erreur qui allait lui coûter la vie.

Plus le dragon se rapprochait du jeune chevalier, plus son bras se levait, prêt à le pourfendre. Et lorsqu'il fut assez proche, son épée s'abattit sur l'élu de Wing.

Ce fut peut-être la perception de l'aura de Shinigami, où simplement le sifflement de la lame, qui interpella Heero. Mais que ce soit l'une ou l'autre de ces hypothèses, le résultat fut le même.

Le seigneur du Nord se retourna et para l'attaque au dernier moment d'un mouvement vif et précis.

Loin de se laisser abuser par les talents d'épéiste de son adversaire, le dieu de la Mort renouvela son attaque… encore et encore. Il y mit toute sa hargne rendant les coups de plus en plus difficiles à arrêter.

Tandis que la force de Shinigami semblait s'accroître au fil du combat, celle de Heero commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Il s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir faire appel à Wing et bien que plein de courage, la situation n'en demeurait pas moins de plus en plus critique pour lui.

Le chevalier du Nord respirait avec difficulté, son souffle se faisant trop rapide. Ses bras et ses jambes commençaient à trembler légèrement sous l'effort surhumain qu'ils devaient fournir afin de contrer les assauts de Shinigami. Ses réflexes devinrent plus lents, ce qui permit au dragon de le toucher.

Un coup à l'épaule et à l'abdomen lui soutirèrent des plaintes douloureuses. Le sang commença à couler et à parsemer de tâches carmines l'herbe si verte de la vallée.

Mais leur confrontation ne s'arrêta pas là.

Une attaque plus forte que les autres propulsa Heero à plusieurs mètres de son adversaire. Et tandis que Shinigami l'observait avec un certain sadisme, ce fut avec difficulté que le jeune élu se remit debout en prenant appui sur son arme.

Une fois plus ou moins stable sur ses jambes, Heero leva son bras pour essuyer le mince filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres sèches. Bien que son corps se commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse, son regard, lui, ne laissait transparaître aucun vacillement.

On pouvait y déceler de la colère mais aussi une farouche détermination.

Mais la volonté ne faisait pas tout dans un combat.

Shinigami, lassé de ne pas avoir un adversaire suffisamment fort face à lui, décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à ce pseudo affrontement. C'est le visage fermé qu'il s'approcha de Heero tandis que le chevalier resserrait tant bien que mal la prise sur son épée.

« C'est terminé. », dit le dragon.

Mais l'élu de Wing ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

Sans plus aucune autre forme de procès, Shinigami abattit son épée sur son adversaire qui, dans un dernier effort, leva la sienne pour contrer l'attaque. Leurs lames se croisèrent sans faiblirent et leurs corps se rapprochèrent dans un but identique : faire plier l'ennemi.

Aucun des deux combattants ne semblait vouloir lâcher prise.

Mais soudain, les yeux du seigneur du Nord s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et son souffle se coupa net.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent durant lesquels le dragon et l'élu demeurèrent dans la même position, immobiles et croisant le fer.

Puis, Heero fit quelques pas en arrière, chancelant. Son visage se baissa sur son ventre où une tâche sombre semblait se former et paraissait prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Le jeune élu y apposa sa main et elle ne fut pas longue avant d'être entièrement recouverte de sang.

Shinigami eut la satisfaction de voir le regard de son adversaire passer tour à tour par la surprise et l'incrédulité. Apparemment, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

Ce fut avec un sourire victorieux que l'ancien dieu leva sa main gauche afin de lui faire comprendre toute l'ironie de la situation.

Entre ses doigts rougis par le sang de son adversaire, brillait une dague longue et fine que Heero devait parfaitement connaître puisque quelques instants auparavant, elle était encore attachée à sa ceinture.

L'élu de Wing ne quitta pas le poignard des yeux, même lorsque ses jambes flanchèrent et qu'il se retrouva agenouillé sur le sol.

Shinigami s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent et calculé. Une fois à sa hauteur, l'ancien dieu posa un genou dans l'herbe humide afin de pouvoir chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille du seigneur du Nord.

« Pensais-tu réellement pouvoir me battre ? », souffla Shinigami à l'oreille du jeune humain. « Où attendais-tu simplement que j'exécute le geste que tu refusais de faire ? »

Le dragon se recula légèrement afin de croiser le regard de Heero.

« Duo ? », murmura le brun avec difficulté.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse émettre une autre parole, Shinigami réitéra son geste, transperçant la poitrine de l'élu de Wing.

Une plainte douloureuse passa les lèvres du chevalier tandis que son souffle se faisait laborieux. Quelques secondes seulement s'écoulèrent avant que l'ancien dieu ne vit les yeux de son adversaire se fermer et son corps tomber lourdement sur le sol.

* * *

A suivre… 


	23. Les pouvoirs de l'Est

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III **

**Chapitre XXIII : les pouvoirs de l'Est**

Shinigami observa pendant quelques instants le corps sans vie de son adversaire.

Devant ce spectacle, un sentiment de profonde satisfaction se mit à parcourir ses veines car il ne venait pas seulement d'éliminer « un » humain mais il avait surtout réussi à supprimer le représentant de Wing. Et cette simple idée le réjouissait au plus haut point. Ce n'était qu'une pâle vengeance face à la malédiction qui l'avait entravée durant tous ces siècles cependant il n'en demeurait pas moins extrêmement satisfait.

Sans plus un regard pour le corps qui trônait à ses pieds, Shinigami se détourna et reprit sa route en direction du cœur de la bataille. Son idée première avait été de laisser Treize se débarrasser des Hauts Seigneurs de Sanc mais maintenant qu'il venait de goûter au plaisir de tuer, l'envie d'exécuter lui-même cette tâche lui paraissait des plus séduisante.

Mais quelqu'un semblait en avoir décidé autrement car à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'une voix l'interpella.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Face à cette question venue de nulle part, le dragon se figea. Puis, lentement, il se retourna pour apercevoir une jeune femme agenouillée près du corps de Heero.

Vêtue d'une vaporeuse robe aux sombres reflets violacés, la nouvelle venue arborait sur son front le signe distinctif de son appartenance au clergé de l'ancien culte : une fine lanière d'or qui disparaissait dans son épaisse chevelure brune.

Après quelques instants d'un silence absolu, la prêtresse leva son regard azuré sur la silhouette qui la toisait avec froideur.

« Duo, qu'as-tu fait ? », redemanda-t-elle d'une voix infiniment triste.

« Cela ne se peut. », dit Shinigami avant de plisser ses yeux d'un air mauvais. « Je t'ai vu mourir sur le Pic du Diable. »

Mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas porter de l'importance aux paroles du dragon. Elle passa ses doigts dans les quelques mèches qui balayaient le visage de Heero avant de se relever et de lui faire face.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en arriver là Duo. Tu avais la force de résister. »

« Cesse de m'appeler ainsi ! », ordonna l'ancien dieu en dégainant son épée et en s'approchant de l'impudente qui paraissait le narguer sans crainte.

Bien qu'il fût extrêmement menaçant, la jeune femme ne fit aucun geste de retrait. Elle continuait à le fixer avec un calme déroutant.

Ce fut ce regard qui dérangea le plus Shinigami car malgré son apparente douceur, il lui donnait la désagréable impression que son âme était mise à nue. Il se sentait vulnérable.

Et cela, il ne l'acceptait pas.

Le dragon franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la prêtresse et lorsqu'il fut assez près, il leva son bras pour l'abattre sur la jeune femme. Mais au dernier moment, une voix qui vint d'outre-tombe retint son geste.

« Duo non ! »

Shinigami se figea immédiatement avant de tourner son visage sur sa gauche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise dès qu'ils se posèrent sur la silhouette d'un jeune adolescent aux courts cheveux blonds.

Comme les réminiscences d'une vie passée, quelques bribes de souvenirs firent surface dans l'esprit du dragon : des rires, des bagarres, une certaine soif de compétition mais surtout un profond sentiment d'amour fraternel.

Ces sensations ne lui appartenaient pas, Shinigami en était certain, mais malgré cela, elles demeuraient extrêmement fortes… tellement fortes que l'esprit de Duo en fut ébranlé et qu'il se mit à montrer des signes d'agitation. Le jeune élu semblait vouloir revenir.

Cependant, l'ancien dieu n'était pas enclin à lui laisser sa place. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps et d'efforts à faire fléchir la volonté du chevalier, ne voulant pas être trop empressé de peur de voir ses plans échouer. Mais à présent, il refusait de lui laisser la moindre chance.

Sans aucun remord, ni aucune compassion, Shinigami étouffa les vaines plaintes de Duo et décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

« Tu n'es pas réel. », invectiva l'ancien dieu en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas les paroles prononcées. Puis il posa son regard sur le corps allongé au sol.

« Tu avais promis que ça n'arriverait plus. », dit le blond d'une voix blessée avant de toiser le dragon. Dans ses yeux bruns, la colère et la révolte grondaient tandis que ses mains se refermaient en deux poings blanchis par la tension qui l'habitait. « Tu as menti ! Tu as baissé les bras ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche Duo ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. », siffla Shinigami. « Je t'interdis de prononcer ce nom. »

« Il a raison. », dit Hilde en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de l'ancien dieu. Ce dernier eut un violent mouvement de recule comme si ce simple contact l'avait brûlé. « J'avais foi en toi… nous avions foi en toi. »

« Ne me touche pas ! », ordonna le dragon en sentant l'âme du chevalier prendre de l'ampleur.

Face aux accusations dont il était la cible, l'esprit de l'élu se révoltait. Il résonnait tellement fort que Shinigami n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Peu à peu, l'ancien dieu pouvait sentir son ascendant sur le jeune humain s'effriter. S'il ne réagissait pas très vite, il finirait par perdre complètement le contrôle de la situation.

Le dragon raffermit sa prise sur le pommeau de l'épée et d'un geste rapide et précis, il l'abattit sur la prêtresse. Mais au lieu de toucher Hilde, comme il l'avait initialement prévu, sa lame ne fit que pourfendre l'air.

La jeune femme avait disparu.

Shinigami resta quelques instants interdit, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il avait la vague impression d'être enfermé dans un cauchemar et de ne pas savoir comment en sortir.

Ce furent deux mains enveloppant la sienne qui le firent sortir de ses pensées. Lentement, elles abaissèrent l'épée d'un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Shinigami se laissa faire avant de relever son regard et de croiser des iris améthystes en tout point semblables aux siennes.

Face à lui se tenait une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux châtains encadraient un visage pâle et fin. Ses vêtements, d'une simplicité commune dans la population villageoise, n'enlevaient en rien à sa beauté naturelle. Elle n'arborait aucune parure ni aucun artifice, si ce n'est une fine chaîne en argent sur laquelle scintillait une croix finement ciselée.

« Qu'est-ce que… », balbutia l'ancien dieu pétrifié devant cette apparition.

Il tenta vainement de se dégager mais malgré ses efforts et sa force, il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Tous ses muscles étaient ankylosés comme si quelque chose le tenait fermement ancré sur le sol. Puis un violent sentiment d'angoisse se mit à envahir tout son être. Une peur presque palpable tant elle était intense.

Peu enclin à ce genre de « faiblesses », Shinigami comprit rapidement que cette appréhension ainsi que son immobilisme étaient dus à Duo. L'esprit du chevalier paraissait refaire surface par intermittences l'empêchant d'agir à sa guise.

Le dragon se retrouvait prisonnier des craintes de son élu.

Lui qui, par le passé, n'avait pas hésité à les utiliser pour étendre son emprise sur l'âme du jeune humain, se retrouvait à présent piégé par le même procédé. Cela aurait pu lui paraître amusant si la situation n'était pas aussi critique car plus le temps passait plus Shinigami perdait du terrain face à l'esprit de Duo.

« Pourquoi avoir agit ainsi mon fils ? », demanda la jeune femme avec une profonde tristesse dans le regard. « Nos morts n'auraient-elles servi à rien. »

« Tais-toi. », gronda le dragon en tentant de se libérer du joug de l'élu.

« Tu devais les protéger mais tu as échoué. »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Tu les as abandonnés comme tu nous as abandonnés. »

« TAIS-TOI ! », hurla Shinigami.

Des éclats métalliques apparurent dans les iris de l'ancien dieu et son aura se fit de plus en plus intense.

Malgré ces signes annonciateurs d'un danger imminent, la jeune femme ne sembla pas effrayée. Elle continuait à lui parler avec une quiétude qui contrastait face aux paroles pleines de reproches qu'elle prononçait.

Totalement hors de lui, Shinigami perdit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. La colère et l'animosité se mirent à bouillonner dans ses veines au fur et à mesure que la culpabilité de Duo augmentait. Il refusait de se laisser manipuler par un simple humain, un être dont l'existence était si inférieure à la sienne.

Un vent violent naquit de la concentration des pouvoirs du dragon. La bourrasque tourbillonna autour de lui avant de s'étendre petit à petit aux alentours. L'épaisse brume qui l'enveloppait fut balayée au fur et à mesure que son aura s'enflamma.

Ce fut un véritable bras de fer entre les deux esprits qui habitaient le corps de Duo. Un duel dont un seul en sortit vainqueur.

Shinigami finit par museler l'âme révoltée de son élu et annihiler toute forme d'emprise que l'humain avait, pendant quelques instants, réussit à avoir sur lui. Le dragon retrouva l'usage de ses sens à sa plus grande satisfaction.

Mais sa colère, elle, ne disparut pas.

Son aura bien loin de se calmer, demeura tout aussi puissante. Grâce à cet amas d'énergie, les sens de Shinigami s'accrurent à un point phénoménal. Ils lui permirent de voir au-delà de la perception humaine, au-delà des mirages qui paraissaient vouloir se jouer de lui et, surtout, d'en comprendre le sens.

Dissimulée par la brume, il y avait la source de toutes ces apparitions.

Shinigami se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et de s'être laissé manipuler. Mais maintenant qu'il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle, il était bien décidé à se venger.

Le vent, qui n'avait à aucun moment faiblit en intensité, se fit plus violent et s'étendit plus loin aux alentours. La brume se dissipa pour laisser apparaître la silhouette d'une femme. Les mains jointes, les yeux clos, l'inconnue était en train de psalmodier des mots depuis longtemps oubliés des mortels.

Shinigami la reconnu immédiatement et cela ni à cause du fil d'or qui scindait son front, ni par les vêtements si caractéristiques de l'ancien culte mais par l'aura qu'elle dégageait.

Une énergie désagréablement familière pour le dieu de la Mort.

Shinigami s'avança vers elle d'un pas rageur. Sa mâchoire crispée à l'extrême et son épée prête à frapper trahissaient son état de fureur.

« Toi ! », gronda-t-il. « Tu vas payer pour cet affront. »

Mais la prêtresse ne sembla pas réagir. Elle continuait son mantra, ignorant apparemment tout du danger qui la guettait.

L'arme de Shinigami se leva avant de s'abattre d'un mouvement vif et puissant sur la représentante d'Heavyarms. Son geste bien qu'emprunt d'une extrême intensité, se vit toutefois entravé par une seconde lame.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais derrière tout ça. », cracha Shinigami tout en croisant le fer avec l'un de ses éternels ennemis.

Sandrock ne se laissa pas le moins du monde déconcentrer par les paroles du dieu de la Mort. Avec une rapidité et une agilité inouïes, il fit glisser son épée contre celle de son adversaire avant de frapper plusieurs coups sans discontinuer.

Face à une puissance égale à la sienne, le dragon du Sud ne put que contrer les attaques, se voyant dans l'obligation de reculer de plusieurs pas.

« Tu ne la toucheras pas. », dit Sandrock avant de réitérer ses offensives.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne bénéficia plus de l'effet de surprise et le dieu de la Mort stoppa ses assauts avec plus de fermeté.

« Il me suffira de me débarrasser de toi. », susurra Shinigami.

« Je te trouve bien présomptueux. »

Leurs lames continuaient de s'entrechoquer avec force, vibrant sous la puissance des impacts.

« Je me suis bien débarrassé de Wing. », dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. « Il serait dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. »

Joignant ses gestes aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, Shinigami redoubla ses efforts. La lame se mit à scintiller sous le flot d'énergie qui émanait de lui et une plainte presque douloureuse s'en échappa à chaque mouvement d'air.

Mais s'était sans compter sur les talents de Sandrock. Le représentant des terres du Centre répondit avec autant d'ardeur à chaque assaut qui s'abattait sur lui. Très vite, son arme se mit elle aussi à émettre les mêmes caractéristiques.

« Ce combat ne nous mènera nulle part ! », dit Sandrock entre deux attaques.

« Craindrais-tu pour ta vie. »

« Mes craintes vont plutôt vers la survie du Royaume de Sanc. »

« Décidément, les siècles ne t'ont pas rendu moins mièvre. », rétorqua le dieu de la Mort. « Laisse donc mourir ces humains, ils ne sont rien face à des êtres tels que nous. »

Sandrock intensifia ses coups jusqu'à réussir à repousser son adversaire sur plusieurs mètres. Il baissa ensuite son arme et toisa Shinigami avec sévérité.

« Le fait que tu ne te soucies guère de ton peuple n'est pas une surprise. Mais malgré ce que tu sembles vouloir croire, le danger et bel et bien réel, même pour toi. Cet humain nommé Treize a réussi à trouver dans la magie noire, le moyen de devenir immortel. Il nous faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne mette à exécution ses sombres desseins. »

« Je le vaincrai seul. »

« Pure folie que cela. Tu ne pourras pas le tuer. »

« Je trouverai un autre moyen. »

« Il n'en existe qu'un : celui de sceller son âme. »

« Je refuse. », cracha le dragon du Sud. « Jamais je ne m'allierai à vous ! »

Sandrock fit un mouvement négatif de la tête face au comportement butté de Shinigami. Comme il l'avait craint, espérer une quelconque collaboration de sa part était utopique.

« Soit. », dit le plus ancien des dragons. « Puisque que tu ne sembles pas vouloir coopérer, nous allons devoir nous passer de ton consentement. »

Avant que Shinigami ne puisse réagir, les apparitions qui avaient précédemment tant meurtries l'âme de son élu, réapparurent et reprirent le flot incessant de leurs accusations.

« Ca ne marchera plus. », dit le dieu de la Mort en toisant son vis-à-vis. « Je l'ai complètement brisé, il ne pourra plus se réveiller. »

Comme seule réponse, un sourire inquiétant apparut sur le visage de Sandrock.

Intrigué par cette réaction, le dragon du Sud n'eut toutefois pas longtemps à s'interroger. Une silhouette venait de poindre dans la brume et Shingami reconnut son aura avant même qu'Heavyarms n'apparaisse complètement.

Le dragon de l'Est se plaça près de sa prêtresse et se mit à son tour à psalmodier les mêmes paroles que la jeune femme.

Rapidement, ce ne fut pas trois personnes qui entourèrent Shinigami mais une multitude. Il y avait là tous les êtres que Duo avait connus, chéris… mais aussi perdus.

Ils représentaient son passé, ses regrets, les blessures les plus profondes de son âme. Tous les fantômes qui le torturaient depuis le jour fatidique où son village avait été incendié.

Ils lui reprochaient de vive voix tout ce que son cœur n'avait pu oublier.

Ils le traitaient de lâche, d'assassin. Ils affirmaient que tout aurait été différent s'il avait su se montrer à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui incombait. Qu'il aurait pu sauver sa famille, ses amis, tous les innocents qui un jour avaient croisé sa route et par conséquent avaient trouvé la mort.

Et plus les accusations fusaient plus Shinigami sentait l'âme de Duo ressurgir.

C'était semblable à un battement de cœur qui revient à la vie.

D'abord lent et presque inaudible, il devint de plus en plus fort et rapide pénétrant chaque parcelle de son être.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! », ordonna le dragon du Sud qui avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tant les émotions qui l'envahissaient été violentes.

Mais les voix ne lui obéirent pas et quand la douleur atteignit son paroxysme, Shinigami finit par lâcher son épée qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Puis ce furent ses jambes qui fléchirent à leur tour l'obligeant à s'agenouiller.

Sa respiration se fit laborieuse et petit à petit, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tenant avec force sa tête entre ses mains jusqu'à en faire blanchir les jointures.

Lorsque la souffrance devint insoutenable, un cri de désespoir passa ses lèvres et se répercuta tel un écho dans la vallée.

Il ne cessa que lorsque la voix se cassa sous la violence de l'effort.

Puis…

Ce fut le silence complet.

Même les voix cessèrent leur litanie.

Le vent tomba à son tour, laissant la brume reprendre sa place initiale.

Sandrock scruta la silhouette prostrée sur le sol avant de s'en rapprocher avec prudence. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, le représentant des Terres du Centre se baissa pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

Il suspendit toutefois son geste lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la personne à ses pieds semblait reprendre ses esprits. Lentement, le corps se releva et le visage apparut.

Sandrock ne put retenir un léger soupir de soulagement lorsque le regard qu'il croisa fut celui de Duo.

Mais l'apparente sérénité qui se dégageait du chevalier ne fut que de courte durée.

D'abord un peu perdu, le jeune seigneur retrouva très vite le souvenir des derniers évènements qu'il venait de vivre à travers Shinigami. Ainsi que toute l'horreur qui pouvait s'en dégager.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc avant de se poser sur ses mains rougies par le sang de Heero.

Et l'évidence de ses actes s'imposa à lui.

Il l'avait tué.

* * *

A suivre … 


	24. Trahison

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Ndla :** moi ?! en retard ?! naaaaaaaaaaaan ;p … y a encore quelqu'un ?!

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

**Chapitre XXIV : Trahison**

Duo fixait ses mains avec des yeux exorbités.

Du sang…

Elles étaient recouvertes de sang…

Le sang de Heero.

Le chevalier fit un mouvement négatif de la tête, refusant l'idée même que son compagnon soit mort.

Il n'avait pas pu faire ça !

C'était impossible !

Heero était fort, très fort. Jamais il n'aurait laissé Shinigami le vaincre.

A peine cette pensée l'avait-elle effleurée, qu'un souvenir très net lui revint en mémoire, une bribe de conversation qu'il avait eu avec son compagnon avant de prendre la direction des Plaines Sacrées :

* * *

_« Je refuse de me transformer en monstre Heero. Si on laisse faire Shinigami je tuerai des innocents et je deviendrai comme l'être abjecte qui a assassiné ma famille. Je préfère encore la mort à une vie emplie de cris et de sang. Quoi que tu en penses tu me perdras… d'une façon ou d'une autre. » _

_« Même si tu as raison Duo, même si l'âme du dragon se réveille, je serai incapable de commettre un tel geste. »

* * *

_

Et comme, il l'avait craint, Heero ne s'était pas défendu… et Wing ne s'était pas interposé.

Duo serra ses mains en deux poings blanchis par la colère.

Il se haïssait d'avoir été aussi faible.

Il haïssait les dragons de ne pas avoir empêché un tel acte de sa part.

Il haïssait la terre entière.

« Pourquoi ? », gronda le seigneur du Sud en se relevant.

Ses iris emplis de reproches se plantèrent dans ceux de Sandrock.

« Vous aviez promis d'intervenir si Shinigami devenait trop dangereux, alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tenu parole ?! »

« C'était une chose que tu devais accomplir seul. »

Duo dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur le dragon blanc et en venir aux mains. Il voulait effacer cette image calme et posée que lui renvoyait l'ancien dieu. Il voulait lui faire mal, le faire hurler de douleur tout comme son cœur et son âme le faisaient maintenant qu'il avait repris conscience.

« Et vous êtes satisfaits ? », siffla-t-il en s'approchant. « Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez. »

« Nous comprenons ta colère. »

« Vous comprenez ?! »

Le chevalier du Sud continua à avancer et plus ses pas le rapprochaient de celui qu'il avait autrefois respecté, plus son animosité grandissait et envahissait chaque parcelle de son être.

« Vous… ne…. comprenez… rien… du… tout ! », cracha-t-il en faisant claquer chaque mot. « A vos yeux, nous ne sommes que des instruments juste bons à être sacrifiés. Peu importe notre survie, du moment que vous pouvez atteindre votre objectif. »

Sandrock et Heavyarms ne répondirent pas. Et ni leur visage, ni leur gestuelle ne permirent de connaître la teneur exacte de leurs pensées. Ils demeuraient immobiles et silencieux, l'un portant la jeune prêtresse inconsciente dans ses bras tandis que l'autre faisait face à la fureur du jeune élu.

« Vous vous dites les protecteurs des innocents mais Heero était un innocent et vous n'avez rien fait ! »

« Il connaissait les risques… Vous connaissiez tous les risques. », répondit Sandrock sévèrement en s'approchant à son tour. « Tu as toi-même offert ton âme à Shinigami en échange de ses pouvoirs. Croyais-tu réellement que tu n'aurais aucun prix à payer ?! »

« Alors vous auriez dû prendre **ma** vie ! », hurla Duo en perdant le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait. « Il n'aurait jamais dû mourir ! »

Les yeux du chevalier étaient exorbités par la douleur et la révolte.

Mais même face à autant de souffrance, Sandrock demeura de marbre. Il observa, en silence, le visage qui lui faisait face et après quelques secondes d'une attente interminable, sa sentence tomba.

« C'était de toi dont nous avions besoin. »

Cette phrase fut celle de trop.

Toute lucidité quitta le jeune chevalier et sa raison fut balayée par une vague de haine d'une violence inouïe.

L'image de Quatre, son compagnon et frère d'armes, disparut totalement. Seul restait Sandrock, cette entité toute puissante, qu'il avait autrefois cru de son côté et qui, dans son esprit, venait de le trahir.

Le coup d'épée fut porté avec une telle violence et une telle rapidité, que ce fut in extremis que Sandrock la para. Malgré ses pouvoirs, il n'avait pas vu venir l'attaque, seul son instinct avait réagi et l'avait sauvé de justesse.

Lorsque le dragon blanc porta à nouveau son regard sur le visage de l'élu de Shinigami, il ne put y lire qu'une froide colère allant bien au-delà de la démence. Les iris avaient retrouvé leur aspect animal renforçant l'impression de danger qui irradiait de Duo.

Si Sandrock ne s'était fié qu'à ce signe physique, il aurait pu jurer que le dieu de la Mort avait repris son ascendant sur le jeune humain. Mais l'aura de Duo lui disait le contraire.

Toute cette rage venait bel et bien du chevalier.

Il ne faisait que puiser dans les pouvoirs de Shinigami, sans barrière ni contrainte.

Quelque chose s'était définitivement brisée en lui et Duo avait fini par atteindre le point de non retour : la fusion ultime avec le dragon.

« Tu as réussi. », dit Sandrock en ne cachant pas sa surprise.

Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un nouvel assaut aussi difficile à parer que le précédent. Les coups se succédèrent sans relâche, ne lui laissant aucun temps mort pour tenter de raisonner l'homme qui lui faisait face. Très vite, le dragon blanc se retrouva en mauvaise posture, encaissant coup sur coup sans pouvoir repousser son adversaire ne serait-ce que de quelques mètres.

Loin de se satisfaire de son avantage tactique, le chevalier du Sud continuait à augmenter la force et la vélocité de ses offensives, se nourrissant de la folie qui grandissait en lui. Il était ivre de rage et cet état paraissait être le meilleur des catalyseurs pour la puissance de Shinigami.

Sa vitesse se mit à croître d'une manière phénoménale, à tel point que Sandrock eut toutes les peines du monde à suivre ses mouvements.

Mal lui en prit, car Duo profita de cette faiblesse pour atteindre sa cible et blesser le dragon blanc. La lame s'enfonça dans les côtes de Sandrock, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Meurtri, l'ancien dieu fit quelques pas en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre son adversaire et lui. Il ne baissa toutefois pas sa garde pour autant, bien conscient que le combat était loin d'être terminé. Tandis que l'une de ses mains tentait de faire garrot sur sa blessure, l'autre tenait toujours la lame sacrée face à son ennemi.

« Une telle force. », souffla le dragon blanc. « Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour où Shinigami serait enfin asservi. »

Duo laissa un sourire mauvais apparaître sur son visage, tandis que son aura continuait à croître de manière exponentielle.

« Profites-en. », cingla-t-il. « Car je peux t'assurer que c'est la dernière chose que tu verras ! Dragon ou pas, ton existence prend fin aujourd'hui. »

Ces paroles à peine prononcées, le représentant du dieu de la Mort se jeta sur son adversaire. Dans ce coup, qui se voulait mortel, il y mit toute sa hargne et tous ses ressentiments. L'image de Heero à l'agonie était encore bien présente dans son esprit, l'aveuglant totalement sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Plus rien.

Il ne restait que cette douleur sans limite qui lui vrillait l'esprit et qui réclamait vengeance.

Et Duo était prêt à tout pour l'assouvir, même à porter la main sur son roi… son ami… son frère.

La lame sacrée s'abattit sur sa cible laissant entendre un son aigu qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une plainte d'agonie. Puis, ce fut le bruit métallique de deux épées s'entrechoquant qui résonna dans la plaine.

Heavyarms venait de s'interposer entre les deux combattants, protégeant ainsi Sandrock d'un coup qui lui aurait été fatal vu son état.

Si Duo fut surpris par cette aide de dernière minute, il n'en montra rien.

« Tu es donc si pressé de mourir. », menaça-t-il en plantant son regard dans les deux orbes émeraudes qui lui faisaient face. « Ton tour viendra bien assez vite. »

« Crois-tu réellement pouvoir nous battre tous les deux ? », répondit le dragon de l'Est d'une voix grave.

« Je vais vous exterminer aussi facilement qu'on écraserait des insectes. »

« Tu es bien présomptueux. »

« Et toi tu es mort ! »

La lame de Duo glissa contre celle de son adversaire avant de réitérer son assaut avec toujours autant de fureur.

Heavyarms dut faire appel à toute son agilité pour contrer les attaques du représentant de Shinigami. Cependant, dès la première confrontation, il prit conscience de la différence de puissance entre Duo et lui. Le chevalier du Sud avait brisé toutes ses barrières psychiques, accueillant l'énergie du dieu de la Mort sans plus aucune retenue. Il ne semblait plus craindre pour sa survie ou l'équilibre de son esprit. Il n'y avait que le combat qui comptait pour lui à présent.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Trowa.

L'esprit du jeune élu de l'Est s'était endormi pour laisser la place à Heavyarms. Contrairement à Duo, le dragon et son chevalier ne bénéficiaient pas de leurs deux forces combinées. Et ce détail, très insignifiant pour le commun des mortels au vu de la toute puissance des anciens dieux, posait un réel problème face au représentant de Shinigami.

C'était comme si Heavyarms se retrouvait à combattre plusieurs adversaires à la fois.

Déjà par le passé, les quatre dragons avait du s'unir pour mettre un terme aux agissements du dieu de la Mort, mais à présent, ce dernier semblait avoir trouvé un allié de poids.

Et comme ils l'avaient tous craints, les évènements se compliquaient.

D'un point de vu théorique, faire fusionner Duo et Shinigami était une excellente idée. Mais d'un point de vu pratique, cela pouvait se comparer à l'ouverture de la boîte de Pandore. La puissance du dieu de la Mort était aussi séduisante que destructrice et rien ne paraissait pouvoir endiguer la folie qui s'était emparée du Seigneur du Sud.

Heavyarms évita de justesse l'attaque de son adversaire, sentant la pointe de l'épée lui frôler le visage. Une fine égratignure apparut sur toute la longueur de sa pommette, laissant perler quelques gouttes de sang. Le chevalier passa le dos de sa main sur la plaie, effaçant momentanément le liquide carmin.

« Tu t'améliores. », dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Duo ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Avec un mouvement souple du poignet, il fit tournoyer son épée avant de se jeter sur l'élu d'Heavyarms. Ce dernier, leva sa lame, prêt à encaisser de plein fouet l'attaque. Mais au moment même où son adversaire paraissait être à sa portée, Duo disparut.

Surpris, le dragon de l'Est scruta la plaine embrumée qui lui faisait face avant de se rendre compte d'une présence juste derrière lui. C'était une aura écrasante qui paraissait vouloir littéralement le submerger.

Il eut à peine le temps de tourner son visage et de se déplacer légèrement sur le côté, qu'une lame fendit sur lui. Le coup porté atteignit son épaule, détruisant en partie l'armure qui le protégeait tout en s'enfonçant profondément dans sa chair.

Heavyarms laissa une plainte s'échapper avant d'être projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol, l'assommant à moitié sous la violence du choc. Après quelques instants d'égarement, le dragon tenta avec peine de se relever mais il dut renoncer très vite à cette idée car chaque parcelle de son être se mit à hurler de douleur sous l'effort.

C'était le désavantage de posséder une enveloppe « humaine ».

Ce fut le souffle court, que le dragon leva son regard vers Duo, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait.

Ce dernier demeura immobile, l'observant froidement. Puis, il se dirigea vers lui, avec de toute évidence l'envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du dieu de l'Est lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

« Ne fais pas ça ! »

L'interpellé tourna son visage vers la silhouette du monarque suprême de Sanc. Le dragon blanc avait fini par laisser la place à son élu espérant, que peut-être, le jeune humain saurait toucher le cœur du représentant de Shinigami.

Quatre était donc devant lui, l'arme toujours au poing et prêt à tout faire pour stopper cette folie. Il ne semblait pas donner de grande importance à l'auréole sombre qui commençait à imbiber son armure sur toute la longueur de son flanc, ni au tiraillement que la plaie occasionnait à chacune de ses inspirations.

La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux, était de réussir à raisonner son ami.

« Bon sang Duo ! Reprends tes esprits ! », ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. « Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous tuer les uns après les autres ?! »

L'interpella plissa les yeux et sa main se referma plus fermement sur le pommeau de son arme.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas l'importance de tout ceci et ce que nous avons été obligé de faire pour … »

Mais Quatre ne put terminer sa phrase.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui arrivait, il se retrouva avec le visage de Duo à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise tout en observant, avec un mélange de crainte et de fascination, les deux iris améthystes qui lui faisaient face.

Pendant quelques secondes, il eut la pensée fugace que le regard qu'il avait devant lui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Le Duo, qu'il avait appris à connaître et qu'il avait considéré comme un membre de sa famille, semblait avoir totalement disparu.

Mais il ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions car le fil de ses pensées fut rapidement coupé par la voix de l'élu de Shinigami.

Le mot que Duo prononça fut à peine murmuré, comme s'il avait voulu que seul Quatre l'entende.

Un désir secret qu'il ne voulait partager qu'avec lui.

« Meurs. », dit-il dans un souffle avant de laisser un sourire malsain apparaître sur son visage.

* * *

A suivre… 


	25. Trahison II

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III **

**_Chapitre XXV : Trahison II_ **

Quatre avait senti la pointe de l'épée s'enfoncer légèrement dans sa chair. Le métal, si particulier des armes sacrées, avait traversé son armure comme si cette dernière n'avait été qu'une simple feuille de papier. Tout s'était passé si vite que le représentant de Sandrock était resté tétanisé, parfaitement immobile et à la merci de son adversaire.

L'attaque portée à mi-hauteur de sa poitrine aurait dû le terrasser sur le coup… Alors pourquoi était-il toujours en vie ?

Quatre posa la main sur son torse et sentit une légère brûlure, comme si la peau n'avait été qu'égratignée. Puis, il leva les yeux pour apercevoir la silhouette de Duo, allongée sur le sol à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui était arrivé, le jeune roi se tourna vers Heavyarms pensant tout naturellement que le dragon de l'Est l'avait aidé. Mais il renonça immédiatement à cette idée en voyant l'ancien dieu se remettre difficilement sur ses jambes. Malgré toute sa puissance, il n'avait pas encore recouvré suffisamment de force pour effectuer une telle prouesse. De plus, son air affichait clairement la même incrédulité que lui.

Alors si Heavyarms n'était pas intervenu, qui l'avait sauvé ?

Quatre cherchait encore à comprendre lorsqu'il vit Duo se relever.

Le regard de l'élu de Shinigami laissait transparaître toute sa colère face à l'attaque qui lui avait été portée. De toute évidence, il n'appréciait pas du tout ce retournement de situation. Bien décidé à assouvir son désir de vengeance, il se dirigea sans attendre vers le jeune roi.

A peine eut-il parcouru quelques mètres qu'il sentit clairement une rafale d'énergie déferler sur lui. Son corps se retrouva propulsé en arrière, percutant de plein fouet une paroi rocheuse. Le choc fut si violent, qu'une partie de la pierre se fissura sous la pression faisant voler des éclats de roches. Duo ne put retenir un cri de douleur sous la compression que son corps subissait, il avait l'impression d'être littéralement broyé par un étau de fer. Une fois l'impacte encaissé, ses jambes fléchirent, le laissant s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Complètement assommé, il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et tenter de se relever. Mais cela ne fut pas sans difficulté et le jeune chevalier se vit contraint de prendre appui sur son épée, tout en essayant d'oublier les violents élancements qui parcouraient le moindre de ses muscles.

Dès qu'il fut debout, il scruta les alentours pour trouver qui était la personne qui paraissait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire voler des les airs comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette toujours inconsciente de la Prêtresse de l'Est, puis tour à tour sur Heavyarms et sur Quatre. S'il se fiait à leur aura, il était plus qu'évident qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était l'investigateur de ces attaques.

Il y avait donc une autre personne.

Duo ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer afin de « traquer » son ennemi. Ses sens s'accrurent, percevant ainsi le moindre frémissement d'air, la moindre ondulation dans la brume environnante. Il ne fut pas long trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Le nouveau venu dégageait une telle aura, qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir sentie plus tôt. Le chevalier du Sud ouvrit ses paupières et fixa un point juste derrière Quatre. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas voir son ennemi mais il arrivait parfaitement à déceler l'énergie qui émanait de lui.

Sa fierté piquée au vif pour s'être fait berner aussi facilement, Duo se redressa de toute sa hauteur et afficha un air de bête prête à déchiqueter quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Puis, il leva son épée devant lui et attendit que son nouvel adversaire daigne se faire connaître.

Pendant quelques instants, personne ne bougea.

Une sorte d'accalmie avant la tempête s'installa.

Mais rapidement, une ombre commença à se dessiner dans le brouillard se rapprochant inexorablement de leur position. La silhouette finit par sortir de la brume et s'avança pour se positionner près du jeune roi.

« Impossible ! », souffla Duo en reconnaissant le nouveau venu.

Mais son incrédulité fut de courte durée car déjà la colère reprenait le dessus. Il avait été trompé une fois, il ne se laisserait pas berner à nouveau.

« Encore un mirage ! », cracha-t-il froidement. « Vous pensez vraiment que cela va m'arrêter ?! »

« Duo… », commença le représentant de Sandrock avant que l'élu de Shinigami ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

A peine eut-il le temps de s'en inquiéter que le chevalier du Sud réapparut juste devant lui. Les yeux dilatés par la rage et le corps tendu à l'extrême, il dressa son épée d'un mouvement vif avant de l'abattre sur le souverain de Sanc.

L'homme, qui se tenait à présent aux côtés de Quatre, leva une main dans la direction de Duo. Ce dernier sentit une vague d'énergie, toute aussi puissante que les précédentes, affluer sur lui.

Mais cette fois-ci, l'élu de Shinigami avait anticipé cette réaction.

Il concentra ses pouvoirs au maximum formant autour de lui un bouclier parfaitement impénétrable. La surface irisée prit de plein fouet l'assaut, vibrant sous l'afflux d'énergie qui tentait de forcer le passage. L'impact fut d'une violence sans précédent. A tel point que Duo se vit contraint de faire quelques pas en arrière pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre sous la puissance du choc.

Mais ce fut la seule concession qu'il accorda à son adversaire car il était bien décidé à lui faire mordre la poussière. Ce fut donc sans attendre qu'il répondit à l'attaque, utilisant toute sa hargne dans le combat.

Au fur et à mesure que la concentration d'énergie grandissait chez les deux protagonistes, l'air ambiant se mit à s'alourdir, se chargeant peu à peu d'électricité. La luminosité commença à faiblir tandis que le vent se levait à nouveau, balayant le sol de la vallée avec autant de fureur que la confrontation qui avait lieu en son sein.

Jamais de vie d'homme on avait vu une telle déferlante de puissance. A tel point d'ailleurs qu'Heavyarms et Quatre durent se mettre en position de défense pour ne pas être atteints de manière indirecte par le combat qui se jouait devant eux. L'inquiétude se lisait clairement dans leur regard cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'osa intervenir.

Ils demeurèrent de simples spectateurs, observant ce face à face avec autant de fascination que d'appréhension.

A ce moment précis, ils auraient été incapables de dire lequel des deux protagonistes finiraient par prendre le dessus.

Mais contrairement à eux, Duo était bien conscient que le temps jouait contre lui. Il avait déjà utilisé une grande quantité d'énergie, que ce soit face aux hommes de Treize ou face à ceux qu'il avait autrefois appelé ses « frères d'armes ». Et tandis que la puissance de son adversaire semblait grandir de manière démesurée, l'élu de Shinigami devait batailler dur pour maintenir son bouclier.

Il lui fallait trouver rapidement un moyen de briser la « chimère » qui se dressait devant lui. Car il n'y avait aucun doute, dans son esprit rendu enfiévré par la colère, l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui ne pouvait être qu'une nouvelle illusion, créée dans le seul but de le déstabiliser.

Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire !

Personne ne réussirait à le vaincre !

Duo porta son regard sur le chevalier qui semblait lui donner tant de mal. La silhouette dégageait une aura impressionnante qui, contrairement à la sienne, n'était pas teintée de fureur ou de haine.

C'était même tout le contraire.

Elle était froide et implacable. Rien ne transparaissait, ni peur, ni colère, ni même une certaine soif de vaincre.

Absolument rien.

Le regard de l'élu de Shinigami croisa celui de son rival : deux iris d'un bleu devenu presque gris sous l'afflux d'énergie que leur combat exigeait. Tout comme les siennes, les pupilles étaient rétractées, disparaissant complètement dans la mer céruléenne qui les entourait. Quelques mèches brunes tombaient de temps à autre sur le regard impassible mais elles étaient très vite chassées par les rafales de vent qui se déchaînaient autour d'eux.

Une petite voix dans l'esprit de Duo lui souffla que l'illusion était parfaite et s'il ne s'était pas déjà retrouvé face aux créations d'Heavyarms et de sa prêtresse, il aurait pu jurer que Wing se tenait à présent devant lui.

Quoique…

L'aura, que dégageait son adversaire, n'était pas exactement celle du dragon du Nord… il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Mais cela ne changeait rien à son point de vue, bien au contraire. Ce léger détail prouvait au moins que les chimères, nées des pouvoirs de l'Est, n'étaient pas sans défaut.

Heavyarms pouvait peut-être « copier » le physique mais apparemment pas l'essence même d'un être vivant.

Fort de cette constatation, la hargne de Duo redoubla d'intensité.

L'aura du chevalier du Sud s'enflamma telle une étoile à l'apogée de son existence. La puissance de Shinigami se mit à couler de plus en plus vite dans ses veines consumant tout discernement chez le jeune humain. Seul son désir de destruction résista à ce raz-de-marée.

Les bras de Duo, toujours tendus face à son ennemi, se mirent à trembler devant l'effort surhumain que l'utilisation des pouvoirs du dieu de la Mort exigeait. Mais malgré les douleurs lancinantes, qui paraissaient littéralement déchirer ses muscles, le chevalier du Sud ne renonça pas. Faisant fi de la souffrance, son esprit se perdit dans un état second, une sorte d'étrange ivresse née de son osmose avec le dragon.

Le bouclier, qui protégeait l'élu de Shinigami, se mit à grossir de seconde en seconde, se rapprochant inexorablement de son adversaire et détruisant tout sur son passage.

Voyant que Duo finirait par prendre le dessus, Quatre voulut intervenir à son tour. Mais un seul regard en direction d'Heavyarms l'en dissuada. Le protecteur de l'Est fit un mouvement négatif de la tête, lui intimant silencieusement de laisser les évènements poursuivre leur cours. Le jeune roi hésita pendant quelques instants avant de se ranger à l'opinion de l'ancien dieu.

Contrairement à Duo, sa confiance envers les dragons n'avait pas faibli.

Et de tout évidence, les évènements qui s'en suivirent lui donnèrent raison.

Le mur d'énergie s'était rapproché à tel point de ses ennemis, que Duo n'eut aucun doute sur ce qui allait en résulter. Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres avant que sa soif de vengeance soit enfin apaisée et déjà, un sourire de satisfaction semblait naître sur son visage. Au moment même où il allait donner encore plus de puissance à son attaque et ainsi mettre fin à la vie de ceux qui l'avaient trahi, il vit, avec surprise, son adversaire fermer les yeux.

L'élu de Shinigami eut à peine le temps de s'interroger sur cette étrange réaction, qu'il sentit les pouvoirs de la « chimère » prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Son bouclier cessa son avancée, se retrouvant complètement bloqué par une véritable déferlante d'énergie.

Duo lutta de toute ses forces pour retrouver l'avantage tactique qu'il avait, quelques secondes plus tôt, cru acquis.

Mais ce fut peine perdue.

Malgré toute sa volonté et l'ardeur qu'il mit au combat, son bouclier ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Bien au contraire.

Rapidement, il sentit quelque chose faire pression tout autour de lui, essayant de briser le rempart qui semblait si bien le protéger. Duo résista à l'attaque de toutes ses forces. Les traits de son visage se contractèrent sous l'effort, rendant son aspect de plus en plus terrifiant. Un cri rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, trahissant l'acharnement avec lequel il tentait de lutter.

Il était frappant de voir à quel point l'attitude des deux combattants différait.

Tout dans la physionomie du chevalier du Sud témoignait des efforts surhumains dont il devait faire preuve pour ne pas perdre cet affrontement. Tandis que, les yeux clos et le visage impassible de son adversaire, ne laissaient rien transparaître.

C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs de Duo.

Il haïssait ce stoïcisme !

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour supprimer cette expression sur le visage qui lui faisait face !

N'importe quoi !

Et comme pour répondre à ce souhait, les paupières s'ouvrirent laissant entrevoir des iris d'une froideur abyssale.

A peine son regard croisa celui de son adversaire que l'élu de Shinigami vit avec stupéfaction son bouclier voler en éclat, aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi d'une bulle de verre. Dès que sa protection disparut, Duo sentit l'afflux d'énergie le frapper de plein fouet l'envoyant heurter une nouvelle fois la paroi rocheuse qui se dressait plusieurs mètres derrière lui.

La respiration du chevalier du Sud se coupa nette sous la brutalité de l'impact, tandis qu'une explosion de douleur se mit à envahir chaque parcelle de son corps. Sa souffrance fut telle qu'il n'eut même plus la force de crier. Des milliers de points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux alors qu'un goût métallique envahissait sa bouche. Très vite, sa poitrine se comprima lui faisant cracher du sang sur l'herbe verte de la vallée.

Il se serait probablement écroulé sur le sol si les pouvoirs de son adversaire ne l'avaient pas maintenu fermement contre la pierre.

Complètement sonné, le représentant du dieu de la Mort sentit « la chimère » se rapprocher sans pouvoir effectuer le moindre geste pour la repousser. Il ne put que lever son visage vers celui de son ennemi tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration digne de ce nom.

Durant quelques instants, les deux hommes se jaugèrent en silence.

Ce fut le vainqueur de cette confrontation qui brisa cet étrange face à face.

« Tu es calmé ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Mais Duo ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Son regard se détourna pour aller se fixer sur Heavyarms.

« Et maintenant que comptez-vous faire de moi ? Me tuer ? », dit-il en affichant un sourire cynique. « Après tous vos efforts pour me manipuler… vous me détruiriez ? »

Son sourire disparut et les traits de son visage se firent plus durs.

« J'en rirais presque si vous n'étiez pas si pathétiques ! »

« Nous n'avons jamais voulu te manipuler. », dit le dragon de l'Est.

« Menteurs. », gronda Duo. « Même maintenant vous vous cachez derrière des illusions. »

Son regard sur posa sur la silhouette de celui qui le maintenait toujours prisonnier contre la roche.

« Tout n'est qu'illusion. », répéta le représentant de Shinigami.

Suite à cette affirmation, la « chimère » parcourut les derniers mètres qui les séparaient avant de poser ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Duo. Puis, il se rapprocha de lui afin de se tenir à quelques centimètres seulement de sa proie.

« Insinuerais-tu que je ne suis pas réel ? »

Le chevalier du Sud ne répondit pas. Il ne fit qu'assassiner son vis-à-vis du regard.

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'une illusion puisse faire cela ? »

Duo sentit à nouveau un afflux d'énergie lui comprimer le corps. Chaque parcelle de son être semblait être littéralement broyée de l'intérieur. Il tenta de résister au maximum à la douleur qui grandissait en lui mais la souffrance atteignit de tel sommet, qu'il n'arriva plus à étouffer ses cris. La tête jetée en arrière, les poings serrés et le corps arc-bouté contre la paroi rocheuse, il ne put que subir l'attaque.

« Arrêtez ! », s'exclama Quatre en avançant vers eux. « Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en arriver là ! »

Mais le souverain de Sanc ne parcourut quelques mètres avant de voir Heavyarms se dresser devant lui.

« Laisse-le faire. »

« Hors de question ! Wing va finir par le tuer ! »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. »

« Mais… »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. », répéta le dragon de l'Est avant de tourner son regard vers l'adversaire de Duo. « Puisque ce n'est pas Wing qu'il est en train de combattre. »

* * *

A suivre… 


	26. Equilibre

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Ndla : **encore une fois… toutes mes excuses pour cette longue attente. Je dois avouer avoir de plus en plus de peine à écrire au fur et à mesure que l'histoire approche de son terme. « Petit » blocage de ma part qui, j'espère, va bien finir par s'en aller ?!

**Ndla 2 :** pas mal de changements dans cette partie de l'histoire… si vous avez de la peine à comprendre, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous donner plus d'explications (… parce que c'est très clair dans ma tête… mais peut-être pas toujours dans mes textes ;p )

Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

_**Chapitre XXVI : Equilibre**_

Les attaques contre Duo se succédèrent sans discontinuer.

Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans les yeux de son adversaire, aucun repentir pour les coups qu'il ne cessait de lui asséner et aucun affaiblissement dans la détermination qu'il employait à le mettre à mal.

La froideur, avec laquelle il le torturait, faisait peur à voir.

Car il s'agissait bien de torture à présent.

Les bras positionnés en croix étaient toujours fermement maintenus contre leur « prison » de pierre. Le chevalier du Sud n'avait aucune possibilité de se défendre ou de riposter. Il ne pouvait qu'encaisser les coups aussi nombreux et violents fussent-ils.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes maintenant que sa voix ne résonnait plus. Ses cris qui, peu de temps auparavant, faisaient écho à la déferlante de pouvoir de son ennemi, avaient fini par s'éteindre.

Tout comme son aura, qui vacillait telle une flamme sur le point de disparaître, ses forces semblaient, elles aussi, le quitter peu à peu.

Mais tout cela ne paraissait pas le moins du monde émouvoir son adversaire. Il demeurait insensible à la souffrance du seigneur du Sud, le traitant de la même manière que s'il avait été l'un des généraux de Treize.

Comment croire, en les voyant, que ces deux hommes étaient dans le même camp.

Les paupières de Duo finirent par s'abaisser et son visage chancela vers l'avant.

Sa longue chevelure glissa doucement de ses épaules, étrange caresse après tant de violence. Elle vint dissimuler les traits du jeune élu qui, juste avant l'inconscience, semblaient enfin avoir abandonné leur expression haineuse.

Les attaques cessèrent aussitôt et un étrange calme s'installa.

Durant quelques instants, tous demeurèrent immobiles attendant vraisemblablement une réaction de la part de Duo. Mais le temps s'écoula sans qu'il ne montrât le moindre signe de réveil.

Bien au contraire.

Son énergie, déjà faible, disparut, ne laissant que peu de doute sur son état de santé.

Cette inertie finit par intriguer celui qu'il n'avait cessé d'appeler « chimère ». L'homme s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent et une fois face à son captif, demeura quelques instants impassible, l'observant avec minutie.

La respiration du jeune élu n'était plus perceptible. Son corps qui, quelques minutes auparavant, bouillonnait de vie, avait de toute évidence glissé dans un sommeil sans retour.

Voulant s'en assurer, le guerrier tendit son bras et vint placer ses doigts sur la gorge du chevalier, à la recherche d'un pouls aussi infime fut-il.

Mais rien ne se fit sentir.

Il ferma alors ses yeux et concentra toute son énergie et son attention sur le corps inanimé. La puissance de Wing fut mise en œuvre pour déceler la moindre étincelle de vie, cherchant, fouillant au plus profond de son être.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, interminables, tandis que le vent commençait à se lever, dissipant un peu la brume et faisant danser l'herbe rougie par le sang des combattants. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer les cliquetis étouffés des armes. La guerre n'avait pas cessé de gronder dans le reste de la plaine tandis, qu'ici, une étrange atmosphère semblait régner.

Mais le chevalier n'y faisait plus attention. Toute sa concentration était focalisée sur Duo.

Il oublia son environnement : Treize, ses compagnons… le danger qui pouvait le guetter.

Tout disparut.

Et ses sens ne furent utilisés que dans un seul but : comprendre pourquoi, un être aussi puissant que l'élu de Shinigami, semblait s'être si soudainement éteint.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs se centralisa dans cette quête, qu'il comprit son erreur.

Il s'était fait berner.

Face à cette douloureuse constatation, il ouvrit immédiatement ses yeux et tourna son visage vers celui du captif.

A demi-dissimulé par quelques longues mèches de cheveux, Duo le fixait bel et bien conscient. Son regard, auparavant d'un violet peu commun, avait laissé la place à un pourpre exceptionnel. Une couleur unique qui ne trouvait son pareil que dans les iris argentés de son adversaire.

L'aura de l'élu de Shinigami inexistante, quelques instants plus tôt, se réveilla brusquement. Elle s'intensifia et explosa devenant aussi brûlante que l'Enfer qui l'avait vu naître. Ses muscles se contractèrent, tirant et bataillant pour se libérer de leurs liens invisibles. Un cri rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et s'amplifia, à l'instar de ses forces qui se décuplaient.

Grâce à la perte de concentration de son ennemi, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour réussir l'impensable et briser le sort qui le maintenait captif. Puis, il dirigea toute sa puissance en direction de son adversaire. Ce dernier, trop surpris par ce retournement de situation, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se vit obligé d'encaisser de plein fouet l'offensive. L'impact fut si violent que le chevalier se retrouva projeté sur le sol. Sa tête heurta brutalement la terre sèche l'assommant à moitié.

Lorsqu'il retrouva la maîtrise de ses sens, il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux et tenta de se relever. Mais Duo se jeta sur lui, tout comme un animal sauvage l'aurait fait avec une proie blessée, et l'empêcha d'achever son geste. Ce fut les yeux exorbités par la démence et dague au poing qu'il leva son bras afin de mettre un terme à l'existence de son tortionnaire.

Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas éliminer aussi facilement.

Avec force et rapidité, il attrapa le poignet de Duo et entrava son action. Cela ne découragea pas pour autant le chevalier du Sud qui utilisa sa seule main libre pour lui administrer de violents coups au visage. Le guerrier encaissa quelques attaques avant de capturer le second poignet et d'attirer fermement le jeune élu vers lui. Duo tenta de se libérer mais son homologue ne desserra à aucun moment sa prise, conservant son avantage physique sur Duo.

L'énergie qu'il avait consommée pour briser les liens de Wing avait, semble-t-il, amoindri ses forces.

Mais le seigneur des Terres du Nord demeurait prudent sur ce genre de pronostics. L'élu de Shinigami l'avait déjà trompé une fois, il y avait donc fort à parier qu'il était capable de recommencer.

A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes se toisèrent en silence.

La respiration de Duo était rapide et saccadée. Son corps tremblait légèrement sous le trop plein d'énergie qu'il avait dû fournir pour se libérer de sa « geôle ». Et malgré la fatigue et les blessures qui parsemaient son corps, son regard à demi-animal laissait toujours transparaître l'étrange folie dans laquelle la fusion avec Shinigami l'avait fait basculer.

« Comptes-tu me tuer Duo ? », demanda son vis-à-vis avec froideur.

Le jeune élu ne répondit pas mais ses yeux se plissèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta, traduisant parfaitement toute l'animosité qu'il ressentait à son égard.

« Tu ne pourras pas te cacher derrière le dieu de la Mort cette fois-ci. », continua le chevalier. « Tu devras assumer ce meurtre comme étant le tien... Mais tu ne veux pas devenir un assassin n'est-ce pas Duo ? Tu me l'as dit… tu t'en souviens ? »

Les doigts de Duo se crispèrent encore plus et ses ongles vinrent se planter dans la paume de sa main. Des entailles finirent par apparaître et quelques gouttes de sang glissèrent lentement le long de sa peau trop blanche.

« Le jour avant notre départ, tu m'as demandé de t'arrêter si tu perdais le contrôle face à Shinigami. », expliqua le chevalier en profitant du mutisme de son compagnon. « J'ai fait ce que tu souhaitais. »

« Tu es mort. », cracha Duo d'une voix brisée.

« Non. »

« Je t'ai vu mourir ! », répéta-t-il trop désorienté pour tenter d'analyser la situation.

« Ce n'était qu'une illusion. On devait te faire revenir, par tous les moyens possibles. »

Le regard de Duo était empli de doutes, comme s'il tentait de crier haut et fort que toutes ces belles paroles n'étaient que des mensonges.

« J'avais ton sang sur les mains. »

« Ton esprit a vu ce qu'il avait envie de voir. Ca n'était pas mon sang mais celui des hommes de Treize que tu avais abattus. »

« Tu mens ! »

« Que faut-il donc que je fasse pour que tu comprennes ! Les pouvoirs de Wing n'ont-ils pas réussi à te convaincre ?! »

« TU MENS !!! », hurla Duo en se débattant comme un beau diable.

« Bon sang Duo ! Ecoute-moi ! »

Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer. Le peu d'attention, que son ami lui avait accordé, paraissait s'être envolé. Duo était reparti dans une psychose que son être n'arrivait plus à combattre.

Les dragons avaient vu juste. Le corps et l'esprit humains n'étaient pas suffisamment forts pour gérer seuls une telle puissance.

Duo allait finir par se perdre dans sa propre folie.

Et face à ce constat des plus alarmant, un sentiment d'urgence naquit en Heero. Lui, qui s'était vu contraint de fusionner avec Wing pour faire face à son compagnon, savait que l'équilibre entre sa nature de mortel et la puissance de l'ancien dieu était une chose très précaire. D'autant plus si la divinité n'était pas encline à coopérer, ce qui était le cas pour Shinigami.

Wing avait accompli ce geste volontairement et avait, grâce à ça, évité à son élu de se retrouver dans le même état que son ami. Pour Heero, cette osmose lui permettait d'être conscient de ses actes mais de manière totalement détachée.

Il avait perdu son humanité au profit d'une froide impartialité.

Il demeurait toujours lui-même mais libre du poids de ses émotions. Contrairement à Duo qui, malgré son ascendance sur le dieu de la Mort, n'arrivait pas à trouver cet équilibre. Le chevalier du Sud était submergé par sa haine et celle de Shinigami, ainsi que par ses peurs d'humain que la divinité prenait plaisir à entretenir.

Il lui fallait de l'aide et rapidement.

Et contre toute attente, les prières de Heero furent entendues.

Alors qu'il tentait vainement de calmer Duo, il sentit l'aura de la seule personne capable d'apporter un peu d'apaisement à l'esprit torturé du jeune élu. Ce sentiment se vit confirmé lorsque Nataku apparut dans son champ de vision.

Blessé à de multiples endroits, dont une profonde entaille sur tout le côté gauche de son visage, le dragon paraissait avoir combattu tout un bataillon à lui seul.

« Tiens-le fermement. », ordonna-t-il au chevalier du Nord alors qu'il mettait un genou à terre.

Puis, sans perdre plus de temps, l'ancien dieu appliqua l'une de ses mains sur les yeux amplis de fureur de Duo, tandis que la seconde vint se mettre à l'arrière de sa tête.

Face à ce geste, l'acharnement de l'élu de Shinigami à se libérer s'intensifia.

Faisant fi de cet accès de violence, le protecteur des Terres de l'Ouest concentra son énergie au maximum. Il ne fut pas long à distinguer l'âme torturée du jeune élu mais y accéder se révéla un tout autre problème.

Peu enclin à se laisser approcher de la sorte, l'esprit de Duo se barricada immédiatement, entravant chaque tentative d'intrusion de celui qu'il considérait comme un ennemi.

Trop occupé à combattre Nataku, le jeune chevalier ne prit pas conscience que son corps avait cessé tout mouvement de fuite.

Bien qu'ardemment souhaitée par ses compagnons d'armes, cette accalmie ne les rassura pas pour autant. L'aura de Duo laissait toujours transparaître autant de férocité et celle de Nataku ne faisait que croître de minute en minute, trahissant la peine que le dieu avait à atteindre son but.

Cette supposition se confirma lorsque le dragon de l'Ouest étouffa une exclamation de douleur. Son visage se contracta et ses bras se mirent à trembler sous l'effort. Faire face à la fureur de Duo se révélait encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ce n'était pas uniquement l'esprit torturé du jeune chevalier que Nataku devait combattre mais la Mort dans toute sa splendeur. Une sorte d'univers profond et sombre, annihilant la moindre chose qui avait le malheur de le frôler.

Malgré toute sa puissance, le dragon de l'Ouest se sentit lui aussi irrémédiablement attiré par les ténèbres, comme si Shinigami en personne tentait de dévorer son âme. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, ne devait pas être très loin de la réalité. Car même si Duo avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur le dieu de la Mort et ainsi, à puiser dans ses pouvoirs sans aucune limite, le dragon demeurait toujours bel et bien présent dans le corps de son élu.

Et il ne semblait pas enclin à le laisser maître de la situation.

Tout comme par le passé, Nataku sut, à cet instant précis, qu'il ne pourrait combattre Shinigami seul. A l'instar de Wing, il n'avait d'autre choix que de briser les remparts qui dissociait son esprit de celui de son élu, et d'espérer que cet acte suffirait à sauver le chevalier du Sud.

Une fois la décision prise, l'ancien dieu ne tarda pas à l'appliquer.

Le changement se fit sentir, même pour les autres seigneurs de Sanc qui ne pouvaient qu'assister à la scène. Et cette modification dans l'aura du dragon ne laissa aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

Tous les murs que Wufei avait, si patiemment et durement, édifiés lors de son apprentissage au sanctuaire et qui protégeait son esprit, volèrent en éclat. L'ensemble de la puissance de Nataku se mit à envahir son être sans aucune limite. L'énergie de l'ancien dieu et de son élu se mélangèrent dans une parfaite osmose, créant une essence unique et bien plus puissante.

Bien qu'indispensable pour sauver Duo, cette fusion déclencha, aussi, le compte à rebours tant redouté par les chevaliers. Celui qui, inexorablement, mettrait fin à leur existence. Conscients de cela, ni l'ancien dragon ni l'héritier du clan Chang n'hésitèrent.

Les incertitudes de Wufei furent remplacées par l'omniscience de Nataku et son humilité par la fierté du dragon.

Dès lors, il fut hors de question de laisser à Shinigami la satisfaction de les voir échouer !

Duo vit son esprit devenir la cible d'assauts de plus en plus incisifs. Toutes les défenses qu'il mettait en place furent balayées avec une facilité et une rapidité effarantes. Rien ne semblait plus pouvoir stopper celui qui, depuis plusieurs siècles, possédait le titre de Maître des esprits.

Les réticences que Wufei aurait pu éprouver, face à la souffrance que ses incursions engendraient chez son ami, n'étaient plus de mises. Son osmose avec Nataku avait balayé tous ses scrupules et, à présent, seul le résultat final comptait pour lui. Si Duo devait subir mille morts pour revenir, l'héritier du clan Chang les lui ferait endurer.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, la souffrance fut extrême.

Les hurlements brisés de Duo se firent à nouveau entendre et s'élevèrent comme les plaintes d'un animal à l'agonie. Son corps s'arc-bouta à l'extrême, menaçant de s'effondrer sur le sol si Heero ne l'avait pas fermement maintenu. Chaque muscle de son être était crispé au maximum et, lorsque le supplice atteignit son paroxysme, sa respiration se coupa nette.

Quelques secondes passèrent…

Avant que l'aura du chevalier du Sud n'explosa, en prenant la forme d'un violent souffle d'énergie. L'impact toucha Wufei de plein fouet et le propulsa sans ménagement à plusieurs mètres de distance.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était manifestée, l'aura de Duo retomba.

Et le calme revint.

L'élu de Nataku se releva péniblement, aidé par Quatre.

« Tu as réussi ? », demanda le jeune souverain.

« Nous allons le savoir rapidement. »

Leur attention se fixa sur la silhouette de leur ami, qui surplombait toujours le chevalier du Nord.

Ce dernier finit par libérer les poignets de Duo avant de scruter son visage avec attention, attendant vraisemblablement une réaction de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas se fier à l'aura de son compagnon. Elle paraissait si paisible que s'en était déroutant, presque… anormal.

Jamais, il n'avait vu Duo aussi serein.

Les paupières de l'élu de Shinigami finirent par bouger légèrement avant de s'ouvrirent sur un regard qui demeurait l'apanage des chevaliers-dragons.

Pendant quelques instants, le seigneur du Sud sembla observer un point dans le brouillard, comme si son esprit était ailleurs. Puis, ses yeux se baissèrent pour se fixer sur Heero. L'une des ses mains se mit à bouger et vint se poser sur le torse de l'élu de Wing, à la hauteur de son coeur.

Ce dernier n'entrava pas le geste.

Bien qu'extrêmement puissante, l'aura de Duo n'émettait plus de colère ou violence.

Heero ne se sentait pas en danger.

Toujours sans un mot, Duo mit fin au contact avant de se relever. Puis, il tendit sa main au chevalier du Nord. L'élu de Wing n'hésita pas et accepta l'aide de son ami pour se remettre debout.

« J'ai cru te perdre. », dit Heero en observant son compagnon.

Ses longs cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules et encadraient un visage aux traits imperturbables.

« Tout comme moi. », répondit Duo d'une voix rauque et brisée par l'épreuve qu'il venait de vivre.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », demanda Quatre en arrivant à leur hauteur accompagné de Wufei et Trowa.

Duo observa la prêtresse d'Heavyarms toujours inconsciente dans les bras de son frère. Puis, il croisa le regard de son roi.

« J'ai mal. », dit-il simplement.

« Je peux peut-être y remédier. », proposa son ami en entamant un geste dans sa direction.

Mais Duo l'empêcha de terminer son mouvement en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Pourquoi refuser ? Ca ne me prendra que quelques instants. »

« Je ne veux plus de ton aide. »

Si Quatre fut déstabilisé par cette réponse, il n'en montra rien.

« Je comprends. Tu dois nous en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé. »

« Vous m'avez trompé. »

« Nous n'avions pas le choix. Et je peux t'assurer que ce plan n'a pas été exécuté à la légère. »

Duo s'approcha de Quatre et le toisa froidement.

« Tu es bien le représentant de Sandrock. Manipulateur jusqu'au plus profond de ton être. »

« Est-ce Duo ou Shinigami qui parle ? »

« Cela n'a plus d'importance à présent. », répondit le chevalier du Sud. « Tu devrais le savoir. Vous vouliez la fusion avec le dieu de la Mort, vous l'avez eue. A vous maintenant d'en assumer les conséquences. »

Le jeune souverain scruta son ami en silence.

Les paroles, que Duo prononçait, été pleines de reproches mais son attitude, elle, demeurait étrangement neutre.

Comme si tout cela ne comptait plus à ses yeux.

Ni les actes commis par le passé, ni même leur amitié.

* * *

A suivre … 


	27. A la croisée des chemins

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

_**Chapitre XXVII : A la croisée des chemins**_

Le chant funeste d'un cor s'éleva au loin.

Sans attendre, les troupes de Sanc resserrèrent leurs rangs et, armes au poing, attendirent de pied ferme la nouvelle vague d'ennemis. Ils ne savaient pas encore d'où viendrait l'attaque car la brume était une alliée de poids pour les assassins de Treize. Traîtresse, elle masquait leurs mouvements autant que leur présence et malgré la grande expérience des hauts gradés de l'armée royale, aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à percer les tactiques d'approche de leurs ennemis. Même le seigneur Darlian, qui était pourtant reconnu pour ses faits d'armes, demeurait impuissant.

La seule concession qui leur était accordée, était le chant du cor.

Avant chaque attaque, l'instrument se mettait à raisonner dans la plaine. Ce simple signal permettait aux troupes ennemies de coordonner leurs mouvements sans avoir à sortir de leur cache. Ce n'était qu'au dernier moment et lorsqu'un second signal se faisait entendre, que les assassins abandonnaient les bras accueillants de cet étrange brouillard pour leur faire face.

Désorientés et pris par surprise, les troupes royales se voyaient assaillies de toute part. Le temps qu'ils puissent réagir et arrivent à rétablir un semblant d'équilibre dans le combat, les hommes de mains du Comte Kushrenada disparaissaient à nouveau afin d'attendre sagement la prochaine offensive.

Le résultat de ces attaques éclaires demeuraient irrémédiablement identiques : à chaque assaut, le nombre de soldats abattus était alarmant.

« On ne va pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. », dit le chef des Maganacs en faisant un garrot de fortune sur le bras blessé du commandant Noin.

La jeune femme ne put cacher une grimace de douleur lorsque le bout de tissu compressa sa plaie.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il nous faut maintenir notre position jusqu'au retour des chevaliers. »

« Nous devons surtout trouver un moyen de repérer les mouvements de nos ennemis. Parce qu'à ce rythme-là, il n'y aura plus personne à secourir lorsqu'ils réapparaîtront. »

Lucrézia ne put que lui donner raison et un rapide coup d'œil à ses troupes lui confirma que tous semblaient partager ce point de vue. La fatigue ainsi que la peur pouvaient se lire sur les visages des soldats. Bien que courageux, ils étaient tous conscients de la position précaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Si au moins ils arrivaient à voir leurs ennemis au lieu d'attendre que la Mort n'arrive pour les prendre. Cela leurs permettrait peut-être d'inverser la situation et de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur cet affrontement. Mais depuis leur arrivée sur les Plaines Saintes, cette maudite brume n'avait pas perdu en densité… bien au contraire.

« Et vous, Seigneur Darlian, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Placé à quelques mètres seulement de leur position, le commandant des troupes alliées ne sembla pas entendre la question. Ses yeux scrutaient la brume avec intensité comme s'il était à l'affût du moindre mouvement d'air.

« Darlian ? »

« Je pense que leur absence prolongée est inquiétante. » , répondit-il sans toutefois cesser son étrange activité. « Trop de temps s'est écoulé depuis que nous avons perdu leurs traces. »

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que Treize serait venu à bout de cinq chevaliers-dragons ? »

L'ironie dans la voix du commandant Noin était parfaitement perceptible. La fatigue et le stress l'avaient mise à fleur de peau et il n'aurait pas fallu grand chose pour que ses dernières bribes de sang froid ne volent en éclat. Et l'attitude peu confiante du Seigneur Darlian n'aidait en rien.

« Actuellement ce n'est pas de Treize dont je me méfie le plus mais plutôt du représentant de Shinigami. Le seigneur Maxwell représente de loin le plus grand danger. »

« J'ai toute confiance en lui ! Jamais il ne nous trahirait ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas du dragon qui l'a élu. », rétorqua le seigneur Darlian en déniant enfin tourner son visage vers Lucrézia. Sa voix s'était faite sèche et ses paroles claquèrent dans l'étrange silence qui baignait la plaine. « Et vous êtes mieux placée que moi pour savoir que le dieu de la Mort ne se laissera pas convaincre par de belles paroles. »

Avant même que la jeune femme ne puisse contester cet argument, le deuxième appel du cor vint clôturer leur discussion.

Oubliant leurs différents, ils se mirent immédiatement en position de défense, scrutant les alentours avec application afin de tenter d'apercevoir leurs adversaires. Un silence étrange et dérangeant régnait autour d'eux. Aucun son d'armures ou d'armes ne se faisaient entendre. Aucune parole ou cri de guerre. Uniquement un calme trompeur pour quiconque se fiait à lui.

Le seigneur Darlian se maudit de ne pas réussir à trouver le point faible dans la tactique d'attaque de leurs adversaires. Lui, qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre dans sa vie que la guerre, avait l'impression aujourd'hui d'être aussi démuni et inexpérimenté qu'un enfant. Mais bien que son ego en fusse touché, le pire était de voir ses hommes se faire abattre les uns après les autres sans arriver à empêcher cette hécatombe. Il en aurait hurlé de frustration s'il s'était laissé aller à une telle démonstration de faiblesse.

Mais il n'était pas ce genre de personne.

Ses hommes et lui s'étaient déjà trouvés dans des situations périlleuses. Ils avaient toujours su se montrer à la hauteur de la cause qu'ils défendaient. Ils n'avaient à aucun moment baissé les bras. Aujourd'hui encore, ils feraient face afin de préserver les valeurs qui, à leurs yeux, valaient la peine d'être défendues.

La main du seigneur Darlian se referma avec force sur le pommeau de son épée ainsi que sur celle de son bouclier. Tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent, prêts à réagir au moindre signe d'attaque. Son regard continua son travail de recherche, traquant et analysant chaque frémissement, chaque jeu d'ombres. Et tandis que l'attente semblait interminable, il aperçut enfin quelque chose.

Ce fut avec lenteur et prudence qu'il avança pas à pas en direction du mur de brume qui lui faisait face. Concentré à l'extrême, il entendit vaguement Rashid l'interpeller. D'un mouvement du bras, il lui fit signe de tenir sa position car s'il s'était trompé, mieux valait qu'il soit le seul à en subir les conséquences. Les troupes royales et alliées obéirent sans discuter et conservèrent leurs rangs serrés tandis que le seigneur Darlian poursuivait, seul, son avancée.

Après quelques mètres d'une recherche aussi minutieuse qu'infructueuse, il crut sincèrement s'être trompé. Son esprit fatigué et trop prompt à vouloir intercepter les détachements ennemis avait probablement dû l'induire en erreur. Ce fut là son opinion jusqu'à ce que les contours imparfaits d'une silhouette se fondirent à nouveau dans le brouillard. Bien que fugace, ce court laps de temps suffit à confirmer ses premières impressions. Il les avaient enfin trouvé !

Le seigneur Darlian était sur le point de donner des ordres afin de prendre leurs ennemis par surprise, lorsque plusieurs assassins quittèrent leur cache pour se jeter sur lui. Ce fut, tant bien que mal, qu'il para la première vague d'attaques avant de s'écarter de la trajectoire de plusieurs épées.

Mais ce coup de chance ne lui fut pas octroyé une seconde fois.

Une épée plus rapide que les autres fit voler son arme à plusieurs mètres de lui, ne lui laissant que son bouclier comme seul moyen de défense. Lucrézia et Rashid étaient sur le point de lui venir en aide lorsqu'ils virent d'autres groupes ennemis sortir de la brume et attaquer leur position. Parant au plus pressé, ils se défendirent avec vigueur, espérant que le seigneur Darlian arriverait à les rejoindre.

Mais ce dernier se voyait être la cible d'attaques répétitives sur son bouclier. Chaque coup sur le métal se répercutait douloureusement sur son bras, le faisant plier toujours plus vers le sol. Son regard se mit rapidement à la recherche de son épée car s'il voulait tenter de sauver sa vie, il ne pouvait le faire sans être solidement armée. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur l'objet tant désiré, il ne put que constater de la distance bien trop importante qui l'en séparait. Ses adversaires ne le laisseraient jamais l'atteindre en vie.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il sentit une lame lui traverser l'épaule. Les quelques instants où il avait baissé sa garde avait suffit pour que l'un des assassins de Treize trouve une ouverture et en profite. Malgré sa force de caractère, le seigneur Darlian ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Sa respiration se coupa nette tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent sous l'afflux de souffrance. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit se fut pour apercevoir une seconde lame fondre sur lui. Son esprit sembla enregistrer l'imminence de l'impact mais son corps, lui, demeura immobile. Il avait parfaitement conscience que, quoi qu'il tente, il ne pourrait éviter cette attaque.

Sa surprise fut donc totale, lorsqu'il vit la lame ennemie être stoppée à quelques centimètres de son visage par une barrière irisée. Le regard du seigneur Darlian se porta automatiquement sur son adversaire afin d'y lire la même incrédulité que lui.

Quelques instants passèrent où tous demeurèrent figés. Puis, le chef des troupes alliées vit les corps de ses assaillants voler dans les airs comme de vulgaire fétus de paille.

Estomaqué, il demeura immobile. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Totalement perdu, il ne senti pas une présence s'approcher de lui.

« Vous pouvez vous relever ? »

Le seigneur Darlian tourna son visage vers l'origine de cette question et vit le représentant de Shinigami agenouillé à ses côtés. Face au regard à demi-animal du jeune chevalier ainsi qu'à l'aura écrasante qui semblait émaner de lui, le chef des troupes alliées ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer un léger mouvement de repli, comme si son inconscient avait tenté, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de se soustraire à la présence du jeune seigneur.

« Vous pouvez vous relever ? », redemanda le chevalier du Sud qui ne semblait pas s'être formalisé par son geste de recul.

Bien que la question semblait traduire un intérêt pour sa personne, le seigneur Darlian aurait pu jurer que, l'être qui lui faisait face, n'était pas réellement intéressé par son état de santé. Il y avait un tel détachement dans cette voix et dans ce regard qu'il avait la vague impression d'être totalement insignifiant à ses yeux.

« Je crois que oui. »

L'élu lui tendit son bras afin d'y prendre appui. Le seigneur Darlian hésita quelques instants avant d'accepter cette aide aussi inattendue que bienvenue. Une fois debout, il put faire face à celui qui, de toute évidence, venait de lui sauver la vie.

« Merci. »

Le représentant de Shinigami acquiesça en silence.

Puis, le regard du chef des troupes alliées fut attiré par une autre silhouette située à quelques mètres à peine du chevalier du Sud.

« Seigneur Yuy… », commença à dire le soldat en s'avançant vers son ami mais rapidement, il s'immobilisa.

Le soulagement qui avait transparu dans sa voix s'était éteint, lorsqu'il comprit que l'élu de Wing paraissait dans le même état que son compagnon. L'énergie que dégageait les deux hommes étaient identiques : froides et implacables. Rien à voir avec la personnalité des Hauts Seigneurs de Sanc qu'il avait appris à connaître.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? »

Suite à cette question, une main vint se poser sur son épaule, de toute évidence dans le but d'attirer son attention. Le guerrier tourna son visage vers la personne à l'origine de ce geste et vit, avec soulagement, le jeune souverain de Sanc à ses côtés.

« Votre Altesse... »

« Désolé pour le retard mais nous avons fait aussi vite que possible. »

« Etes-vous sûr que tout va bien ? », demanda le Seigneur Darlian en montrant d'un geste de la tête Duo, Heero ainsi que Wufei, qui venait de les rejoindre.

« N'ayez aucune inquiétude à ce sujet. »

Cette réponse ne sembla pas convaincre l'homme de guerre qui continuait à observer les trois chevaliers presque avec méfiance. Ce fut une nouvelle fois Quatre qui le ramena à des préoccupations plus urgente.

« Vous êtes blessé. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles qu'il apposa sa main sur l'épaule meurtri du soldat.

« Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, il faut aider nos hommes.»

« C'est déjà fait. », répondit le jeune roi tandis qu'une agréable sensation remplaçait peu à peu la douleur dans le corps du seigneur Darlian.

Surpris, le chef des armées alliées tourna son attention vers les soldats de Sanc. Sa stupéfaction fut une nouvelle fois complète lorsqu'il vit une sorte d'énorme dôme translucide protéger leurs troupes. Leurs adversaires avaient beau s'acharner sur la surface irisée, rien ne semblait pouvoir en venir à bout. Ce bouclier paraissait impénétrable… aussi impénétrable que le mur qui lui avait sauvé la vie quelques instants plus tôt.

« Comment cela est-il possible ? »

Ce fut Rashid qui répondit à sa question.

« Un talent caché de l'élu de Shinigami. J'ai déjà eu le loisir de le voir à l'œuvre mais je dois dire que cette fois-ci il s'est surpassé. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Duo qui ne sembla pas le moins du monde y prêter attention.

Cependant, ce qui déconcerta le plus le chef des Maganacs ne fut pas l'étrange indifférence qui affectait le chevalier du Sud mais bel et bien le fait que, malgré l'impressionnante concentration d'énergie que devait demander la création d'un tel bouclier, le jeune élu ne montrait aucun signe d'effort. S'il n'avait pas déjà vu Duo à l'œuvre, il aurait certainement douté du fait qu'il soit à l'origine d'un tel prodige.

« De toute évidence, il a réussi à vaincre Shinigami. », dit Rashid avec un soupçon d'admiration dans la voix.

Suite à cette remarque, Duo reporta son attention sur lui et son regard à demi-animal transperça avec agressivité l'homme du désert.

« N'est-ce pas ? », finit-il par demander mal à l'aise, tandis qu'il sentait tous ses sens se mettre en alerte face à une telle hostilité de la part du chevalier.

« Oui. », dit Quatre après avoir fini de soigner la blessure du Seigneur Darlian.

Cette tâche accomplie, il prit à son tour le temps d'évaluer la situation.

Leur intervention avait au moins eu l'avantage de semer un début de confusion dans les rangs ennemis. Mais à présent que l'effet de surprise était passé, les assassins de Treize paraissaient déjà vouloir se replier au cœur de la brume afin d'y trouver refuge. Mais cette fois-ci, Quatre était nettement moins enclin à les laisser faire.

Si Duo avait pu produire un tel bouclier, nul doute que les pouvoirs de ses autres compagnons devaient, eux aussi, avoir gagné en puissance.

« Heero ? »

L'interpellé s'approcha du jeune roi.

« Penses-tu pouvoir nous débarrasser de ce brouillard ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. », répondit l'élu de Wing d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Il leva ses mains à la hauteur de sa taille, paumes ouvertes vers le ciel. Son visage bascula légèrement vers l'arrière comme s'il tentait de voir par delà la brume qui le surplombait et qui empêchait les rayons du soleil de l'atteindre. Une légère brise se leva et vint l'effleurer, faisant danser quelques longues mèches de cheveux bruns sur son visage.

Petit à petit, la brise se transforma en rafales de vent, balayant les alentours du dôme avec violence. Les hommes de Treize, incrédules devant cette tempête, levèrent leurs bras afin de protéger leur visage tout en continuant leur repli.

Mais le seigneur du Nord ne leur laissa pas le temps de se sauver.

D'abord strictement cantonné aux alentours du dôme, la tempête se mit lentement à prendre de l'envergure, entraînant avec elle l'étrange brume qui les avait accompagnée depuis leur arrivée sur les Plaines Saintes. Et à l'instar d'un cyclone, dont l'œil s'élargirait de manière exponentielle, la tempête déchira le voile de brouillard, l'avalant sans aucune difficulté. Lorsque l'ouragan atteignit son paroxysme, la brume disparut totalement, dévoilant enfin les bataillons ennemis.

Grâce à l'intervention du seigneur Yuy, les troupes de Sanc purent enfin se faire une idée exacte quant au nombre de leurs adversaires, leurs positions ainsi que leurs armements. Les ordres du commandant Noin et de Rashid ne tardèrent pas à fuser et leurs hommes y obéirent sans attendre. Un nouvel espoir était né face à ce retournement de situation et le fait de savoir les chevaliers-dragons à leurs côtés ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment, presque euphorique, que tout n'était pas encore joué.

« A notre tour de leur faire goûter à la lame de nos épées. », gronda Quatre en sentant monter en lui l'ivresse du combat. « Nous allons aider nos hommes à prendre l'avantage, ensuite nous nous occuperons de Treize. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. », rétorqua Duo.

Le jeune roi se retourna vers son ami, l'air suspicieux.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Si nous laissons Treize libre de ses mouvements, nous risquons d'aller au devant de nouvelles surprises. Heero a réussi à supprimer cette étrange brume mais rien ne nous dit qu'elle ne reviendra pas. »

Quatre scruta le visage fermé de son compagnon d'armes et pendant quelques instants, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'ombre de Shinigami planait dangereusement au-dessus d'eux. Puis, il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de douter. Seul l'action comptait à présent.

« Que suggères-tu ? »

« Je vais l'occuper le temps que vous aidiez nos troupes à reprendre l'avantage. »

« C'est trop risqué. »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Alors je t'accompagne. », dit Heero en s'approchant de lui.

« C'est inutile. Je saurais tenir tête à Treize. »

« Ton arrogance t'aveugle. »

« Tout autant que la tienne ! Crois-tu réellement que j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer !!! », s'énerva Quatre.

Heero et Duo se toisèrent froidement du regard durant quelques instants avant que l'élu de Shinigami ne revienne à des préoccupations plus urgentes.

« Tant que Trowa ne nous aura pas rejoint, vous ne serez pas trop de trois pour pouvoir aider nos soldats. »

Personne ne put contester cet argument. Afin de mettre Catherine à l'abris, ils avaient laissé Heavyarms l'emmener loin du champ de bataille. Et bien que le dragon leur ait promis de faire au plus vite, ils leur fallaient attendre son retour pour enfin mettre la dernière phase de leur plan en marche. D'ici là, ils n'avaient donc pas d'autres possibilités que de gagner un maximum de temps et surtout de tenter de reprendre l'avantage sur les troupes adverses.

« Et je suis le seul d'entre nous à pouvoir me défendre contre Treize si les choses tournent mal. », termina-t-il en faisant un geste en direction du dôme qui protégeait toujours l'armée de Sanc.

« Te rends-tu compte du risque que tu vas prendre ? »

« C'est un risque calculé. Je suis le plus à même de pouvoir lui faire face… et ça ne serait pas la première fois. »

Quatre sembla y réfléchir encore un peu avant de donner son approbation.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire tuer avant qu'on ne t'es rejoint. »

« J'en prends bonne note. », répondit-il calmement avant de laisser apparaître une paire d'ailes noires dans son dos. « Soyez sur vos gardes, je vais devoir briser le bouclier. »

Tous acquiescèrent mais tandis que Quatre et Wufei allaient prendre position près des soldats royaux, Heero vint faire face au chevalier du Sud.

« Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi. », lui ordonna-t-il.

Duo le scruta silencieusement durant quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

« Est-ce ta façon de me demander d'être prudent ? »

« … »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. », dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix avant de se détourner de Heero.

Mais une main sur son poignet l'empêcha de s'éloigner et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit apparaître le visage de son compagnon à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

« Reste en vie. », murmura-t-il. « Car personne à part moi n'a le droit de t'ôter la vie. »

« Est-ce l'homme ou le dragon qui parle ? »

« Reste en vie. », répéta-t-il avant de libérer son bras et de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière.

Duo le vit se diriger vers Wufei et Quatre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois ses trois compagnons réunis que le chevalier du Sud fit disparaître le dôme qui avait, jusqu'à présent, maintenu les troupes de Sanc à l'abris de leurs ennemis. Sans plus attendre, il s'éleva dans les airs, laissant le soin à ses amis de retourner la situation en leur faveur.

Duo n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps le lieu où Treize se cachait. Car même sans ses pouvoirs, il aurait pu le trouver sans difficulté. Le Comte Kushrénada avait choisi avec soin l'emplacement où il attendrait l'issu du combat. Un lieu empli de sens pour tous ceux qui croyaient encore à l'ancien culte des dieux-dragons, l'endroit même où Shinigami avait été vaincu bien des siècles auparavant.

Et lorsque le jeune élu posa le pied sur la terre sèche du cratère, il vit apparaître face à lui le seul être qui, comme lui, était revenu d'entre les morts.

* * *

A suivre… 


	28. Oderint dum metuant

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

_Chapitre XXVIII : __Oderint dum metuant_

Duo n'eut pas besoin de chercher le lieu où Treize se cachait car le Comte avait choisi un emplacement empli de sens pour tous ceux qui croyaient encore à l'ancien culte des dieux-dragons. L'endroit même où Shinigami avait été vaincu bien des siècles auparavant.

Cependant lorsque l'élu posa le pied sur la terre sèche du cratère, il ne se retrouva pas confronté directement à Treize mais à une vingtaine d'hommes armés et bien décidés à ne pas lui donner la possibilité d'approcher celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur chef.

Loin de se laisser impressionner par l'étalage de force dont faisait preuve ses ennemis, le chevalier se mit à avancer droit vers sa cible. Pas un instant, il montra la moindre hésitation face au _mur_ qui lui faisait face.

Cependant, lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près de ses adversaires, il se vit contraint d'affronter l'arrière garde, qui se jeta sur lui avec autant de frénésie que des vautours sur une carcasse abandonnée.

Il y eut un bruit assourdissant dû à l'impact des armes.

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. Violents et rapides, ils fendaient l'air s'acharnant sans interruption sur le chevalier. Petit à petit, Duo finit par disparaître, se faisant littéralement happer par cette vague humaine.

Face à ce que les assassins interprétèrent comme un signe de faiblesse, leurs attaques se firent de plus en plus frénétiques. Ivres de haine et avides de voir enfin le sang d'un chevalier-dragon couler à flot, ils continuèrent à le rouer de coups et finirent par perdre peu à peu tout sens de discernement. Trop prompts à croire en leur victoire, ils occultèrent la vraie puissance de l'homme qu'ils affrontaient et leur vigilance, ainsi trompée, fut la plus grande de leurs erreurs.

Sans crier gare, la même barrière qui, auparavant avait si bien protégé les troupes royales, se matérialisa en une fraction de seconde autour de Duo. Avant même que les hommes de Treize puissent réagir, l'énergie du jeune seigneur se mit à grandir à l'instar de son étrange bouclier. Tout d'abord surpris, ses adversaires se virent repoussés de quelques mètres.

Mais très vite, ils reprirent contenance et tentèrent de percer le mur irisé à coup d'épée. Dès que leurs armes frôlèrent le dôme, une décharge fulgurante d'énergie se propagea le long des lames et vint les toucher de plein fouet. Le choc fut brutal et les projeta, sans autre forme de procès, très loin de l'élu. Lorsque leurs corps heurtèrent le sol avec brutalité, toute vie les avait quittés.

Treize observa la scène avec fascination.

Il n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour éviter cette tuerie. Il n'avait à aucun moment empêchés ses hommes d'affronter le représentant de Shinigami, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à lui.

Il était resté en retrait, scrutant la scène qui, de toute évidence, semblait le captiver.

« Inutile d'en envoyer d'autres. », gronda l'élu en poursuivant son avancé ne faisant plus aucun cas des corps inanimés qui jonchaient à ses pieds.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. », répondit l'aristocrate en dégainant son arme.

Mais le dôme d'énergie n'avait toujours pas disparu. Bien au contraire, il semblait grossir à chaque pas que Duo faisait dans sa direction.

Le Comte le laissa faire sans réagir, attendant patiemment que le bouclier arrive jusqu'à lui. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il saisit à deux mains le pommeau de son épée avant de planter, sans crainte apparente, la pointe d'acier contre la surface irisée. Le contact engendra la même déferlante d'énergie qui, quelques instants plus tôt, avait eu raison des nombreux assaillants de Duo, et de violents éclairs s'enroulèrent autour de la lame pour foncer droit sur leur cible. Treize sentit l'énergie du chevalier brûler sa peau et dévorer sa chair comme l'aurait fait un serpent de feu.

Bien que la douleur qu'il ressentit fût immense, elle ne représenta rien face à son envie de combattre le dragon. Son désir de confrontation envers l'ancien dieu demeurait le plus fort. Il voulait l'abattre, être celui qui aurait défait la créature la plus redoutable que le monde n'ai jamais connu.

Treize laissa un grondement sourd s'échapper de sa gorge. Le cri prit de plus en plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure que l'attaque du chevalier atteignait son apogée. Et lorsque la souffrance arriva à un degré tel, que même l'esprit le plus aguerri n'aurait pu le supporter, une brèche apparut sur le dôme irisé.

Le Comte n'hésita pas un seul instant et fit encore quelques pas en avant, forçant l'entrée de la coupole. Le passage se referma immédiatement derrière lui, l'emprisonnant seul face à l'élu.

Duo ne sembla pas surpris de le voir effectuer une telle prouesse. Son attitude demeura curieusement calme, un peu comme s'il avait prévu ce retournement de situation, ou s'il l'avait provoqué.

Pendant quelques instants, aucune parole ne fut échangée.

Treize profita de cette accalmi pour se remettre lentement des blessures infligées à son corps. Il demeura toutefois sur ses gardes, s'attendant à tout instant à une attaque de la part de son adversaire. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Duo ne fit aucun geste dans sa direction.

Peu à peu, les brûlures qui parsemaient l'ensemble de ses bras, se mirent à disparaître. La peau recouvra sa texture originelle ne laissant transparaître aucune trace, aussi minime fut-elle, des lésions infligées par le bouclier.

« Vous voyez. », dit le Comte en affichant un air de satisfaction totale, « Quel que soit le nombre ou la puissance des coups que vous me porterez, rien ne saura me terrasser. »

« Je te trouve bien sûr de toi _humain_. », rétorqua Duo avec une once de mépris dans la voix qui n'échappa pas à son adversaire.

« Vous doutez encore ? Je vous savais obtus mais pas stupide. »

Si le chevalier se sentit insulté, il n'en montra rien. Sauf peut-être ses pupilles noires qui rétrécirent encore plus, disparaissant presque totalement dans une mer devenue pourpre.

« Vous ne comprenez toujours pas. Votre ère touche à sa fin. Vous n'avez plus votre place dans ce monde. », scanda le Comte en s'avançant ver l'élu. « Vous auriez dû disparaître il y a bien longtemps. Au lieu de cela, vous revenez nous hanter, tel un fléau qu'on ne peut stopper. Vous décidez du sort des humains, vous manipulez leur destinée en vous autoproclamant « dieu ». Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, ni des marionnettes qui vous servent de chevaliers. Vous êtes la plaie de Sanc et je suis le remède qui vous annihilera. »

« Et c'est dans ce but que tu sèmes la mort et la désolation depuis une décennie ? Simplement par abnégation envers le peuple de Sanc ? Tu ne me feras jamais croire cela ! Tu n'es attiré que par une seule chose : le pouvoir. Le fait de rester continuellement dans l'ombre de la famille royale, d'obéir sans restriction, de n'être qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres, c'est cela que tu as tenté de fuir. Tu peux tenter de justifier tes actes de toutes les manières possibles, tu ne tromperas personne. En fait, la seule chose qui t'importe c'est de prendre à pleine main cette puissance que tu n'as pu qu'effleurer du doigt. Tu veux être celui qui fascine, celui que l'on craint à la simple prononciation de son nom. »

Duo planta son regard dans celui de Treize.

« Tu veux prendre _**ma**_ place. »

« Vous vous donnez beaucoup trop d'importance. »

« Crois-tu ? Moi je reste persuadé que tu en meurs d'envie.», le représentant de Shinigami plissa les yeux, rendant son regard plus inquisiteur. « Tu es si pathétique à courir ainsi après un pouvoir que tu ne pourras jamais obtenir ! »

La mâchoire du Comte se contracta et ses traits se durcirent.

« Qui de nous deux est le plus pathétique ?! Vous me méprisez pour mes ambitions ?! Pour ce désir qui brûle chaque jour un peu plus au fond de mon âme ?! Mais vous-même avez passé des millénaires à tenter de briser une malédiction qui vous avilit. »

Seul un silence répondit à ce réquisitoire. Et Treize n'en fut que plus encouragé à poursuivre.

« Vous ne désirez qu'une chose, retrouver votre grandeur passée. Mais les siècles se succèdent et vous demeurez impuissant. »

Il se mit à avancer vers le chevalier, son épée prête à croiser le fer.

« Jamais plus vous ne pourrez profiter pleinement de la liberté qui est la mienne. Celle d'avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur tout être vivant. »

Ses pas s'accélérèrent, à l'instar de son excitation. Il était si proche du but qu'il s'était fixé bien des années auparavant qu'il pouvait déjà ressentir l'ivresse de la victoire.

« Votre ère de règne se termine aujourd'hui ! », s'exclama-t-il en projetant violemment son épée sur celle de l'élu. Son regard empli de folie se planta dans celui à demi-animal qui lui faisait face. « Et la mienne débutera au moment même où je vous ôterai la vie. »

« Même si tu réussis à te débarrasser de l'élu, tu ne pourras m'annihiler. Mon âme est immortelle. », rétorqua son adversaire en le repoussant de quelques mètres.

« Mais elle sera en ma possession. »

Treize contre-attaqua sans attendre, frappant encore et encore avec une force inhumaine.

« Et je trouverai bien un moyen de me débarrasser de vous. »

Le combat faisait rage entre les deux hommes. De puissance et d'agilité apparemment égales, ils s'affrontaient sans relâche. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait enclin à céder un pouce de terrain à son adversaire. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait perdre cette guerre qui trouvait son apogée dans cette ultime face à face.

Les muscles tendus sous l'effort, le souffle rapide et l'esprit réfléchissant à toute allure, ils enchaînaient les attaques alliant dextérité et fougue.

Peu à peu, la rapidité de Duo se mit à grandir, atteignant un degré de performance qu'aucun homme n'aurait pu accomplir. Cependant, la personne qu'il combattait n'avait plus rien d'humain. La magie noire de Lady Une coulait dans ses veines et semblait lui octroyer les mêmes avantages qu'à un élu. Mais quoi de plus surprenant lorsqu'on savait que la femme à l'origine de ce prodige avait vécu au sein du clan Chang. Elle avait suivi la formation des servantes de Nataku, allant même jusqu'à obtenir le statut d'aspirante au titre de grande Prêtresse. Grâce à cette position des plus privilégiée, elle avait acquis un niveau de connaissances sur les anciens dieux, dont rares étaient les personnes pouvant se targuer d'en connaître ne serait-ce que le centième.

La situation aurait presque pu paraître ironique.

Jamais Treize n'aurait eu accès à autant de puissance sans l'aide de la jeune femme.

Et jamais Lady Une n'aurait développé ses dons occultes sans l'appui des dragons.

Les âmes des anciens dieux avaient été éveillées pour combattre un fléau dont ils semblaient être indirectement à l'origine.

Une étrangeté du destin que le représentant de Shinigami ne paraissait pas trouver à son goût, car cela aurait sous-entendu qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans tous les massacres que le Comte avait orchestré. Et cette simple idée le révoltait. Il tentait de se persuader, à juste titre d'ailleurs, que seul le désir de renverser le pouvoir en place et de gouverner Sanc avait dirigé les actes de Treize.

En restant dans l'ombre durant toutes ces années, il avait réussi là où tous les autres traîtres à la couronne avaient échoué. Il avait su s'immiscer dans chaque foyer faisant naître la crainte dans le cœur des habitants du Royaume. Il avait atteint le seul héritier de la famille régente, réussissant à faire vaciller le symbole de la paix. Il avait trompé les guerriers les plus puissants, ceux-là même qui avait obtenu la protection des anciens dieux.

Il avait failli détruire en une vie, tout ce que des générations d'hommes avaient si durement construit.

Si l'élu ne possédait aucun doute quant aux réelles motivations Treize, il n'arrivait toutefois pas à étouffer complètement cette petite voix dans sa tête. Celle qui lui soufflait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait pu mettre un terme à ces massacres bien plus tôt. Car il était plus qu'évident pour Duo qu'au sommet de sa folie, l'esprit du Comte avait troqué ses ambitions politiques contre une seule et unique obsession : Shinigami.

Savoir exactement à quel moment, ce changement avait eu lieu, serait impossible à déterminer.

Peut-être était-ce pendant les quelques années que Treize avait passé comme Chef Suprême des Armées de Sanc. Durant cette période, il avait eu accès à tous les secrets du Royaume, y compris l'entière vérité sur la légende des dragons et sur le rôle de leurs élus. Avait-il espéré être choisi par l'un des dieux ? Ou avait-il simplement refusé l'idée même qu'aucun humain n'était réellement libre de sa destinée ?

Ou alors, plus tard lorsqu'il s'était enfoncé tellement loin dans la trahison que son esprit malade avait préféré reporter tout le malheur de Sanc sur les dragons plutôt que d'assumer la barbarie de ses propres actes.

Mais que ce soit l'une ou l'autre de ces hypothèses, le résultat demeurait le même.

Trop de sang avait été versé.

Trop de famille s'était retrouvée brisée.

Trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis les premiers agissements du Comte.

Duo ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il en était bien conscient.

Malgré toute sa puissance, tous ses pouvoirs, il ne pourrait jamais redonner vie aux êtres innocents qui avait péris. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans le passé pour empêcher l'anéantissement de son village ou du clan de Wufei. Rien ne ferait revenir les parents de Heero et de Trowa. Aucune magie ne lui ramerait Hilde.

Aucun acte de courage n'arriverait à faire oublier au peuple de Sanc les blessures qui lui avaient été infligées.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire, en tant qu'élu, était d'anéantir la menace afin que le Royaume puisse enfin se relever et commencer à guérir.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'entraîner lui-même Treize au porte de l'Enfer et de s'assurer que rien ni personne ne pourra le ramener.

A suivre…

* * *

_Oderint dum metuant : qu'ils me haïssent, pourvu qu'ils me craignent_


	29. Faux semblants

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Ndla :** un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review… ainsi qu'à celles qui n'ont pas hésitées à me secouer (par menaces ou par encouragements) pour obtenir cette update… ;p Je ne peux que m'excuser platement face au retard monstrueux qu'a pris la mise à jour de cette fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

_Chapitre XXIX : Faux-semblants_

Quatre pouvait sentir son cœur cogner au rythme de la bataille. L'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines décuplait sa force et sa rage. Enivré par l'ardeur du combat, il avait étouffé jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle de mansuétude à l'égard de ses adversaires. Au milieu des cliquetis d'épée et des plaintes gutturales, seule comptait la victoire qui, maintenant, paraissait à portée de main.

L'avantage sur les hommes de Treize avait été difficile à prendre car durant l'absence des chevaliers, l'armée de Sanc avait perdu un grand nombre de ses combattants. Cependant, privés du manteau de brume qui les avait longtemps dissimulés, leurs ennemis se voyaient dépossédés de leur effet de surprise. Leurs manœuvres se faisaient à présent au vu de tous et permettaient aux officiers de la garde royale de mener leurs hommes en conséquence. Grâce à leurs compétences tactiques bien supérieures à celles des mercenaires ainsi qu'à la présence des Hauts Seigneurs à leurs côtés, l'armée de Sanc avait su tirer profit de la situation et, peu à peu, avait fini par prendre l'avantage de la bataille. Tout n'était pas gagné, loin de là. Mais cette petite étincelle d'espoir avait fini par embraser le cœur des soldats et leur avait octroyé un second souffle.

Le jeune souverain abattit trois adversaires à sa portée avant de rapidement passer son regard sur la scène qui se jouait devant lui. A son instar, Wufei et Heero semblaient vouloir éliminer à eux seuls la majorité de leurs ennemis. Rapides et efficaces, ils faisaient tomber au sol quiconque se dressait devant eux, ne laissant aucune chance aux hommes de Treize. Encore une fois, Quatre fut impressionné par les auras qui se dégageaient de ses compagnons. Incandescentes, elles paraissaient brûler comme des étoiles à l'apogée de leur vie. C'était fascinant de voir à quel point la fusion entre les chevaliers et les dragons pouvait engendrer comme énergie mais aussi terrifiant quand on savait que cette puissance finirait par les consumer.

Un cri détourna momentanément son attention. A quelques mètres de sa position, Rashid venait d'être sévèrement touché. Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Quatre pour réagir et se frayer un chemin jusqu'au chef des Maganacs afin de lui prêter main forte. Avec une précision quasi-chirurgicale, il abattit l'un après l'autre ses assaillants permettant ainsi à son oncle d'échapper à une mort certaine.

« Merci. », dit l'homme du désert lorsque Quatre se retourna vers lui.

« Il vous faut des soins. »

Le jeune roi allait utiliser ses pouvoirs lorsque son oncle posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Garde ton énergie. Tu en auras besoin. »

« Mais… mon oncle… »

« Ne discute pas ! »

Le chef des Maganacs observa les alentours s'assurant qu'ils ne couraient aucun risque. Puis il reporta son attention sur son neveu.

« Trop de choses dépendent de toi à présent. Et bien que j'apprécie ta sollicitude à mon égard, tes forces ne doivent plus servir qu'à un seul but. »

Quatre voulut rétorquer mais face au regard que lui renvoyait son parent, il sut que toute discussion serait vaine.

« Vous allez perdre tout votre sang. » tenta-t-il tout de même.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à être blessé. », dit-il en désignant les soldats qui se battaient à corps perdu. « Tu ne pourras pas soigner tout le monde. Ca n'est plus ton rôle à présent. Il te faut l'accepter. »

Dans un geste presque paternel, Rashid posa une main sur l'épaule de son neveu et la serra avec insistance. Puis, son bras retomba le long de son corps et sur un signe de tête, l'homme du désert repartit au combat.

Quatre le laissa s'éloigner sans intervenir mais plus la distance se faisait grande entre eux, plus un étrange sentiment vint étreindre l'esprit du jeune roi. Il avait l'impression de voir pour la dernière fois la silhouette massive et rassurante de son oncle. Cependant, il étouffa très vite cette sensation car, à l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Le chef des Maganacs avait eu raison de lui rappeler son devoir d'élu.

Sans plus attendre, le jeune souverain utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire apparaître une grande paire d'ailes sombres. Ces dernières se déployèrent dans son dos presque sans un bruit. Avec une facilité qui trahissait son expérience, le chevalier de Sandrock s'envola afin de s'éloigner du cœur de la bataille.

Pendant quelques instants, il scruta les alentours afin de localiser l'endroit idéal pour rallier les autres chevaliers-dragons. Ses yeux survolèrent le flanc de vallée avant de s'arrêter sur un promontoire de pierre qui se détachait de la masse rocheuse. Persuadé d'avoir trouvé le point de ralliement idéal, Quatre s'y dirigea aussitôt.

Tout le long de son vol, il put observer l'étendue du combat qui se jouait à terre. Comme il en avait eue l'intime conviction, ses troupes commençaient à prendre le dessus sur les hommes de Treize. Bien qu'encore très nombreux, ces derniers étaient en train de se faire lentement encercler par les soldats royaux.

Cependant, malgré l'indéniable avantage qui paraissait se dessiner à l'horizon, Quatre savait, par expérience, que tout n'était pas joué. Un retournement de situation était toujours possible et leurs ennemis avaient déjà montré par le passé qu'ils n'étaient pas avares de surprises.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol rocailleux du promontoire, le jeune souverain ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver Trowa.

« Tu as pu mettre Catherine à l'abris. »

« Je l'ai confiée à l'une de nos arrière-garde. », répondit le représentant d'Heavyarms en le scrutant avec attention.

Mal à l'aise face à cet examen en règle, le roi de Sanc détourna le regard.

« Tu as peur ? » constata son ami avec justesse.

La tension était facilement perceptible chez Quatre car tout son corps était tendu comme un arc prêt à décocher.

« Pour être honnête avec toi je suis terrifié. »

« C'est pour cette raison que tu n'as toujours pas fusionné avec Sandrock ? »

Le jeune roi acquiesça.

« Je suis le dernier Trowa… Dès que ma conscience aura été scellée avec celle du dragon, aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible. »

« Je pense qu'il est déjà trop tard. », répondit le représentant d'Heavyarms en embrassant du regard le combat qui se menait à leurs pieds. « Nous ne pouvons qu'aller de l'avant quoi qu'il advienne. »

Quatre ne répondit pas.

Son ami avait tout dit.

Ou presque.

« Tu n'es pas seul. »

Le souverain tourna un visage intrigué vers son compagnon d'armes.

« Quelque soit la finalité de cette guerre, tu ne seras jamais seul. », expliqua le seigneur de l'Est avec une telle intensité dans le regard que cela le fit frissonner. « Je serai toujours là à tes côtés, que ce soit dans cette vie… ou dans la prochaine. »

« Je ne mérite pas une telle abnégation. », répondit Quatre avec sincérité.

« Tu mérites bien plus que ça. » rétorqua Trowa sans l'ombre d'un doute sur son visage. « Mais peut-être aurons-nous le loisir de débattre de ce sujet après avoir mis fin à ce conflit ? »

L'espoir qui transparaissait de ces paroles ne trouvèrent pas d'écho dans le cœur du jeune roi. Toutefois à ce stade de leur combat, il n'eut pas la force de contredire son ami. Il finit par acquiescer en silence avant de reporter son attention sur la plaine. Après un dernier regard sur ses troupes, l'aristocrate ferma ses yeux et commença à baisser une à une les barrières de son esprit.

Son appel silencieux ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une réponse. A chaque battement de son cœur, Quatre pouvait sentir l'âme du dragon refaire surface. D'abord aussi discrète qu'une ombre dans la nuit, la présence de Sandrock se fit de plus en plus insistante jusqu'à devenir oppressante.

Face à cette âme si forte et si puissante, la peur du chevalier ne fit que croître. Son esprit était terrorisé.

Quatre tenta de se raisonner mais tous ses efforts se révélèrent vains. Son inconscient semblait rejeter avec une violence inouïe toute idée de fusion.

Il était sur le point de renoncer lorsqu'une voix dans son esprit se fit entendre.

_« De quoi as-tu donc si peur ? », demanda la voix caverneuse de Sandrock._

_« De la mort. », répondit l'esprit de Quatre avec franchise._

_« De quoi as-tu donc si peur ? », persista le dragon comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réponse de son élu. _

Ce dernier parut hésiter. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de cette insistance. Cependant, il connaissait suffisamment Sandrock pour savoir que cette question n'était pas posée en vain.

Le jeune roi tenta donc de faire face aux nombreuses angoisses qui l'avaient envahies depuis l'annonce de ce combat. Avec patience et courage, il les décortiqua les unes après les autres, mettant de côté l'appréhension instinctive qu'il ressentait afin de trouver le point commun à toutes ses peurs.

Nul doute que cette tâche fut l'une des plus difficiles de sa vie mais contre toute attente, Quatre finit par y arriver.

_« De quoi as-tu donc si peur ? », répéta Sandrock avec patience._

_« D'échouer. » comprit immédiatement l'élu._

Un grondement de satisfaction se répercuta dans tout son être.

_« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'aider à vaincre celui qui ne peut être vaincu. »_

Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, Quatre fit un mouvement affirmatif de la tête.

Face à cet assentiment, l'essence du dragon se mit doucement à l'envelopper. Mais au lieu de ressentir cet acte comme une menace, cette fois-ci l'esprit du jeune roi l'accepta comme une présence forte et rassurante, une présence qui lui permettrait d'atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé.

Peu à peu, leurs deux âmes se mêlèrent pour enfin ne faire plus qu'une et lorsque l'élu de Sandrock ouvrit les yeux, son aura avait totalement changé. De sa fusion avec le dragon était née une nouvelle entité. Mi-homme, mi-dieu, Quatre avait maintenant accès à tout le savoir du dragon.

« Il est temps. », murmura le jeune souverain avec une voix sereine.

Etrangement, Trowa ne fut pas le seul à percevoir ses paroles car d'un mouvement presque synchrone, Heero et Wufei prirent leur envol afin de les rejoindre.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », demanda le représentant d'Heavyarms.

« Déterminé. », répondit posément son ami.

« Tu vas pouvoir prononcer l'incantation ? »

Pour toute réponse, le chevalier des Terres du Centre accrocha son regard au sien. Ses iris turquoises, séparées de part en part par une fine pupille noire, ne laissaient place à aucun doute possible quant à l'étendue de ses capacités.

Rassuré, Trowa reporta son attention sur les deux silhouettes qui volaient à leur rencontre.

« Nous pouvons rejoindre Duo. », dit le jeune roi en devançant la question du chevalier du Nord lorsque ce dernier posa le pied sur le belvédère.

« Où se trouve-t-il ? », demanda l'élu de Nataku.

« Là où tout a commencé. »

* * *

Une expression d'intense mépris se dessina sur le visage de Treize lorsque son épée s'enfonça dans le bras de son adversaire. De toute évidence, cette confrontation avec le représentant de Shinigami ne semblait pas combler les attentes du Comte, car il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que plus le temps passait plus les forces de Duo paraissaient s'amoindrir.

« C'est tout ce que vous êtes capable de faire. », cracha l'aristocrate en observant le chevalier compresser sa blessure à l'aide de sa main libre. Mais cette vaine tentative, ne porta guère ses fruits. Le sang continuait à ruisseler le long du bras de l'élu pour terminer sa course sur la lame froide de son épée.

« Vous êtes décevant. », poursuivit le Comte en tournant autour de son ennemi. « Votre légende est surfaite. Vous n'êtes pas un dieu, vous n'êtes même pas un homme digne de ce nom. »

La mâchoire de Duo se crispa sous l'insulte mais il ne prit toutefois pas la peine de rétorquer.

« Me débarrasser de vous sera encore plus aisé que je me l'étais imaginé. », dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Puis, un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses traits.

Oter la vie au chevalier était décidément trop facile et Treize préféra de loin se distraire encore un peu aux dépends du jeune élu.

« Votre amie… comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? … ah oui… Hide… fut bien plus difficile à combattre que vous. »

Le seigneur du Sud resserra sa main sur le pommeau de son épée. Il pouvait parfaitement sentir le liquide poisseux de son sang filtrer entre sa paume et son arme.

« Il m'a fallu du temps pour réussir à infiltrer son esprit et la mener jusqu'à moi. Au début, elle a tenté de résister, avec beaucoup d'entêtement je dois l'avouer. Mais le plaisir que j'ai eu à la briser comme on brise une poupée de porcelaine fut réellement jouissif. »

Treize scrutait avec un soin tout particulier le visage de Duo. Malgré le masque de parfaite indifférence que le chevalier s'était construit, il était facile de percevoir toute l'intensité de son animosité dans son regard. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, nul doute que le Comte serait mort foudroyé sur le champ.

Treize prit un plaisir tout particulier à choisir chacun de ses mots.

« J'aurais pourtant adoré l'entendre me supplier de la laisser en vie. Sa mort fut malheureusement beaucoup trop rapide à mon goût… Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de votre famille il me semble. », susurra-t-il presque avec douceur. « Mourir brûlé vif doit être atroce… Sentir la fumée envahir peu à peu vos poumons jusqu'à vous donner l'impression d'avoir la gorge en feu, percevoir la chaleur des flammes se rapprocher lentement mais inexorablement de votre peau, subir les premières morsures du brasier, croiser le regard paniqué des siens, avoir la certitude que tout est fini… Voilà une mort nettement plus… _distrayante_ ! »

Avant même que Treize ne comprenne, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le chevalier du Sud, son épée contrant fermement celle de son adversaire. Leurs visages étaient si proches à présent que le Comte pouvait parfaitement sentir le souffle saccadé de Duo sur sa peau, tandis que son regard, écarquillé par la fureur, le fixait avec démence.

Si l'élu n'avait pas émis un cri quasi animal en se jetant sur lui, nul doute qu'il l'aurait pourfendu de part en part car il avait bougé si vite que seul l'instinct de Treize avait réussi à percevoir le danger.

« Vous aurais-je froissé ? », demanda le Comte avec une candeur parfaitement feinte. Cependant, l'expression de pure rage, qui transparaissait des traits du chevalier, répondait à cette question mieux que mille mots.

L'aura de Duo paraissait avoir retrouvé une intensité toute nouvelle, ce qui ravi Treize au plus au point et ce fut avec force et détermination que l'élu de Shinigami réitéra ses attaques.

Avec talent, le Comte para les coups les uns après les autres. Toutefois, la force déployée par son adversaire finit par l'obliger à reculer. Il ne parut pas se rendre compte que ce geste de repli le menait lentement mais sûrement vers le mur irisé créé par le bouclier du chevalier. Ce ne fut que lorsque son dos toucha le dôme et qu'une violente brûlure s'en suivit, que le Comte constata son erreur.

Loin de se laisser démonter, Treize fit immédiatement un mouvement sur le côté afin d'échapper à ce piège s'apparentant à une toile d'araignée.

« Vous avez peur que je ne tente de m'enfuir. », dit-il avec amusement en constatant que le dôme était toujours présent.

« Oubliez cette idée. », cracha Duo.

« Elle ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. », rétorqua Treize avec une expression de suffisance à peine dissimulée. « Il aurait fallu pour cela que je me sente en danger. »

Seul un sifflement de colère répondit à cette dernière phrase. Puis, les offensives continuèrent à pleuvoir à la grande satisfaction du Comte.

Peut-être aurait-il finalement droit à un combat digne de son nom ?

Au début, ses espérances ne furent pas vaines. Mû par une haine sans nom, l'élu de Shinigami redoubla d'efforts et d'ingéniosité. Sa célérité s'accrut à un point encore jamais inégalée, ce qui valut à Treize quelques belles et douloureuses balafres. Mais l'énergie consumée par Duo était considérable et peu à peu la fatigue ainsi que les nombreuses blessures essuyées depuis le début du combat commencèrent à se faire ressentir.

C'est en tout cas ce qu'en déduisit le Comte lorsqu'il perçut une nouvelle fois l'aura de son adversaire s'amoindrir. Prompt à croire en sa victoire et surtout convaincu que son immortalité le mettait hors d'atteinte, il ne montra plus aucune forme de méfiance envers l'homme qui se tenait face à lui.

Même si à travers les âges, l'élu de Shinigami avait été considéré comme le plus puissant des cinq chevaliers, cette époque était à présent révolue. Face à la si flagrante différence de puissance entre Duo et lui, il fut évident pour Treize que les chevaliers-dragons ne représentaient plus une menace. Une fois débarrassé du seigneur du Sud, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à abattre l'un après l'autre chacun des quatre élus.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à notre petit _tête à tête_, chevalier. », dit-il en observant Duo avec suffisance.

Ce dernier lui faisait face à quelques mètres à peine. Ses cheveux ruisselaient autour de son visage et ne laissaient entrevoir que deux iris pourpres et bestiales. Légèrement tassé sur lui-même, son corps était meurtri à de multiples endroits et certaines entailles, plus profondes que d'autres, continuaient à suinter d'un liquide vermillon. La respiration du jeune élu demeurait courte et rapide comme si l'air autour de lui s'était raréfié. Il paraissait si épuisé qu'il était surprenant de le voir encore tenir debout.

« Vous allez pouvoir retrouver votre famille. », dit le Comte en s'avança d'un pas décidé dans sa direction. Son épée se leva dans les airs, prête à s'abattre une dernière fois sur Duo. « Quoique je doute que vous eussiez ce bonheur. Vu la nature du dragon qui vous habite à mon humble avis, seul l'Enfer voudra bien de votre âme. »

« Je crains que vous confondiez nos deux situations. », rétorqua le chevalier en observant son adversaire se rapprocher de sa position.

« Nous ne le saurons jamais chevalier car mes nouvelles capacités me mettent à l'abris de ce genre de… possibilités. Je ne peux pas mourir, je vous le rappelle. »

Trop concentré dans sa conversation avec l'élu de Shinigami et surtout trop sûr de lui, Treize ne vit pas quatre silhouettes s'approcher de leur position.

Ce détail n'échappa toutefois pas au chevalier. Bien au contraire. Suivant à la lettre le plan qu'il s'était fixé, Duo continua à l'occuper jusqu'à ce que ses compagnons d'armes vinrent silencieusement se positionner au pied de son bouclier.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Heero, il sut que le moment était venu.

Dès cet instant, le corps de Duo sembla retrouver une toute nouvelle vitalité. La silhouette du chevalier se redressa, forte et fière, tandis que son aura, si vacillante quelques instants plus tôt, se mit à brûler tel un soleil. Toute fatigue déserta immédiatement les traits du jeune élu pour ne laisser apparaître qu'une expression dure et froide.

Tout d'abord surpris par ce retournement de situation, Treize ne mit pas longtemps à réagir.

Comprenant qu'il s'était fait berné, que l'apparente _faiblesse_ du jeune seigneur n'était qu'un leurre, le Comte tenta d'effectuer sans attendre un geste de repli afin de mettre plus de distance entre son adversaire et lui.

Ce mouvement, bien que fondé, fut toutefois parfaitement inutile car Duo ne lui donna pas l'occasion de l'achever.

Aussi rapide et gracieux qu'un serpent, il franchit l'espace restant sans même laisser l'occasion à l'esprit de son adversaire de trouver une échappatoire. Le Comte ne put que lever son arme afin de se protéger de l'assaut qui ne tarderait pas à venir.

Mais ce fut en vain.

D'un geste aussi rapide que puissant, l'élu de Shinigami déjoua la défense de Treize avant de lui planter son épée en plein cœur, sans autre forme de procès.

Torse contre torse, les deux hommes restèrent quelques instants immobiles, Duo jouissant de son geste et le Comte écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise et la douleur.

Puis, l'élu pencha légèrement son visage afin de porter ses lèvres à quelques centimètres seulement de l'oreille de son adversaire.

« Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas mourir_ cher Comte_ », dit Duo d'une voix mi-mielleuse mi-cynique. « Mais vous pouvez souffrir. »

Puis d'un mouvement sec, il tourna son arme afin de faire le plus de dégâts possibles.

Face à ce geste, les cris de Treize se répercutèrent dans la vallée.

* * *

A suivre…


	30. Apogée

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

_Chapitre XXX : Apogée_

Treize tomba lourdement sur le sol, ses genoux s'enfonçant dans la terre meuble. Totalement replié sur lui même, il compressa ses mains fermement sur sa poitrine dans une tentative stérile de contenir l'afflux de sang qui s'en échappait.

Satisfait de cette petite vengeance provisoire, Duo ne s'attarda toutefois pas plus longtemps. A l'instar de ses compagnons, ses ailes sombres firent leur apparition. Muni de ce précieux atout, le chevalier du sud rejoignit ses amis sur un seul et unique bond. Lorsqu'il leur fit face, le mur irisé de son bouclier, qui les séparait encore, disparut en un millier d'éclats étincelants.

« Vous avez été longs. », dit Duo plus sur le ton de la constatation que sur celui du reproche.

« Le déroulement du combat a été plus difficile à inverser que prévu. », se justifia Quatre avant de poser son regard sur la forme recroquevillée de Treize. « Combien de temps avons-nous ? »

« Pas beaucoup. J'ai pu faire quelques… testes. Il cicatrise très vite. »

« Je vois ça. », siffla Heero en observant le corps mutilé de son amant. « Apparemment, tu n'y as pas été de main morte. »

« Il fallait donner le change. », rétorqua l'élu de Shinigami avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent. « De toute façon, nos enveloppes mortelles ne nous serviront plus à grand chose une fois la cérémonie effectuée. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! », maugréa Wufei avec humeur.

Mais Duo ne prit pas la peine de relever. Son expression était si dénuée de tout sentiment, qu'il donnait l'air de ne pas être concerné par ce qui allait arriver.

« Shinigami se tiendra tranquille ? », demanda l'élu de Sandrock en le dévisageant.

Ils étaient trop près du but pour prendre le moindre risque.

« Oui. », lui assura Duo. « Votre petit _stratagème_ a parfaitement réussi. »

« Je l'espère. », dit Quatre sans plus l'once d'un remord dans la voix. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous payer le luxe de combattre deux ennemis à la fois. »

« De toute façon, je compte bien garder un œil sur lui. », intervint Heero en toisant le chevalier du sud.

« Si ça t'amuse. », souffla ce dernier.

Un gémissement plaintif vint interrompre leur aparté.

Treize venait de planter son épée dans le sol afin d'y prendre appui. Avec des efforts aussi douloureux que lents, il entreprit de se relever. Mais les blessures infligées par Duo étaient encore beaucoup trop importantes. Le Comte dut renoncer à son geste et attendre que ses capacités exceptionnelles finissent de le guérir.

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, Quatre donna ses dernières instructions.

« Nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Que chacun prenne position. »

Ses compagnons acquiescèrent avant de s'envoler d'un même mouvement.

Chaque chevalier vint se positionner à distance égale de Treize. Quatre et Trowa sur ses flancs se faisaient face, Wufei et Heero placés derrière lui se tenaient côte à côte, tandis que Duo s'était tout naturellement mis face à son éternel adversaire.

Totalement encerclé et encore bien trop faible pour tenter de se déplacer, le Comte ne put que lancer un regard meurtrier en direction de l'élu de Shinigami. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Cependant, il continua à l'observer avec attention afin de parer à toute éventualité de fuite. Peut-être envisagerait-il de lui ôter quelques membres afin qu'il se tienne tranquille ?

Mais il revint rapidement à des préoccupations plus urgentes lorsque le timbre bas et rauque de l'héritier royal se fit entendre. Le cérémonial avait débuté.

Reportant son attention sur le jeune souverain, Duo analysa chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles. Sandrock était le seul à connaître l'incantation indispensable pour sceller l'âme de Treize. Il était donc primordial pour ses compagnons de reproduire le moindre de ses actes avec une parfaite exactitude. Ils n'auraient pas de seconde chance.

Quatre avaient les yeux clos et paraissait si concentré que si la terre s'était ouverte sous ses pieds, il ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué. Ses mains jointes sur le pommeau de son arme maintenaient l'épée face à lui. La lame, dirigée vers le sol, luisait par intermittence comme si elle répondait à l'appel de son maître, ou comme si elle était tout simplement devenue un prolongement vivant du chevalier.

Les mots s'élevaient dans les airs presque comme un chant. Inconnus de la langue des mortels, ils ne pouvaient être compris que par les âmes éveillées des dragons. Ces dernières s'imprégnèrent de ce dialecte ancestral et en mémorisèrent chaque parole. Lorsque la litanie prit fin, Quatre recommença.

Au fil des secondes qui s'égrainèrent, l'aura de l'élu de Sandrock se mit à grandir de manière exponentielle. Depuis sa fusion avec le dragon, plus aucune barrière ne pouvait venir entraver l'expansion de son énergie. Peu à peu, comme une douce lumière naissant dans l'obscurité profonde, elle commença à prendre forme autour du chevalier, l'entourant d'un éclat adamantin. Puis sous l'effort inhumain de concentration de Quatre, elle se mit à grandir et à luire jusqu'à devenir aveuglante. Peu à peu, cette énergie devint si importante, qu'elle se mua en une colonne de lumière dont la source demeurait le jeune élu mais qui poursuivait sa course droit vers le ciel de Sanc.

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire un tel phénomène, ni le sentiment qu'un tel spectacle pouvait engendrer dans le cœur des chevaliers. Fascinés, ils ne purent qu'admirer cet étrange prodige qui relevait presque du mirage.

Ce fut une plainte étouffée de la part de Quatre qui les fit revenir sur terre.

Maintenant que l'énergie de Sandrock était en passe d'atteindre son apogée, le chevalier semblait encaisser de plein fouet la douleur qui ne pouvait en être dissociée. Ses traits, qui quelques instants auparavant, ne montraient qu'une intense concentration, étaient à présent crispés sous la férocité de la souffrance.

Les dragons les avaient prévenus, la constitution humaine n'était pas faite pour engranger de tels pouvoirs.

Bien conscients que chaque seconde passée à hésiter ne ferait que les mener à leur perte, les Hauts Seigneurs de Sanc sortirent de leur léthargie afin d'invoquer à leur tour la magie des anciens dieux.

D'un même mouvement, Trowa et Wufei clorent leurs yeux et tendirent leurs épées face à eux. A l'instar de Quatre, leurs voix se mirent à psalmodier les paroles aussi vieilles que la Terre elle-même. Leurs armes sacrées répondirent à cet appel tandis que leurs auras s'embrasèrent à leur tour. Deux nouvelles colonnes d'énergie fusèrent en direction de la voûte céleste l'embrasant avec fureur.

Lorsque Duo quitta ce spectacle des yeux, son regard se porta automatiquement sur la silhouette qui se tenait calmement à son opposé. Heero le fixait, attendant probablement de voir si, comme promis, il saurait obliger Shinigami à exécuter l'invocation.

Contrairement à son amant, le chevalier du Sud n'éprouvait aucun doute à ce sujet. Depuis sa fusion avec le dragon, son esprit était aussi limpide que le cristal le plus pur. Tous les doutes, toutes les peurs que Shinigami aurait pu utiliser à son encontre pour le manipuler, avaient été effacés. Il ne restait plus que l'implacable et froide vérité. Il avait été élu pour protéger le Royaume de Sanc, il ferait son devoir sans sourciller.

« Ne faites pas ça. », dit une voix brisée à ses pieds.

L'attention de Duo se porta immédiatement sur Treize. Ce dernier l'observait avec une attention toute particulière cherchant probablement une faille à exploiter. Ses mains étaient toujours fermement maintenues contre son thorax mais le fait qu'il puisse s'exprimer aussi clairement et l'évidente absence de sang, conduisirent Duo à conclure qu'il ne restait probablement que quelques minutes avant que le Comte ne redevienne un danger.

Ses amis et lui auraient juste assez de temps pour l'invocation.

« Vous pouvez encore renoncer. », poursuivit l'ancien aristocrate. « Vous êtes libre de vivre votre vie loin de Sanc et de ses cauchemars. »

Le chevalier du Sud pencha sa tête légèrement de côté avant de plisser son regard.

« Tu essayes de gagner du temps. », constata-t-il d'une voix atone. « C'est ingénieux mais parfaitement inutile. Tu ne guériras pas assez vite. »

Choisissant de mettre là une fin à cette conversation stérile, l'élu de Shinigami ferma ses yeux afin de commencer à prononcer l'incantation.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de mourir. », insista Treize.

Le jeune seigneur reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur lui avec cette fois une expression qui pouvait s'apparenter à celle d'un parent déçu par l'attitude de son enfant capricieux.

« Mais je n'ai pas peur de mourir. », lui assura Duo avant de mettre le doigt sur une certitude qu'il avait depuis longtemps acquise. « Contrairement à toi. »

Le Comte ne rétorqua pas et le chevalier retourna à son mantra.

Dès le début de l'incantation, il sentit une énergie intense parcourir son être. Elle s'infiltra dans chaque cellule de son corps, réveillant le moindre atome de vie en sommeil. Duo pouvait aussi sentir le _chant _de son épée qui semblait l'accompagner dans cette nouvelle étape de son existence.

D'abord aussi agréable qu'une douce euphorie, cet afflux de force finit cependant par se muer en quelque chose de plus oppressant, comme assoiffé. Plus son aura se décuplait plus elle exigeait d'énergie. Insatiable, elle l'obligeait à aller toujours plus loin dans ses entrailles afin de la nourrir. Jusqu'à ce que ses efforts dépassent le stade de la douleur tolérable.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que son énergie se mua. A l'instar de celles de ses compagnons, elle devint si importante qu'elle explosa en direction du ciel. La souffrance qui s'en suivit fut telle que Duo eut l'impression de mourir une centaine de fois. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait envisager qu'une telle douleur fut possible. Des milliers de lames incandescentes enfermées dans son corps auraient été moins intolérables. Mais malgré cette souffrance, malgré l'envie de tout stopper pour se laisser glisser dans une confortable inconscience, le jeune chevalier tint bon.

Avec un effort surhumain, il ouvrit ses paupières prenant toutefois grand soin de ne pas stopper son mantra ni de baisser, ne serait-ce que d'un iota, l'intensité de son aura. La première chose que ses yeux perçurent fut une lumière si éclatante qu'elle lui brûla la rétine. Par réflexe, il referma immédiatement ses paupières. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il réitéra son geste, avec cette fois-ci nettement plus de prudence. Grâce aux pouvoirs du dragon, il adapta sa vue afin de réussir à passer outre l'éclatante clarté. Peu à peu, sa vision s'ajusta et il put enfin distinguer ce qui l'entourait.

Comme il l'avait perçue, son aura avait, elle aussi, pris la forme d'une colonne étincelante. Au-delà du mur de lumière, Duo arriva à distinguer la silhouette des ses quatre compagnons. S'il se fiait à l'énergie développée par Heero, ce dernier n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour l'imiter et prononcer à son tour l'incantation nécessaire à l'accomplissement des desseins de Sandrock.

Puis, quelque chose attira l'attention de Duo. Une ombre avait bougé non loin de lui. Le chevalier essaya de doser sa concentration avec minutie afin que ni son aura ni son inspection n'en pâtissent. Sa surprise fut totale lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il y arrivait sans trop de mal. Une fois plus à l'aise avec sa vision et la perception de son environnement, le chevalier du Sud put à nouveau examiner ce qui avait attiré son attention quelques secondes plus tôt.

Force lui fut de constater que ça n'était pas une ombre que le jeune élu avait aperçu mais tout simplement la silhouette de Treize qui lentement se redressait. Le Comte avait fini par retrouver suffisamment de force pour se relever et il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne resterait pas les bras ballants à attendre la suite des évènements.

Comme pour donner raison à Duo, la silhouette se mit lentement en marche. Ce fut sans surprise que le représentant de Shinigami la vit se diriger vers lui. Apparemment, il était en tête sur la liste des personnes à abattre.

Le chevalier avait bien conscience qu'il lui fallait réagir, que d'une manière ou une autre il devait stopper son adversaire avant que celui-ci ne soit suffisamment près de lui pour l'attaquer. Mais la seule option qui se présentait à lui était de stopper son incantation afin de lui faire face. Cependant, Quatre l'avait mis en garde. Briser le sort une fois lancé serait une erreur qui ne pourrait être corrigée. L'incantation demandait une telle énergie que la stopper en plein élan signifierait la mort des élus.

L'esprit de Duo fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Tous les plans possibles, tous les stratagèmes envisageables furent décortiqués. Mais malgré l'urgence de la situation, malgré le danger qui ne cessait de se rapprocher de lui, il ne trouva rien.

Finalement, l'aide vint d'ailleurs.

Ce fut Quatre qui, in extremis, mit un frein à l'avancée du Comte. Son aura avait fini par atteindre son apogée et comme une épée précise et rapide, elle quitta la voûte céleste pour se diriger directement sur sa cible. Un lien se créa alors entre les deux hommes, piégeant Treize. Ce dernier hurla de souffrance.

Puis, deux autres auras imitèrent celle de l'élu de Sandrock. A l'instar de leur roi, Trowa et Wufei furent les suivants à terminer l'incantation. Comme le prévoyait le cérémonial, leurs énergies se transformèrent en véritable lames de fonds et vinrent les lier à l'âme qu'ils souhaitaient sceller.

Les cris de Treize ne prirent que plus d'ampleur. Presque inhumains, ils firent échos dans la vallée comme les plaintes aiguës d'un animal à l'agonie.

Lorsque l'aura de Heero se rajouta à celles de ses trois autres compagnons, la voix du Comte se brisa. Apparemment, la torture ou la folie avait eu raison de lui. Son corps, emprisonné dans un étau de lumière, ne pouvait que subir de plein fouet des attaques d'une ampleur inimaginable.

Duo était hypnotisé par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. De mémoire d'homme, jamais personne n'avait eu l'occasion de voir un tel phénomène se produire. Le jeune élu serait probablement resté tétanisé si un murmure bien connu ne l'avait pas sorti de sa transe.

Tournant son visage vers l'origine de cet appel, il vit le visage de Heero déformé par la douleur. Son ami tenait à peine debout mais malgré cela, il avait eu assez de force pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Comprenant que ses compagnons d'armes ne tiendraient plus très longtemps et que tous leurs efforts seraient vains s'il ne joignait pas son aura aux leurs, le chevalier du Sud ne perdit plus une seconde supplémentaire.

Avec toute la force et la volonté qu'il put puiser en lui, Duo s'obligea à nourrir son aura au point qu'elle finit par exploser. La douleur, qui suivit la création de la colonne de lumière, ne fut rien à côté de l'agonie que le jeune élu dut subir lorsqu'elle finit par changer de direction afin de le lier de manière inéluctable à Treize.

A ce moment précis, Duo regretta de ne pas être mort.

Le supplice était tel que s'il en avait été capable, le chevalier aurait tout arrêté sur le champ. Mais le déchaînement de son énergie était un acte sans retour possible.

Plus rien ne pouvait stopper l'implosion de ses pouvoirs.

Plus rien ne pouvait stopper le tourment dans lequel il venait de basculer.

Plus rien ne pourrait le sauver.

Un ricanement caverneux se fit entendre dans l'esprit de Duo.

Apparemment, cette situation paraissait divertir Shinigami au plus haut point.

Mais contrairement à ce que le jeune élu avait cru en entendant le rire moqueur du dragon, ce dernier ne parut pas enclin à lui faire de propositions. Lui, qui par le passé, aurait tenté sa chance afin de soudoyer son chevalier, ne prononça aucun mot dans ce sens.

L'aurait-il fait que probablement Duo aurait accepté.

Le seigneur du Sud aurait tout consenti pour que son supplice cesse même se damner si cela s'était révélé nécessaire.

Cependant, tout comme l'éclatement de son aura, la fusion avec le dragon était irréversible. L'élu avait su prendre l'avantage sur Shinigami de manière irrévocable. Le revers de la médaille c'est que ce dernier ne pouvait plus intervenir, d'aucune façon que ce soit. Son libre arbitre avait été muselé de manière définitive. Duo avait gagné la possibilité de puiser sans réserve dans ses pouvoirs mais lui ne pouvait plus le manipuler.

Peut-être que le prix à payer pour défier les dieux était la souffrance éternelle ?

Toutefois, ce qui sembla durer une éternité pour Duo et ses compagnons, ne s'étendit que sur quelques minutes à peine dans la réalité. Les auras des chevaliers devinrent si puissantes qu'elles réussirent là ou tant d'autres avait échoués. La silhouette de Treize commença peu à peu à disparaître dans le feu incandescent qui le dévorait. Lorsque les voix des cinq chevaliers vinrent à bout de l'incantation, le corps tout entier du Comte fut consumé et l'homme disparut.

Son âme avait été scellée.

La lumière adamantine, qui avait pris naissance chez les chevaliers, disparut immédiatement. La semi obscurité du jour déclinant la remplaça, laissant une étrange sensation de vide.

Plus mort que vif, Duo entendit quatre corps tomber brutalement sur le sol. Il lui était impossible de voir ce qui l'entourait car ses rétines avaient totalement brûlées.

Le chevalier ne sut comment mais il resta debout quelques instants encore. Immobile et sans énergie, il semblait s'être transformé en statu. Toutefois, ce fragile équilibre se brisa rapidement et sans qu'il puisse intervenir, ses jambes cédèrent.

Sa chute aurait été douloureuse si son corps avait pu ressentir le moindre contact. Apparemment, ses yeux n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir subi des dégâts car plus aucune sensation ne lui parvenait. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Un bourdonnement sourd commença à brouiller son ouïe, trahissant la dégradation de sa constitution. Son cœur battait de manière faible et irrégulière et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse.

Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre. Duo le savait.

Loin d'en être attristé, le jeune élu voyait en la Mort une espèce de délivrance. Il pourrait enfin quitter ce monde ampli de sang et de souffrance. Peut-être aurait-il la chance de revoir sa famille ? Peut-être existait-il réellement quelque chose au-delà de cette existence éphémère ?

Une douleur soudaine le fit sortir de sa réflexion.

Une brûlure violente enveloppa l'ensemble de son thorax comme l'aurait fait la morsure d'un poignard chauffé à blanc. Puis, Duo sentit quelque chose le quitter.

Le chevalier n'eut pas besoin de se poser beaucoup de questions quant à l'origine de ce phénomène. Il l'avait déjà vécu au bord des Falaises Hurlantes, dans un passé pas si lointain que ça.

Instinctivement, il tendit sa main dans l'air. Bien qu'il n'y voyait plus, Duo sut qu'_elle_ serait là, face à lui. Le geste fut lent et pas sans difficulté mais ses doigts finirent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient et se refermèrent sur la sphère lisse et froide.

Le seigneur du Sud savait que l'améthyste ne brillait plus. Puisqu'il considérait la vie de son chevalier comme perdue, l'âme de Shinigami s'était endormie.

Une petite étincelle de satisfaction naquit au creux du corps meurtri de Duo.

Ils avaient réussi !

Ses amis et lui avaient vaincus Treize. Le Royaume de Sanc pourrait à nouveau connaître le bonheur d'une paix si chèrement payée. Duo avait vengé sa famille et ses amis mais aussi les parents de Trowa et de Heero ainsi que le clan de Wufei. Ca ne les ramerait pas mais au moins l'auteur de ces actes barbares avait eu droit à un châtiment à la hauteur de ses crimes.

Le jeune élu sentit une étrange torpeur l'envahir. Après toutes les souffrances qu'il avait dues subir, il apprécia à sa juste valeur ce petit moment de paix.

Duo se rendit vaguement compte que son cœur ralentissait de manière inquiétante. Mais les battements étaient déjà si faibles que cela ne l'inquiéta plus.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus peur.

Il n'avait plus peur de mourir.

* * *

A suivre…

**Ndla :** le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Il s'intitulera « En mémoire des héros ».


	31. En mémoire des héros I

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi…

**Genre : **faut-il encore le préciser à ce stade de l'histoire :p

**Ndla : **ce chapitre aurait dû être le dernier mais vu sa longueur, je me suis résolue à le publier en deux parties. Ca évitera peut-être les désagréments que certains lecteurs ont éprouvés pour les _Nécromanciens_. Promis, la seconde partie répondra à bon nombre de question.

**Ndla2 : **comme à l'accoutumé, un énorme merci pour vos reviews ! Ce sont de précieux encouragements je vous l'assure !

Ce chapitre est dédié à Caro06 qui a su faire preuve d'une ténacité à toute épreuve ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre III**

_Chapitre XXXI : En mémoire des héros (partie I)_

La première chose que le chevalier perçut, fut la douleur.

Puissante et implacable, elle le replongea immédiatement dans un monde d'inconscience.

_Le temps s'écoula. _

_Peut-être une heure._

_Peut-être un jour._

_Peut-être un mois._

Impossible à dire pour le principal concerné.

Ce fut une main sur son front qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Froide et douce, elle paraissait vouloir calmer le feu qui le ravageait. S'il en avait été capable, le jeune seigneur aurait émis une plainte de regret lorsque le contact finit par se rompre, mais à la place il ne put que s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans un lourd sommeil sans rêve.

La deuxième tentative lui permit de mieux appréhender son environnement. Il y avait bien du mouvement autour de lui, des froissements de tissus pour être plus précis mais aussi des voix indistinctes. Malgré sa difficulté à percevoir clairement leurs paroles, le jeune combattant réussit tout de même à intercepter un mot qui revenait régulièrement : son nom.

La main fraîche et attentive, qui l'avait éveillé quelques temps plus tôt, revint se poser sur son visage. D'abord sur ses joues en un contact éphémère mais prévenant, puis sur son front. Toutefois, sa conscience encore trop faible ne put supporter plus longtemps de rester éveillée et l'abîme sombre et profond dans lequel il ne cessait de se débattre revint l'engloutir.

* * *

« Duo. »

La voix était revenue. A croire qu'elle ne renoncerait jamais.

Le chevalier tenta de répondre mais son corps ne voulut pas s'exécuter. Perdu dans un état semi comateux, il réussit toutefois à trouver une autre alternative. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à ouvrir les yeux…

L'exercice fut beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son cerveau, engourdi par la douleur, avait toutes les peines du monde à faire se mouvoir son corps.

Après des efforts qui lui parurent surhumains, Duo finit par entrouvrir légèrement les paupières. Un filet de lumière vint caresser ses iris ce qui engendra inévitablement une nouvelle souffrance. Derechef, il les ferma, laissant toutefois échapper une plainte à peine perceptible.

« Vous avez entendu ? », dit la voix avec espoir. « Je crois qu'il se réveille. Duo ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé à gérer l'afflux de douleur qui l'avait envahi.

« Je crois que la lumière le gêne. », devina la voix.

« Je vais fermer les rideaux. », dit une autre avec précipitation.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une confortable obscurité s'installa dans la pièce.

« Duo, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux ? »

L'interpellé obtempéra lentement mais ce qu'il aperçut ne fut rien d'autre qu'un ensemble d'ombres indistinctes.

« Vos yeux ont été très abîmés. », dit la voix en réponse à sa question muette. « Mais je m'efforce de les soigner. D'ici quelques semaines, j'ai espoir que vous puissiez recouvrir une bonne partie de leur usage. »

« Sally ? », murmura Duo d'une voix éraillée.

Le timbre lui parut si dissemblable à celui qu'il avait l'habitude de percevoir, que le chevalier eut toutes les peines du monde à reconnaître ses propres paroles.

« Oui. », répondit la prêtresse en étouffant un sanglot de soulagement.

Ce fut avec autant de douceur que de tendresse que la jeune femme prit sa main dans la sienne. Etrangement, Duo reconnut immédiatement ce contact. C'était _cette_ main qu'il avait perçue à chaque fois que son esprit tentait de faire surface.

« Je sais que vous avez encore très mal. », poursuivit son amie. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ferai l'impossible pour vous remettre sur pied. »

« Soif. », finit-il par murmurer dans un effort.

« Je m'en occupe. », dit une seconde personne dans la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, le chevalier sentit qu'on lui soulevait légèrement la tête afin de lui permettre de boire. L'eau, qui s'écoula lentement dans sa gorge, lui fit l'effet d'un acide. Une plainte rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres alarmant Sally.

« Arrête Réléna. », intervint-elle. « Je crois que ça suffira pour le moment. »

Ce fut avec le plus de délicatesse possible que son infirmière improvisée reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Treize… », finit par murmurer Duo.

« Vous l'avez vaincu. », le rassura-t-elle avant de poser une nouvelle fois sa paume fraîche sur son front.

« Les autres ? », poursuivit le jeune combattant en sentant déjà les prémices de l'inconscience revenir à la charge.

« Vous devriez dormir maintenant. », éluda Sally. « Vous avez encore beaucoup de fièvre. »

Duo voulut insister mais la douleur ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Et comme un rempart face à cet afflux de souffrance, son esprit plongea immédiatement dans le sommeil.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi.

Trop fragile pour rester éveillé plus de quelques minutes, le seigneur du Sud ne cessait de vaciller entre la semi conscience et l'inconscience. Les rares fois où il se sentait capable de prononcer quelques mots, il était trop déboussolé pour assimiler les informations qu'on lui donnait. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs semaines de convalescence que son état se stabilisa et que son esprit put repousser, une bonne fois pour toute, la mer de souffrance dans laquelle il n'avait pas cessé de se débattre.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, cette nuit-là, Duo eut l'impression de sortir d'un profond sommeil. Son cerveau tournait au ralentit tandis que son corps endolori paraissait peser des tonnes. Instinctivement, il voulut se lever mais tout son être refusa obstinément d'accéder à sa demande.

« Bonsoir Duo. », dit une voix féminine non loin de lui.

Interpellé, le chevalier tourna son visage et aperçut la gracieuse silhouette de la princesse Iria. Cette dernière était assise dans un grand fauteuil rouge. Vu la fatigue qui se lisait sur son beau visage, nul doute qu'elle aussi avait dû passer une grande partie de son temps à le veiller.

« Ne soyez pas angoissé si vous éprouvez des difficultés à bouger, Sally a été obligée de vous donner des doses importantes de calmant. »

Duo, qui avait encore bien en tête la torture continuelle que ses blessures lui avaient fait subir, ne put que remercier silencieusement son amie de cette initiative. Son regard quitta momentanément l'aînée des princesses de Sanc pour balayer la chambre où on l'avait installé. Malgré l'obscurité qui y régnait, il put distinguer la silhouette de Sally assoupie dans un des canapés.

« Elle a refusé de vous quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute. », lui expliqua Iria de sa voix douce. « Lorsqu'elle s'est endormie, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la réveiller. »

Duo poursuivit son examen de l'endroit mais après des recherches infructueuses, son attention se reporta tout naturellement sur la princesse.

« Où sont les autres ? », dit-il dans un souffle.

L'éclaire d'intense chagrin qu'il put lire dans le regard d'Iria répondit à sa demande. Alarmé, Duo la scruta avec plus d'attention. C'est là qu'il remarqua sa tenue. Les princesses de Sanc avaient toujours été vêtues des couleurs vives et joyeuses mais cette nuit-là, Iria portait une robe de deuil.

« Je suis navrée Duo. », commença la jeune femme en lui faisant un pâle sourire qui n'atteignit jamais ses yeux.

Comprenant à cette simple réponse toute l'horreur de la situation, le chevalier sentit la panique l'envahir.

« Lorsque les gardes vous ont trouvé, vous étiez le seul encore en vie. Votre état était si désespéré que nous avions peu d'espoir de vous sauver. »

« C'est impossible ! », souffla Duo de sa voix éraillée comme si cette simple dénégation pouvait, à elle seule, effacer la douloureuse réalité. « Je ne vous crois pas ! »

« Je suis désolée », répéta la jeune femme en laissant ses larmes couler doucement sur ses joues pâles.

« JE NE VOUS CROIS PAS ! »

* * *

Lorsque Zechs pénétra dans la serre, il ne fut pas surpris de sentir la présence du chevalier. D'après l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec la princesse Iria à son retour dans la capitale, Duo ne quittait quasiment plus l'oasis de verdure. Autrefois symbole de sérénité, ce lieu avait pris une toute autre signification depuis la disparition des quatre élus.

Afin de préserver la sépulture des chevaliers tombés au combat, les princesses de Sanc avaient ordonné que leurs dépouilles soient mises à l'abri dans l'enceinte du château. La serre avait été tout indiquée pour faire office de tombeau. Une fois les corps rendus à la terre, un bloc de pierre gigantesque avait été placé afin de protéger à jamais ceux qui avaient tout sacrifié pour le royaume. Constitué de granit noir, la stèle avait été polie au point de réfléchir aussi bien que le plus pur des miroirs. Pour toute décoration, seuls les noms des quatre Hauts Seigneurs y étaient gravés. A chaque coin de la pierre avaient été disposés d'immenses flambeaux dont la lueur devait représenter les âmes des défunts. Et là, assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre la stèle, Duo affichait un air de profond égarement.

Bien conscient qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer une discussion douloureuse, Zechs prit une profonde inspiration avant de se diriger vers le mausolée. Cependant, lorsqu'il y parvint, il ne prononça pas une seule parole à l'intention de son ami. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de faire face à la masse sombre et d'y apposer l'une de ses mains. Malgré son handicape, l'ancien soldat ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Bientôt, les lettres du nom de Wufei se dessinèrent sous ses doigts et l'émotion le prit en traître, serrant sa gorge dans un étau de chagrin. Zechs la combattit avec violence, la refoulant au plus profond de son être car il savait que Wufei ne lui aurait pas pardonné cette _faiblesse, _comme il aimait à qualifier toutes ses démonstrations d'affection. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reprendre mais ce fut avec une voix ferme qu'il finit par s'adresser à l'homme toujours immobile à ses pieds.

« Les choses ne peuvent demeurer ainsi. », dit l'ancien soldat d'une voix grave. « Vous vous devez de réagir _Seigneur Maxwell._ »

Ce dernier ne broncha pas. Son regard, vide d'expression, paraissait observer un point invisible devant lui.

« Le Royaume de Sanc a besoin de vous. », insista Zechs. « _Nous _avons besoin de vous. Le trône des Raberba Winner s'est fragilisé depuis la disparition de notre souverain. Sans héritier mâle pour assurer la succession, il y a fort à parier que les pays voisins finiront par entrevoir là l'occasion d'étendre leurs terres. Nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque de voir une nouvelle guerre éclater. Nos troupes se relèvent à peine… et nous avons déjà tant perdu. »

La fin de la phrase fut prononcée dans un murmure. Cependant, Zechs se reprit très vite. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller au chagrin car s'il le faisait, il se retrouverait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, dans le même état que Duo.

« Vous êtes un Haut Seigneur de Sanc. Votre place est aux côtés de la famille royale. Si la cour pouvait vous voir affirmer votre soutien en public, nul doute que les esprits finiraient par se calmer. »

Mais apparemment, le monologue de l'ancien soldat ne sembla pas toucher Duo. Zechs finit donc par renoncer. Peut-être que s'il lui laissait encore un peu de temps, l'esprit du chevalier se montrerait plus réceptif ?

Le guerrier effleura une nouvelle fois la pierre froide de la stèle avant de s'éloigner. Il avait à peine parcouru quelques mètres qu'une voix s'éleva enfin.

« Pourquoi ? »

Face à cette question, Zechs demeura silencieux.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ? », précisa le chevalier.

« Je l'ignore. », répondit l'ancien chef des armées avec sincérité. « Des cinq élus vous étiez le plus fort. Peut-être en est-ce la raison ? »

« Je ne devrais pas être en vie. »

« Ne prononcez pas de telles paroles. »

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'être en vie ! »

Cette fois-ci le chagrin avait fait place à l'amertume. D'un geste lent et vacillant, qui trahissait autant la faiblesse de son corps que celle de son esprit, le jeune seigneur se releva.

« Je devrais être dans ce tombeau avec eux. »

« Je vous interdis de dire cela ! », aboya Zechs avec colère. « Ils n'ont pas choisi de mourir, tout comme vous n'avez choisi de survivre mais s'ils étaient encore là, nul doute que vos paroles les blesseraient ! »

Le soldat fit quelques pas dans la direction de Duo afin, peut-être, de donner plus de poids à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à souffrir. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir vu disparaître des êtres chers à votre cœur. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir perdu la personne que vous aimiez ! Tout le Royaume a souffert durant ces longues années de guerre, tout le peuple de Sanc s'est vu retirer jusqu'à la dernière étincelle d'espoir ! Mais l'origine de toute cette souffrance a fini par être vaincue et maintenant votre rôle est de préserver cette paix encore si fragile afin que notre pays puisse enfin panser ses blessures. »

« Je n'en ai plus la force. », répondit le chevalier d'une voix éteinte.

« Dans ce cas, il vous faudra la trouver ! », rétorqua sèchement l'ancien commandant. « Parce que c'est ce que vos compagnons voudraient. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont offert leur vie sans hésitation. Leur disparition ne doit pas être vaine. »

Zechs parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de Duo et vint poser sa main sur son épaule.

« Ne leur enlevez pas ça. », murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. « Ne leur enlevez pas leur honneur. »

Face à cette dernière phrase, Duo ferma les yeux et baissa son visage. Son chagrin était si palpable que l'ancien chef d'armée n'insista pas. Sans plus ajouter une parole, il se détourna du chevalier et s'en alla.

Après le départ de Zechs, Duo se laissa glisser une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Il demeura immobile de longues heures, laissant une multitude de souvenirs l'assaillirent. Tous lui rappelèrent à quel point sa vie avait changé depuis le soir où il avait fait la connaissance de ses amis. Malgré la guerre, malgré les épreuves, les chevaliers étaient restés soudés. Ils avaient fait bloc, unissant leur force comme un seul homme afin d'annihiler la menace qui planait sur Sanc.

Alors comment continuer sans eux ?

Comment poursuivre une existence vide de sens ?

Maintenant que Duo avait perdu une nouvelle fois ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, il avait l'intime conviction de ne plus avoir la force de poursuivre. Trop de souffrances avaient endeuillé son existence. Son cœur et son âme étaient épuisés.

Ce fut avec lenteur que Duo se releva, prenant appui contre le mausolée. A l'instar de Zechs, il put sentir sous ses doigts, le contour granuleux des lettres inscrites dans la pierre.

Depuis que Duo avait trouvé refuge dans la serre, jamais il n'avait eu la force de poser les yeux sur les noms qui se détachaient de la surface sombre du tombeau. Cela pouvait paraître puéril mais ce simple refus lui avait donné, jusqu'à présent, la vague impression de contrôler le peu de son existence qui ne s'était pas encore écroulée. Cependant, les évènements devaient prendre une autre tournure. Peut-être était-ce dû aux paroles prononcées par Zechs ou, tout simplement, par pur masochisme mais le fait est que Duo finit par lever son regard, remontant peu à peu le long de la surface lisse et sombre. Ses yeux ne cessèrent leur avancée qu'au moment où ils arrivèrent sur l'inscription que ses doigts avaient effleurée quelques instants plus tôt.

« Heero Yuy»

Ces quelques lettres ôtèrent au chevalier le peu de courage qui lui restait. Ses poings vinrent frapper la pierre avec une force inouïe tandis qu'un hurlement de désespoir s'échappa de sa gorge. Mais ni la douleur qui naissait de ses coups, ni sa voix qui se brisa dans un cri rauque ne lui apportèrent le moindre réconfort. Bien au contraire. Le chagrin qui, à présent le submergeait, le laissa pantelant.

Duo en vint à souhaiter se perdre dans la folie un peu comme il avait failli le faire après la mort de Hilde, lorsque son destin de chevalier l'avait amené au cœur du sanctuaire de Shinigami. A cette époque, son esprit avait su matérialiser la jeune femme tel un fantôme du passé. Duo n'avait jamais réellement su comment ce processus avait été déclanché mais à cet instant précis, il souhaita ardemment que ses hallucinations reviennent, qu'il puisse revoir ses amis même si cela signifiait en perdre l'esprit.

Mais était-ce encore possible ?

L'âme de Shinigami avait quitté son corps. Duo ne bénéficiait plus ni de la force du dragon, ni de ses mystérieux pouvoirs.

Il ne lui restait plus rien.

Il était seul.

Totalement seul.

« Tu as fini de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? », l'invectiva une voix avec fermeté.

Surpris, Duo se tourna vers l'origine de cette intervention.

Les mots manquèrent au jeune seigneur lorsqu'il vit, debout devant lui, un homme en tout point son sosie. L'inconnu portait l'armure des chevaliers-dragons sur laquelle se dessinait très distinctement le blason de Shinigami. Bien que non armé, le regard qu'il posait sur Duo était tout sauf amical.

« Encore toi. », murmura le seigneur du sud en se relevant avec lenteur. « Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de venir me faire la morale. »

« Si tu te comportais plus comme un homme et moins comme une larve, je n'aurais pas besoin d'intervenir. »

Duo allait rétorquer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point d'argumenter contre les délires de son propre esprit. Lui, qui par le passé avait toujours craint de perdre la raison, voyait à présent ses peurs avérées.

« Disparaît ! », souffla-t-il à l'encontre de l'apparition. « Quitte à perdre la tête, je préfèrerai que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et qui donc voudrais-tu voir apparaître ? L'un de tes amis peut-être ? », rétorqua son double. « Ou alors ton amant ? »

Le regard meurtrier que lui décocha Duo suffit à répondre à sa question.

« Désolé mais tu devras te contenter de moi. »

« Va-t'en ! »

Malgré l'animosité dont faisait preuve Duo, son double ne sembla pas vouloir accéder à sa demande.

« Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! », répéta le jeune seigneur en perdant toute patience. « Laisse-moi en paix ! Laisse-moi… »

Mais la fin de se phrase ne put franchir ses lèvres.

« Mourir ? », demanda son vis-à-vis qui venait de mettre le doigt sur une évidence. « Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. »

« Et pour quelle raison ? Pour le bien de Sanc ? », rétorqua Duo avec un cynisme évident. « Sanc n'a plus besoin de moi. »

« En es-tu si sûr ? »

« L'âme de Shinigami s'est endormie. C'est une preuve en soit, si preuve il y a besoin. »

« Penses-tu sincèrement que tu ne peux servir ton Royaume que sous la bannière du dieu ? Par le passé, tu affirmais pourtant le contraire. Jamais tu n'as souhaité devenir un chevalier-dragon, tu as même très souvent ardemment espéré être libéré de ce fardeau. Alors pourquoi, maintenant que tu as la possibilité de vivre ta vie comme bon te semble, éprouves-tu à ce point la crainte d'affronter l'inconnu ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas vivre en ayant tout perdu. », répondit Duo avec lassitude. « A quoi bon souhaiter cette existence si c'est pour être condamné à la solitude ? »

« Est-ce cela qui t'effraie tant ? »

Le chevalier ne répondit pas mais son regard, fermement planté dans celui de son double, ne laissait aucune place au doute.

« Dans ce cas, finissons-en. », poursuivit l'apparition en tendant sa paume vers Duo.

Le chevalier ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que ce geste signifiait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une dague apparût comme par enchantement dans la main de son vis-à-vis qu'il finit par comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Ce dernier n'amorça aucun geste d'attaque envers Duo. Il ne fit que lui tendre l'arme sans une once d'agressivité dans son attitude.

« Tes forces te quittent chaque jour un peu plus. A ce rythme, tu finiras peu à peu par t'éteindre, comme une chandelle qui chaque jour décroit. Si réellement, tu souhaites abandonner cette vie que tu sembles juger si vide de sens, je te propose une fin plus rapide. »

Duo demeura silencieux. Il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de l'arme qui lui faisait face.

La proposition de son alter ego tournait sans cesse dans son esprit tel le chant séduisant d'une sirène. Elle le tentait, lui promettant tout ce qu'un guerrier fatigué rêvait d'obtenir : une paix si ardemment recherchée… une paix éternelle.

Le jeune seigneur hésita quelques instants. Il finit cependant par tendre le bras et ses doigts vinrent effleurer la lame presque comme une caresse. Il

pouvait sentir sous sa peau la ciselure délicate des idéogrammes et lorsque sa main remonta plus haut, il fut presque ému de voir sa croix incrustée dans l'acier. Cette dague n'était pas n'importe quelle arme. C'était celle qu'il avait offerte à Heero avant leur départ pour les Plaines Saintes. A elle seule, elle était la parfaite représentation de sa vie. Une sorte de parfait mélange entre son passé de simple villageois et son existence en tant que chevalier.

« Pourquoi résistes-tu ? Ton plus grand désir n'est-il pas de rejoindre tes compagnons ? » l'interrogea son double d'une voix si neutre qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il conversait de la pluie et du beau temps. « Plus de combat, plus de souffrance, n'est-ce pas ce à quoi ton cœur aspire ? »

« Je ne comprends pas ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« La raison de ton intervention. »

« Tu es à un carrefour important de ton existence Duo et je suis là pour te montrer les deux chemins s'offrent à toi. Le premier te conduira à la fin de ton voyage. Une mort à l'image de l'existence que tu as menée jusqu'à présent. »

« Violente ? », suggéra Duo en avisant le poignard.

« A vif et à la limite de la folie. », corrigea son homologue.

« Et le second ? »

« Le second chemin est le plus difficile à arpenter. Il sera long et parsemé d'épreuves. Tu t'y sentiras parfois très seul, assailli par le doute et les fantômes du passé. »

« Charmante perspective. », ironisa le chevalier.

« Cependant… »

« … »

« Il sera aussi rempli d'évènements inattendus, de rencontres étonnantes et de moments de joie. » compléta-t-il avant de préciser sa pensée « La seconde option qui s'offre à toi Duo, c'est la vie. »

Le seigneur du Sud le scruta avec intensité. Il cherchait, sous l'apparente impassibilité de son jumeau, une quelconque trace de félonie. Un indice qui lui aurait prouvé que cette situation, aussi étrange que vaguement familière, n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Mais rien ne transparaissait à travers les iris couleur pourpre qui lui faisaient face.

« Prends ton temps et choisis bien Duo. Car ta décision ne souffrira aucun retour en arrière. »

Le chevalier ne répondit pas. A la place, il préféra se diriger vers le mausolée.

Cette fois-ci, Duo ne détourna pas le regard. Avec lenteur, ses yeux passèrent sur les quatre noms qui se découpaient de la surface lisse et sombre de la stèle. Les paroles de Zechs lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses amis et lui s'étaient tant battu pour sauver le Royaume de Sanc. Avait-il le droit de bafouer tout ce pour quoi ils avaient souffert en tournant le dos à sa patrie ? Mais d'un autre côté, n'avait-t-il pas suffisamment donné et perdu ? Devait-il encore faire face et lutter seul ? En avait-il seulement la force ?

Un mouvement sur son flanc droit attira son attention. Son double s'était apparemment déplacé sans bruit jusqu'à lui et l'observait en silence. Il tenait toujours dans sa main la dague du jeune seigneur. Lorsqu'un éclat de lumière vint effleurer la croix incrustée dans la lame, Duo eut une pensée pour sa famille.

Et là… il sut.

Il sut ce à quoi son âme tendait. La seule chose réellement importante qui avait régie toute sa vie.

« As-tu fait ton choix ? »

« Je crois, oui. »

« Quel est-il ? »

D'un geste décidé, Duo avança sa main et vint saisir l'arme. Son homologue le laissa faire sans sourciller.

« Il y a longtemps, j'ai fait une promesse. Celle de protéger coûte que coûte les hommes et femmes de Sanc. Cet engagement, je l'ai pris bien avant mon entrée dans l'ordre des chevaliers, bien avant ma rencontre avec mes compagnons. Ce serment, je l'ai fait sur la tombe de ma famille. Je ne peux donc pas y déroger. »

Le regard déterminé du chevalier de Shinigami vint s'ancrer à celui de son double.

« Je me battrais jusqu'au bout. En mémoire des miens. »

Contre toute attente, son double laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. », dit-il en écartant les bras en signe de reddition.

Duo acquiesça avant d'affermir sa prise sur la dague. Puis, d'un geste rapide et puissant, il lui planta la lame en pleine poitrine. L'arme se mit immédiatement à vibrer et à luire avec une telle force, que Duo se vit contraint de lâcher prise pour protéger ses yeux. Un bourdonnement se fit ensuite entendre déstabilisant complètement le chevalier.

Puis, ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

La première chose que le chevalier perçut, fut la douleur. Puissante et implacable, elle le replongea immédiatement dans un monde d'inconscience.

Ce fut une main sur son front qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Froide et douce, elle paraissait vouloir calmer le feu qui le ravageait. S'il en avait été capable, le jeune seigneur aurait émis une plainte de regret lorsque le contact finit par se rompre, mais à la place il ne put que s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans un lourd sommeil sans rêve.

La deuxième tentative lui permit de mieux appréhender son environnement. Il y avait bien du mouvement autour de lui, des froissements de tissus pour être plus précis mais aussi des voix indistinctes. Malgré sa difficulté à percevoir clairement leurs paroles, le jeune combattant réussit tout de même à intercepter un mot qui revenait régulièrement : son nom.

La main fraîche et attentive, qui l'avait éveillé quelques temps plus tôt, revint se poser sur son visage. D'abord sur ses joues en un contact éphémère mais prévenant, puis sur son front. Toutefois, sa conscience encore trop faible ne put supporter plus longtemps de rester éveillée et l'abîme sombre et profond dans lequel il ne cessait de se débattre revint l'engloutir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, cette nuit-là, Duo eut l'impression de sortir d'un profond sommeil. Son cerveau tournait au ralentit tandis que son corps endolori paraissait peser des tonnes. Instinctivement, il voulut se lever mais tout son être refusa obstinément d'accéder à sa demande.

« Bonsoir Duo. », dit une voix féminine non loin de lui.

Interpellé, le chevalier tourna son visage et aperçut la gracieuse silhouette de la princesse Iria.

« Ne soyez pas angoissé si vous éprouvez des difficultés à bouger, Sally a été obligée de vous donner des doses importantes de calmant. »

Face à ses paroles, une détresse sans nom vint envahir Duo. Il avait la vague impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, d'en connaître le dénouement.

« Où sont les autres ? », demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Iria ne répondit pas tout de suite et le jeune chevalier sentit la panique le gagner.

Il refusait de revivre cette épreuve !

Il ne pourrait pas le supporter !

« … bien essayé de les convaincre mais il aurait été plus constructif de parler à un mur. »

« Quoi ? », demanda un Duo déboussolé n'ayant pas suivi le fil de la conversation.

La princesse fit un signe de tête en direction du fond de la chambre.

Avec une lenteur autant dû à son état de santé qu'à une peur déraisonnée, le seigneur du sud finit par se retourner.

Installés au fond de la pièce dans des fauteuils aussi inconfortables que possible, les silhouettes de quatre jeunes gens se découpaient dans la semi-obscurité.

« Je disais que Sally avait bien essayé de les convaincre de rester allongés dans leur chambre mais tous ses efforts ont été vains. Depuis qu'ils sont en état de se déplacer, ils ont élu domicile dans cette chambre. Il faut dire que vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur Duo. Nous avons vraiment cru vous perdre et cela malgré les talents et l'abnégation de Sally. »

Le seigneur du sud n'écoutait déjà plus.

Un énorme poids venait soudain de disparaître de sa poitrine, un peu comme s'il avait retenu trop longtemps sa respiration et qu'il se mettait soudain à inspirer une profonde bouffée d'air frais.

C'était tout simplement trop.

Trop d'informations à encaisser.

Trop d'émotions à gérer.

Juste trop.

« Duo ? Vous souffrez ? », s'inquiéta Iria en voyant des larmes glisser lentement sur le visage du chevalier.

Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Perdu sans sa contemplation, il était à mille lieux de là.

« Duo ? Duo ? »

Le timbre insistant de la princesse finit par réveiller l'un des hommes assoupis. Pendant quelques instants, le dormeur sembla se débattre avec les dernières brumes de sommeil qui l'habitaient mais très vite, l'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix d'Iria finit par le sortir complètement de sa torpeur. Malgré ses apparentes blessures, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se lever et atteindre le lit de Duo.

« Tu es réveillé. » constata Heero avec un soulagement sans nom. « Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs. Je croyais que tu ne… »

Mais il stoppa net ses paroles lorsqu'il remarqua l'état émotionnel de son ami.

« Tu as mal ? », demanda-t-il en se méprenant complètement sur sa réaction. « Je vais tout de suite chercher Sally. »

Heero avait à peine entamé un mouvement pour se lever, qu'une main vint le retenir. La prise, bien que faible sur sa chemise, eut tout de même l'effet escompté. D'un geste calme, le représentant de Wing vint reprendre place aux côtés du convalescent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Duo ne répondit toujours pas. Il ne fit qu'affirmer un peu plus sa prise sur le vêtement afin d'attirer son ami vers lui. Ce dernier se laissa docilement faire tout en affichant un air perplexe de circonstance.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre que le seigneur du sud accepta de parler.

« Tu es vivant ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix quelque peu éraillée où perçait un étonnement sincère.

« Et c'est toi qui me demande ça ? », rétorqua Heero avec un certain amusement dans les yeux. « Je te ferai remarquer que ça fait des semaines que l'on attend ton réveil. »

Puis, le regard de son compagnon se fit plus sombre.

« J'ai vraiment cru te perdre Duo. »

« Et moi je t'ai perdu. » chuchota ce dernier en l'attirant un peu plus vers lui. « Je t'ai perdu pendant une éternité. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je sais. »

Heero le scruta encore quelques instants, essayant vainement de saisir les paroles de son ami. Mais il finit par abandonner, reportant à plus tard les questions délicates.

Il laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur ses traits avant de se pencher vers Duo. Avec une lenteur calculée, il l'embrassa.

Perdus dans leurs retrouvailles, aucun des deux hommes ne se rendirent compte du départ de la princesse Iria.

Ils étaient enfin ensemble.

Et ils étaient toujours en vie.

* * *

A suivre…


	32. En mémoire des héros II

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.

**Genre :** faut-il encore le préciser à ce stade de l'histoire ;p

**Ndla :** c'est avec une certaine émotion que je publie ce dernier chapitre clôturant ainsi cette « petite » fanfiction.

Après presque six ans d'écritures et de prises de tête, je ne peux que remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de suivre cette histoire et qui m'ont encouragé à travers leurs reviews.

A toutes et à tous **MERCI** !

**Ndla2 :** cet ultime chapitre est dédié à **Bubul, Caramelon, Florinoir et Shinie** qui ont dû supporter mes doutes et mes angoisses de fanfikeuse pendant six ans. Tour à tour, bêta-lectrices, pompom-girls et psy personnelles, elles m'ont été d'une aide précieuse dans l'achèvement de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers-Dragons : Livre III**

_Chapitre XXXII : En mémoire des héros (partie II)_

_Aube_

Assis dans l'herbe, Wufei observait d'un air songeur le courant de la rivière. Son dos le faisait encore souffrir mais, appuyé contre l'écorce de l'arbre, la douleur était supportable. Nul doute que son organisme aurait besoin de plusieurs mois avant d'être totalement rétabli. Cependant, le chevalier ne s'en plaignait pas car cela demeurait peu cher payé si l'on considérait à quel point il avait frôlé la mort.

A quel point, ils avaient tous frôlé la mort.

« C'est donc ici que tu te cachais. » dit une voix familière à l'égard du jeune seigneur.

Face à cette remarque, l'interpellé releva son visage, un sourire satisfait naissant sur ses traits.

Debout à ses côtés, la main appuyée sur le tronc et le visage penché dans sa direction, se tenait Zechs Merquise. Dans cette position, le soldat paraissait l'observer avec son calme coutumier. Wufei eut un pincement au cœur en constatant que son ami ne faisait que « paraître » l'observer.

Le chevalier avait toujours secrètement espéré, qu'une fois Treize vaincu, Zechs aurait peut-être recouvré l'usage de sa vue. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Comme l'avait dit Sandrock, quelques années plus tôt, certaines séquelles ne pouvaient pas être effacées, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie noire.

« Tu es rentré depuis quand ? » demanda Wufei d'une voix devenue rauque par l'énergie qu'il avait dû déployer pour vaincre Treize.

Zechs eut un léger froncement de sourcils face à ce changement mais ne fit aucune remarque dans ce sens. Il se contenta de prendre place auprès du seigneur de l'ouest allongeant ses longues jambes fourbues par les trop nombreuses heures de voyages.

« Je suis au palais depuis quelques heures seulement. Je suis rentré dès ma mission achevée. », répondit-il avant d'aborder le seul sujet, qui de son point de vue, avait de l'importance. « Comment te sens-tu Wu ? »

« Physiquement, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. »

« Et mentalement ? », poursuivit Zechs. « Je me suis entretenu avec notre roi. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé après l'invocation des dragons. »

Wufei ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il sembla reporter son attention sur la rivière, qui doucement, s'écoulait quelques mètres plus bas. Il fallut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que le chevalier ne reprenne la parole. Mais Zechs patienta car il savait que ce sujet serait délicat à aborder.

« Je crois que je suis juste un peu… perdu. », expliqua-t-il. « A mon réveil, lorsque Mei Lan m'a expliqué ce qu'elle avait entrepris à l'aide des autres prêtres et prêtresses pour nous sauver la vie, je crois que le seul sentiment que j'ai pu éprouver à ce moment-là a été de la colère. Pas de surprise ou de gratitude mais juste une violente colère. »

« Ils ne voulaient pas vous laisser mourir sans tout entreprendre pour vous aider. »

« C'était un trop gros risque ! Ils n'auraient jamais dû tenter une telle folie ! »

« Ne dis pas ça. », intervint calmement Zechs en voyant son ami commençait à s'agiter. « Ils l'ont fait par affection pour vous. C'était un très bel acte de foi et d'amitié. »

« Mais ça aurait pu très mal tourner et au lieu de cinq cadavres vous en auriez retrouvé dix. »

Wufei passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai toujours refusé que Mei Lan utilise ses pouvoirs. Je craignais, à juste titre d'ailleurs, que trop aveuglée par ses sentiments, elle n'en vienne à tenter une telle folie. Cependant, durant toutes ces années, je dois avouer n'avoir jamais imaginé qu'elle entraînerait les autres avec elle. »

« Elle n'est pourtant pas à l'origine de votre survie. », fit très justement remarquer Zechs. « Sa Majesté m'a confié que Réléna en fut la première instigatrice. »

« C'est exact. En fait, tout est parti d'une de ses visions. Elle l'a eue peu après notre départ pour les Plaines Saintes. Nous ne savons toujours pas si c'est notre éloignement de la capitale ou simplement le fait que le destin était en marche de manière inéluctable, qui lui a fait retrouver la pleine maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. »

« Et elle a vu votre mort. »

« Comme l'avaient dit les dragons, nos corps de mortel n'étaient pas fait pour supporter toute leur puissance. Notre trépas était inéluctable. »

« Mais Réléna a souhaité changer cela. »

« Elle a immédiatement raconté sa vision à Sally, Odin et Mei Lan qui étaient restés à l'abri au palais. Elle leurs a demandé leur aide pour trouver une échappatoire. »

« C'est là que Mei Lan est intervenue. »

« Elle leurs a suggéré d'utiliser ses dons. Par le passé, elle avait déjà sauvé notre roi grâce à ses pouvoirs. Elle lui avait transféré une partie de son énergie vitale, lui offrant un morceau de sa propre existence. Mais contrairement au don de guérison de Quatre, cette énergie ne se renouvèle pas. C'est une partie de sa longévité qu'elle perd à chaque fois.»

« Malgré ça, elle n'a pas hésité… et les autres non plus. »

« Il y avait pourtant peu de chance que cela marche. Mei Lan ne pouvait pas tous nous sauver. Elle n'en aurait jamais eu la force. Elle a donc tenté de jouer les catalyseurs. Lorsqu'ils nous ont trouvé inconscients, nous étions plus morts que vifs. Au début, ils ont craint d'être arrivés trop tard. Mais ils ne sont pas arrêtés à cette première impression. Ils se sont mis à chercher avec entêtement la moindre étincelle de vie dans nos corps brisés, la plus petite parcelle d'aura encore présente dans nos esprits fatigués. »

Wufei fit une pause avant de reprendre. Il tentait de rassembler au mieux les souvenirs et les renseignements qu'on lui avait fournis à son réveil.

« Duo était celui d'entre nous qui était le plus en danger. Mei Lan a donc commencé par lui. Elle a pris chez Sally le souffle de vie qui lui manquait pour survivre. »

« C'est un très beau geste de la part de la prêtresse de Shinigami. »

« C'était surtout totalement déraisonnable ! », s'exclama le chevalier. « Les évènements auraient pu mal tourner, sans parler de la souffrance que cet acte a engendré. »

« Mais malgré tout ça, ils ont poursuivi leur plan. Odin pour Heero, Réléna pour notre roi et Mei Lan pour toi. », en déduisit l'ancien soldat avec justesse. « Mais qui est intervenu pour Trowa ? »

« Catherine. »

« Elle n'était pourtant pas au palais au moment de la vision de Réléna. »

« Non, elle nous accompagnait. Quatre avait préféré l'avoir à nos côtés lors de l'éveil de Shinigami. Après son intervention, Trowa l'avait mise à l'abri à l'entrée de la vallée. C'est là qu'elle a vu arriver les autres prêtres et prêtresses et qu'elle a pu les rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle a eu connaissance de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, elle n'a pas éprouvé l'ombre d'un doute. Elle était prête à tout sauver son frère. »

« Tu ne peux pas leurs en vouloir d'avoir agi ainsi. », les défendit Zechs. « Toi-même, tu as bien accepté de mettre ta vie en jeu. »

« Les circonstances étaient différentes. En tant que chevaliers-dragons, cette tâche nous était dévolue. Personne d'autre n'en possédait les capacités. Après la disparition de Treize, tout danger était écarté. Il n'était pas nécessaire de mettre d'autres vies dans la balance. »

« Là, tu parles en tant que soldat mais pas en tant qu'homme. Aurais-tu été capable de détourner le visage et de passer ton chemin en voyant un ami, un frère ou un être cher agoniser à tes pieds ? »

« Nous ne méritions pas un tel cadeau. », dit le jeune seigneur de l'ouest dans un murmure.

Avec fermeté mais sans violence, Zechs posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon.

« Wufei, vous méritiez cela. Personne d'autre ici bas n'en était plus digne que vous cinq. Alors je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne nourris pas une colère qui n'a pas lieu d'être. »

« Sincèrement, je ne suis plus en colère. », le rassura le chevalier. « Je ne te cacherai pas que c'était le cas à mon réveil. Malgré la douleur physique, mon esprit meurtri ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette émotion. Mais maintenant… maintenant je suis simplement triste. Nous leurs avons tant pris. »

« Vous ne leurs avez rien volé Wu. Ils vous ont offert cette deuxième chance. Interpréter cela de manière différente serait leurs manquer de respect. »

« Mais le résultat demeure le même. Au vue de notre état avant leur intervention, ce sont certainement des années entières qu'ils ont sacrifiées. »

« Ca, personne ne peut le savoir. Comme le commun des mortels, ils ignorent de quoi demain sera fait. Peut-être vivront-ils encore pendant un an, dix ans ou peut-être nous survivront-ils tous. Nous ne pouvons pas le savoir de manière certaine. La seule chose que nous puissions faire c'est de profiter du moment présent sans craindre l'avenir. »

Wufei savait que son ami était dans le vrai. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il aurait de loin préféré que Mei Lan, qu'il considérait comme sa propre sœur, puisse jouir d'une longue vie, même si cela aurait dû signifier qu'elle la continue sans lui. Cette idée le rendait d'autant plus triste lorsqu'il pensait à Shun.

Le geste des prêtres et prêtresses à leur encontre était certes très beau mais si lourd de conséquences.

« Cesse de te torturer l'esprit. », intervint Zechs en sentant l'humeur maussade de son compagnon grandir d'un cran. « Après toutes ces épreuves et ces années de guerre, nous sommes tous en vie ! Alors je t'interdis formellement de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! »

Le ton solennel du soldat eut au moins le mérite d'arracher un début de sourire à Wufei. Zechs avait au moins raison sur un point : ils étaient en vie et rien que ce prodige méritait un effort de sa part.

« Je veux bien arrêter de broyer du noir si tu acceptent de me parler de ta mission. »

« Notre souverain ne t'en a rien dit ? », demanda l'ancien chef d'armée avec une sincère surprise.

« Apparemment il tenait à conserver le secret jusqu'à ton retour. Il m'a juste informé que Réléna, Trowa et toi étiez les seuls dans la confidence. »

« Et bien puisque ma mission a été menée à bien, je pense pouvoir t'éclairer un peu sur ce sujet. »

« Devais-tu rapporter des informations ? »

« Rapporter… oui. Mais des informations… pas vraiment. », répondit le soldat de manière énigmatique, chose qui rendit Wufei encore plus perplexe.

* * *

Lorsque Trowa frappa à la porte des appartements privés de Quatre, le soleil de midi brillait haut dans le ciel. Ce fut le majordome personnel du roi qui vint lui ouvrir.

L'homme, âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, possédait dans son maintient toute la solennité qu'on pouvait attendre de sa position au sein du personnel privé du monarque. Cependant, son visage avenant et la douceur des ses traits lui octroyaient un côté bon enfant qui avait toujours plu à Trowa.

« Seigneur Barton. Permettez-moi de vous dire que c'est un plaisir de vous voir enfin remis de vos blessures. »

« Pas tout à fait. », précisa le chevalier en mettant en évidence la canne qui lui servait d'appui. « Ma jambe se montre plutôt récalcitrante. »

« Nuls doutes que votre état s'améliorera très rapidement. »

« Je ne vous cacherez pas que j'attends cela avec impatience. Je dois avouer que l'inactivité me pèse. »

« Je crois pouvoir dire que vous n'êtes pas le seul dans ce cas-là. », répondit le vieil homme avec une expression amusée. « Mais je pense que les prochaines semaines ne manqueront pas d'intérêt. »

Trowa eut juste le temps d'afficher une mine interrogative avant que le serviteur ne s'efface pour le laisser entrer.

« Sa Majesté est dans son bureau. Il vous attend. »

Le seigneur de l'est acquiesça avant de se diriger vers l'accès privé qui lui était désigné.

Il n'avait pas revu Quatre depuis la veille et lorsqu'il était passé plus tôt dans la journée, le secrétaire personnel du roi l'avait informé que ce dernier était en audience privée et qu'il ne pouvait pas être dérangé.

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise, en entrant dans le bureau royal, de voir son ami debout au centre de la pièce en train d'observer ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un berceau.

« Quatre ? », l'interpella-t-il avec hésitation.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, une expression sereine sur son visage. Malgré les nombreuses ecchymoses encore bien visibles sur ses traits, le jeune monarque n'avait rien perdu de son charme.

« Approche. », répondit le blond avant de préciser non sans une trace d'humour dans la voix. « Il ne mord pas. »

Son ami accéda à sa demande et franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

Pendant un instant, Trowa observa, non sans curiosité, le petit être blond qui dormait à poing fermé dans son couffin. Bien que très jeune, la ressemblance entre le bébé et Quatre était plus que frappante.

« Depuis quand est-il au palais ? » finit-il par demander en reportant son attention sur son ami.

« Depuis très tôt ce matin. »

« Zechs est donc revenu. »

« Oui et il a accompli la mission que je lui avais confiée avant notre départ pour les Plaines Saintes. »

« De toute évidence, les renseignements que Dororthy t'avait confié étaient exacts. »

« Ils l'étaient. L'enfant avait bel et bien séjourné dans le village qu'elle m'avait indiqué. Cependant, lorsque Zechs s'y est rendu, les hommes de Treize avaient déjà quitté les lieux. »

« Quelqu'un les aurait avertis ? »

« Cela me parait peu probable. Je pense plutôt qu'ils avaient reçu des consignes précises pour ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps au même endroit. Zechs s'est vu contraint de les pister durant plusieurs semaines avant de les intercepter. »

« Malgré sa cécité, il n'a rien perdu de ses talents. », fit très justement remarquer le chevalier avec une note d'admiration non feinte. « Tu as bien fait de lui confier cette tâche. »

« Mis à part les Hauts Seigneurs de Sanc, il était la seule personne de confiance qui pouvait exécuter un tel ordre. », répondit Quatre avec gravité. « Si quelqu'un de malveillant envers le Royaume avait appris son existence, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de cet enfant. »

« _Ton_ enfant. », le corrigea Trowa.

« Effectivement. », concéda Quatre avec un sourire penaud. « J'avoue avoir encore un peu de peine à réaliser cela. »

Le seigneur de l'est ne le contredit pas sur ce point. Nul doute que lui aussi aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler ce changement des plus important dans la vie du jeune roi… et par conséquent dans la sienne.

Ils avaient pourtant eu le temps de s'y préparer. Cela faisait des mois maintenant que Quatre lui avait confié le secret de l'existence de son enfant. Trowa se souvenait encore dans les moindres détails de cette journée et des paroles prononcées par son compagnon. (1)

Jusqu'à la veille de leur départ pour les Plaines Saintes, ils n'avaient été que trois dans la confidence : Quatre qui avait su de la bouche même de Dorothy qu'il avait un enfant, lui-même et Réléna.

La prêtresse l'avait découvert dans l'une de ses visions, quelques jours seulement avant le mariage royal. Elle avait pu entrevoir une partie des conséquences que l'union de Dorothy et Quatre allait entraîner ; l'arrivée de l'héritier mâle tant désiré mais aussi la trahison de la jeune reine. Réléna avait immédiatement quitté le sanctuaire de Sandrock afin de prévenir son cousin du complot qui se tramait à son insu. Mais Treize, bien conscient du pouvoir de la jeune femme et du danger qu'elle pouvait représenter pour ses plans, avait envoyé des hommes pour l'intercepter. Il l'avait emprisonnée juste le temps de permettre à Dorothy d'effectuer sa tentative d'assassinat. Puis, face à l'échec de la jeune reine, il avait fait main basse sur les autres prêtres et prêtresses afin d'obtenir les âmes des dragons en échange de leur vie. (2)

A cette époque-là, Quatre ne s'était douté de rien. Sans les aveux de Dorothy, jamais il n'aurait eu connaissance de l'existence de son fils. (3)

« Je dois encore en informer mes sœurs, sans oublier Duo, Heero et Wufei. Bien que je subodore que ce dernier soit maintenant au courant. »

« Et la population ? »

« Une annonce officielle sera faite lors des festivités prévues pour la fin de la guerre. Après la tentative d'assassinat contre moi, nous avions sciemment tenu secret le rôle de Dorothy dans ce complot. », expliqua-t-il. « Tout le monde se doutait qu'un de mes proches en avait été l'instigateur mais sans savoir lequel. Lorsqu'elle a donné sa vie pour me sauver, tous les soupçons se sont définitivement détournés d'elle. »

Quatre observa le bambin remuer dans son sommeil avant de poursuivre.

« Lors de la présentation de l'enfant à la population, nous expliquerons que Dorothy avait quitté le palais pour protéger l'héritier du trône. »

« Tu vas en faire une sainte. », rétorqua Trowa avec cynisme.

« Elle n'était pas si mauvaise. Je pense que si les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle aurait peut-être pu choisir une autre voix. De plus, une fois son enfant né, elle n'a pas hésité à braver Treize pour tenter de revenir au palais. Ce que je compte annoncer n'est donc pas totalement dénué de véracité. »

« Tu es le seul à pouvoir en juger. », lui accorda son ami. « Nous ne la connaissions pas suffisamment pour cela. »

« Je ne désire pas la juger. Je souhaite simplement que cet enfant puisse grandir sans avoir une image totalement négative de sa mère. Car elle aussi a donné sa vie pour protéger Sanc. »

Le chevalier d'Heavyarms acquiesça en silence. Il avait conscience que Quatre était dans le vrai mais il y avait certains sujets sur lesquels Trowa demeurerait toujours très partial dans ses opinions.

« Est-ce que tu lui as choisi un nom ? »

« J'aurais aimé lui donner celui de père. »

« C'est une excellente idée. Ca lui portera chance. »

« Je pense plutôt que c'est cet enfant qui nous portera chance. Après tout, rien que sa présence ici relève presque du miracle. »

« En tout cas, cela amènera pas mal de changements au palais. », dit Trowa en imaginant la réaction des princesses royales.

« Certaines choses évolues. », rétorqua Quatre en observant son fils.

Puis, il tourna son visage vers son compagnon.

« Tandis que d'autres demeureront éternellement intactes. »

Il y avait une telle dose d'affection dans son regard que Trowa se laissa submerger. Et pour la première fois de toute son existence, il sut avec une certitude absolue que sa vie se ferait dorénavant auprès de Quatre et de son fils.

* * *

Duo observait les ouvriers du haut de la tour sud du palais. La journée touchait lentement à sa fin, baignant le ciel de Sanc d'une douce couleur orangée. Malgré l'heure tardive, les travailleurs ne semblaient pas enclins à stopper leur activité. Bien au contraire. Mais il fallait avouer que la tâche, qui leurs incombait, était quelque peu particulière et tous prenaient leur participation à l'ouvrage comme un honneur.

En fait, la seule personne, qui ne partageait pas cette allégresse générale, était Duo. Toute sa bonne humeur avait subitement disparue lorsque quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un immense bloc de granit noir, déposé dans la cour extérieure du château selon les ordres de Quatre.

La surprise du chevalier fut telle qu'il avait immédiatement disparu pour trouver refuge sur son « perchoir ».

« Est-ce ta capacité à voler qui te manque ou as-tu juste décidé de faire bande à part ? », l'interpella la voix quelque peu moqueuse de Heero.

Duo ne répondit pas mais il se tourna tout de même vers le nouveau venu.

« Pourquoi te caches-tu ? »

« Je ne me caches pas », lui assura le seigneur du sud. « J'observe. »

D'un mouvement de la tête, il désigna la scène qui se jouait à leurs pieds.

Intrigué, Heero se rapprocha de lui et, malgré les bandages qu'il portait encore au bras, il vint s'accouder au parapet de pierre.

« Tu n'aimes pas l'idée de Quatre ? », lui demanda le représentant de Wing. « Je trouve, personnellement, que rendre hommage aux hommes et aux femmes de Sanc tombés au combat en inscrivant leurs noms dans la pierre, est un très bel hommage. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

« Alors où se trouve le problème ? », insista Heero en sentant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai raconté après mon réveil ? »

« Tu parles de ton rêve ? »

Duo ne savait pas si le terme _rêve _était réellement approprié. Cependant, il ne releva pas ce détail.

« Je t'ai parlé d'une stèle… d'un tombeau pour être plus précis. »

« Effectivement, je m'en souviens. »

« Et bien… tu l'as devant les yeux. »

Heero afficha une mine perplexe avant de poser son regard sur l'énorme bloc de granit sombre.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Je peux t'assurer que je ne nourris aucun doute là-dessus. Mis à part les inscriptions, ils sont parfaitement identiques. »

A ce souvenir, Duo sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine. Il pouvait encore se représenter les noms de ses compagnons sur la surface lisse de la stèle. Il arrivait même à percevoir, avec une netteté dérangeante, le contact rugueux du nom gravé de Heero sous ses doigts.

« C'est… bizarre. », dit le chevalier du nord.

« A qui le dis-tu ! »

« Que crois-tu que cela signifie ? »

« Pour être franc, je n'en ai aucune idée. Jusqu'à présent, je pensais que tout ce que j'avais cru voir lorsque j'étais inconscient relevait simplement du mirage. Toutefois, entre l'impression de _déjà-vu _que j'ai ressenti en voyant la princesse Iria à mon chevet et maintenant cette stèle… j'avoue être un peu dépassé. Si nous étions toujours en symbiose avec les âmes des dragons, j'aurais sans hésitation mis tout cela sur le compte de leurs pouvoirs. Mais leurs esprits se sont endormis et ont quitté nos corps, il n'y a donc aucune chance que ces évènements puissent venir d'eux. »

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. », intervint Heero avec un tel sérieux que cela alarma immédiatement Duo.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Et bien… nous t'avons caché quelque chose. Un… détail. »

« Un détail ? Quel détail ? »

« Comme tu le sais, nous avons tous repris conscience bien avant toi. Durant notre convalescence, les cinq âmes des dragons ont été mises sous bonne garde par la princesse Iria. Lucrézia et Rashid se sont même personnellement relayés pour commander les troupes en charge de la protection des joyaux. Ils avaient ainsi, à tout moment, un œil sur les pierres sacrées. »

Duo écoutait les paroles de Heero avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension. Il craignait plus que tout d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle qui sonnerait le début de nouveaux ennuis.

Mais cela ne fut pas tout à fait le cas.

« Lucrézia et Rashid sont formels. », poursuivit le représentant de Wing. « Quatre des cinq pierres se sont mises à luire quelques heures avant ton réveil. Elles ont toutes brillé excepté celle de Shinigami. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Les âmes des dragons ne sont censées se réveiller qu'en cas de danger. »

« Ca n'est qu'une supposition mais nous croyons que les dragons ont tenté de t'aider. »

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais se ravisa. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le jeune seigneur du sud finisse par parler.

« Tu crois que c'est possible ? »

« Je pense qu'après tout ce que nous avons vécu et expérimenté, cette théorie et celle qui semble la plus probable. De plus, les pierres se sont définitivement éteintes à ton réveil. »

Le représentant de Shinigami demeura songeur quelques instants. Il tentait d'analyser toutes ces informations avec le plus d'impartialité possible.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ? »

« Aucun d'entre nous n'a fait immédiatement le lien avec ton rêve. Nous pensions que les dragons réclamaient leurs chevaliers. Mais à présent, cette explication me semble de plus en plus bancale. », lui avoua Heero. « De plus, j'aime à penser que les dieux ont voulu veiller sur nous d'une certaine manière. »

« Pas tous. », releva Duo en faisant référence à Shinigami.

« Le contraire aurait été étonnant. »

Le chevalier du sud acquiesça avant de reposer son regard sur l'agitation qui régnait à leurs pieds.

Heero et lui restèrent ainsi en tête-à-tête jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait complètement disparu derrière les hautes chaînes rocheuses de Sanc.

« Et maintenant qu'allons-nous faire ? », finit par demander Duo lorsque les premiers flambeaux furent allumés dans l'enceinte extérieure du palais.

« Il nous reste une dernière tâche à accomplir. », répondit son compagnon au moment même où la lune faisait son apparition.

* * *

Les cinq chevaliers observaient l'entrée du sanctuaire dans un silence quasi religieux.

Malgré toutes ces années au service des dragons, une légère appréhension était née à la vue des imposantes portes dorées qui en scellaient l'accès. Cela faisait si longtemps maintenant qu'ils n'en avaient pas franchi le seuil. La dernière fois remontait au soir de leur rencontre avec Duo... une éternité en soit.

Après cette nuit, ils laisseront derrière eux leur rôle de chevalier-dragon pour n'être plus que Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Heero et Duo. Cinq guerrier au parcours atypique mais au courage sans borne.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » finit par demander Quatre à ses compagnons.

Tous acquiescèrent comme un seul homme.

« Alors allons-y. » déclara le jeune souverain avant de s'avancer et de poser sa main sur le scellé à l'effigie d'une tête de dragon.

A peine l'eut-il effleurée, que les yeux de la statue, constitués de deux rubis, se mirent à luire intensément. Puis, un grondement sourd se fit entendre, semblable au rugissement d'une bête énorme. Les lourds battants commencèrent lentement à s'ouvrir, poussés par un vent invisible.

Tous contemplèrent ce phénomène sans sourciller. Ils connaissaient la magie protectrice qui habitait ce lieu pour l'avoir affrontée bien des années auparavant. Ils attendirent donc patiemment que le chemin se dévoile à eux, chose qui ne tarda pas. Lorsque les portes stoppèrent leur avancée, de légères lueurs apparurent à l'intérieure de la salle sacrée, comme si quelqu'un avait allumé des torches à leur intention.

Quatre fut le premier à bouger, mais au lieu de s'engouffrer directement vers l'entrée du sanctuaire, il préféra lui tourner le dos et se diriger d'un pas décidé vers Zechs.

L'ancien soldat, qui avait souhaité les escorter, tenait dans ses mains un très beau coffret de bois sombre. Lorsqu'il perçut la présence du jeune souverain face à lui, il ouvrit le couvercle et dévoila cinq pierres.

Quatre tendit la main afin de se saisir de l'âme endormie de Sandrock. La gemme, si étincelante par le passé, demeura totalement inerte au contact du chevalier. Le plus sage des dragons avait, semble-t-il, définitivement rempli son rôle de protecteur de Sanc. Rassuré par cela, le monarque prit, sans plus d'hésitation, le chemin du sanctuaire. Sa silhouette disparut peu à peu dans la pénombre de ce lieu unique.

Trowa et Heero furent les seconds Hauts Seigneurs à prendre possession de l'esprit assoupi d'un ancien dieu. A l'instar de Quatre, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas afin de mettre l'essence d'Heavyarms et de Wing en sécurité.

Puis, arriva le tour de Wufei.

Le chevalier de l'ouest vint se placer près de Zechs, scrutant les traits éternellement sereins de son ami. Il aurait aimé lui demander de l'accompagner dans ce moment si particulier de son existence mais il savait que cela lui était interdit. Seuls les élus étaient autorisés à franchir le seuil du sanctuaire.

« Je ne serai pas long. » dit le représentant de Nataku d'une voix basse pour n'être entendu que par son compagnon.

« Je ne bouge pas d'ici. » lui assura Zechs avec un sourire rassurant.

Wufei lui rendit son geste.

Bien qu'il sache que son ami ne le verrait pas, il avait tout de même la certitude qu'il le sentirait.

Puis, le seigneur de l'ouest se détourna de lui pour plonger dans l'étrange obscurité qui lui faisait face.

Duo observa ses frères d'armes disparaître tour à tour. Il eut la fugace impression de les voir se faire avaler par les ténèbres. Mais il chassa bien vite cette idée saugrenue de son esprit et vint rejoindre Zechs.

Toutefois, contrairement à ses amis, il sembla éprouver une réelle réticence à toucher l'améthyste sagement posée dans le coffret. Malgré sa certitude que l'âme de Shinigami soit endormie, le jeune seigneur du sud ne pouvait empêcher une petite voix dans sa tête de lui murmurer une mise en garde funèbre. Une partie de son être craignait de voir s'éveiller le dragon si ses doigts effleuraient la surface lisse de la gemme.

Loin de s'inquiéter de l'attitude de Duo, Zechs attendit patiemment que le chevalier se sente enfin prêt à mettre un terme définitif à un pan important de sa vie.

Il fallut encore quelques instants au jeune seigneur pour se ressaisir. Il finit tout de même par prendre une profonde inspiration avant de tendre la main en direction du coffret. Ce fut avec un mélange de prudence et de dévotion que ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'améthyste.

Contrairement à ce que ses craintes lui avaient suggérées, l'esprit de Shinigami demeura assoupi.

Face à cela, Duo éprouva une certaine satisfaction à savoir le dragon soigneusement emprisonné dans son étrange prison. Il s'étonna même qu'un objet à l'apparence aussi fragile soit capable de contenir un être aussi terrifiant. Mais pour être tout à fait certain qu'aucun mortel n'accèderait à l'âme de l'ancien dieu sans y être élu, il restait à Duo une dernière tâche à exécuter. Il se dirigea donc vers le sanctuaire afin de mettre un terme à son pacte avec le dragon.

A peine en avait-il franchi le seuil que les lourdes portes de métal se refermèrent derrière lui. Sans s'inquiéter de cela, le chevalier poursuivit son avancée et put ainsi voir que chacun de ses compagnons avaient pris position devant l'autel de la divinité qu'ils avaient juré de servir.

Sans plus attendre, Duo les imita.

Une fois devant la pyrée, le jeune seigneur prit le temps d'observer l'imposante fresque illustrant Shinigami et qui, à l'instar des autres portraits présents dans la salle, était éclairée par deux torches.

Dire que tant d'années avaient passé depuis son accession au titre de chevalier-dragon. Et que dire de toutes les épreuves que ses amis et lui avaient franchi, non sans mal il faut bien l'avouer. Jamais il n'aurait cru parcourir un tel chemin, jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir une telle destinée.

Le regard de Duo passa de la fresque suspendue au mur à l'améthyste qu'il tenait dans sa main. D'un geste assuré, le seigneur du sud déposa la gemme au centre de l'autel, entérinant ainsi la suite de son existence.

La pierre en avait à peine effleurée la surface immaculée qu'elle s'éleva lentement dans les airs avant de s'immobiliser de manière définitive à quelques centimètres de distance. Elle demeura ainsi en suspension comme figée pour l'éternité.

* * *

« C'est étrange. », dit Duo lorsque ses amis et lui refermèrent les portes du sanctuaire, scellant ainsi l'accès aux âmes des dragons. « Je me sens... comment dire... »

« Dépouillé ? », suggéra Trowa.

« Exactement. », lui confirma le seigneur du sud. « Moi qui pensais éprouver du soulagement une fois l'esprit de Shinigami mis sous bonne garde, je dois avouer être surpris que ça ne soit pas vraiment le cas. »

« Nous avons partagé notre corps avec une autre âme durant plusieurs années, il est logique d'éprouver une sorte de sentiment d'abandon. », rétorqua Quatre avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Duo et de poursuivre sur un ton nettement plus léger. « Mais je pense que cette impression disparaîtra très vite puisqu'à présent nous sommes à nouveau libres. »

« Libre. »

Duo avait répété ce mot avec une sorte de vénération avant de laisser un sourire sincère naître sur ses traits.

« En voilà une bien belle perspective ! Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir entreprendre maintenant que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter en permanence de ma santé mentale. »

« Et bien si vous le permettez, je souhaiterais vous présenter quelqu'un d'un peu particulier pour le Royaume de Sanc. », proposa Quatre de manière énigmatique.

« Qui donc ? », demanda Duo piqué par la curiosité.

« Je vous en laisse la surprise. », lâcha le monarque en s'éloignant sans plus de détail.

« Hey ! Quatre ! Reviens ici ! », s'exclama Duo avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son ami avec la même insouciance qu'un enfant de dix ans. « Quatre ! Quatre !!! »

* * *

_Cette histoire que je vais vous conter retrace la vie de cinq jeunes gens. Cinq valeureux guerriers qui devront faire face à un destin douloureux, rempli d'épreuves et de sang._

_Seul rempart contre l'avancée du Mal, ils seront choisis par les Dieux-Dragons pour recevoir leur force et protéger le peuple de Sanc._

_Ils représentent le dernier espoir des âmes innocentes._

**FIN !**

_(1) Chapitre 18 Livre III_

_(2) Chapitres 1 à 10 Livre III_

_(3) Chapitre 13 Livre III_

PS : si vous avez des questions ... n'hésitez pas à me les poser. J'y répondrai avec plaisir.


End file.
